Dreaming of Oz: The Trial of Dorothy Gale
by Complete Nerd
Summary: Oz erupts into civil war, questioning if outsiders should be allowed to visit the magical land. Dorothy Gale, the most famous outsider of all, is on trial for the murders of the Witch of the East and the Witch of the West. But there may be something much more sinister beneath it all.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The dull monochrome tint of Kansas had rarely ever felt so bleak.

Her uncle's funeral was a month ago, but the wound was still fresh. Gone was all the love and care he had given her for so many years and gone was any trace left of anyone related to her by blood.

She didn't cry so much at the funeral. She had done enough of that, for her uncle's death was something she had been dreading for at least a year.

Aunt Em had been pestering her about courting someone to get her mind off of things, maybe finally start a family.

Dorothy wasn't especially keen on the idea. No one around Kansas really caught her eye outside of a shallow physical attraction here and there. She was still somewhat caught up with someone who was unreachable.

There had been one boy her age who had been particularly insistent that they date.

Dorothy was lonely, so she accepted. And as long as her job was delivering the mail around the neighborhood, she was bound to get unwanted attention.

If only the truck Uncle Henry left behind was more discrete. It made so much noise that she could never slip by unnoticed. She was growing more and more tired of the flirting she had no plans to reciprocate.

"Dorothy.. I just don't get ya! You act all annoyed with me when you deliver my mail, then you finally agree to let me take ya out and.. now I can't even come in or give ya a kiss." Andy whined.

Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Well, a date that starts with you talking about how much money you have and ending with a marriage proposal isn't my idea of a first date."

Andy looked flabbergasted and looked around. "I thought it was a darn good proposal!"

Dorothy gave a stern look. "Why, besides the fact we barely know each other I'd hardly call it romantic. You just don't ask a girl to marry you like you're going to the hardware store to buy a coffeegrinder. I mean.. you just don't come up to a girl and say 'The humidity is very high for this time of year, will you marry me?! That is just absurd." Dorothy scolded, crossing her arms.

Andy squinted before coming to the conclusion that best suited his ever exapnding ego. "Oh, I get it. You don't want your aunt to see."

Dorothy rolled her eyes. "That isn't-"

"Just because she's a widow doesn't mean you have to sacrifice your own love life. She's old. She's bound to be lonely." Andy shrugged.

Dorothy had already had enough, but now this boy was crossing the line.

With her hands on her hips, Dorothy began to scowl and step closer to him. "You know.. I have been unequivocally repulsed by your attitude the entire day, but now you've really done it. Don't you ever make such a personal presumption about me or my family ever again! Now buzz off before I make you regret ever seeing me!"

Andy slowly stepped off the porch with every word, turning away and not looking back. "Awful lots of spunk for such a tiny thing.." he mumbled.

Dorothy grumbled and walked inside. Aunt Em had fallen asleep on the couch. Dorothy was relieved to know her aunt was spared from hearing any of the nonsense going on outside.

She locked herself in her tiny room and stared up at the ceiling.

She really was lonely. She kept considering the idea that she should get a new pet, but it still felt wrong. Like she was replacing Toto.

She was 23 now. It felt just like yesterday she was a teenager. The feeling was amplified by the fact she had been staying in the old house with Aunt Em ever since Henry passed.

Her face was a bit more mature now and she let her hair down far more often than she had in her childhood or as a teen. But she couldn't help but feel her old self would be disappointed about where she was at this stage in life.

It had been a whole five years since she stepped foot into the land of Oz, making her realize just how few of her friends were at 'home.'

She missed it. Dearly. Her friends, the beauty and innocent wonder of the whimsical realm.

After a man wielding a powerful scepter and greedy businessmen both from the outside world almost destroyed Oz, Dorothy was soon ushered out along with all other outsiders for the time being.

And six years later, still no word.

She hoped, at least, that other people were still able to enjoy Oz. Despite the fact she hadn't experienced the luxury of returning.

Aside from Oz, she hadn't really gone anywhere else besides Kansas. Had it not been for her Aunt's condition after Uncle Henry, she would've left the dreary landscape long ago.

She wanted to go home, to her actual house, and at least drown out the noise of her own thoughts with some music. But again, she couldn't leave Aunt Em alone quite yet.

"Why can't she at least get a record player.. it's not 1802.." She mumbled to herself, pouting slightly as she lifted up the covers over her head.

Her hair drooped down and she blew it of her face. She wondered if ditching the pigtails was a mistake.

"Maybe if I just bump myself in the head and pass out I'll go back to Oz. Or at least New York City. That'd be nice." She joked to herself.

She didn't know why she kept talking to herself. She was still so used to talking to Toto that she just did it out of habit.

Nevertheless, she drifted off to sleep.

...

She was woken up by the sound of an intense wind.

It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to jolt her out of bed.

"Jiminy crickets!" She gasped.

She reached over to make sure Toto was okay and-

 _Dorothy, he's passed on, for heaven's sakes._

She shook her head and looked out the window to see it was already nightfall. She had slept for a good few hours.

She looked over to see a note laying on the table next to the bed.

 _"Dorothy,_

 _I went out to get some groceries. I didn't want to disturb your sleep. If you are willing, we should talk tonight. Rest well._

 _\- Em."_

Dorothy looked over the note before setting it down to inspect the noise she had heard outside.

She hoped it wasn't Andy, back to try and pester her again.

She slid on her robe and peered through the corners, looking out the windows.

There was no sign of anyone, but-

 _CRASH!_

Suddenly, the already fragile door to the house was kicked straight down.

Dorothy almost screamed, but instead covered her mouth, eyes widened.

Out stepped a large, bulking figure.

It seemed to be a man, but his face was completely covered in a black mask that extended downwards into a long, flowing cape. Tall dark boots, pants, and tunic to match.

Despite the fact he was wearing a mask, there were no visible signs of a place to see anything. Dorothy was bewildered. She had seen stranger things, but not for the longest time.

The large figure turned his head around as if he was scanning the area, almost robotically.

As softly as she could, Dorothy moved behind the corner she was peering into. She steadied her breathing, her chest tightening.

She gripped at the wall, trying not to tremble.

She looked behind her, searching for anything that could be used as a distraction.

The room was too far to reach without making noise and making her presence known, so she tore off a button from her blouse and tossed it in the other direction, letting it make a soft thud on the other side of the room.

The trick worked, the masked figure snapping his head in that very direction. He walked over, slowly. It was as if he too was trying to be quiet. He wasn't doing such a good job with how much noise his steps made against the floorboards, which already creaked terribly.

With it being such a small house, Dorothy didn't have much hiding room.

Once the figure had peered far enough to the other side of the house, Dorothy tip toed into her room.

She looked over at the window.

Ever so carefully, she raised it up and stepped down outside, her feet landing on the dirt.

Snapping her head back to make sure no one was following her, she knew just where to go.

In the farm nearby, she made sure the doors were closed as she slipped inside and spotted the table at the side.

Fumbling around almost immediately, she found the box that contained Uncle Henry's old revolver.

Even after death, he was guiding her.

"Thank you, Uncle Henry." She whispered to herself, lifting up the weapon and digging around for the box of ammo.

Hastily, she dug out what she needed. She fiddled with the gun anxiously before the cylinder swung out.

She began to load the revolver, her heart racing. She had only properly shot guns a few times, all with Uncle Henry assisting her in case she ever needed to protect herself. It was time to use what he had taught her so long ago to the test.

She closed the cylinder, making sure her hands were as steady as they could be in her current situation.

She gripped the revolver, her thumb shaking as she cocked it.

Her position was surely terrible, but she wasn't exactly concerned about it. All she needed to do was be good enough to defend herself.

She stayed there for a few moments, gripping the gun tighter with each passing moment.

Her breath hitched. Her panting was too loud, she realized. She took a few deep breaths, hoping whoever it was barging in her house wouldn't look in the farm.

What did he want? Was he going to take her away? Kill her?

Maybe h-

 _CRASH!_

The doors to the farm had crashed down, just like the doors to Em's house.

Dorothy gasped, dropping her gun and falling over onto the ground.

She panted, reaching over, her hands slapping desperately at every corner of the ground to reach the weapon as she looked up and saw the black masked figure towering over her.

He wasted no time when he spotted her, walking quickly over to her.

He was huge, the lack of a clear face making it all the more terrifying.

Just as the man's foot stomped down against the fabric of Dorothy's dress, she squealed and quickly swiped around, luckily finding the gun, falling back.

The gun was turned sideways and she gapsed again, not wanting to shoot herself in the process.

She raised the gun and aimed it just as the man bent down and reached out to her.

But just before she could squeeze the trigger, the man grabbed the gun forcefully and tossed it out of the farm.

Without even putting much effort into it, the gun went flying several feet in the other direction.

Dorothy's face froze and paled. Her only method of defense was gone.

The masked figure and hardly reacted and went right back to what seemed to be his primary objective.

He reached out his hand and Dorothy screamed. Just hoping that someone, somewhere would hear her.

No one did.

However, the vibrations of the yelling and constant moving around Dorothy was doing seemed to do enough.

One of the buckets of water stored on the top section of the barn fell over, landing on the shoulder of the man. The impact caused him to let out deep guttural growl and he fell to his knees.

Dorothy took the chance immediately and scurried upward, lifting herself up and kicking the man right in the face.

The obnoxious heels she wore for her date had ended up coming in handy afterall.

The man grunted out in pain, falling over and Dorothy sprinted out of the farm.

Not looking back, Dorothy's eyes scanned the Kansas landscape for the discarded gun.

Her doe eyes scanned the area desperately until she found the dark object laying a few feet away from the old storm cellar.

She instantly ran over to the revolver, picking it up as her hands shook.

She reached out the gun, aiming it towards the farm and slowly backing away, cautious.

She looked to the storm cellar and slowly opened it up.

Gripping the gun and making sure she didn't lose it, she began to crawl down the ladder.

Once she reached the bottom, she backed away and lifted up the gun. If the man went for the cellar, she had the advantage, it seemed.

She caught her breath, trying to process it all.

A few minutes passed with no sound until..

She began to hear it.

The sound of gravel being stepped on, the footsteps echoing inside the cellar.

He was getting closer.

Dorothy gulped and slowly reached the gun upward.

Nothing happened for a few more moments. She was almost ready to put down her arms. Maybe h-

 _CRASH!_

And now, the cellar doors had been torn off.

Dorothy screamed and raised the gun back up in a hurry, squeezing the trigger and firing at the man.

The first shot missed, but it caused him to stumble over.

If only she could aim it better, she thought to herself.

 _Gonna have to keep eyeballin' it..._

She shot the gun again.

This time, however, the bullet made contact with the man's gut and he fell over, his large body causing a large thump to be heard against the ground.

Some dirt emitted from the cellar due to the impact and Dorothy gulped again.

A few more minutes passed. No sound.

Dorothy didn't want to come out. She had clearly hit the man. She didn't know any man who had survived getting shot in the gut with a revolver, but who knew what kind of man this was? Or what he had under his clothes?

She braced herself.

"Forget it. If I can kill a Witch, I can kill you.." she mumbled to herself.

With a fierce look on her face, she began to climb up the ladder quickly with just one hand, holding the gun in the other.

She peaked through before getting out of the cellar.

The man was still on the ground.

She gave a sigh of relief and decided she would put a bullet through his head for good measure, if need be.

But before she could do that, she felt an intense strike to the head from an unknown source.

She certainly felt it, but barely made a sound.

Her vision went hazy, the whole world spinning.

And just like that, she was left unconscious.

...

 _"I told you she had fight in her. If we didn't send two of 'em, I'm not sure we would have gotten her."_

...

 _A/N: Hello, everyone! Welcome to the third installment of the series. I didn't originally plan to write this as soon as I did, but because of timing issues, I've decided to go ahead and start the story now. This won't be nearly as long as the last one and may have some other changes. It'll also be a bit more mature than the last two. I will of course warn you if there's a rating change. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review, favorite, follow, etc, whatever to show support! I hope you all are having a good Holiday season and I'll see you soon x_


	2. Chapter 2: All in Life You'll Ever Be

_(Hello, all! Welcome to the next chapter. This is basically a chapter to set up the beginning and give exposition on what our main character has been up to since the last story. Enjoy and if you'd like a review :) )_

...

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump thump thump thump thump_

The doctor removed his stethoscope from Bryson's chest and furrowed his brows. He removed his glasses and ran his hand through his graying hair, squinting. "This really is peculiar... I have never had a patient with these kinds of symptoms. We've looked thoroughly through your medical records, ran every test.. nothing. It's like you're not even sick." Bryson's doctor said as he began to pace the floor. "But I _know_ that you must be sick. I see how pale you are."

"I think I'm always that pale, doc." Bryson joked lowly.

"No, no.. you've seen me since you were a kid. You truly look pale, Bryson. I watched you throw up all over the place last week. I see how you walk. How hoarse you sound. I've never been thrown for such a loop. All these tests and nothing. Not for my entire career as a physician."

Those words certainly didn't ease Bryson's concern.

"I know you're nervous about your friend's trial.." The doctor trailed off. "But I've never seen such a reaction to nervousness. I'm considering prescribing a higher dose of your anxiety meds."

"No, no. I've been off those for a while, now. My anxiety hasn't bothered me since I was a teen." Bryson responded, chewing his lip as he looked at the wall. "Besides. Donny got arrested after this started happening. And there's been nothing else in my life I know of that could cause me to feel this way."

The doctor sighed and crossed his arms, scratching at his face. "Look.. I don't advise this much. But maybe try something more.. natural. I know you said you have a normal diet, but maybe try going the extra mile with healthy foods. Maybe try meditating. Excercising more often. Little things can help."

Bryson wasn't convinced it would help.

"I know it might not sound like a lot, but I feel we've tried everything at this point. And I don't want you getting any worse."

Bryson decided anything would help at this point.

...

It'd been 7 months since Bryson started randomly getting sick.

His head was buzz. His ears would ache with a sharp ringing sound. He'd feel weak, his vision blurred. His body would feel like it was in a jar.

It hadn't been a fever, not the flu, not anything a doctor could figure out.

It didn't seem like such a problem until it kept persisting. He felt like he belonged in the hospital at times.

He could go for weeks feeling normal, but the feeling always came back eventually.

At this point, he felt he had been tested for every sickness in the book. And there was never any real answer. He supposed all he could do for now was take his doctor's advice.

Sadly, that wasn't his only problem.

His only real friend (in the real world, anyway) had been arrested.

After years of Donny being abused by his father, he was the one paying for it.

Donny's father had called the cops on his own son, pretending to be the victim of his abuse. Donny was taken into jail for a day before being thrown into court. Eventually, a trial had been prepared, and Donny facing up to ten years in prision for assault and battery.

Bryson testified for him. He had never seen Donny hurt anybody, despite his bitter attitude. But he had seen Donny be beaten by his father when they were children. He just hoped his testimony would be enough.

And with all this, he really needed to finish was a story for the company he currently worked for.

Connely Publishing was a nice place. A building where people worked on stories assigned to him, usually hastily put together kids' stories to give to children in need.

The pay wasn't incredible, but it was enough. And with good benefits and for everything being for a good cause, Bryson had to take the job. Especially since it acted as a creative outlet for him.

But this story in particular troubled him.

He had been assigned to something special with his good work for the last few years.

It was a short novel. For children still, but more sophisticated. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz was one of the examples his boss had given him. Go figure.)

He of course used his adventures in Oz as inspiration, though he made sure to tread lightly after the place was nearly exposed to the whole world.

But something about it all felt special. And he just couldn't get it right. It had to be perfect. It needed to be perfect.

In fact, everything had to be perfect.

He needed to feel healthy again. Not having a phase where he felt sick and deathly for months on end. Not a life where his old friend from school would be sent to prision for suffering his father's abuse. He wanted someone to love, a group of friends he really took pride in.

He had accepted the fact he would probably never stay in Oz for an extended period of time like he had wished. He just wanted his life in the real world to be as good as it could get.

He was 23 now. His brown hair wasn't as long and shaggy now. He still had curls, but it was shorter. A slight quiff, tighter at the sides. His shoulders were broader and he had become more of a man. And despite the fact he had felt more mature and together with everything, he still felt he had so many problems.

He liked his job, yes. But was it _perfect?_ The idea he had been obsessing with so much the last couple years? Not exactly.

He didn't really like where he lived, either. Going back to Tennessee after he dropped out of college was for the better, yes. He needed to steady himself and regroup. But no other opportunities had risen. He was stuck in his hometown. Not dissatisfied, but not the best he could be.

...

"I dunno, Claire. Maybe I just peaked after I helped save an entire land that the general population believes to be fictional. Helped save it twice, mind you." Bryson joked over the phone.

Claire giggled over the phone. "Why don't you just come back with us in L.A?"

"Claire, I'd like that. But my father has only been cancer free for a month or two. Not to mention the fact I'm still feeling sick every.. oh. 2 weeks or so." He scoffed.

"Fair, but once you can, maybe come here and see what the doctors over here can do. You can't stay there forever." Claire hummed.

"Believe me, I don't want to. I mean, I like my job and all, but Christ.. it can get boring over here." Bryson sighed.

"I get that. How's your friend, by the way?" Claire inquired.

Bryson sighed and leaned back at his desk. "He's not taking the whole trial thing very well. And who could blame him? His father abuses him for years and now he's paying for it. The worst part is is that even if he's found not guilty, his father walks free and he's left even more emotionally damaged."

"Well, his father doesn't have much evidence against him, does he? If he didn't do it, I don't think he'll be found guilty." Claire tried to reason.

Bryson sighed. "We'll see. How's Tommy, by the way? Still good?"

"He's great! He's still liking school quite a bit, too." Claire responded.

"I couldn't relate to that." Bryson chuckled. "It's hard to believe he's growing up so fast. I'll try and see you guys again soon. Considering the fact it's been literal years." Bryson chuckled before noticing the clock on the wall. "Whoops. Break's almost over. I'll talk to you soon!"

Claire and Tommy remained Bryson's closest friends that he told everything to, and they were several miles apart.

Was it so hard to have everyone he loved in one place?

...

"Hey, I'm home." Bryson announced as he walked through the door.

That was another thing, Bryson thought a tad bitterly. Now that his father was cancer free, he really felt no need to stay with his parents. He was 24. He wanted to start his own life.

In a _perfect_ world he'd be long gone.

Bryson didn't get any answer back, which was strange. Everyone had been in a fairly good mood after his dad was cleared.

He peaked in the living room to see his mother crying.

He sighed to himself. It felt like a broken record, seeing that.

He slowly approached her. "Mom." He said softly, rubbing her shoulder in a comforting manner. "What's wrong, mom?"

He let her collect herself before she speak. "Your father, I.. just. I don't think things with us are gonna work out."

Bryson furrowed his brows. "What do you mean? I thought things were great with you after he.. shaped up."

She shrugged and stayed silent for a few minutes "We were a great team again. As parents. But the spark.." she shrugged. "I dunno. We're just now who we used to be. He's thinking about moving. Exploring. Seeing more about life. I'm not sad, I guess. Just.. conflicted. And emotional." His mother sniffed.

 _Huh.._ Bryson thought. His dad had similar ideas.

"I just don't want things to change. I'm comfortable here. You're here. Your sister's gone, yes. But.. I don't know." She sighed.

Bryson didn't quite know what to say. "Well.. sometimes change can be good, you know?" Bryson sighed.

He felt like he had been stuck in a rock and a hard place. He didn't want his mother to be sad, but he wanted to leave.

Just another thing holding back the _perfection_ he was craving.

...

Bryson sat in his room, typing on his computer.

He needed to finish the story.

But it just wasn't perfect yet.

He wanted the readers to feel the same magic he felt when he went to Oz. He wanted to capture that same awe, that same whimsical feeling that shot butterflies down his stomach.

He wondered how his friends down in Oz were doing. How Dorothy was doing, wherever she was. If they'd be proud of where he was now.

"Fearsome leader that has statues in Oz. Boring guy living with his parents here." He joked to himself with a scoff.

His thoughts stopped in their own tracks when he got a text from Donny.

"The verdict is tomorrow" it read.

Immediately, Bryson felt a sense of worry shoot through him. If Donny was found guilty, Bryson wasn't so sure he'd survive prison.

He put his phone back down and tried to continue typing.

But after a few hours of back spacing and re-doing everything, trying to make the story _perfect,_ his head began to buzz.

He felt a ringing in his ear.

"Aaah... ooh. Aaah.."

Next, his stomach began to ache. He clenched at it suddenly and groaned. He closed his laptop and began to curl up in the bed before suddenly, tossing the covers off of him and sprinting towards the bathroom where he vomited.

He coughed, looking down to see that it was blood.

He gasped.

His voice trembled.

"What's happening to me?"


	3. Chapter 3: First Injustice

Today was the day.

Donny's trial.

Bryson's nerves were beginning to eat up at him and he gripped tighter at the steering wheel he was grasping.

Donny had asked Bryson to drive there. Donny had been too rattled to drive himself, but Bryson wasn't too sure he was fit to drive himself, either.

Bryson remained seated in his car and wished his friend good luck through his shaky voice.

He leaned in and hugged his friend.

"If I don't come back out, you know what happened. Either way, thanks for being here." Donny mumbled.

"Of course.." Bryson sighed. "If everything goes well, let's go do something. We haven't hung out enough since we dropped out of college together." Bryson chuckled.

"Will do." Donny chuckled weakly. Bryson patted his back before Donny exited the car, not looking back. Bryson was thankful he didn't. It would have somehow made it all feel more painful.

His eyes stayed glue on Donny as he entered the courthouse.

He sighed deeply. There was a chance his friend could be sent to prison for suffering from his father's abuse.

Nevertheless, he did what he could to distract himself.

He dug out his laptop and began to write more on the story he was working for at Connelly Publishing.

However, it ended up frustrating him more.

Yet again, there was just so much weight on his shoulders.

His mother and father having issues, the trial, the story, the sudden and horrifying sickness he had developed out of nowhere.

It was always something, he thought to himself.

Would he ever get a rest?

Would everything ever be truly perfect?

It was what he had always strived for. What he had always been so desperate to achieve.

He wished he could have called someone now. But Claire was at work and Tommy didn't have a phone with his younger age.

He tried to keep focusing on the story.

He managed to clear his head just enough to keep writing on the story. Whatever happened with Donny would be answered in an hour or so. He just hoped he would see Donny come out.

However, he got his answer faster than he thought he would.

He heard a knock on his door.

He jumped, startled.

He assumed it was Donny at first and a grin spread across his face before his eyes met the face next to the window.

It wasn't Donny. It was his grandmother that Bryson had only met a few times.

Bryson's heart began to race, fearing the worst.

He quickly rolled down his windows.

"Are you.. Bryson?" The elderly woman asked, sporting an obvious frown.

That didn't look good, Bryson thought.

"It's been a while.. I wasn't sure." The old woman cleared her throat, tears in her eyes. "Donny told me you had brought him here... I.. I don't know have anyone else to tell." She gulped.

Bryson's heart pounded in his chest and he felt himself break a sweat. "Wha.."

The old woman gulped. "Donny... was found guilty."

...

Bryson stormed inside the courthouse.

This could not be happening.

His best friend.. or best friend in the real world.. was going to jail.

For suffering his father's abuse!

His mind raced and he huffed with every quick step he made inside the courthouse.

Right now, there were people taking Donny away to prision.

And he would stay there for years. For something he didn't even do!

Something had to be done.

If he could help save a magical land twice, surely he could help out his friend.

The thought of him rotting away with all those horrible people, with staff and workers mistreating him.. it wasn't what Donny deserved.

Several minutes passed before Bryson was allowed inside the judge's room, but once he was there, he stormed in with no hesitation.

"Woah, there! Who are you? You can't just walk in here all wi-"

"How dare you!" Bryson exclaimed.

The judge squinted. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Putting a man in jail for something you have no evidence of him doing." Bryson said lowly.

"Sir.." the judge rolled his eyes. "I run into you people constantly. I don't know what to tell yo-"

"You name me one piece of evidence you have!"

The judge sighed. "In this state, the only evidence we need is the witness. The witness in this case being the victim. That was enough to convinct him in my eyes. Now go before I have you escored out of here."

"But that's not how it's supposed to work! You can't send someone to prision without a reasonable doubt! He at least deserved a jury. Look at him now, being sent to rot away with all those murderers and rapists and terrible people! What kind of country is this? I thought we were the 'land of the free' or whatever the hell. This is a joke! This is a complete joke!" Bryson ranted, flailing his arms about in rage. He was completely seething, close to tears and clutching his fists. This couldn't be happening. His best friend going to prision for something he didn't do.

Before long, cops rushed into the room to escort Bryson. But Bryson hardly reacted. After being hunted and harrassed by guards in Oz, this was nothing.

"I hope you sleep well at night knowing you're taking years of someone's life! Shredding their happiness and causing all that damage to their mental health! Letting god knows what else happen to them in a place run by jackasses like you! If something happens to him there, thast's blood on your ha-"

Bryson kept ranting and raving as the cops dragged him out of the room and soon out of the building completely. He had stopped yelling once the judge was out of sight, the cops shoving him outside and leaving him stumbling outside.

Bryson steadied himself, looking at the building in question and panting in anger.

He couldn't let this be the end. His friends in Oz would never back down like this. And he couldn't either.

 _Oz_

If only he were there right now. King Scarecrow and the rest of the Oz citizens would have never allowed it.

...

Little did he know, Oz had changed since his last visit.

...

 _Thanks for reading and for the reviews! I love seeing your thoughts and theories so keep them coming. See you in the next chapter_


	4. Chapter 4: More Mysteries

Months had passed since Donny's trial and Bryson couldn't help but feel like a complete failure over the whole thing.

What was it about Oz, a land of magic and supernatural wonder to it that was so easy to save compared to a real, more plain world in comparison? How exactly could he save Oz but not one individual on Earth? A man he had known since childhood.

The whole situation had culminated into Bryson practically removing himself from society, in a sense.

He moved states.

Not far, only to North Carolina.

With everything going on around him, he just wanted to get away.

He had considered going back to L.A to see Claire and Tommy, but he didn't exactly have enough money saved up to move there again.

Now, he lived in a cabin in the woods that he had spent months building himself.

His mother and father had talked to him on the phone, discussing their divorce. It wasn't something Bryson wanted to be caught in the middle of.

He wasn't completely shut off, a few other houses scattered out around the area.

He just wanted to feel at peace.

To take his mind off Donny's prision sentence.

He had done everything he could. He sent letters, started a petition, tried to spread the word. Nothing came of it. He had been relentless, really. He finally gave up when he saw there was no resolution in sight and had been told off from a personal phone call from the judge.

He still thought about the whole thing religiously, but what was there to do? Donny had already been in jail for months. Thinking about him locked away in a cell with a bunch of other broken people, being treated like he was below human sent a shiver down Bryson's spine.

To make matters worse, he was still getting sick.

It'd happen a little less frequently, but it was worse every time. He'd get dizzy, vomit all over the place, cough up blood if it was bad enough, and his whole body would just ache.

He sometimes wondered if there was any end in sight. He had his fairy tale story play out, hadn't he? He went home. Twice. Things were supposed to get better after the story ends, right?

But this wasn't like the books or the movies. This was his real life.

"To be fair, Dorothy's life might've sucked after the movie ended, I guess." He mumbled himself while thinking it all over once. It had been a joke but it led to him wondering how she was doing, as he often did.

He still kept his job at Connelly Publishing, close enough to his home state to drive there on occasion but working from home more often than not.

He ended up getting the story delayed by request. The company wasn't happy, but trusted Bryson's instinct.

Months later and Bryson still hadn't perfected the story.

His obsession with perfection would end up screwing him over royally, he sometimes felt.

That along with thinking of his parents, Donny, and his persistence sickness just made it all so challenging.

If he kept stalling, he could get fired. Bryson didn't think he could take another awful occurrence like that.

He finally felt a bit of comfort when Claire called him one night.

They hadn't spoken much since the trial, only brief calls and texts. They had both been so busy communication could sadly be scarce.

Bryson had been outside that evening, merely admiring the scenery around him. While no match for what could be found in Oz, it brought him comfort.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and excitedly answered when he saw it was Claire.

"Claire! Hey! Wow, I'm so glad you called. Been a few weeks. How are ya?"

"Bryson, hey! I finally got some down time. I thought we'd catch up. I'm okay, the usual and all. How are you? Any luck with the Donny thing?" She asked.

Bryson sighed at the thought and bit his lip, shaking his head.

"I'll take that as a no. I'm sorry, Bryson. I know you did everything in your power to get him out of there." Claire frowned.

"I just don't understand how I can save talking animals and scarecrows but I can't save one guy." Bryson scoffed, a joking tone to his voice, even though it was something that had genuinely upset him.

"Life is strange, isn't it?" Claire sighed through the phone. "I'm still at a loss for words. Just sending an innocent person to prison.."

"I guess that's our legal system for you." Bryson said bitterly.

"I know I had a lot of trouble with getting custody of Tommy. A bunch of things I shouldn't have had to go through.. it was hell." Claire said lowly.

"Did I ever tell you I marched in there and yelled at the judge? They had to escort me out of there. I was maybe a little too aggressive.. but I just had to stand up for him. I couldn't believe it. I was so heated." He sighed.

"You yelled at him?" Claire giggled. "Wow, could've used you when I was trying to get custody of Tommy." She laughed, joking around with him. "No, but really. I don't blame you for going off on him. You stand up for your friends and what you believe in without hesitation and it's very admirable."

Hearing someone say that about him made him feel strange. He remembered how he used to say those things to Dorothy when they met, being envious of her. Maybe he had become the person he wanted to be since then. He just still felt like he needed a lot of work to do.

"Well, thank you. Sometimes it's weird.. hearing people say that. I just used to be so.. meek about these things." Bryson shrugged.

"I can't imagine that, you've been like this since I've known you. You're a great person, Bryson. Don't put yourself down over this whole situation." Claire said in a comforting voice.

"Thanks, Claire. I know I can always count on you." Bryson smiled.

"This all kind of reminds me of my own situation with my friend down here, actually. I-" Claire began speaking, but stopped suddenly as a beep was heard on the other end. "Oh, gotta go, getting a call." Claire sighed. "Probably someone at the office, you mind if I take this?"

"Of course not." Bryson smiled.

"I'm sorry again about Donny. I'll talk to you soon." Claire said before she hung up.

Bryson sighed once the line was disconnected. He wished their busy adult lives didn't have to put a damper on everything.

He walked back in his cabin. It wasn't very large, but not terribly small. Just a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. It was small compared to the fairly large house he lived in with his family, yes, but at least he was alone and more at peace. At least it wasn't his dorm back in college.

He turned on the TV to try and take his mind off things, slumping on the couch.

He flipped through the channels and found the movie "Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return" on the TV. He scoffed. Oz followed him everywhere.

He ended up dozing off despite it not being too terribly dark out yet.

...

 _Bryson woke up in his old bedroom in his old family home._

 _He just kept laying there, confused in his own dream state._

 _He got up a few minutes later, calling out for him.. only to receive no answer._

 _He wondered throughout the place for a few minutes, looking at his surroundings. It felt strange, being back at the house after a few months._

 _He then wandered into the kitchen. He called for anyone. His mom, his sister, his dad.. no answer._

 _He looked around before he could spot himself in the fridge._

 _Something looked off._

 _He searched for the bathroom, stepping in and seeing his reflection._

 _He was younger. A child again._

 _Before he could react, the scenery around him changed._

 _Suddenly, he was in the ocean._

 _Not too far out, just a bit so the water went up to his stomach._

 _He looked around and could see no visible land, however. Just the ocean._

 _He simply looked around before suddenly, something out from under the water yanked his leg._

 _Underwater, Bryson looked around for any sign of the thing that was pulling on him, but he couldn't see anything._

 _The warm water on Bryson's body suddenly went cold, and he felt every muscle within him completely come undone. A horrible, foul smell ascended up through the water's surface, invading Bryson's nostrils. It smelled ike a mixture of rotting fish, acid and a decaying body. Bryson then felt something grab his foot and pull him under, only for him to re-surface. Something then grabbed his ankle and pulled him back under and he re-surfaced again. He then felt something grab him by his thigh and pull under again and drag him down deep into the water. Bryson struggled to free himself, but he couldn't. He ended up blacking out._

 _..._

"Ah!" Bryson sat up on the couch.

He looked around. He was 24, not a child. He was in his cabin, not his old house or an ocean.

"One of the weirdest dreams I've ever had.." he mumbled to himself.

He hadn't such a strange dream since the time leading up to his second Oz visit.

He reflected on the strange dream for a moment, remembering something pulling him in the ocean down to meet his demise, something he couldn't place.

As he spent a minute or two thinking about it, he felt a sudden and intense surge of pain shoot through his stomach.

"Oh!" He grunted out, gripping his stomach in shock.

Soon, his body began to felt weak.

Bryson squinted, knowing he was having another sick fit.

His legs trembled and he tried to stand up, but his legs kept shaking. He almost fell over before rushing over behind his couch and catching himself, kneeled over on the floor. "Aaaah.." He grunted.

Soon, his head began to pound with incredible force. It felt like it had been placed in a jar or something.

He felt a migraine coming on and he tried to crawl to the bathroom as he felt his stomach rise.

It was gonna happen again, he was going to vomit.

He couldn't reach the bathroom, throwing up all over his floors.

His stomach lurched and his eyes widened, seeing blood come out of his mouth.

What was happening to him?!

His heart began to race.

It pounded in his chest and it just went faster and faster, a burning sensation beginning to arise in his heart.

Was this how heart attacks felt?! What was happening?!

Bryson felt his body weaken further and he began to rock back and forth on the floor in an indescribable amount of pain. He didn't know if he could take much more before...

Nothing.

He blacked out.

...

Bryson felt like he had been run over and brought back to life.

Everything felt fuzzy, he couldn't form a coherent thought outside of knowing he had woken up and the immense pain had been replaced with an odd sensation of numbness coursing throughout him, barely feeling like he could feel his own body.

"He's waking up.." A female voice said.

Bryson was too tired to recognize the voice, but he knew it seemed familiar.

"Hurry. Strap him in before he's fully up and realizes.." Another familiar female voice said.

Bryson tried to contemplate what was going on, but his body was too weak and numb.

His eyes fluttered open slightly. He couldn't see the people who owned the voices speaking, but he could see he was in some sort of house and could see a large window.

Outside he could make out... a road, lush and bright green grass surrounding it.

The road was yellow, looking it was made from br-

 _Wait.. the Yellow Brick... wait... am I... am I back? Am.._

His body gave in to the soreness before he could understand what was happening.

 _..._

 _A/N: So Bryson is indeed back in Oz already. But where in Oz is he? Why is he getting sick? What voices did he hear? More to come, stay tuned!_


	5. Chapter 5: Mystery Man

When he took his first breath after waking up it felt like he was being born again.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Every beat of his heart felt like more energy surging through him.

It took him a while to open his eyes, basking in how nice it felt when he awoke.

He didn't know where he was.

The room was huge, lavish and warm. Cozy.

He glanced to see a large fireplace at the other side of the room.

He tilted his head and could see the fancy decor. Large shelves, chairs, an assortment of other items he couldn't quite figure out..

Soon after he took notice of his own placement.

Laid down on a large bed, he looked around himself to see that the bed seemed giant in its proportions with a lovely blanket wrapped around him.

He hasn't felt this good since...

Since...

Hm. He couldn't remember.

Anything, as a matter of fact. He tried to think back and his mind seemed blank. He shuttered and began to feel the strangest sort of sensation. He knew he should remember things, but nothing was coming up.

He could feel himself begin to panic, shuffling in the comfortable bed and twisting his head in all sorts of directions. His breathing grew heavier and he felt like he would go crazy with all the questions he had rattling through his brain. Where even was he?

"Bryson. You're awake!" Someone declared.

Suddenly, his head shifted and he almost jumped when he saw a woman enter the room.

There was a sense of gleeful relief in her voice. "Lovely of you to finally join us." She joked, as if he had slept in somehow. She moved to his bedside and took a seat, the side of her voluptuous hips gently resting against his thigh. She brushed the hair from his sweat soaked forehead with a sweet, caressing gesture of the hand. "How are you feeling?" She requested in a distinctively sultry tone. The magnitude of her presence was undeniable as her flawless skin reflected the morning light beautifully as if it were intended for her.

He felt an initial sense of disappointment, not recognizing who was in front of him. That was what he had wanted, someone he knew. Someone who could help him. But the face wasn't ringing any immediate bells. Then he calmed down, his eyes widened, taking her in. Wow..

The woman had long black hair, full red lips, captivating eyes. She wore a flowing yellow chiffon robe.

The woman in front of him was.. not beautiful, no. That would be too simple. He didn't remember much, but his instincts told him this was not a normal.. person. Something about the way her skin was glowing, how her outfit fit around her hips and curves was surreal. It didn't seem she had any objective imperfections on her skin, almost as if she had been made or designed to look superior. Was she real? The whole experience was growing more bizarre.

What really struck him odd was how she spoke to him. His eyes were large, dilated and left in a hypnotic trance. The woman didn't seem to be of this world. And she was speaking to him.. like she knew him? Did he know her? He supposed he wouldn't able to tell until he asked. The large mix of emotions was unsettling. He continued to sweat, panting as he twitched slightly.

For a few moments, he gave no response until a realization came upon him. "B-Bryson?" He gulped. Was that... that had to be his name, right? He was getting answers at least. Suddenly, he didn't feel so much like a ghost. He felt like an actual entity. His silence persisted until he managed to swallow and speak a bit more. "Y-you.. wh-.. I. I'm s-sorry.." His word came out in a hushed whisper. "This might sound.." He trailed off, his thinking jumbled and erratic. "Where am I, exactly?" He sighed in relief once he finally managed to ask what would surely be the first of many questions. He squinted at her. If he hadn't felt so startled and on edge, he would have surely passed out.

She gently rested her hand on his thigh, causing his skin to tingle in response. "You don't remember? Oh dear..." She added, pausing dramatically. "I fear you were far more ill than we thought... our court physicker must be losing his touch." She stated with a trail of disappointment in her voice. "I shall surely look into that." She continued in an evenly-paced tone, as if there were immense thought given to each syllable.

She stood from the bed and took but few steps closer to the open doors leading to the balcony. The crisp morning breeze swept by and caressed her silhouette. The fabrics of her garment danced gracefully as the fragrance of oranges and vanilla were carried from her skin and hair throughout the room. The woman turned back to Bryson, having taken a moment to ponder.

"My dear... you were journeying across the land when you fell gravely ill. The Winkie guards did what they could to remedy your ailments, but it was beyond their skill, I'm afraid." She explained thoughtfully.

"The guards had found you passed out in the grass. The nature of the hex of your affliction cannot be traced, but through careful spell crafting - I was able to disengage it from your soul's furnace." She explained outlandishly, as though it were science. "It was laborious...and... there were moments..." She sighed as though she had been burdened with sadness. "... I just was not sure if you would pull through." A prideful smile soon followed, however. "But - Alas! Here you are! Speaking, no less." She boasted. "... there's just the tiny detail of your memory. We'll... look into that." She addressed briefly. "There is no need for worry, charming boy."

She smiled again. "You are in Oz."

 _Oz._

What was Oz? He had never heard of such a place.

Or really any place.

"We are in the Winkie Country. I am the... queen of this section of Oz." She presented her title with pride. "I am Theodora." She added more formally.

Bryson wanted to introduce himself, but he didn't know how to go about it. "I'm... well. You said my name was Bryson, right?"

Theodora almost gave a worried look, almost as if she had been caught making a mistake. It vanished quickly. "Oh, yes.. that was all I could get from you. Before you passed out fully.. I was able to ask you a few questions. Only answer I could get was your name. You passed out soon after.. unless you were just too ditzy, that does seem to be your name. Odd you remembered then, but not now.." She trailed off before she continued.

"You may take all the time you require to rest and regain your strength. You are our honoured guest. The maids have already been tasked with arranging your room and we will have a celebratory feast upon your standing." She gladly answered in a fiercely confident tone, not leaving any room for rejection.

It took Bryson some time before he could muster any sort of reply. He stayed sat up in the bed, eyes scanning the room. It was as if he was searching for some kind of answer, some hope that everything would come flooding back to him. Nothing. He tried his hardest, let his brain scramble wild trying to figure out what this woman was even talking about.

It was hard to determine when he remembered nothing of his own life. As if he had been raised and grow up to know all the basics of life, except he hadn't experienced anything.

"I.. I... I was.. ill? Sick?" He cleared his throat. He looked at his hands, feeling like a stranger in his own body. He made a mental attempt to retrace what she was saying.

He was journeying. Around.. where? Going where? For what reason? Was there someone he was going to see? Something important he had to do? The lingering questions racing through his mind caused his eyes to become misty, leaking slightly.

That was when it really set in.

It dawned on him that anything he may have worked for was gone.

A fear creeped into his mind.

Would he want to remember his life?

Was it good?

The ignorance was plaguing him. Either he had a good life and he was leaving behind loved ones, or maybe his life was filled with turmoil and anguish. One he wouldn't want to remember. It caused his eyes to become even more wet.

What kind of person even was he? Was he.. good?

What if he was a bad person? What if this was all some sick trick? The panic began to eat at him and he looked back at the only person he could turn to.

He became entranced by her words, how she spoke. It only made her more exotic, more alluring. The attraction he felt to her was almost uncontrollable, like she was some sort of irresistible illusion.

Perhaps this was all a fever dream. He felt an undeniable sense of comfort from her presence, the way she carried herself. He had no idea who she was. Yet he felt inclined to trust her at least a little.

Possibly because he had to. It wasn't like he was gonna get answers anywhere else.

He ignored the few tears falling and took a deep breath. "I-um." He cleared his throat again, trying to give himself some clarity. "..I. I don't understand. D-do I have.. amnesia or so-something?" He shook his head again.

She nodded gently in response with a coy smile. "Yes, you were ill - and you will stay here while you recover." She insisted. "We'll see to any silly side effects." She added dismissively, but in a charming tone, of course. "Here, you are safe. In my castle.. we are far away from the treacherous Emerald City where we may live in peace… far from their tyranny." The words she spoke were compelling, as though inspired from personal suffering. "...but let us not linger on such heavy thoughts, precious fawn, this is a time for celebration."

"Oh…" She said in a drawn out, saddened voice. "I do hope you find the strength and come dine with me this evening. I so have been looking forward to meeting you properly." As if his situation left him any other choice. "A maid will come in pending my departure. She will run your bath for you when you're settled. You will be given clohtes, as well." She explained, delicately. "I took care in choosing them, I do hope they are to your taste." She worried. "Once you are dressed and ready, you can then alert the guard posted at your door and he will lead you to the dining hall."

Bryson gulped as he realized how heavy the situation at hand was.

He couldn't have woken up in a place that was calm? Simple? To be fair, it was definitely not bad, per say. It was just overwhelming.

He supposed he should be thankful, being in a place that was so lavish and full of resources. With a lovely and beautiful charming woman taking care of him. It was strange how in some ways, this situation of immense misfortune led to him finding some luck.

But should he even be admiring this woman in such a way? Maybe he had someone. The thought made him all the more frustrated and he couldn't help but just ask. "Um.. do you know if there's any way I could.. call someone? Or see if there's anyone that knows me?"

His mind was a bit muddled. There was a mix of culture he vaguely felt he could recollect swimming around in his head, almost as if there were two worlds in his brain fighting for dominance over the other. He just couldn't remember much about any world, is the problem.

Her words went right over his head, only understanding some parts. It was all too complicated to really wrap his head around. He somehow felt misplaced, like he didn't belong. Or maybe that was just because of the sudden evaporation of memories in his brain. He just hoped with the woman's supposed position of higher authority, she could help him.

Theodora nodded at him. "Certainly, dear." She reassured him, speaking softly. "I'm afraid we cannot call on anyone without having a name at the very least, but we shall send guards to ask around." She said with a sympathetic tone.

"I will do all that is within my power." She added after considerable pause, allowing her earlier words to sink in. "You have my word."

Bryson sighed. Surely someone would have come to claim him? Or.. maybe he didn't have anyone.

Perhaps that was the kind of life he was leaving behind, the one he feared he might not want to remember.

He somehow felt trapped in his position, yet saved.

He had no idea what his surroundings were like, what that would entail.

It could be dangerous out there.

He knew he had to think of something. But for now, he supposed he needed to simply follow the woman's lead. She was charming and kind enough, so it seemed.

He didn't really know what to make of her, if he could really trust her. But what other options did he have?

"..God, I really wish I had a book or something to figure this stuff out." He sighed. Although, that did sound off some alarm bells. He liked books, right? He couldn't remember any.. or reading any. But he felt like he must have if he made such a suggestion.

However, what really concerned him was where he would end up.

Would he find his way back home? Assuming he had one.

Or maybe be destined to become a lonely drifter.

He didn't know how long his stay with Theodora would last, if she'd want to keep him for too much longer.

"Um.. can I ask if there's someone around this place that specializes in this memory loss stuff? Have you had any people with my problem come around here before?" Bryson inquired.

Theodora smiled again. "I'm afraid I don't have anyone arond here specifically, but I will do whatever it takes to find others who can help. You and I will work closely to solve this, don't you fret."

Theodora must have been a gracious and well liked queen if she treated everyone in need like this. He was a random person she knew nothing of and she was still willing to help him. It was highly admireable.

"I assure you that within these walls you will find what you must to regain a life of significance.. and you will have the opportunity to read every book my library has to offer."

Bryson decided there was no other option to take. Something about the way she spoke struck him odd. But it wasn't as if he was in the position to really judge. He didn't even really know where he was.

He felt encouraged by her words, by her offer of help, of reading those books. It was hard to be calm in such a situation, but what else was there to do? He just had to tread carefully and get used to his surroundings, despite how difficult that would prove to be.

"I suppose we can work to figure out who I really am and what exactly happened, then. That's.. reassuring." His voice didn't show complete certainty. But he couldn't be rude. It wasn't her fault his mind was so scattered, after all. "I just don't wanna take away from your.. work. I'm sure you're busy."

"My dear - I am Queen. I decide the work." She quipped sharply accompanied by a hearty laugh. "Worry not - I have everything under control." She reassured him. "As I said - a feast will be awaiting you for when you are ready. You will not fully recover if there is no nourishment in your system." She declared firmly, as if by order. "The day is still young. Perhaps a tour of the castle once we've dined would help stimulate your mind." She suggested.

"That.. would be really nice." Seeing more of the palace could help clear his mind and worries. Give him an idea of where he actually was, what this place was all about.

"I guess you're right.. I am pretty hungry, actually." He could almost feel his stomach growl.

"Maybe I could think more rationally after I eat." He hoped. "I don't know if I've ever dined with a queen before. So forgive me if I stumble." He scoffed, a slight smirk on his face, though it had a nervous edge to it. For the first time since he woke up, he felt a bit more personality shine through. Perhaps learning more about how he acted in certain scenarios and situations would help.

"Oh..." She said in subtle breathy laughter. "Worry not, fawn. You are amongst royalty, but there are few things here that will offend." She reassured. "You will come to see in time. But I will leave you to dress and my guard will lead you to the dining hall when you are ready. We shall feed you proper." She concluded, giving him no time to respond as she turned to leave him with his racing mind.

Bryson felt comforted when she told him she wouldn't be easily offended. He didn't know what manners or rules in place he'd need to follow, so it was nice to have the weight lifted off his shoulders. He wanted to keep talking to her, but she left in what seemed like no time.

Just like Theodora had promised, Bryson was able to have his bath and get his clothes on. He took the chance to finally look at himself in the mirror and he wondered if it would all come back to him then.

Slowly, he lifted his head to the mirror and.. what?

The feeling of looking into a mirror and not recognizing himself was so eerie.

He would have called it the scariest moment of his life, but he had no idea what else he'd been through.

He spent several minutes staring at his reflection and he had never felt like such a stranger.

Eventually, he could take no more and he altered the guard posted at his door.

He needed the distraction. He couldn't keep looking at himself. Hopefully talking with Theodora and the palace tour afterwards would take his mind off of things.

He felt so rattled. He didn't remember anything, but he was sure losing his memory and waking up in a castle of all places had to have been the strangest thing that had ever happened to him.

Right?

He sighed and shook his head, beginning to exit his room so he could finally go eat.

Every step he took, he could feel the frustration and sadness weighing him down.

He was a complete mystery man to everyone in this castle and to himself.

...

 _So, Bryson has lost his memory. How did it happen? Theodora is clearly lying, was it her doing? What kind of devious plan might she have in store with how she's manipulating and lying to him.. by playing nice and pretending they've never met? How is she ruling Winkie Country again in the old castle, just as she was in the original movie? How has Oz changed since Bryson left visited and how can he adjust with his newfound memory loss? How did Bryson get to Oz in the first place? All these questions and more will soon be answered.. hope you all enjoyed!_


	6. Chapter 6: Us and Them

Led by a guard, Bryson walked to his dinner for what felt like an eternity. There were many beautiful things to gander as he moved through the grand corridors of the castle. The structure stood proudly and the walls were lined with fine glistening drapery and lush greenery which gave the air a distinct freshness. The aroma of fragrant flowers moved through the royal abode with every breeze of wind. Finally, he reached a large archway absolutely covered in vines. He walked through it.

There… He found Theodora sitting by an unbelievably diverse selection of food. She had already changed outfits. Contrasting her earlier attire which was light and airy, this was structured and put her assets on beautiful display, a long white dress with a slit in it that put her long legs on display.

Bryson was overwhelmed. Had he ever seen so much food in one place? It certainly didn't feel like it. His eyes began to scan over the room, licking his lips a little at the sight of all the food. "Uh.. wow. I think that should.. satisfy my hunger. This looks great."

His eyes remained wide, both at the food and the woman in front of him. He wasn't sure what to do, walking over to the chair across from her. "Is this.. is this okay?" He asked in a more shy tone.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Be seated." She casually ordered. "Please. I hope this will indeed satisfy your palate." She leaned forward in her chair, closer to Bryson's space. The slit of her dress revealed the delicate contour of her décolletage. "I hope you are comfortable here." She indirectly asked. "It mustn't be easy waking without recollection."

It didn't take long for Bryson to start digging in. He was dire need of food at this point. "Um, yes, yes. I really.. really appreciate the food." He ate slowly, savoring every bite, despite the fact there were several pieces of food scattered around. He hummed, already feeling calmer as he ate. As he slowed his eating, he couldn't help but glance at her dress and admire her features. He wondered how he got so lucky to dine with a queen, of all people.

She smiled in delight as he gorged on what she had provided with ease. "It pleases me to see your appetite satiated." She stated calmly.

"Now..." She said abruptly as he began to finish his meal. ".. have you recovered any memories since the few hours of your waking?" She asked with a tone of concern, a sympathetic gaze resting upon him.

Bryson swallowed and looked down. He thought about it for a moment. He hoped that maybe something would awaken in him. That something would stir and come to him. Even a hint of something.. but.. nothing.

In response, he lifted his head up and gave her a look with wide eyes. "I.. I'm afraid not." He gulped and sighed. He didn't wanna get teary eyed again so cleared his throat. "I think now that I'm done eating... I'm just ready for this.. tour." He sighed again. He just wanted to forget about his own newfound forgetfulness. Maybe the place would distract him.

"Excellent news!" She declared. "I am so very thrilled for you to have a proper look around the castle. It is not often we have welcomed guests." She seemed to almost gloss over the fact. "I have worked for many years to secure my position as queen." She added in a brief moment of vulnerability. "... and many forces aim to threaten it. These moments of rest with good company I take pride in savoring. Now - Let us proceed! Shall we?" She directed.

Bryson raised a brow, listening in to her closely. He wondered what exactly the situation with this place was, what sort of conflict they were under. He could only imagine the stress that would develop as queen of part of the land. Part of him wanted to linger and discuss his own memory troubles, but he supposed it was for the better she seemed ready to move on. Maybe she realized he needed the distraction, too. He stood up slowly, his movements hesitant. "Uh, yeah. That would be nice." He wanted to kick himself for his lack of poise. "Maybe you could tell me more about you.. since I can't know anything about me." He suggested as he began to leave his seat. "And how you.. became a queen in the first place?" He had to admit, he was curious about her. After all, she was the first person who he had seen upon waking up.

"Oh!" She said in amusement at his interest in her. "I can recount the tale, but I must warn that it is not one without tragedy." She prefaced without showing much emotion as she stood up next to him. She gently rested her right hand on his left forearm, gripping it and locking arms, as if he were designated to lead. They began to move out of the room without given direction, her subtle but undeniable influence pushing them forward with a simple touch.

"I was born hundreds and hundred of years ago.." She began to explain.

Bryson squinted. Sure he couldn't remember anything, but felt like most people that age wouldn't look so.. young. He decided not to question it. He just wanted to focus on her words, not think about everything around him. It'd be easier to get sucked in and distracted without interrupting.

"I was born here. In the Winkie Country. Under the rule of a king. A king who wished to end his rule over the entire land. He decided to make himself king in Emerald City, and let four other sections of Oz be ruled by four different women. I was chosen to rule, as I was and am one of the only witches in Oz. The king viewed that power as something that made us worthy to lead. I grew up with my sister, who leads the east quadrant in Muchkin Land - and met the other two witches - another pair of sisters.. in my teens." She sighed and kept her grip on Bryson's arms. "I tried my best to like them, but.. they were terrible. Glinda and Snowmella. . They have always put on the innocent front while bullying my sister and I for not being as 'popular' or what have you. Their white dresses and blonde hair and over use of manners put up a good front. But I know the truth." Theodora grimaced. "The king always favored them because he was their father. We had no relation to them."

Bryson soaked up the information like a sponge. "Hmm.. so.. uh.. Oz has five rulers overall, then?"

"That's correct. Though there was a brief period where things changed." Theodora whispered.

"What happened?"

Theodora seemed to smirk slightly at Bryson's interest. "Well, the king I spoke of.. he passed. I won't get into details.. but Glinda and Snowmella took full advantage of his death. We decided to not replace him and let Oz have four rulers instead of five. We decided to rule Emerald City together and our designated sections by ourselves. My sister and I wanted a democracy. Glinda and Snowmella.. well.. they had other plans. They never ceased their facade. We had many.. political disagreements. Some more personal. Regardless, it all led to Glinda finding a man named Oscar Diggs and making him the new ruler of Emerald City. He called himself The Wizard of Oz. But he was the biggest phony the land had ever seen. He claimed to have magical powers, but he was but a mere mortal. He helped Glinda and Snowmella build Oz in their own vision.. a twisted world where innocents are enslaved.. where people are treated unfairly and not equally. A land where leaders are able to lie to their own citizens.. keep secrets. He did so by starting a smear campaign against me and my sister. Eventually, Oz grew to hate us. They nicknamed us the 'Wicked Witches.' The tides shifted in Glinda and Snowmella's favor.. but the damage had been irreversible when Diggs sent someone to kill me. The same person who had killed my sister just days before. This.. person succeeded. And I was only brought back, along with my sister, by the magic of a scepter a few years later." Thedora explained.

If Bryson wanted a distraction, then this was the perfect one. He had a million questions.

"Wait, wait, wait. You.. you died? How did you die?" Bryson asked, squinting heavily.

Theodora furrowed her brows. "That's a tale for another day. I'm afraid I'm not prepared to talk about it. If.. if that's alright with you." She said with a weak smile.

"Oh, yes. Of course. I apologize." He said softly. "May I ask... what it was like when you were brought back?"

"I feel wonderful, really. I had actually been cursed with green skin and warts before I died." Theodora laughed off. "When I was brought back, I eventually found my true form."

"Green skin.." Bryson said under his breath. "What happened after you came back?"

"Well, Oscar was gone by the time I came back. Replaced with who they call King Scarecrow. With my sister and I dead, Glinda and Snowmella decided to step back and let Scarecrow do as he pleased. For a while, he was ruling Oz. However, I know firsthand that the King is but a mere puppet. Controlled by Ozma. An evil entity in Oz who wants to control the entire land all by herself. She is who Glinda and Snowmella answer to. She wishes to have all outsiders of Oz banned because of a certain occurrence.. which I think is just ridiculous. Everyone should be able to enjoy Oz freely. But her and her puppet, King Scarecrow, have had complete and utter control of Oz until just recently." Theodora told the young man by her side.

"Just recently? What happened?"

"Outsiders from another realm entered Oz. They tried to exploit the land for themselves and open it up to their own realm, where everyone in Oz would be exploited. Slaves to their own attraction where we'd be slaves. I actually pretended to be on their side so I could gain their trust and stop them myself. These people were indeed stopped eventually, but the damage was done. They managed to enslave various people of Oz and later on bring them to their own realm. When everyone was freed and brought back to Oz, people thought very differently of outsiders. Some understood.. some recognized that not all outsiders of Oz were bad people plotting to exploit us all and our land's beauty. But others.. had been too rattled. Too shaken up. They had lost trust of outsiders. Which was exactly what Ozma wanted." Theodora said.

"What if I'm an outsider?" Bryson suddenly gulped. "What if people around here don't like me?"

Bryson was suddenly even more stressed. According to Theodora, there were multiple worlds? Which one was he even from?

Theodora turned to Bryson and smiled. "Don't worry, everyone in my castle is accepting. If you are indeed an outsider, there is no need to fret." She smiled. "But I do warn if it is discovered you are, certain citizens of Oz can be quite hostile to them. After the incident I told you about? Ozma banned all outsiders and broke all portals and entries to Oz. Now outsiders have to be smuggled in. Thousands of Ozians began to march and protest at Emerald City the following days after this outsider incident. Some were irate that outsiders were banned, as there are some loved and admired by Oz. Others were protesting because of the rumors that some Ozians wanted to smuggle outsiders in protest. This problem has only gotten worse and caused more and more disagreements throughout the land. Eventually, civil unrest began to spread and it was before long people were split into two groups. Pro-outsider and anti-outsider. Ozians used to live in harmony before all of this.. and now our land is divided. Glinda and Snowmella knew they had to save face. King Scarecrow, being the leader.. or supposed leader of Oz.. was growing historically unpopular.. he had no clue how to handle the division. Glinda and Snowmella decided to once again rule over their respective areas, along with the west and east, while Scarecrow ruled Emerald City."

"And what about you? Where do you fit into all of this?" Bryson wondered as he kept listening.

"When I returned, I was still despised by Oz at large. In fact, Scarecrow through my sister and I in the Emerald City dungeon trying to pin the incident on us. But after the recent civil unrest and division, Ozians began to see things differently. Glinda and Snowmella presented themselves more and more as anti-outsider, as that's what their precious Ozma believes. The pro-outsiders ended up gravitating to me as a result after seeing Glinda and Snowmella's true colors. They realized that after years of following them, they had supported the wrong people. People began to suggest my sister and I hadn't been so bad. That Glinda and Snowmella had tricked everyone. They demanded we be freed. It took a lot of protesting, but eventually they became so passionate that they saw no choice but to let us go. Anything to dissolve the protests on Emerald City ground, I suppose. I still had not been given my previous position, however. I essentially became a regular citizen. I began to campaign and promote the outsiders. I've become somewhat of a public speaker for them. And so did my sister. As a result, they protested once more until my sister and I were allowed to rule the respective kingdoms we once had. Glinda and Snowmella refused until the protests became too widespread. They were forced to hold a trial to see what decision should be made. My sister and I ended up winning the case. And now we rule the west and east.. as we once had years ago while King Scarecrow keeps Emerald City." Theodora told him.

"A trial. Hm. What was that like?" Bryson inquired.

"Nerve-wracking. But worth it. That was about three years ago. It was the first of many trials set by Emerald City to try and fix the widespread division. We have two others set. One to see if we should legally let outsiders back into Oz.. and the other to decide what we will do with the person who killed my sister and I." Theodora explained. "These trials have been in the making for years. You have arrived at an interesting time. The trials are actually just weeks away currently after all this planning."

"And I suppose you're hoping that outsiders are allowed to enter Oz once more?" Bryson suggested.

"Oh, of course. I am hoping it goes that way, at least. And I am hoping my murderer will be found guilty and punished however the court decides. My murderer is actually an outsider. I think it will show the citizens of Oz that even though I want outsiders to come, those that do wrong by our land will be faced with a hefty price to pay. To show Oz that I am a reasonable ruler." Theodora nodded.

"..Wow. I guess me losing my memory isn't such a big deal in comparison." Bryson chuckled.

Theodora giggled. "Oh, well. To others, not so much. But to you and I, it is. As queen of this area, it is my duty to care about all problems. Both big and small."

Bryson smiled. "Well, I think that's a good thought process for a queen." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Say.. you said you were.. a witch, right? That means you have.. magical powers and everything?"

Bryson couldn't remember much outside of simple concepts, but he had somewhat of an idea what a witch was and that they had special abilities of sots.

"That is correct." Theodora hummed with a nod.

"So.. what.. what can you do?" Bryson wondered.

"Oh, many things. Would you like me to show you a trick or two?" She inquired.

"Oh, yes, please! That would be an even better distraction." Bryson laughed.

Theodora smirked and lifted up her hand, her nails painted red. She held out her palm close to his and slowly, fire begin to emit from her hand. And just like that, the fire morphed into two figures that slow danced together.

Bryson stood watching in awe for a few minutes before Theodora closed her hand. "Maybe when we have more room, I can show you more."

Bryson gasped. "Wow... how many people here can do that kind of thing?"

"Not many. If everybody could, I'm not sure if Oz would still be standing." Theodora chuckled.

Bryson was completely captivated by the woman, mouth agape.

"Come." She chuckled. "Let's see more of the castle."

Bryson wanted to ask her more. About how Oz worked, about who killed her, about her sister, about everything. But he didn't wanna overstep any boundaries. He instead stayed focused on the tour of the castle and the woman walking with him.

...

It was hard to keep track of everything in the castle. It was huge and Theodora had only shown him about half.

They spent the next few hours looking around the room, making small talk about the castle as Bryson let everything sink in.

Every single room was huge and lavish.

"How do you find your way around here without getting lost?" Bryson wondered.

"Oh, it's not so bad once you get used to it." Theodora assured.

Bryson shook his head in wonder as he looked around. "So.. what's gonna happen with Glinda and Snowmella if you win the trials? Are they gonna rule still? Or will you have even more castles?" He chuckled.

Theodora squinted in thought. "I would have liked to have them stay and rule.. everyone minding their business. But they have pushed it far too much in recent years. I will try and escort them gracefully once all is said and done. It's a very us versus them mentality.. which is a shame. That is just what it's come to."

She gripped Bryson's arm more firmly as they continued their walk as if seeking support. She hadn't let it go since she had first grabbed it. "Just this morning before you woke, one of the nearby villages was attacked by anti-outsiders. Many of us around here believe Glind and Snowmella could be behind these attacks, but we are not sure. We've never had any pro-outsiders go off and attack the areas they rule. I want to believe they wouldn't stoop so low." She said with a sense of concern.

She paused for a moment… "So I should mention now that I may need to leave you for a few days while you recover so that I may go tend to these matters. Helping those harmed and organizing the trial. I would offer for you to come so that you may see more of Oz… but… it may be dangerous... especially in your fragile state." She expressed with concern. "..and in times like this." She bit her lip. "Besides. It's best that you relax and recover."

Bryson was about to respond before he heard the sound of guards matching down the hallway and peering around the corridor. "The horses are ready."

Theodora turned to the guard, giving a slow nod, turning back to Bryson. "I must go now. But it has been a marvelous few hours unwinding and speaking with you. I do wish I could get my mind off things like this more often." She smiled and unhooked their arms, patting his shoulder. "I will be leaving you with my guards who will be essentially serving you. My sister may be here soon, she can assist you further. Do take care of yourself."

"Uh.. I.. I will." Bryson stuttered. She rubbed his shoulder and slowly pried her hand away, giving him a warm smile before she walked away with her guards.

All but one.. who walked inside the room and up to Bryson. "I will show you to your room, sir."

"Um.. thanks? Yeah. T-thanks." Bryson was still shaken up. He had been talking with Theodora for so long and now she had left so suddenly.

He walked for a minute or so with the guard in silence before they reached the room he had woken up in. He gave a nod to the guard and decided to just stay in his room and think things over.

As he walked in and slowly began to close the door, he noticed that the guard was standing off to the side.

He supposed it was necessary considering he was a stranger in a queen's castle.

Whatever, he said to himself. If Theodora could put up with dying, coming back to life, being locked away in a dungeon after years of living in a nice castle... he could manage this, right?

Theodora seemed to be his only possible role model at this point.

He sighed and sat back down on the bed, still feeling like a stranger in his own body. He wondered if the idea of getting his memory back was just a pipe dream.

...

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! To set something straight, everything that Theodora told Bryson is true. But is she presenting it correctly? Time will tell..._


	7. Chapter 7: Castle Carnage

Two days passed and Bryson felt more and more isolated in the castle.

He missed Theodora, because that was the only person he really had to miss. It wasn't as if the guards were overtly warm.

They were pleasant enough. They had shown him around and let him out of his room so he didn't feel so closed off.

But he was never allowed to wander outside. Not just yet. Which he understood. Being a stranger in a queen's castle meant they had to keep the upmost security.

The guards allowed him to eat in the dining hall and peak through a few rooms. However, the only main interest he had was the library.

There, he was granted access to a specific portion of books.

He read a few books that were classified as fiction and he felt as if he could remember the concept. Stories based off fantasy. He didn't seem to know or remember any of them, but the refresher was nice.

He also read books that detailed the history of Oz. He was able to get a much better understanding of it.

Munchkins, Winkies, Flying Monkeys, Kalidah's, Wheeler's.. Yellow Brick Roads, Munchkin Land..

He ended up getting a good feel of what creatures inhabited the land and what locations were around. It made everything feel less foreign. He just wished he actually remembered any of it. That he could go outside himself and experience it. But it wasn't exactly safe with his lack of knowledge on everything.

For all he knew, he had lots of experience with the terrain of Oz. Or maybe he wasn't actually from here and he would feel just as clueless wandering about. The whole thing just frustrated him more and more. He felt like a stranger he was afraid to meet.

The longer he was ignorant to who he really was, the more scared he became of learning of his true self.

Thankfully, he was met with another distraction on the afternoon of the second day that had passed.

It was when he was in the library, flicking through the pages. He ended up spending a lot of time in those two days.

As he remained invested in the book, he suddenly heard footsteps and the sound of a Winkie guard calling for him in the middle of the hallway.

"Bryson." The guard simply referred to him. "We have very special guests here today that would like to meet you."

Bryson slowly lifted his head from the book with a look of surprise and wonder written on his face. Who would want to see him? Did they perhaps know him?

A smile slowly appeared on his face at the possibility, but also a bit of nervousness. He simply nodded and carefully put the book back on the large shelf, slowing his own breathing down as he sped walk over to the guard.

The guard led him down the large castle, into the hallway where the huge entry doors stood tall. He could see a few figures standing around.

He slowly approached them. Standing in front of them was a beautiful woman in a long black dress. She had brown hair and dark eyes to match, her dress see through from above her chest down to her arms. She wore a fancy green cape that flowed around her. She exuded the same sort of charm and otherworldly poise that Theodora did. It stunned Bryson.

Slowly, she extended her hand, which was laced in extremely fancy looking emerald jewelry. "Greetings, young man. I am Evanora, the Witch of the East. I assume my sister has made you fairly acquainted with how things operate around here."

Bryson simply looked at her hand before taking it, shivering slightly when he shook her hand slowly. It felt similar to making contact with Theodora. It felt like he was unworthy, as if making contact with a superior form of being.

"I.. yes. Evanora. Theodora told me a bit about you. It's a.. pleasure to meet you." He said in slight awe. Did all the witches look this lovely?

Evanora shook hands with him slowly, eyeing him up as if she were testing the waters and trying to examine him. "Pleasure's all mine." She said. Bryson noticed she seemed to have an accent he couldn't place.

Slowly, they removed hands and Evanora stepped back so Bryson could get a better look at everyone surrounding her.

"Princess Mombi." The first person in line introduced. She was a woman who had a similar sort of elegance as Theodora and Evanora, but somehow different. She wore a black and green dress with nails that seemed absurdly long, topped off with purple eyes that were fascinating to look at.

Bryson shook her hand for a moment, trying not to cut himself on her nails.

The next person, Bryson almost missed due to her incredibly short stature.

He had to look down in surprise.

She had blue eyes and short blonde hair. She must have been a Munchkin. He remembered reading about how short they were.

"General Jinur." She said, almost coldly. Bryson leaned down to shake her hand, but it was a half-hearted touch and Jinjur dropped her hand almost immediately.

Bryson shrugged it off and just went to the next person.

The next person was a man. A strange looking man, at that. "Nome King." He introduced. The Nome King was extremely pale, but tall and had a long white beard, with a red shirt and red cape draped over him. Bryson shook his hand, his grimey hands being a big contrast from the hands he had just shaken.

Next in line was a man in a strange uniform. It appeared to be a Jester uniform. His noise was pointy and he had a pointy nose. A look on his face that hinged on both creepy and funny and amusing. "I'm the Jester! Nice to meet ya. These guys don't all do too well with first impressions, huh?" He stuck his hand out and shook Bryson's excitedly, alarming Bryson as he didn't expect it.

"Uh, yeah. Uh, nice to meet you, too. All of you." Bryson said as he shook his hand. Jester was at least amusing, though Bryson wondered what was up with the outfit.

Bryson then noticed another set of people behind them all, almost luring.

Evanora seemed to take notice. "Oh, and this is why we are here." The surrounding group moved aside so Bryson could get a better look at them.

Bryson was immediately transfixed on the group.

They consisted of a man with brown hair and brown eyes with a blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, jeans, and tennis shoes. Another was a woman with blonde shoulder-length hair, brown eyes, she wears pink lipstick, white ear-rings, a pink short quarter-length sleeved dress with a V neckline and pink high heel shoes. There was a second woman, kind of heavy set, orange hair that went down to her upper-back, blue eyes, a white long sleeve shirt, a long black skirt that went down to the calf of her legs, sheer gray stockings and black high heel shoes. "This is Gwen and Ethan. Husband and wife." Evanora gestured to the man and woman. "And this is Rebecca. In-law." Evanora pointed to the orange haired lady. "We're here today to hide them."

"..Hide them?" Bryson squinted. He was looking all over their clothes, noticing how different they seemed compared to everyone in Oz. They stood out compared to the rest of the group, for sure. In a way similar to how he stood out. They had on clothes that seemed similar to the texture of his. Were they possibly from the same place? Wherever that could be.

"From the anti-outsiders. Glinda has learned of their presence in Oz and is going to arrive quickly to attempt to capture them. Oz knows what would happen if she brought them back to Emerald City and let Ozma have their way with them. We are not going to let innocent people be captured or kiled just because they're not from Oz." Evanora explained.

Of course. They were outsiders. That's why they stood out. So.. perhaps he was one, too?

"Well that.. certainly is noble." Bryson nodded. "Where are you going to hide them?"

"This is a large castle, slightly larger than mine. Which is why I've brought them here. We need to make sure they have as much hiding room as possible. There is a hiding bunker in the highest level of the castle. We are going to escort them and if you would please, I believe it's in your best interest we escort you, as well. With that impaired memory my sister has informed me of, it's for the best considering we are not quite sure where you're from." Evanora nodded.

"I.. guess that makes sense." Bryson said. He really had no choice but to go along with it. "Hey, where are you guys from? How did you get here? Maybe we're from the same place." Bryson suggested.

"Well, w-" Ethan, the man of the outsider group, began to answer Bryson's questions. But he was cut off abruptly by Evanora. "We better get going now. Glinda may arrive soon. We can answer these questions later." She looked at the outsiders and to Bryson. "Come, come."

Bryson nodded and walked along with them, looking back at the group of.. interesting characters he had met who stayed behind. They were beginning to huddle together and speak quietly, Bryson left to assume they were planning something.

Evanora walked quickly up the several flights of stairs, looking behind her to make sure the outsiders and Bryson followed.

Once they reached the very top of the castle, Evanora led them to one of the walls. Bryson wondered how exactly they were going to hide against a wall until Evanora lifted her hand and touched it. A green flash washed over the walls and suddenly, the walls seemed to split in two, revealing a large grey room.

"Here we are. The bunker. The group downstairs will be working to speak with Glinda and attack if need be. I will be staying with you just in case." Evanora smiled and nodded at them all. "But I recommend you all be very quiet." She said softly. "Not a word. We need to make sure Glinda doesn't hear us. I've ordered Mombi to come get us when Glinda leaves." She added. "Now.. good luck to us all. Oz be with us."

Bryson looked at the three outsiders around him and they all shared a worried look. He could tell they all had questions, but according to Evanora now was not the time to be speaking.

...

They stayed in the bunker for several minutes until they heard it.

It sounded like an explosion.

Bryson, the outsiders, and Evanora all shared a worried look.

Evanora froze. "Something must be happening... we need to stay here unless Glinda finds us. She-"

Another sound. It sounded like an explosion, still muffled by the confines of the bunker.

Evanora gulped. "Now before we p-"

Suddenly, another explosion went off.

And this time, the bunker split in two.

Bryson jumped, fire emitting from the floor of the bunker as he felt that floor began to rip.

Suddenly, the walls of the bunker began to rip and suddenly, the back wall exploded off its hinges and went flying outside.

Bryson could now see the bright blue sky now that part of the castle had been exploded off. The floor underneath him continued to rip, the bunker room losing its balance now that the back wall had exploded off and now the floor was splitting in two.

Everyone, especially Bryson and the outsiders, began to scream in fear and panic. They didn't have much to grab onto without the back wall and they scooted on opposite ends of the bunker, the middle part of the floor that was splitting suddenly giving out and falling to the bottom of the castle.

Next, they could feel the rest of the floor about to give out with the lack of support. They all gave each other a panicked look knowing they could soon fall to the floor of the castle, meeting their demise.

It couldn't end like this, Bryson thought. Not when he still had so many questions and not a clue of who he really was.

But suddenly, Evanora spoke up. "There is no way the bunker will be steady. It's about to fall. So all of you! Grab onto me."

"What?!" The outsiders and Bryson said, almost in unison.

"Just do it!" Evanora commanded.

They all lunged over, careful not to fall into the middle part of the floor that had now fell to the bottom of the castle.

Bryson grabbed onto Evanora's arm, clutching it tightly in panic as the outsiders all grabbed around what they could of her arm.

Suddenly, they were all whisked away as Evanora suddenly flew off.

They screamed, confused by the sudden motion as they clutched to Evanora.

Bryson looked around and realized Evanora was indeed flying around, and holding onto all of them with ease. As if she had super strength.

It was amazing what witches were capable of!

She flew around the castle and suddenly, Bryson could see the carnage that unleashed.

He looked down as Evanora flew high, seeing guards at the bottom of the castle running around and throwing spears, seemingly attacking an unseen force.

Bryson was panting and gasping, clutching tighter to Evanora. The whole thing was especially terrifying with the fact he had practically just been born a few days ago.

"I am going to fly you all to a safe location!" Evanora told them. "Hold on ti-"

But suddenly, a huge fireball was hurling right past them.

Evanora gasped and flew away from it quickly, over to another area of the castle, over a ledge. The ledge was still far up, but there was simply no where else to put the group amidst the chaos. Evanora carefully slid everyone off her arm and onto the ledge, pushing them over so they were now in another hallway of the castle.

"Run through the hallway! There are stairs at the very end of this hallway! Try to make it there and I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs. I can try and fly you out of here befo-"

Suddenly, another massive fireball came hurdling out of nowhere and Evanora was hit with it, sent flying through the castle.

"Evanora!" Bryson and the outsiders yelled out as she was hit.

Bryson wondered where the attack came from and they all looked on in disbelief.

"Come on, we gotta keep moving!" Ethan insisted.

The outsiders began to ran down the hallway. Bryson hesitated before he joined them, sprinting with them down the long hallway.

As they ran, the hallway seemed to be mostly unscathed.

They reached the end of the hallway where the stairs were located, but they could now see more fire and chaos at the end of the stairs.

"Alright, let's all just be careful about this.." Ethan advised, before suddenly, a part of the roof of the castle began to loosen and came crashing down onto the stairs, completely destroying them and leaving a bottomless pit at the end of the hall for them.

The group gasped. "Okay, new plan." Ethan squeaked.

"Plan? What plan?! The stairs are gone and there's no way down from here!" His wife Gwen argued, as the heavyset woman Rebecca began to pant heavily.

They remained silent, all of them seemingly in thought before another massive explosion was heard and suddenly, the interior of the hallway began to weaken and it went tumbling sideways, the group suddenly slipping and falling down it.

They screamed and almost fell down to the ground to their deaths, but Ethan caught himself by grabbing onto the wall, steadying himself as he laid there, trying not to fall.

The rest of the group tumbled onto each other as they fell, holding onto the wall with their hands and feet to try and not fall.

They all groaned and squirmed, gritting their teeth with eyes squeezed shut as they struggled to hold on.

It felt like delaying the inevitable, with no way out as they kept holding themselves together.

Bryson was panicking, heart racing as his eyes squeezed shut in pressure.

Frustrated, his eyes fluttered open as he felt his strength about to wear off.

All of it was so overwhelming. Losing his memory and waking up in a strange place.. and now this?

His strength soon gave out.

Suddenly, Bryson's arms collapsed and he went tumbling down the bodies of the outsiders.

They all gasped and screamed at the sudden force, and Bryson fell down the body in front, Ethan.

The impact caused all their bodies to loosen, nearing closer to the edge and Bryson nearly fell off of Ethan's body before managing to grab onto his legs that were dangling off the edge.

Bryson screamed, now only hanging on by grabbing on tightly to Ethan's dangling legs, his own body dangling.

Bryson looked down and could see the fire and broken pieces of the castle below, guards running around and still throwing their arrows at something he still couldn't make out. The massive fire was spreading quickly throughout the castle.

If his grip was lost, he would fall to the floor and die. And if the fall didn't kill him, the surrounding fire surely would.

Bryson kept dangling and he could hear the outsiders began to scream and grunt and cry out. Both at their increasingly weakened strengths as they tried to hold on and knowing their death seemed very likely. And painful, at that.

But suddenly, Bryson suddenly felt the legs he was grabbing onto shift upward almost effortlessly.

He looked up and gasped to see their bodies were practically floating upwards and soon, they were away from the edge and were dragged out back halfway into the hallway, away from where the massive fire.

They all looked confused and stumbled as they slowly stood up, turning around to see none other than Mombi with her hand out.

It seemed she had used her powers to drag their bodies upward without having to physically touch them what-so-ever.

Bryson was stunned and he looked in amazement at her. The powers the people around here were capable of shocked him. He wanted to thank her, to show how grateful and in awe he was, but he was speechless.

Mombi began to slowly approach them. "Come with me if you wanna live. I ca-"

Suddenly, there was another massive explosion that caused more of the hallway to rip away and fall off and there was now a new pit formed, more of the hallway exploded and destroyed.

It didn't hit any of the group, but it did cause them to stumble forward.

However, since Bryson was in the back of the line, he was effected the most.

While the others managed to get to safety, Bryson began to stumble.

He looked behind him, his arms rapidly reaching for something. But there was nothing to hold onto. He could see the fire under him and he tried to steady himself and walk over to the safe side with the other outsiders.

Ethan reached over to try and grab Bryson's hand, but it was too late.

Bryson suddenly fell.

He felt like he should scream, but nothing came out.

Was this really how it would end? So quickly and without any closure?

He closed his eyes and braced himself, feeling heat begin to emerge on his back.

Not only would he fall to his death, he would fall straight into the fire.

He gulped, but suddenly..

He felt a force around him and suddenly, he was flying through the air with something wrapped tightly around him.

He gasped and looked around him, realizing another person was flying him to safety.

He took a look and.. it was Theodora!

With her signature red lipstick, dressed in a blue buttoned up leather jacket and black leather pants with blue heels, she looked like an angel meant to come and save him.

He sighed and hid in her neck, feeling vulnerable and just grateful to see her again.

Not only had she brought him to the castle when he lost his memory, now she had saved him from certain death.

She flew him out of the castle and into the blue sky, down to the grassy fields close to the castle, right behind a large tree, as if to hide him.

Bryson's head was spinning as they landed and she gently put him down.

He felt dizzy and she steadied him, combing through his hair and grasping onto his shoulder.

"Oh my goodness. I came just in time, didn't I?! You stay right here now, dear. Right here! It's very dangerous over there. You need to be safe. I promise I will be back, okay?" Theodora said to him.

Bryson gave a lazy half-nod, feeling overwhelmed.

Theodora then flew back into the action and Bryson fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, gathering himself before he peaked over the tree.

What he saw stunned him.

The fire had spread all over the castle and Bryson could see the back of a woman who seemed to be choking Theodora, pressing her into the wall of the burning castle roughly.

She was dressed in a white dress with long flowing blonde hair and her grip only tightened around Theodora's neck.

"This has gone long enough." The blonde growled. "Tell me where they are before I melt you into the puddle you should've stayed as."

Bryson then noticed the blonde had a bucket in her hand, but Bryson couldn't see what was in it.

"I'll.. never tell, Glinda." Thedora spat out as she was being choked by the blonde.

So this was Glinda. The witch Theodora claimed was so evil.

She certainly didn't seem nice at the moment, Bryson noticed. Seeing the woman who had saved him twice being choked out hurt to watch and he wanted to help, but what was he to do? He began to think.

But as Theodora struggled, Bryson could see her fists curl up and tighten, her body beginning to shake.

Next, Theodora grabbed Glinda's hand that had been choking her and she flew herself back into the castle, crashing through the hard brick of the castle and leaving a giant hole, bricks of the castle tumbling downward as a result. The bucket in Glinda's hand dropped to the floor, water pouring out of it.

Bryson gasped. The strength on display was so surreal to watch. He wondered what the bucket of water was for.

He looked on at the castle and could no longer see Theodora or Glinda.

Worry began to eat up at him. What if something happened and he wasn't there to help?

He gulped. It wasn't as if he had much to live for without a memory, so he might as well try and help the only person he even somewhat knew.

He hesitated before he rushed in the door of the castle, being careful around the several large fires around him.

What shocked him most was when he looked around to see the bodies of Winkie guards lying around.

He gasped. They all seemed so lifeless. Had they all died?!

Bryson's stomach turned at the thought and he clutched at it.

Soon, he heard another massive explosion that seemed to take place at the top of the castle before hearing another disturbing sound.

It seemed to be Theodora screaming in pain. In agony.

He gasped. He knew he had to do something.

He looked around frantically before noticing the bottom half of the stairs that hadn't been burnt off.

He looked around again before seeing something that could help him perfectly execute his plan.

He rushed over and slowly and carefully grabbed one of the large spears.

He held it in his trembling hand and ran back over to the bottom half of the stairs.

He slowly climbed them and then reached the long spear, tying the hook of it around the ledge.

Once he reached the last step that hadn't been destroyed, he stopped and took a deep breath before leaping off the step and swinging off of it.

"Woaah! Oh, wow!" He screamed, his legs dangling and swinging around.

He reached over for the other half of the ledge, mustering up all his strength to pull himself back up to the hallway. The outsiders and Mombi had seemingly already fled.

He began to cough from all the fire, his hand weak after using all his strength as the long spear fell into the flames.

He stayed laying down on the floor before slowly lifting himself back up, steadying himself.

Then he could hear it. Theodora screamed again, and now that he reached the hallway that had been halfway burnt off, it sounded like he was closer to her.

He clutched his now aching stomach. "I'm comin', Theodora."

...

 _Is Theodora being a bit more truthful than we believed or is there some deception going on with this catastrophic incident? Lots of questions up in the air..._


	8. Chapter 8: A New Purpose Formed

Bryson walked slowly down the hallway. Both from caution and also from his own exhaustion.

As he inched onward to do what he could to help Theodora, he heard something.

"Hey! Hey, guy!"

Bryson turned his head to the right to see none other than the Jester in one of the library rooms in the hallway, door wide open.

"Wanna give me a hand?! The old man's stuck!" Jester called out.

Bryson looked down to see one of the book shelves had landed onto the Nome King, who struggled and writhed under the large shelf.

Bryson gasped and rushed inside. Jester panted and leaned down, struggling to lift the large shelf filled with books.

"With all the chaos around us, the whole place is just fallin' apart! Try and lift with me. We're both a little scrawny, but if we put our minds to it we can do anything, eh?" Jester said in a teasing voice.

Bryson smirked slightly, Jester giving much needed levity in the stressful situation. He leaned down and tried to lift up the shelf with Jester. Nome King was still grunting and groaning in pain as Bryson and Jester slowly began to lift it, their arms starting to tremble as they lifted it.

Once they had lifted it enough, Nome King took a heavy breath and crawled over to the other side of the room. Then, Bryson and Jester were finally able to put the book shelf down, their arms ready to give out.

But as the book shelf dropped, it hit Jester right on his foot.

"OOOOWWW!" Jester howled in pain. Bryson gasped and reached over to lift the book shelf up quickly and slide it away from his foot.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Jester yelled in pain, falling back over on the floor. "Get Nome King out of here! He's weak after the shelf fell on him.. I'll meet ya back later."

"But I can't leave you here!" Bryson protested.

"Just go! I'll get up in a minute, it's just my foot. He needs to be out of here immediately and he needs a guide, he's too weak right now!" Jester argued.

Bryson hesitated but nodded, lifting up Nome King slowly, putting his arm around him. Nome King panted and lazily kept his arm around Bryson's shoulder. "Alright, let's get you out of here." Bryson said as he slowly walked out of the library.

Nome King limped out, making their walk slower. "Ooh.. the shelf got my leg good." Nome King winced. "You should just get out of here while you can. You don't need to save an old loon like me." Nome King winced again in a sad voice.

"No, I'm not gonna let you die now. Just 'cause you're old doesn't mean you don't have more to do, alright?" Bryson argued as he slowly walked Nome King down the hall.

But then, Bryson realized something. How was he supposed to get he and Nome King down from here?

He sighed to himself, eyes frantically searching around the room before he looked in another room and saw a large curtain draped over the bed.

He suddenly had an idea. This was a long shot, but he had to do something.

"Stay here, Nome King. I'll be right back." Bryson said.

"Wait.." Nome King breathed out, panting as he kneeled down on the floor, gripping his pained back.

Bryson rushed in and ripped out the curtain on the window that draped over the bed, sprinting back out to the hall where Nome King kneeled.

He gripped the curtain in his hands and examined the castle. "Let's see.." It took a few moments, having to think quickly with the fire spreading. He knew more of the castle could crumble at any moment.

But then he saw it. A small chandelier hanging over where the stairs once were.

He took a deep breath and reached the curtain back as far as it could go, spinning it in rapid circles in his hand before tossing a chunk of it over to the chandelier with as much force as he could exert.

The lengthy curtain draped along the chandelier and Bryson looked over at Nome King, using his free hand to take Nome King's, slowly lifting him up and draping his shoulder around his arm.

"Alright, Nome King. This might.. end badly. But it's either that or we burn or fall to our deaths anyway." He sighed.

Bryson gulped, looking down at the fire spreading rapidly before he built up the courage to let go, suddenly swinging from the curtain in the air.

"Woooooah!" Bryson screamed out in fear. "Ah!" Nome King gasped out.

Bryson swung their two bodies downward, his grip loosening as they began to slide down the curtain.

"Ooooh, oooh, be careful!" Nome King yelled.

Bryson kept slowly sliding down, making sure they could land safely.

His foot was almost touching the ground, careful not to get near any of the flames.

But suddenly, the curtain couldn't take any more force.

It snapped and broke apart, causing Bryson and Nome King to fall to the ground, Bryson trying to grab Nome King and stop him from falling, but tumbling over crashing down hard on his leg.

"Ah!" They yelled in pain. They were only an inch or two away from the ground, but the jolt downward still rattled them and they were laying on the ground, dangerously close to the surrounding flames.

"Oh, boy." Bryson jerked his head up, noticing that the flames were nearing them.

He slowly lifted himself up, but he then noticed that his leg was in immense pain. "Aaaah!" He yelled out. He felt as if he could barely move it.

Bryson gulped and panic began to spread further throughout his body. He looked down and grabbed Nome King by the arm, raising him upward.

"Are you alright?" Bryson panted.

"I've certainly been better." Nome King panted back at him.

Bryson groaned in pain as he clutched his leg. It hurt like hell, but he had to keep trudging forward.

"Well, we've both got bad legs now. Let's use both our good ones. Together, that makes a normal set of legs." Bryson joked, causing Nome King to chuckle a bit.

Bryson wrapped his hand around Nome King's back, Nome King doing the same as they limped for the open door outside together.

It took a few minutes, walking extremely slowly with their awkward positioning that forced them to limp.

But eventually, they made it outside and Nome King began to cough. "Oh, finally!" He coughed. "Out of that wretched flaming thing.." He breathed out.

"Wait.. Jester's still in there." Bryson remembered, looking back at the building. "And Theodora and Evanora could be in there, too."

Nome King looked over at the castle. "The bricks.. they're shaking.. it looks like the whole building is going to collapse!" He exclaimed with another cough.

"Well, we've gotta do something!" Bryson exclaimed back in worry.

"I've got a plan." A voice suddenly said.

Bryson looked around, not seeing anyone until he looked down and saw General Jinjur's tiny frame between he and Nome King.

A Winkie guard slowly came out behind her.

"I know the layout of that building. If we can push something into it with enough people, we can force the bricks to stay in place while this guard goes in to get Jester and whoever else might be in the castle." Jinjur decided, looking around the place before she saw a large cart that was usually used for gardening around the castle. She rushed over to it quickly and dragged it back out towards Bryson and Nome King. She struggled immensely with how heavy it was, Bryson limping over to help her.

"Alright, the two of you come push with me!" She exclaimed, dragging the cart to the front of the castle with Bryson helping.

Nome King limped over and began to push, too.

As Bryson and Nome King began to push the heavy cart with Jinur, they looked up and could see the bricks at the bottom that were beginning to seap out of the castle. Instead of falling over, they were now being forced back in as the three of them pushed the heavy cart into the building.

"Perfect! It's working. Keep pushing!" Jinur demanded. "And you! Stop standing around being useless! You're the only guard I could find, you better act like one. Go and get the people left in the castle!"

The guard rushed inside, wasting no time.

"Push!" Jinur exclaimed again.

With each push, the bricks slammed back into the castle.

But as they kept pushing for the next few minutes, waiting for the guard to retrieve those who were still in the building, Jinjur accidentally slammed the heavy cart into her head, being right next to it with her small stature.

As a result, Jinjur was knocked out cold and toppled into the grass.

Bryson and Nome King gasped. Nome King panted. "Oh, dear!" The stress seemingly had gotten to him, causing Nome King to fall over.

"Wait, Nome King! The building's gonna fall faster if we don't.." Bryson stopped, knowing it was useless. Nome King was too fragile after the building had fallen onto him.

Bryson hesitated. He looked up at the tall castle, knowing this was all on him now.

He took a deep breath, backing up slowly with a limp.

He backed up a bit, watching in horror as he noticed the bricks ready to pop out from the building again.

He gasped and suddenly rushed forward to the large cart, still limping as he still ran as fast as possible, slamming his own body into the cart so it pushed forward and slammed back into the building, the bricks being forced into their original position.

With that force exerted, Bryson suddenly toppled over.

He breathed heavily, his entire body shaking. Despite this, he knew he had to get up and try again before the building began to weaken again.

Before he could, however, the guard rushed out with Jester draped over his shoulder.

"Oh, good! You got him." Bryson sighed out. "What about the others?"

"I looked everywhere, I don't see anyone!" The guard responded.

Before Bryson could say anything, he heard a crash a few yards ahead of him.

He and the guard gasped and snapped their heads in that direction.

The guard rushed after the noise.

Bryson slowly sat up, his limbs trembling as he quickly limped to investigate, Nome King and Jinjur still on the floor.

He walked through the grass, a few feet over to see a small village behind the castle.

He gasped. He had never seen it before.

But he soon realized how horrible the sight was.

All over the village he could see destroyed homes, burnt.

He could see people lying around, bloodied with their limbs detatched.

Bryson suddenly felt his stomach turn, his eyes widening and filling up with tears.

The village had been completely destroyed, burning around. He couldn't see a single person alive in sight.

They all seemed like normal people but were now all laying around lifeless, flames engulfing the area.

Bryson felt he could throw up, and then he saw it.

Glinda. Walking around the village, among the flames. He couldn't totally make her out from where he was, but he could see the white dress and blonde flowing hair.

And it looked like she was.. dragging something.

He limped closer and closer, determined. Soon enough, he was just a few feet away from the village.

He winced, smelling burning flesh in the air, the flames and smoke still very much present.

He hid behind a tree and looked a few feet over to see Glinda dragging none other than Evanora in her hand.

Bryson gasped.

From what it looked like, Glinda had destroyed the village and was now ready to kill Evanora.

Glinda gripped Evanora, pushing her hard onto the ground. Glinda hovered over her, reaching for the green necklace that Evanora always wore.

"It's over, Evanora. I'm done showing mercy." Glinda then stepped on Evanora's throat.

Bryson gapsed again as Evanora struggled to breathe, Glinda ready to snatch the green necklace from Evanora.

Bryson knew he should do something. He couldn't let a woman who had saved his life die at the hands of someone who had seemingly killed an entire small village.

He began to think desperately, biting his lip.

But suddenly, a gust of wind swooped by and Glinda was sent flying through the air.

Glinda and another figure landed on the ground, tumbling around.

The figure lifted up. It was Theodora!

Theodora raised her hands. "Don't come any closer. You may have killed my people, but you will NOT kill my sister!" Theodora was screaming, sounding irate, voice trembling, causing Bryson to gasp again.

Glinda furrowed her brows. "I-"

Before she could answer, Glinda was struck by a large flare of green lightning.

"Aaaaah!" Glinda cried out, falling over.

Bryson looked over to see Evanora was the source, striking Glinda down and causing Glinda to convulse around the ground.

Glinda suddenly formed a massive object around her. It was a bubble. Suddenly, Glinda was floating upward in the sky, away from Evanora's attacks.

"This isn't over, you deluded freaks! I'll be back. With more forces. And you WILL be falling at Ozma's knees, begging for mercy!" Glinda screamed as she floated away in her bubble.

Soon, Glinda has disappeared.

Bryson looked over in shock, Theodora and Evanora going in for a tight hug.

Theodora frowned, squeezing Evanora tightly, seeming like she was trying not to cry.

Bryson couldn't look on anymore. The sight of the freshly burnt bodies was too much for him.

...

Bryson had limped back over to the front of the castle, perched down in the grass.

His face had been riddled with ash and stained with darkness from being among the flames in the castle.

He only had memories that reached back a few days ago.

But he had seen such horrible things.

All those dead people.. it had been an hour since he had seen it and it was still playing back in his mind, sure to be ingrained in his brain for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, a hand came up behind him and touched his shoulder.

"Hey. Ya did good, kid."

Bryson looked up to see the Jester hovering over him.

"Did I? I shouldn't have left you behind. I know you insisted, but I should have tried to carry you both out." Bryson whispered.

"Ah, nonsense. It's not your fault, my fault, Nomey's fault, or anyone's fault except the crazy blonde that decided to try and burn this place to ashes. Glinda has wrecked havoc before, but never this unhinged. Ozians are slowly losing faith in her and she's lashing out. Now, we just all have to stick together! Don't worry, we'll be okay in the end. Just have to share a few laughs to make it through the struggle." Jester smile, patting Bryson's shoulder as he made a few funny faces at him and had his Jester hat jingle with the bells around it, causing Bryson to chuckle.

"Thanks, Jester." Bryson said softly.

"Don't sweat it, buddy." Jester said, patting his shoulder again before walking off.

General Jinjur came walking up shortly after, holding the bruise on her head from when she had been knocked out earlier. "I don't like most men around here, but you're alright." She nodded, before walking off, her expression blank.

"She's always like that." Another voice said. Bryson turned to see Theodora standing behind him with a smile on her face. Her lipstick was slighly smudged and he could see a few light scratches along her face.

"Theodora!" Bryson beamed, standing up and rushing over to hug her tightly.

Theodora giggled, hugging Bryson back. "My, my. So happy to see me?"

Bryson hummed as he kept his arms around her. "Yeah, I just... I was worried. I saw... y'know. _Her_ and.." Bryson bit his lip, hesitant. It was probably a sensitive subject.

Theodora began to pet along his brown locks. "It's okay, honey. I, um. Yes. But she's gone now." She cleared her throat. "Glinda has never attacked us so head on.. she.."

"I saw.. the village." Bryson said, a lump in his throat, whispering. "I didn't know it was so close to the castle."

Theodora looked on. Bryson looked at her face and could see her watery eyes. "Yes. I always wanted to be close to them. I don't know if you saw what... what Glinda did, but.." she sighed, looking down. "She killed so many of them." Theodora whispered. "Some of them escaped, but.." She bit her lip.

Bryson was grateful to hear that some of them escaped, but the look on Theodora's face pained him.

"You're such a great queen.. you just saw.. all those people... and yet.. you... you still put on a smile to talk to me." Bryson said softly. "It must be very difficult. This life." Bryson murmured in extreme admiration as he kept hugging Theodora.

"Oh, it is, but.." She sighed. "I try to look on the bright side of things." She said as she kept stroking his hair. "We've almost won. She knows things aren't looking too splendid for the trial of her killer.. and she knows the outsiders will prevail. Pro-outsiders multiply every single day. That's the only reason she lashed out so heavily." Thedora said, shaking her head.

"Thank Oz for you and everyone who helped. Jester told me about what you did. Helping Nome King out so bravely. Pushing the cart like that to keep the building from falling. Your memory may be gone, but you must have always been quite the heroic person." She smiled.

Bryson stayed silent, taking in her words. "Gee.. I. I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." Theodora hummed sweetly into his neck.

"..What do we do now?" Bryson couldn't help but ask.

Theodora turned to face the castle. "The castle isn't completely fallen.. we can rebuild and along with some magic, have it repaired fully very soon. But for now we are planning to retreat to Munchkin Land. Where we will stay in Evanora's castle for the time being." She said. "I do hope that is alright with you."

Bryson looked over, seeing a good chunk of the castle burnt off, but some of it still remaining.

"Yeah, of course." Bryson said, pausing for a few moments. "What... what if Glinda attacks again?" He said softly.

"I must say I never predicted that she would stoop so low. To kill so many villagers in my realm of Oz. So I can't say I know what she'll do. But.. at Munchkin Land, we will be safe with our group and the many Munchkins there." Theodora assured.

"Everything is ready, Theodora." General Jinjur suddenly said, standing behind the witch.

Theodora slowly released her grip from Bryson's arms and looked down at Jinjur. "Already? Magnificent job. Thank you." She beamed before turning back to Bryson. "We have the carriages ready."

Bryson looked over to see a large horse carriage a few feet ahead, guided by a few horses. One of which seemed to change several different colors, causing Bryson's eyes to widen. Oz sure did have a lot of interesting things to look at, he thought.

There were a few carriages with survivors of the attack, and one in front with the familiar faces Bryson had already met.

"We should reach our destination within a few days if we are quick about it." Theodora nodded. "Come?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"Um, yes.. yes." He smiled, taking her hand. He shivered slightly as he touched it, walking over with her to the horse carriage it.

Everyone got in. Bryson, Theodora, Evanora, Mombi, General Jinur, Nome King, and the Jester. Everyone except..

"Wait a minute.. where's the outsiders? Are they in one of those other carriages?" Bryson asked.

Theodora and Evanora looked at each other with worried expressions.

Evanora pulled out an orb shaped object. "I retrieved my crystal ball from the castle and.. I'm afraid they've been taken."

"Taken?!" Bryson exclaimed.

Evanora nodded slowly, putting her hand on the crystal orb. It began to flash different colors, and suddenly, an image was on display.

"Woah.." Bryson muttered. A ball that could show people different things happening around the whole land? Magic truly was amazing, he mused.

In the ball, he could see the outsiders sitting in a cage. Ethan, Gwen, and Rebecca were sitting together, heads held low.

"Glinda brought forces that captured the outsiders. She and her guards slaughtered the village near the castle and took the outsiders away in their own big ugly carriage. I tried so hard to stop them.. but Glinda was too powerful for me. She beat me down and dragged me across the grass like a rag doll.." Evanora recounted, her eyes giving off a look of horror and despair.

"And it gets worse.." Evanora gulped, Bryson looking over with widened eyes as Evanora touched the ball again, causing the image to flash again.

"Their son, Colton.. is also locked up." Evanora said, showing another image of a boy who appeared to be no other than five.

"Their son is here, too?!" Bryson exclaimed in shock. "Why aren't they together?"

"The Emerald City guards don't care about families. Whoever they find in whatever order gets locked up in the next cage. They don't even have the decency to keep families together it's.. it's disgusting. They could never see each other again." Evanora said in horror.

Bryson looked over as the horse carriage began to move.

"This just isn't right.." Bryson shook his head.

"Ozma's methods at Emerald City have been getting worse and worse.." Theodora shook her head. "We're going to have to start fighting fire with fire. I know we've been trying to keep the peace until the trial, but.. this is becoming too much." Theodora mused, shaking her head. It was as if a realization had dawned on her.

"I'm beginning to think you're right, sister." Evanora replied.

Bryson looked up at the sky, still slightly covered with smoke from the earlier fires.

"You're right. We have to do whatever we can to stop this.." Bryson said lowly, feeling his fist tighten.

If Bryson couldn't have his memory, he decided he would try and at least make use of himself.

For a good cause.

To save the outsiders and give them the freedom to come and go as they pleased in Oz.

To defeat Glinda, Ozma, Thedora and Evanora's killer at their trial.. anyone who had caused pain and havoc across the land of Oz.

 _Theodora's killer..._

He wondered who could have ever killed such a caring and kind person.

Whoever it was.. Bryson knew he would hold nothing but disgust if he ever saw them.


	9. Chapter 9: Tears for Fears

The next few days had been a time to unwind for Bryson.

His leg was still aching and hurting badly. Nome King ended up having to prop up Bryson's leg with one of the pillows resting in the carriage, taking a look at it and inspecting it closely. There wasn't much they could do with limited resources, however.

Nome King seemed like a wise old man who showed a lot of gratitude to Bryson for saving him. He was a nice presence. Bryson tried to help him out with his bad back along the way, the whole group doing what they could to massage and pop his back into place.

It wasn't the most fun of activities, but Jester's funny and quick remarks made it worthwhile in Bryson's eyes.

Jinjur was the only other person who had been hurt, but she kept up her tough persona and refused any help when offered. She was certainly the most grumpy of the bunch.

Bryson found that the group made for good conversation. Often, Theodora and Evanora were the ones conversing over plans of what to do moving forward in stopping Glinda, her sister, Ozma and all. But Theodora made sure to make small talk with him despite this, Evanora giving him a few warm smiles in between, along with Mombi.

He found himself mostly talking to the Jester. He needed the sense of levity.

"I still wish I could have my memory back. The unknown just drives me crazy." Bryson confessed one night while most the others were asleep.

"Trust me, kid. I wish I could lose my memory at this point. You are one lucky guy." Jester joked, causing Bryson to laugh. It may have been a joke, but perhaps he was right.. in some ways.

He grew to like the group in the few days of travel. They were certainly a varied and interesting pair and were pretty nice. Jinjur seemed colder, but was never a bother.

He supposed for someone who lost his memory, he could've been stuck in a far worse situation.

...

Six days had passed before they reached Munchkin Land.

They pulled into an area where the Yellow Brick Road stood out among the land. Bryson could see a Red Brick trail swirl off into another direction.

There were tiny houses all around. The books he read that talked of the Munchkin's incredibly short stature certainly seemed to be true.

Although, he couldn't see any of them.

"Where are the Munchkins?" He asked.

"They're probably inside. Poor things don't wander around much these days. Most tend to be pro-outsider.. they must feel unsafe with the anti-outsiders making such a big fuss." Evanora explained.

Bryson nodded with a frown. That was only more reason to try and fix the mess going on in Oz.

The group began to board off the horse carriage, Theodora lingering as she scooted over next to Bryson. "Do you think you'll be okay with the bad leg, dear?" She asked softly, a hand on his shoulder.

Bryson smiled at her concern. He looked down and tried to move his leg again. He hadn't had much luck in the last few days.

"It doesn't hurt as much, it's just.. numb. Bit hard to move around." Bryson said.

"I can carry you." Theodora offered like it was the most casual thing in the world, nodding with a smile.

"I'll be okay." Bryson smiled back. "But that's very kind of you." She always surprised him with her kindness.

He looked over at Nome King and back at Theodora. "If he's still limping around after a book shelf fell on him.. then I'll be okay, too." He nodded as he stepped down next to Theodora, still limping. She smiled as he stepped down and suddenly something hit Bryson.

He looked around the bright blue sky, the nice lovely buildings, the Yellow Brick Road, and the vast variations of bright colors. Greens, blues, purples, pinks, every color in the rainbow. He could see a great look of the scope of Oz, the fields.. the mountains. All of it.

He hadn't been able to really get a good look of it until now. From being in the castle for a while, to being around the flames that obscured the sky with smoke, from being stuck laying in the carriage for so long..

Now he could see it.

Bryson was sporting the widest of grins now.

Oz was.. truly something special.

Whether or not he was from here.. this was a land worth saving.

There were a few tears swelling in his eyes.

"This place is beautiful.." he whispered as he looked around the landscape.

He turned to see Theodora looking at him with the most genuine smile he had seen her give thus far.

"It's nice to see this. Someone.. just admiring how nice our land is. It.. it really puts things into perspective. How worth it this all is." She smiled widely, her voice cracking slightly.

Bryson grinned back. It made him feel nice. That he could inspire her.

"Come." She suddenly said, as if she had snapped out of something. She smiled, gesturing for him. "Let's get into the castle. I think it's best you stay in there for a while with how dangerous it could be out there."

Bryson supposed she was right after the attack he had witnessed.

As he walked with Theodora, he turned around to give the beautiful landscape of Oz another look.

It felt like home, somehow.

...

The group walked past all the small houses and down a pathway that led to Evanora's giant castle, which had previously been obscured from view from all the houses.

It was pretty similar to Theodora's castle, though the layout was more straightforward and was instead painted blue.

He walked in to find that the interior was also pretty similar, but the decoration was different.

There were plenty of Munchkin guards around. They seemed to be wearing special boots that made them taller and they all had spears in their hands, just as intimidating as the ones back at Theodora's castle.

Soon, everyone was escorted to their own rooms by the guards. Jinjur, Jester, Nome King, and Mombi all seemed quite familiar with the place, chatting with the guards.

But Bryson was much more unsure as he walked with the guard who escorted him to his room.

He looked back, wanting to talk with Theodora more. But she seemed to be too caught up in conversation with Evanora as they spoke to the guards. They were probably continuing their planning, Bryson assumed.

Soon, he was led into his room. It was different than the one in Theodora's castle, but still just as nice.

It was still day light, but Bryson felt so tired. It was hard not to after the stress of everything he had been going through recently.

He plopped down onto the lavish bed and sleep soon overtook him.

...

Bryson had been out for a long time, because as soon as he woke up, he looked over at the window in his room and could see it was night out.

"Wow.." he mumbled.

He laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, but he just couldn't.

He had gotten his rest and there was just too much on his mind.

Would he ever get his memory back? Would they defeat the evil forces in Oz? Would they free the captured outsiders?

He rubbed his hands and shook his head. He couldn't keep just laying there and wondering.

He didn't know if he was allowed.. but he just couldn't help himself. He'd go crazy just laying there in his own thoughts. He sat up straight and limped over to the door.

Ever so slowly, he opened it. It creaked slightly and he looked out into the dark hallway.

He froze for a moment before he walked out and tip toed down the hall. Both not wanting to get anyone's attention and also because it still hurt a bit to walk.

His eyes wandered around the darkly lit area and he was soon out of the hall and into the main area they had all first walked in.

He studied the place carefully, looking up to see paintings of what appeared to be two dark haired young girls sitting together.

It.. looked to be Theodora and Evanora.

Bryson smiled as he looked around the place, realizing there were multiple paintings of them posing together, all from their childhood.

It was nice to see such pictures. It put into perspective how close they must have been all their lives.

Bryson continued to walk around, admiring the pictures before he was startled by a voice.

"I used to love looking at these paintings. Looking back to when we were children.."

Bryson jumped slightly, snapping his head around to see none other than Theodora standing there.

She had changed clothes since he had last seen her. She was now wearing a silk black robe and her long hair fell perfectly into place, make-up as flawlessly applied as ever.

Her words began to register and Bryson smiled slowly. "Oh, yeah. Um.. sorry. I just.. I felt cramped up in my room, I guess. Just wanted to look around."

"Oh, there's absolutely no need to apologize. I completely understand. I could have given you a tour of this castle as I did with the other. I've just been so terribly busy." Theodora said.

"It's okay, Theodora. I understand that you're busy. You've got so many things going on.. you don't have to focus on one guy with a memory problem, really." He assured.

Theodora just looked at him for a moment and smiled. "You never put yourself first, do you?"

"I mean.. it's hard to say. At this point I can only remember things from a week and a half ago." He joked. Theodora giggled in reply and Bryson couldn't help but smile. Her laugh was sweet.

Although, upon thinking over his comment, he frowned once more. It had really been that long and still not a single memory had resurfaced.

Theodora looked at his mouth, seemingly noticing his frown. "Even without a memory, you've managed to be one of the most noble and sweetest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Bryson's cheeks turned red. "And the same to you. I mean.. I'm sure you hear that all the time. But it's the truth."

"Oh, I don't know about that.." Theodora said, chuckling slightly. "But thank you." She said, pausing before speaking again. "I thought I was the only one who wandered around at night. As a witch, I don't need sleep. But I don't want to disturb anyone. Evanora is so good at it, she stays locked in her own area and thinks to herself. I can't do that. I'm always in my thoughts.. my mind just races sometimes. I suppose that is a price of ruling part of a land." She said.

Bryson looked at her, feeling sympathy for her. "Y'know.. I know I don't know a whole lot aside from what you've told me as far as the political side of things goes. But.. I dunno. After we defeat.. who we need to defeat.. maybe we could just.. throw the whole.. ruling thing out. Just.. let the citizens live in peace."

Theodora smiled at his words. "You know, I used to advocate for that. But Glinda and Snowmella always sneered. Thought it was the most ludicrous thing.." She remembered. "Maybe one day. After much planning and deliberation." She nodded.

"Of course. Planning how an entire land should be ruled.. it should be a very delicate process." Bryson said.

"These things must be done very delicately, yes. I.. I just wish Glinda and Snowmella and Ozma.. all of them.. I just wish they understood this." Theodora said softly. "That they were open minded."

Bryson smiled and began to pace around the hall more, admiring more of the decoration. He limped, and Theodora seemed to take notice.

"Your leg.." She breathed out. "I feel we should take a proper look at it."

Bryson looked down. "Oh, uh. No, no.. I'll.. I'll be okay."

"Now that we're not stuck on the road we should take a look at it. We need to know what we're dealing with here. Come, we've taken a look at Nome King's injuries. It's your turn." Theodora smiled.

Bryson knew his leg needed to have a proper look taken at it and agreed to her offer. "Alright." He smiled softly.

"Follow me, I have proper equipment for checking out such wounds in my room." Theodora, gesturing for him to follow her as she walked off.

...

Bryson followed Theodora into her main room. It was similar looking to his, but more decorated. It seemed this was the room she always stayed in when at Evanora's castle.

She had instructed him to sit up on the bed with his legs laying flat, which he did. She dug through a drawer and pulled out a small box, laying it on the bed next to him as she sat on the end of the bed. She slowly lifted up his pants so his legs were exposed and could almost immediately see the giant bruise on his leg from when he had fallen on it.

"Oh, dear." She gasped slightly. "How exactly did you get this, any how?"

"When me and Nome King were escaping, I.. used one of the curtains as something to swing down to safety. Since the stairs were gone." Bryson explained lowly.

"How resourceful and brave. One way to look at this scar? A mark of bravery." She smiled as she continued to examine his damaged leg. "Raise your leg a bit, if you could please. I wanna see if it bends in any odd angles."

Her words eased his worries of his leg. Bryson nodded and did as she said, rotating his leg and bending it around to give her a clear sense of how it was moving.

"Ooh." Theodora winced. "It is moving at pretty odd angles. But moving, at least. So it's not broken. Merely sprained." She deduced. "Swelling too, around the bruise." She noticed. "You've managed to rest it pretty well.. being cooped up in the carriage." She said as she reached into the small box on the bed, opening it. She pulled out an elastic looking bandage, tying it ever so gently around his leg.

"Ah." Bryson hissed slightly at the sudden contact.

"Apologies.." Theodora whispered as she carefully tied the bandage around his leg. "Just had to compress the swelling. That will help you heal." She smiled once more. "You don't need to be walking on that leg for much longer. How about I let you rest in my bed? It's not as if I need it, any how."

"A-are you sure? I don't wanna be rude." Bryson expressed.

"Pish posh, you need the rest. And while we're at it, I can bring you some new clothes. You've been in the same ones for too long. I can bring you something more fitting." She nodded.

"Oh, well.. you don't have to do that." Bryson insisted.

"I don't have to do anything I do, do I? But I still do it. And I know you're still in a vulnerable position with your memory complications. It's the least I could do to help in the midst of all this.. nonsense." She chuckled, before giving a more serious look. "But really, it is no issue."

Bryson gulped and nodded. "Well.."

"How about you clean up while I fetch your attire?" Theodora suggested. "In my room, yours is much too far a walk." She said as she walked into the bathroom within her room, Bryson looking over to see her press a button that was set up against the shower wall, pressing in an arrangement of numbers he couldn't see.

"Why is there a button on the shower wall?" He asked curiously, hoping he wasn't being rude. He just had so many questions.

"Setting your shower for water. As a witch, I don't bathe quite the same way you do. Furthermore, water is hazordous to me as a witch. Too much of it could melt me away." She explained.

Bryson's eyes widened. _So that's why Glinda had a bucket of water..._ "Melt you away? How?"

"Witches aren't comprised of the same material as humans, dear." She smiled.

"But how do you clean yourself up?" Bryson wondered.

"Oh, with a completely different kind of liquid, Marvona. A rainbow color liquid found in some of the rivers of Oz." She explained.

"Wow.." Bryson said in amazement. "Does that mean Marvona would kill a regular person like me?"

"It's harmless, though not effective for bathing as it is to a witch." Theodora explained, causing Bryson to look at her with a sense of wonder at learning another new fact.

Theodora beamed. "Oh, it is rather precious seeing you learn all these new things. Now, if you would like, you may now clean up in the shower while I fetch your clothes."

...

As Theodora left the room with a smile directed at him, Bryson slowly got off the bed and limped over to the shower.

It was so nice to clean up, given the fact he hadn't been able to after the castle attack.

He wrapped a towel around him, covered his nakedness as he walked back into the main area of the room.

To his surprise, Theodora was there in her robe, a large book in her hands. She was standing in the middle of the room, looking it over carefully.

The witch looked up when she heard footsteps and her eyes widened, getting a look of the younger man's slim but somewhat toned body.

"Oh, I apologize. I should have realized you'd be stepping out.. almost naked." She said. Her gaze at him seemed almost hungry and fiery, something Bryson hadn't seen in her before. He wondered what exactly made her look at him that way.

"Oh, um.. I mean. Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." Bryson smiled.

"Oh.. well it's just. Among certain people, it's.. rude or.. uncomfortable to see one another's bareness if you aren't.. terribly well acquainted." Theodora explained.

"It is?" Bryson's brows furrowed. "I really don't remember much.. I guess since I don't I just.. didn't think about it. I mean. It's just a body, right? Everyone has one. But I guess you know better than I do."

"Oh, no." Theodora smiled. "I tend to agree with your thinking. But not everyone does. So I wasn't sure."

Bryson looked down at the clothes on his bed. A black long sleeved tunic and black pants that seemed to be a similar leather fabric to the kind he had seen Theodora wear before, with black socks to match. They seemed far more in tune with Oz than the clothes he had first woken up in. "So these are my clothes?" Bryson asked.

"Yes, I have many more, as well. I do hope they're to your liking." Theodora smiled, eyes lingering on him and his body before slowly going back to her book.

Bryson watched her read intently, shifting focus. She seemed to not mind the idea of 'bareness', so he turned around and sat on the bed, removing his towel and putting on his new clothes.

He lifted up to see Theodora still intently reading. There was something on his mind that he couldn't shake. He had been thinking about it ever since his shower. He didn't know how she would respond, but he was so curious.

"Sorry if this is.. not okay to ask. Um. Well.. what if you have to... y'know... um.. cry?" He asked curiously.

Theodora looked up, eyebrows furrowed.

"I-it's just um. You said water.. kills you so.. I. I was curious, I guess." Bryson explained.

She gave a somewhat remorseful look. "I... I just don't. Or not very much, at least. I can get away with a few stray tears here and there that give me small burns. But.. I have.. trained myself not to cry over the years. I was raised that way, scolded if I ever let a tear out. It's been that way ever since.. Evanora made sure, too."

Bryson looked at her and began to feel even more sorry for her. She couldn't even let her emotions out properly.

"I've been crying a lot the past several days. All over some.. silly memories. But you have to deal with the stress of being a prominent figure of a land.. and ruling over it. And wondering what's gonna happen next. Fighting off against evil and protecting your people. You certainly present and hold yourself together well. You're.. you're tough, in that sense. I don't think I could ever do that." Bryson said.

Theodora looked at him with wide eyes, slowly putting the back on a table. She just kept looking at him. "No one's really ever understood that before." She said softly. "It has been hard.. not being able to.. you know. Let it out, as they say. To cry. I.. I have to keep a lot of things bottled up. As a ruler, you're expected to always be smiling. To put on a brave face, despite how terrible you may feel on the inside."

Bryson stepped a bit closer to her. "You know that idea I had earlier about the future of Oz? I have another. If we stop the madness and can fix the other issues within the system, I think it should be commonplace for a ruler to not need to meet all these expectations. For everyone else to recognize that they're human and that their emotions are just as valid." He smiled.

Theodora's eyes widened further and she smiled slightly. "I always wanted that. I always thought the idea was silly.. but I never imagined anyone else would say that." She whispered, her eyes full of emotion.

"I think a lot of the time.. people probably want ideas in place that seem too larger in life. Maybe if everyone spoke more to each other." Bryson shrugged. "Talked more.."

"I always tried to do that with Glinda and Snowmella and everyone on their side. I wish more people would consider that line of thinking." Theodora said in a sad tone.

"Maybe one day." Bryson smiled.

Theodora smiled back. "I do amire your optimism."

Bryson smiled again and almost walked a bit closer to her, but began to limp once more. "Oh, careful. Lay down, perhaps?" She suggested.

"Yeah.. I guess you're right.." Bryson grunted as he limped back to the bed, laying down slowly.

"You know, you've had so many wonderful ideas in such a short time span. Perhaps that's why you've lost your memory. Too many of them. Your brain couldn't handle them all." She joked with a chuckle.

Bryson laughed back. "Well, if a ruler of Oz agrees with me, maybe they're not as stupid as they sounded in my head."

Theodora smiled and looked at him for a few moments. "They're not stupid." She said more seriously, softly.

"Thank you." Bryson smiled, eyes lingering on her. "You know.. I.. I've been meaning to.." He cleared his throat. "I just wanna thank you properly. For all you've done for me. I.. I don't know much about this place, but I can't help but feel.. not everyone would have taken me in and helped me so gracefully as you have. So thank you. From the bottom of my heart."

There was silence between them before she spoke up. "No, thank you." She finally said. She looked down, fiddling with the fabric on her robe. "I haven't had.. many to be close with. I.. I was always mocked as a child for my ideas. By Snowmella and Glinda and everyone around Emerald City. My sister was the only one I've ever been close with. All I've ever had. No friends.. other family. Just her. And then we were betrayed. And I felt lower than ever. Notl like myself. And then.. when she died.. a part of me died and I feel that.. I just lost it completely. And I died, too.. shortly after. But now.. now that I've come back to life I feel I've been given a second chance. And I want to do whatever I can to make it right. There.. there have been issues along the way. But I feel I can... I feel I can be good this time, if I try." She said, looking down. "I really want to be good." Her voice was almost hoarse.

Another few minutes of silence cast over them as Bryson looked over at her. "From what I've seen.. you're doing an excellent job, Theodora."

Theodora smiled widely at him.

"And hey.. with all that we can do around here.. maybe one day water won't hurt you. And then you can cry." He smiled.

"Maybe one day." Theodora mused, still beaming at him before they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Theodora asked, turning her head.

"It's me, sister. We have plans to discuss, if you aren't busy." It turned out to be Evanora.

"I suppose we should start planning soon, shouldn't we?" Theodora said, turning over to look at Bryson once more. "I'll be out in a second."

She walked over and smiled at Bryson, leaning down to lightly kiss his head. "You sleep well now, sweetheart. Rest easy and don't worry too much about what we'll plan for tomorrow, just.. rest." She smiled.

"Okay." Bryson grinned at her. "I just.." He paused. "We'll free the enslaved outsiders, right? And make everything okay? So no one else has to die?"

Theodora stroked his hair slightly. "We'll do whatever it takes. Now rest." She whispered sweetly. She turned around and grabbed the door knob, smiling back at Bryson before she walked outside with Evanora.

Bryson sighed as he leaned back on the bed, feeling even more sympathy for the witch.

And even more motivation to try and take down those who had wronged her.


	10. Chapter 10: New Family

Bryson woke up the next morning in Theodora's bed. She was gone when she left. He could only assume she never returned after a loaded discussion with Evanora on whatever their plans were.

He was going to stay in bed for a while. Think over what he had been through over the past few days beforehand.

But then he heard a cry.

"AAAAAAH!"

It sounded like anger. Pure anger.

As a result, he tossed the covers away and zipped over to the door. He opened it and peaked through, tip toeing down the hallway until he reached a corner to peak around.

He could see Jester, Nome King, and Jinjur all circled around each other. Evanora was pacing back and forth. Theodora seemed glued to a window, peaking out for.. something.

Evanora had her hands gripped, teeth gritted in what seemed like anger. It seemed she was the one who had made the intense cry.

"Wh-what's going on?" Bryson suddenly asked as he stepped away from the corner, slowly peaking out. His voice was timid, unsure if he should ask. But it just felt right to.

Some of them gasped and turned to Bryson.

"Oh, Bryson.." Nome King said lowly.

Jester gave a half-hearted smile and stepped forward to Bryson, putting an arm around him and beginning to guide him back down the hall. "Something bad just happened, kid.."

Bryson shrugged his arm off. "No, I need to see what's going on." He insisted, speed walking over to the window Theodora seemed glued to.

She was still in her robe, seemingly not having much time to do anything other than plan with Evanora.

She remained focused on the window as Bryson walked up next to her. He glanced at her for a second before looking out to see what was going on.

A large black carriage had boarded a cage full of Munchkins along with one normal sized person within them.

"Woah. What's going on?" Bryson asked in horror.

"Those fiends are taking Munchkins and the outsider they were helping back to Emerald City. Where they'll be caged up. Maybe even killed. That's what's happening." Jinjur spat out bitterly. "After Glinda slaughtered Mombi."

Bryson gasped. "Wha.."

"Glinda came down here with one of her partners. The Tin Woodsman. Glinda softened her up with her magic and that Tin freak chopped her head clean off with his axe." Jinjur spat once more, being the only one around who seemed willing to give details, probably due to her aggressive-like personality. "We all tried to stop her. But Glinda said she had her sister ready to murder any survivors left near Theodora's castle. Then she left and had the guards she brought to cage those people up."

Bryson began to breathe heavily. This Glinda seemed relentless. She had a Tin.. Man with her? That sounded intimidating.

"Wh-wh-.. wha. When did th-this happen?" Bryson gasped.

"You slept through it. The middle of the night. They're just now getting all the Munchkins gathered up. There's about ten in there. They hid well. But it was no use." Jinjur said coldly.

"B-but.. w-we have to stop them.." Bryson whispered.

"We can't stop them. Nobody can. Supposedly one of the few anti-outsider Munchkins ratted out the fact there was an outsider hiding out in of their houses. An outsider that had been rescued by Mombi. Hence her new lack of a head." Jinur said, voice almost void of any emotion outside of bitterness. "We're all on high alert. One bad move and Glinda goes wild on another village. Better those ten Munchkins and one outsider caged... than another village burnt to a crisp."

Bryson remained silent for a few minutes. "How could you kill someone just because they tried to help someone you're oppressing?" He whispered, eyes glued as the Munchkins and outsider were boarded up. The outsider in question seemed to be in her mid 20s, black crimped hair with brown highlights, messy with her face bruised. "Did they hurt her?"

"One of Glinda's guards punched her right in the face and kept kicking her while she was down, so yeah. Safe to say she's in a bit of pain." Jinjur snapped. "Thersea. She's been hiding out here for months."

Suddenly, Theodora spoke again. "Oz used to make outsiders happy. A place to escape. Now if they come here.. they're met with bigotry and violence. Capture."

"Why can't they just send the outsiders home instead of caging them up?" Bryson asked.

"They have a formula of sorts. They keep them in captivity for a while in the Emerald City dunegon. One by one, they're brought to Ozma. Ozma decides if they can be trusted enough to be sent back to their home.. knowing what they know about Oz. Ozma either has them killed or sends them back, depending on the decision she makes." Theodora explained lowly.

"That's awful." Bryson whispered.

"We've been moping around long enough. I'm gonna go get Mombi's body." Jinjur grumbled, slamming the door open.

As a result, the guards outside boarding the Munchkins and the outsider snapped over with spears in their hands. "HALT!"

"Relax, bozo's! I'm just getting our friend's body." Jinjur grumbled as she walked over. Bryson stepped over to peak outside and could feel himself ready to throw up as Jinjur dragged Mombi's lifeless and headless corpse away, going behind the castle. "Somebody get me a shovel! I'm gonna bury her near the castle." Bryson could hear her yell in the distance. The guards watched Jinjur drag the body in silence before continuing to fix up the carriage to take away their prisoners.

"We won't even get to bury her with her head. Glinda took it with her to show the pro-outsiders what they were dealing with." Nome King said sadly.

"Enough!" Theodora suddenly yelled. "Evanora, let's go to your chambers. We will discuss our next course of action."

Bryson had never heard her sound so defeated, keeping a straight face as Evanora followed her down the other hall.

Bryson was left with the other two men. "I didn't.. know Mombi well. But she saved my life. I just.. hate that I couldn't save hers."

"Yeah.. she was a woman who knew her principles. Her moral code. An honorable woman. She never lost her head. Well, not literally." Jester joked. "She was always a powerful and cunning witch. Always one step a _head_ of us."

Bryson turned to Jester. "Is this really the kind of thing you should joke about?" He asked, more curious than angry. He wasn't sure what the norms were in Oz.

"No. But it's how I cope." Jester said, suddenly frowning.

"We shouldn't fret about what could've been done. We should instead be happy about the time we got with dear Mombi." Nome King said next.

"And those Munchkins they're taking along with a woman whose only crime was not being from around here? They just take anyone who helps outsiders?!" Bryson exclaimed.

"Yup. Pretty crazy, isn't it?" Jester scoffed.

Something suddenly snapped in Bryson. "I'm not gonna take this anymore."

Bryson began to run down the hallway quickly.

"Hey, where are ya going?!" Jester exclaimed.

Bryson ignored Jester, zipping down to the end of the hallway where he came face to face with a window. He opened it up, looking down at the ground a few inches beneath him. He leaped out and unzipped the window, hiding behind the building.

He panted, his mind rapidly thinking of what to do. Maybe if he could sneak around the guards, he could free the outsider and the Munchkins.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a large object drop to the ground with a thud. He gasped and tensed back up against the wall, ready to retreat into the building before his eyes flickered back and forth. Hm. Nothing was there.

He began to shuffle his feet ever so slightly to the right, where he heard the noise. He peaked over to see the sound was the shovel Jinjur had used to bury Mombi. He watched it lay on top of the dirt, a body clearly underneath, making Bryson wanna throw up.

He looked over to see Jinjur walk into one of the Munchkin houses, ignoring the guards and huffing angrily.

Suddenly, Bryson got an idea.

He slowly stepped over and picked up the shovel, shuffling back to his original place against the wall, panting. He didn't want to kill anyone, but he would hurt them enough to free the outsider and the Munchkins if he had to.

His hands trembled as he gripped the shovel, when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Oh my Oz!"

Bryson gasped, trembling and gripping to his shovel. "W-who was that?"

"What did you plan on doing with that shovel?" Jester asked, scooting with his back against the wall towards Bryson.

"Well, uh.." Bryson looked down at it, then back at Jester. "I was gonna.. try to stop those guards."

"And how are ya gonna do that? You can't exactly just waltz up and attack them! They're heavily trained guards! We need a better plan than that." Jester said.

"Yeah, I know.. but." Bryson froze. "How?"

"What we need is to lure these guys in! Be sneaky about it. I could make a weird noise. I know lots about making weird noise! Only thing is we'd have to figure out what to do once we get there. I'm not convinced that shovel of yours is gonna be able to hold off.." Jester peeked through the corner. "Wow, six Emerald City guards.."

Bryson looked at the shovel and suddenly smirked. "What if we got them one by one? Get them to go in a different direction and I can just.. whack them. One by one they'll fall. And then we can free everyone with no witnesses."

Jester grinned. "I like your thinking."

"How about you hide over in that tree?" Bryson pointed over to said tree. "Make one of those noises you told me about and if they're focused on looking at where the noise is coming from.. I can.. whack them." Bryson shrugged.

"Sounds risky, but everyone else is just moping about and if Theodora or Evanora try something it'll be too obvious. And Glinda could find out and kill another village." Jester said. "I'm gonna go hide." He said, walking quickly to behind the tree.

Bryson sighed, scooting over the edge of the corner so he could peak out at the guards, who seemed like they were about to ready to haul off everyone they had captured.

Bryson noticed this and decided he had to put his fear aside.

"Now! Now!" He mouthed in the direction Jester was hiding in.

A few moments later, Jester made his distracting sound. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bryson's eyes furrowed in response. "Uh.. is he sure that's gonna work?" He whispered to himself.

He peaked again to see the guards had looked over, but shrugged it off.

Bryson turned back and motioned in a hurried manner for Jester to do it again. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He drew out longer this time.

Bryson peaked once more, the guards not paying much attention to the strange noise. Before Bryson could try and get Jester to try again, it seemed he knew what to do. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MOOOOOOOOOOOO MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BARK! SQUWAK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH OOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Bryson rolled his eyes at the noises. "You've gotta be kidding me.."

But shortly after, a guard came walking through. "Okay, what in the name of Oz is going on over here? Are you trying to trick us or someth-"

As the guard drew too close, Bryson panicked and whacked the guard right in the stomach.

The guard gasped and fell on his knees, the blow seemingly enough to knock him out.

"Woah.." Bryson whispered to himself. "I can't believe that worked."

"Hey?! What was that?" Another guard came running over. "We've got a man down!" He said as he sped over. As the guard was in position for Bryson's trap, Bryson gasped and whacked the next guard in the stomach, causing him to get knocked out and topple onto the first guard.

The next guard who had followed stopped himself, tripping over the two unconscious bodies and falling on his knees. Bryson gasped, knowing his chance was nearly lost before he reached over and whacked the guard hard in the stomach, causing him to fall down just like the other two.

Bryson sped back in position, not hearing any more sounds of the guard.

Worried, he peaked back through to see that they had their spears ready to attack. Bryson suddenly got an idea. Hurriedly, he dragged the body of one of the guards to the other side of the building. If he was sneaky enough, he could formulate another plan.

...

The guards took a few minutes scouting out the area until they had reached the other side of the building. There, they were met with Bryson, disguised in the uniform.

"Hey, two of our guys our out-cold on the ground. Did you see anything?" The Emerald City guard asked.

"Uh.. no. I didn't. But um.. I did hear something.. over there. Did you guys hear it? It was a weird noise.." Bryson mumbled.

"Yeah, we heard something not long before all these men were attacked." Another guard said.

"Hm. I think it came from over there." Bryson pointed towards the tree Jester was hiding in.

"Hmm. Let's go check it out." A guard said with a nod, all of them marching forward to the tree.

"MOOO!" Jester suddenly yelled to lure them.

A guard spoke up. "What the Oz is that noise?! Maybe a monster is doing this.. I don't know maybe we should-"

Suddenly, the shovel that Bryson managed to rush over and give to Jester before he changed in his disguise emerged from the tree and the guard was whacked and fell over just like the others.

"Oh, Oz!" The guard that been following noticed the shovel, trying to stop dead in his tracks before being whacked himself, toppling over the other guard.

Before the final guard could move into the shovel, he stopped himself and backed away, holding his spear closely. "Uh.. whoever has that shovel... behind that tree.. I know your game now. Step forward immediately! I will inform Glinda that you disgusting pro-outsiders are trying to foil our plans and she will burn another village with no mercy! So drop the 'weapon' and face me, you coward!"

Bryson realized he needed to act quickly, rushing forward to the tree the guard was standing in front of.

"Hey! Hey! That outsider escaped!" Bryson fibbed to make the other guard lose focus.

"What?! We need to go get her!" The guard cried out, sprinting off back to the carriage.

"Why'd you do that?!" Jester cried out from behind the tree.

"To get him off of us. Okay, while he's distracted, give me that shovel. I can get him sneakily since he thinks I'm with him in this outfit." Bryson said.

"Alright, alright, here." Jester said, giving Bryson the shovel so he could hide it in the green jacket.

A few minutes later, the guard returned. "What are you talking about? She's still locked in the cage!"

"No, look! There's.. there's an outsider over there!" Bryson pointed, causing the guard to turn around.

Now that the guard was distracted, Bryson took the shovel and whacked him hard with it.

Now, all the guards were done.

Bryson gasped and grinned. "W-woah! Jester.. we did it! We got them! We can go free the Munchkins and the outsider and Glinda will be none the wiser!"

"Oh, wow. Hey, your plan worked out pretty well, kid!" Jester grinned.

...

Bryson quickly disposed of the Emerald City guard disguise. Jester told Bryson to keep hold of the shovel and whack any of the guards in case they woke up while he went to go tell the others in the castle.

Jester soon returned, rushing over to Bryson near the tree. "They're free! Come look!"

Bryson grinned again and walked quickly with Jester. At the front of the castle where the cages with the Munchkins and outsiders were, it seemed the cages were now completely empty and he could see the Munchkins huddled together, hugging tightly in celebration.

Nome King, Jinjur, Evanora, and Theodora were surrounding the cages, seemingly being the ones to free the captured innocents.

"And here he is. Without him, we'd have more one more outsider captured and some of our beloved Munchkins hauled off, too! For a guy without a memory, you work things out pretty well." Jester nudged.

"He keeps surprising me with his heroic deeds. He's a nice young man to have around. Thank you." Nome King smiled, extending his hand, which Bryson shook.

Evanora smiled. "Oh, yes. Thank you so much, dear Bryson! Because of you, one less loss is felt today! How could we ever repay you? Thank you." Evanora smiled, cupping his cheek and smiling before walking back, before Theodora walked up to him, looking up at him with wide eyes and a grin. She smiled widely and pulled in Bryson quickly, hugging him tightly. Bryson hugged her back, sighing in her grasp.

"Thank you so much. We needed you. We needed people like you around here. To be brave and spark hope. Jester told me all about what you did and I can't thank you enough. I don't know what I would have done with myself if we had to suffer another defeat." Theodora sighed, pulling back and looking at him while still holding him. "And now we have six Emerald City outfits to use as disguises. Oh, this is excellent. Today has been terrible with what happened to our poor dear Mombi.. but your bravery made it so that today, we have a triumph. Thank you. I think we can officially keep you as an addition of our group. Make plans for our section of government with how you've proved yourself once again. If you are interested, of course." Theodora beamed, stroking his chin.

"Excuse me?" A voice said. Bryson turned around to see the young female outsider. She leaned in and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much for saving us! You're are our hero."

The group chuckled. Jinjur remained her silent grumpy self, but even she looked up at Bryson with what seemed like slight admiration.

The rest of the group decided to join and in and hug him along with Theodora. "We can stay here for the next few months. With our combined minds, we can make sure no more outsiders or supporters of them are captured. And if you're as brave and smart as you have been the last few days as you could be in the upcoming trials.. perhaps we can free Oz. And have it a happy land once more." Theodora smiled. The group embraced him more and Bryson relished in the group hug, sighing to himself.

He had gotten to know and love these people. He had a sense of purpose. To help make Oz peaceful with what he could now consider dear friends.

Maybe losing his memory wasn't so bad.

Surely he had never been so close with another group before. Not wherever he came from or in the land of Oz.

 _Right?_

He ignored the slight tense feeling.

The ghost of who he used to be.

With his memory still shattered, with no solution in his near future, with his focus on helping Oz...

He could only put whatever past life he had behind him.. as he felt the close embrace of his now favorite people.


	11. Chapter 11: A Kiss Is All It Takes

The next few days were more or less a time of unwinding.

The group was still mourning Mombi, but they all managed to engage in some conversation as the week progressed.

Despite the since of mourning, Bryson ended up spending time with the group as a unit. What felt like family. Depsite how scared he felt not remembering who he was, he felt a large since of comfort with them. Even if he did get his memory back, he was slowly beginning to struggle to imagine how he could go on without them all by his side. Their small talk and late night conversations over the next few days proved to strike a chord in his heart.

When alone, Bryson kept himself occupied by the large amounts of reflecting he had to do. And also by planning out what to do next in his head. He was slowly starting to formulate his plan. If his on-the-spot plan with a shovel was successful, maybe he could formulate something even better when he had time to plan by himself.

Things began to move forward again when one late night, Theodora knocked on Bryson's door as he looked in his mirror, deep in thought. Sometimes he spent several minutes just looking at himself. Trying to piece together the apperance in front of him, to see if he could remember a time where it seemed familiar. "Come in." Bryson said, slightly distracted.

Theodora opened the door slowly, in her black night time robe. "Hello, Bryson. The others are currently working out plans for the upcoming trials and Evanora is out trying to find shelter for some escaped outsiders. I thought I would come check on you in the meantime." She smiled warmly.

Bryson turned from the mirror to her. He was still amazed that she had time for him within the busy schedule she had. "Well, that's very nice of you."

The warm look on Theodora's lips turned into a wider smile. "How are you doing, dear?"

"I'm.. I'm doing.. good, I think." Bryson smiled. "I.. it'll haunt me until I know who I was before. But.. this new life I've been given. It's.. it's nice. And I've come to really enjoy the company of everyone here. You're all just.. very nice. Jinjur's a little cold, but she seems to mean well." Bryson chuckled, causing Theodora to chuckle right along with him.

"She's always been that way. When Mombi died.. I saw her shed a few tears. One of the only times I've seen her do anything than be stone cold and aggressive." Theodora recounted, her eyes shifting. "Poor Mombi." She whispered to herself.

Bryson frowned. "..This.. Glinda. She seems to be really.. getting violent..."

Theodora sighed and walked over to Bryson's bed, sitting on the edge of it and looking down at the floor. "She is. Now that there are a bit more pro-outsiders than anti-outsiders, she is getting desperate. One of the downsides of having more people on our side." Her voice sounded stressed when she talked about it, her eyes darting over to the other side of the room.

Bryson thought about it some more before he spoke up. "..You know. I've been doing a lot of thinking the past few days."

Theodora's head lifted up almost immediately in intrigue, seeming extremely curious. "Oh, have you?"

"I have." Bryson nodded. "After you said you could consider me part of your.. government. I took that seriously. Tried to plan out what else we could do. And... what if we could get some proof? I mean... do Ozians know she destroyed a whole village of people?"

Theodora sighed, looking up at Bryson. "I have to be honest with you, Bryson. I.." Her voice almost cracked. "Ever since Glinda.. destroyed the village.. the village that I swore to.. live under my rule in peace and harmony.." her voice cracked again, making the young man's heart break a little as he watched her face closely. "I've just been so distraught I can't even think straight. Evanora has tried to console me. They all have. But.. no one has brought the spark and joy and.. just.. sense of new blood and hope that we need like you have. Your cunning nature and willingness to save Oz.. just. Perhaps it is because you're new to all of this, but it is so refreshing. I don't know what it is about you, but you've given me so much motivation. I can see truthfully I don't know where we'd be if it weren't for you giving me that extra push. Oz knows that we'd have lost those Munchkins and that outsider and.. more of that loss would have broken me, possibly. I think you've just ignited something around here. You're very special." She said with complete sincerity, looking up at him as if amazed, her brown eyes drawing him in.

Bryson gulped. Something about this beautiful and powerful, special woman praising him in such a manner made his heart race. He felt overwhelmed and had to suck in a breath. "I.. I don't think I'm that speical, but thank you."

"But you are." She smiled, slowly standing up, drawing closer to him. "I suppose I've just been terribly unlucky with finding people I can talk to. To understand me. Being frank, that conversation we had a few nights ago may have been the most open I've ever felt with anyone." She said lowly.

"I.." Bryson gulped again. "I can't remember any conversations I've had outside of when I woke up in your castle.. but I would be inclinded to agree."

Theodora smiled and suddenly, a look of emotion spread across her face. Suddenly, she lunged forward and hugged Bryson tightly.

Bryson didn't expect the action and hugged her back, squeezing and gripping her close to him. He sighed. She felt so warm and nice, smelled heavenly. "I really don't know how I got so lucky to fall into the presence of such a special person." He praised back into her. "I owe you so much. I sometimes wonder what I would do without you. You saved me, Theodora." He hummed as they hugged.

He could feel the witch nuzzle into his chest, huffing and sighing as he could hear her begin to grunt and groan. "I-is something wrong?" Bryson questioned.

Theodora looked up and Bryson could see that she had tears swelling in her eyes, struggling to let them fall.

"It's okay. You're strong enough. When this is all over, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you can cry." Bryson said to her honestly.

The tear slowly rolled down her cheek and burned her slightly. Bryson could see a small scar on her cheek now and he gently leaned forward to wipe the tear away. "It's alright." He whispered.

Theodora seemed to be comforted by his action and his words, smiling lightly and putting her hand over the top of his head, rubbing their skin together. "Is it?" She whispered in a vulnerable tone. A tone he imagined not many people got to see.

"It is." He reassured her, smiling back as if to reassure her further.

Her smile widened and she slowly let go of his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Bryson. I apologize I just.. I was never allowed to show much emotion growing up. It's hard not to be overwhelmed. To offer myself completely." She muttered.

Bryson smiled as he kept hugging her. "Well, you don't have to act that way anymore." He smiled.

Theodora simply looked at Bryson. Her eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open as she looked into his eyes. He looked back in hers, his heart pounding in his chest. She looked so beautiful like this and he realized in that moment that he really did have feelings for her. It was hard to deny any longer.

Theodora kept looking at him and he felt himself losing all his other senses being so focused on her gaze. She leaned in a little closer to him and their noses touched. Slowly, she leaned in and pressed her mouth against his.

He gasped slightly. He couldn't remember if he had ever done this, kissed anybody. But it felt like the first time, her lips feeling warm against his, tasting like something he had never felt before. A certain aroma. It felt like magic, like he was walking on air.

The kiss was gentle, but sensual as she worked her lips against his slowly. They cupped each other's faces and Bryson hadn't felt so intimate with anyone since he regained his memory. He didn't know how relationships worked in Oz, if a kiss meant what he thought it did. But this was something on another level. Was she really interested in him? Of all people? She was a ruler of Oz and somehow seemed interested in him.

He decided not to question it as her mouth moved slowly but expertly against his. He wasn't quite sure what to do, simply following her lead. He could feel the pent up passion through her lips, the years of being lonely beginning to melt away, just like they were melting into each other during their sensual, yet gentle and slow kiss.

His mind raced. He wanted this. He wanted to be with her. The kiss meant more and more to him as it continued, but the moment was soon cut short when Evanora knocked.

"Theodora, are you in there?"

Theodora slowly pried her lips off of Bryson's, looking up at him with wide eyes. She slowly smiled and beamed at him, her cheeks red, as were his. Was she just as flustered?

She paused. "I'd better go now. Unless.. you want to join us? I'm sure Evanora would love to hear your plans. I got a little off track there." She giggled to herself, cheeks still red. Bryson was rendered speechless. "Come on, let's see what you have in that brain of yours."

...

Bryson ended up walking with Evanora and Theodora to their planning room. Theodora didn't mention the kiss, walking with the two as if nothing happened.

Both witches seemed eager to hear his ideas after he successfully stopped the guards with Jester.

"Let's see.. where did I leave off? Oh, right. So.. what we really need here is hard evidence. The people of Oz don't know what Glinda did to that village, correct?"

"That's very correct." Evanora confirmed with a sigh. "The people of Oz have slowly woken up to her dastardly deeds recently. But it seems impossible to get real.. evidence."

"That's what we need. And we need to do it.. in a big way. So here's what I'm thinking. What if we got in the Emerald City guard outfits and just.. snuck in? Found a way to present the evidence to a large group of people. If they see the horrors she caused, she could be overthrown on the spot. And if she tries anything, she'll have our group to deal with."

Theodora and Evanora turned to face each other. They slowly grinned at each other before looking back at Bryson.

"My, my Bryson. What a delightfully wicked..ly marvelous plan." Evanora praised, retaining her grin.

...

Evanora had called in the rest of the group into the room so they could all discuss Bryson's plan. She had even brought in Theresa, the female outsider that had almost been captured. Theresa remained silent, mostly standing in the corner, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"So this is what I'm thinking." Bryson said, using a pen and a piece of paper handed to him by Theodora to draw out little stick figures of them all and a drawing of Emerald City.

"You guys will obviously have to help me out, because as far as I know I've never been to Emerald City. Or I at least just don't remember it. But here's the basic plan. Me, Nome King, and Jester sneak in with our disguises. As Emerald City guards. Theodora and Evanora will be spotted easily since they're well known rulers... and Jinur is too erm.. small to fit in the outfits." Bryson said.

Jinjur rolled her eyes, but Nome King smirked and nodded along with Jester, who both seemed to like where it was going.

"But that's where either Theodora or Evanora can come in." He said, looking at the sisters. "One of you can distract Glinda. Get her somewhere private. Talk with her. Kind of trick her into admitting what she's done to Oz, the village in specific. But.. this is where the trouble comes. The 'how.' How are we gonna get everyone in Oz to see it without Glinda knowing?" Bryson wondered.

Evanora smiled and slowly apporached the young outsider girl. "And this is why I've brought in dear Theresa." Theresa seemed apprehensive and nervous as Evanora apporached her. "It's okay, sweetheart. I know you're scared with what's been going on, recently. But no one here will hurt you. We support all the outsiders."

Theresa seemed to loosen up a bit, dropping her arms. "I.. I don't understand why you brought me in here, though. What could I possibly contribute? A green tornado swallowed up me and my house and I've been stuck in this place that I thought wasn't real for.. days and days now. I'm a confused mess! I have no idea why I'm here! I just wanna go home to my family and my friends! They probably think I'm dead by now..." She began to get heated once more as she spoke, but calmed down towards the end of her rant, seemingly knowing her anger wouldn't get her anywhere.

Evanora nodded. "So. You're from section 24. Where Oz is all fiction. But.. this also means you have the modern technology many outsiders have introduced Oz to. Tell me, sweetheart. Do you have one of those.. portable communicative devices?"

Theresa squinted before she realized what Evanora meant. "Oh... y-you mean a phone?" She reached for her pocket, rubbing through her pants to see if she could feel it. "Y-yeah. What about it? There's no.. there's no service in this place."

"After years of having a few outsiders in this land, we've learned about their technology. And these devices. Aren't these devices capable of.. 'recording' people? Putting the images on display so others can see them? Like a crystal ball, almost."

Theresa seemed even more confused, but slowly figured out what Evanora meant. "Oh.. oh you mean the camera? Y-yeah.. it can film videos."

Evanora slowly smiled. "Excellent. If you are willing, we'd like you to come with us. We Ozians still can't exactly figure this technology out. But we think it could help us. And with outsiders free to do as they want, we can send you home."

Theresa gulped. "So.. if I.. go with you and help you... help.. film whatever you need to film.. I can go?" She asked.

"Of course." Evanora nodded.

"And we could broadcast that on a larger screen." Theodora suggested, stroking her chin in thought.

"Perhaps we can free the outsiders. Return here. They can assist us with their technology. Their combined efforts." Evanora suggested.

Theodora slowly smiled. "Sister.. I believe we have the perfect plan."

"Excellent." Evanora clapped her hands together. "If everyone is willing.. we can set up a carriage on route to Emerald City and be headed out by morning. It'll take a few days, but we can get there and execute our plan."

Jester smirked and patted Bryson's back playfully. "Well look at you, kid. A few weeks here and we're already closer than ever. I think you should be given a medal after all is said and done."

"Oh, yes. He's very bright, isn't he?" Nome King smiled. "Thank you, young man. We need more people like you." He added warmly.

Bryson couldn't help but smile, feeling so at home and loved by his now dear friends.

He was still thinking about the kiss with Theodora, looking over at her and glancing every so often. She returned the looks and blushed right along with him.

He was now more eager than ever to infiltrate Emerald City. He was determined to free the outsiders, save Oz, and prove himself further to his friends. Especially Theodora.


	12. Chapter 12: Dawn of a New Era

The day had arrived. The day the departure to Emerald City would take place.

They had gone over the plan countless times.

Everyone knew their positions.

Bryson, Theodora, Evanora, Jester, Jinjur, Nome King, and the outsider, Theresa, had all settled into the horse carriage where they would be departing.

The journey would take at least a few days, but Bryson was sure it wouldn't be too bad knowing he had his friends with him.

There was a lot of pressure on them all. When they arrived, Glinda, her sister, and possibly even Ozma would reach the end of their tyranny if all went according to plan.

...

Three days later and they were almost at Emerald City.

During the trip, they all went over the plan countless times once again.

Aside from that, they told stories. Stories about their lives. Their childhood. He enjoyed it. But it saddened him. He didn't have any stories from his childhood because he couldn't remember any of it.

His mood brightened when he came to a realization.

"You know, I don't have many stories. But now that I have you guys, I'm looking forward to telling everyone the stories of us. The memories I've made with you all." He smiled.

"Awww" a few of them cooed, Theodora leaning in to hug him and the others, all except Jinjur, joining in, and Thersea, who seemed still timid in this strange land, keeping to herself for most the journey. Bryson hummed within the hug, nevertheless. Even if he did get his memory back, he wouldn't leave them.

...

There were a few moments of what seemed like danger.

A few Kalidah's popped out from the grass, seemingly ready to pounce. Bryson remembered reading about them in Theodora's library. It was a scary sight, but before they could pounce on the carriage, Theodora used her magic and levitated them in the air so they couldn't do anything. She gently laid them down once the carriage had passed far enough. Bryson smiled at her and she smiled back. She was seemingly gentle with everything.

The carriage almost passed through a broken bridge. Before it could break, Theodora used her levitation to hold up the bridge and they passed safely.

It seemed any potential hazard was thwarted by Theodora, causing Bryson to gawk at her in admiration. She seemed to notice every time and he just wanted to kiss her again. She seemed to notice and smirked. Their flirtation didn't go much beyond that, but Bryson secretly hoped it would once they were back at the castle and alone together.

...

Three days later and they had arrived.

They stopped into one of the dark forests. Bryson heard all sorts of creepy noises that unsettled him, but thankfully, nothing tried to hurt them.

Eventually, Bryson could see what looked like a bright green shine glimmering in the distance.

He looked on in amazement. The carriage carried on for a few moments and Bryson could peak through and see it.

The bright green glow could be seen far off into the distance and it shined brightly high up, above the city and into the sky even in broad daylight. The closer they got, the more its glow intensified, becoming brighter and brighter until everything surrounded the city, including the rays of the sun that appeared to be of a greenish tint. The horse carriage stepped closer. He could see at the end of the road of yellow brick, there was a big marble gate, all studded with giant sparkling emeralds that glittered in the sun brightly. The entirety of the front building was very thick and of the finest green marble, polished smooth and studded with a perfusion of giant sparkling emeralds and green gems. These countless gems all glistened and dazzled in the sun ever so brightly, it was as if it blind one if they were not careful.

"Alright." Theodora began, beginning to go once again go over details of the plan. "Now remember. There are four gate openings set at distances with two tall solid gold pillar towers on each side of its entrance. Those towers are there for Emerald City guards to watch for any enemies or unwanted intruders. Nowadays, that fits into a large variety of people. Bryson, Jester. You two can go ahead and put on your disguises. If we get much closer and let the carriage emerge from Emerald City, we'll be spotted and who knows what Glinda or Snowmella or Ozma could want to do if they were to find out we tried to infiltrate Emerald City." She said, turning to Bryson. "Remember, the guards here are confident, cordial. Be sure to carry that attitude when you put on the outfits." She said, lifting two of the retrieved Emerald City outfits for Bryson and Jester. "Now let's remember the rest of the plan. Bryson and Jester, you two tell the first guards you see that there is an outsider on the loose by the field of the Poppy flowers and to go get Glinda. Once she's with you all, hide in the main entrance, standing in front of the main door. She doesn't need to see you. Glinda and the guards will be searching for the supposed problem you informed them of in the Poppy field. Once she's there and away from Emerald City citizens, Evanaora and I will fly in and take out her guards, confront Glinda when we have her alone, and get her to confess her crimes. The murder of my village, in specific. We will grab Thersea, fly her behind a tree, and make sure she documents the encounter with her outsider technology. Once her confession is over, we will pretend to be done with Glinda for the time being. Evanora and I will fly over to Thersea, ensure she has recorded Glinda's admission. Once we have that, Jinur and Nome King will have the horse carriage emerge from the forest and into Emerald City to distract Glinda. Make her think there is an intruder. That will allow Evanora and I to fly Theresea to the building undetected, with not a soul seeing us, so she can hand you the device used to record Glinda's admission. We'll have her dressed in an Emerald City guard outfit as well. So no one can try and capture her if they realize she's an outsider. In your outfits, you'll have the full attention of the Emerald City citizens. Yell at them and tell them there is an emergency and they all need to be quiet and hear. Then, you will make sure the outsider device is as loud as it can be and blast Glinda's confession for all to hear. She'll never survive this admission and will be quickly overthrown and rejected. This is of course.. if all goes to plan."

Bryson listened intently. Nervously. One bad move and this could all blow up in their faces.

He, Jester, and Thersea all began to put the Emerald City guard disguises on. It was time to undergo his first real big mission with the group.

"Hey." Theodora smiled, tilting Bryson's chin up slyly. "Good luck." She smiled, stroking his cheek. He grinned. It gave him the motivation he needed.

...

Bryson and Jester walked away from the group, Thersea ready to have the witches fly her to the tree when it was time.

Bryson began to mumble to Jester as they walked along the Yellow Brick Road and outside, noticing the large field of red flowers next to them as they walked towards Emerald City. "What are those again? Poppies?"

"Mhm." Jester nodded. "You're just making small talk because you're nervous, aren't ya?"

"I.. I mean. Yeah. You really think all of them... that they're gonna believe we're Emerald City guards?" Bryson gulped.

"I mean.. we're wearin' the clothes. You'd be surprised at how much your fashion sense can alter someone's view of you." Jester joked.

Bryson looked over and squinted as the Emerald City shined, his mouth agape. "Geez. This place is gorgeous. Hurts my eyes a little if I look too much."

"It's like lookin' into the sun. And right now it's being ruled over by tyrants. Ain't that somethin'?" Jester scoffed.

"Not for long. Hopefully." Bryson huffed.

"We can at least get rid of Glinda if our plan goes well. Maybe even Snowmella and Ozma." Jester mused.

Bryson kept looking around the land in wonder. Something about the area was particularly beautiful.

"Hey, what ever happened to the guards we stole those clothes from?" Bryson asked.

"Evanora burned 'em to a crisp." Jester shrugged.

Bryson gasped. "R-really?"

"Mhm. They weren't just gonna let them run around naked telling everyone we stole their outfits and were probably planning something. Theodora and Evanora took them in. Debated over what to do with them and Evanora came to the conclusion she had to electrify 'em to death. With her weird witch powers." Jester shrugged.

Bryson's mouth was agape. "They.. really came to the conclusion to kill them?"

"Well.. Evanora did. Theodora's more of a softie. Was just gonna capture them. But Evanora convinced her." Jester said.

"But.. doesn't killing seem like a bit much?" Bryson asked.

Jester scoffed. "Kid, those guards had no problem coming here, capturing innocent Munchkins and an outsider, and hauling them back here where they'd be behind bars and someday probably killed. Some people just don't deserve to live. If you're too easy on them, it just gets worse. This whole dispute Oz has over politics would have never happened if Theodora woulda just burned that farm girl that killed her and then Glinda and Snowmella, too. Being soft towards your enemies gets ya nowhere. Being soft resulted in Theodora's village being murdered. Sometimes... ya just have to take those necessary steps."

Bryson thought about his words. It struck a chord with him. Maybe he was right. Was he? He felt himself having somewhat of a dilemma. He doubted it was this hard to find his own beliefs when he had his memory.

He pushed those thoughts away. It didn't matter now. What mattered was the task at hand.

...

It wasn't long until they had reached the main entrance of Emerald City, a few guards around making small talk and not seeming especially focused.

"Alright, kid. Here goes nothin'..." Jester mumbled to the younger man next to him, teeth gritted.

Jester cleared his throat as the two approached a group of Emerald City guards circled together. "You guys!" Jester said, causing the guards to turn and face Bryson and Jester.

"What is it?" One guard asked.

"Poppy fields! There's at least twenty escaped outsiders! We gotta go get 'em! We need to get Glinda, too! They're spread out everywhere, I don't know if we can find them all!" Jester yelled with mock concern.

"What?! Oh no. Oh, this is bad. Four of 'em? That field is huge, they could be anywhere! I'll get Glinda! The rest of you! Move, move, move!" Another guard yelled, rushing back inside Emerald City. The group of guards rushed past Bryson and Jester, completely focused on the task of hand.

"We should go hide where Glinda told us to." Jester said. Bryson followed him quickly inside of Emerald City. Jester faced the main gate just as Theodora instructed and Bryson followed his lead.

A few moments later, they looked over to see something fly right past them and out the main doors. They gasped, turning their heads to see the guard who said he would get Glinda running after what flew past them. They put two and two together and realized it must have been Glinda prepared to go onto the field, just like Theodora had said.

Now, Bryson's heart was racing. The plan was in full swing now.

...

Several minutes passed. Bryson's heart pounding through every second and he was losing track of time. He looked around Emerald City, trying to appreciate the sheer size and beauty of it all to distract him.

Soon enough, they felt a tap on their shoulders.

They turned to see it was none other than Thersea in her Emerald City guard disguise, holding up her phone. It seemed Theodora and Evanora had flown her in, probably not far behind in hiding. "Let's make this quick. They don't have chargers in this weird ass place. This thing's gonna die at any minute. Those two witches made it worse by having my phone for so long, can't they just get the video and go?" The outsider ranted.

Bryson gasped. "So it went well?"

"Seems like it. From what Theodora said she wanted to happen. I don't know, I still barely have any idea what's going on here! Now can you just play this for everyone here so this can be done with? Like I was promised?" Thersea said, uninterested and annoyed at everything going on. She seemingly just wanted to get home.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Don't get so excited." Jester said in a sarcastic voice. "How do you work that weird brick thing anyway?"

Thersea sighed. "It's a phone. Not a brick. Now here. I have the video pulled up." She said, handing it to Bryson.

Bryson looked down at it, gulping as he remembered what Theodora told him. "Um... hello! Um.. Emerald City?!" He exclaimed.

Only a few heads turned.

Jester sighed. "HEY! EVERYONE! THERE IS AN EMERGENCY MESSAGE WE HAVE TO GIVE TO YOU! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, the chattering in the massive Emerald City room ceased.

They all looked at the Emerald City 'guards' in front of them.

Bryson cleared his throat, noticing that Jester was biting his lip, not sure what to say. "Uh, uh. E-Emerald City! We.. we have.." Bryson thought of everything Theodora had told him. What was the right thing to say? He took everything he knew and just worked with it. "We have a very.. disturbing sight for you all to see." He said. He looked down at the phone. "Um.. this may be shocking..." Bryson said, trying to buy his time as he tried to figure out how to work the phone, difficult with his memory gone.

"Here." Thersea whispered, pressing play on the video and turning up the volume to its full capacity.

Bryson gasped and quickly turned the phone to the Emerald City citizens. He turned his head over so he could see it, too. The citizens couldn't see much unless they were in front of the massive crowd, all of them huddled together. They could hear the camera shaking, seeing a black screen before the video started, seeing something zoom in on what appeared to be Glinda standing in front of Theodora and Evanora.

"What is that?!" A citizen yelled out.

"It's like a crystal ball being displayed on a brick!" Another one said in amazement.

The video continued, voices beginning to be heard. "You can't even admit to your own people what is going on, Glinda!" Theodora raised her voice. "So at least have the guts to admit it to me!"

Glinda, for whatever reason, seemed completely irate in the video. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, YOU WICKED WITCH! I'M SICK OF BEING THE GOOD ONE. I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE! YOU WANT ME TO ADMIT I TREATED YOU POORLY WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER? SO WHAT?! I SHOULD HAVE TREATED YOU WORST! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN ANGRY BECAUSE SNOWMELLA AND I WERE THE BEST! SO WHAT IF I BURNED THAT VILLAGE? SO WHAT IF I SLAUGHTERED EVERY SINGLE PERSON THERE?! THE PEOPLE OF EMERALD CITY WON'T EVER BELIEVE IT, THEY'LL ALWAYS PUT ME ON A PEDESTAL! NO MATTER HOW MUCH GOOD YOU DO!"

In response, the Emerald City citizens gasped and looked horrified, mouths agape. Bryson watched their reactions eagerly.

"You can't change the fact that you and Scarecrow are puppets for Ozma." Evanora interjected, her voice much calmer by comparison.

"SO WHAT?! SCARECROW HASN'T MADE A LAW FOR HIMSELF IN AGES! EVERYONE KNOWS BEING 'KING' AT THIS POINT IS JUST ANOTHER WORD FOR A FIGURE HEAD! SO WHAT IF OZMA PULLS THE STRINGS?! IT'S NOT AS IF THE PEOPLE OF OZ ARE GONNA KNOW! THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR YEARS! IT'S BEEN A MESS SINCE THE WIZARD LEFT AND AT THIS POINT IT ALWAYS WILL BE!"

The camera began to shake in the video and it suddenly stopped.

Silence overtook the room.

The citizens of Emerald City looked stunned.

Their great Glinda... seemingly admitted to killing a village, being a puppet for Ozma along with King Scarecrow, and to tricking the people of Oz for years.

Bryson watched on. He could only imagine their heartbreak.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Glinda stepped in.

She seemed completely oblivious to the situation at hand. When she walked in, the people of Oz were all huddled up, surrounding the area, seething and angrily staring at her.

She furrowed her brows. "Oh, dear... everyone looks so.. displeased. What's going on?"

Suddenly, all that could be heard were screams of fury.

"YOU LIAR!"

"TRAITOR!"

"MURDERER!"

"YOU KILLED A VILLAGE?! WITH WOMEN AND CHILDREN?!"

"YOU AND SCARECROW HAVE ALWAYS BEEN PUPPETS!"

"HOW CAN WE TRUST ANYTHING SHE SAYS?!"

"THE WITCHES OF THE EAST AND WEST WERE RIGHT ALL ALONG!"

Tons of screams and shouts, rapid-fire insults could be heard amongst them.

"LET'S GET HER! WE DON'T NEED A MURDERER AND A PUPPET KING RULING US!"

Suddenly, Glinda was swarmed.

Bryson, Jester, and Thersea gasped as they rushed to the side.

The mob of angry Ozians began to scratch at Glinda, smacking on her in a violent display. Bryson was taken aback. He felt happy they were seeing her true colors, but the sight was brutal.

Suddenly, Glinda was lifted up by the large crowd.

"LET'S THROW HER OUT OF THE CITY!"

The crowd cheered.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, YOU MURDERING PUPPET!"

Suddenly, the crowd picked up Glinda and tossed her outside, sending her tumbling down the dirt outside.

In a corner a few feet away, King Scarecrow was looking on with wide eyes.

Bryson noticed him. So that was King Scarecrow. His eyes looked as if they had been painted on but still moved. It was somehow creepy and charming at the same time. He looked just like a normal Scarecrow. He really didn't look like royalty at all outside of the shiny gold crown dangled atop his scarecrow hat.

He was trembling, scared out of his mind. Bryson almost felt sorry for him, but he wasn't sure if he should if the Scarecrow had sided with such horrible people.

Suddenly, the crowd noticed him.

"LET'S GET THAT BAG OF HAY! TOSS HIM TOO! WE DON'T NEED YOU AS KING! WE DON'T WANT A PUPPET!"

"YEAH, EVERYTHING WAS JUST FINE BEFORE THE WIZARD LEFT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"LET'S TOSS HIM ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE CORN FIELD HE CAME FROM!"

"N-n-no! Everyone, wait! This is a massive misunderstanding, wait!" Scarecrow yelled.

The angry mob didn't wanna hear it. Instead, they all lifted up the Scarecrow's body stuffed with hay. A few drops of hay fell to the floor as they violently carried him out of the door, tossing him right outside just as they did with Glinda.

His more fragile body tumbled even further down, the dirt on the ground covered with loose strand falling from his body.

"AND STAY OUT! OR WE'LL TORCH YA!" An angry Ozian yelled.

Even the Emerald City guards had turned against Glinda and Scarecrow. Whether it was due to their own beliefs or because of how outnumbered they were, Bryson didn't know.

The guards began to yell right along with the Ozians, pointing their weapons at the two, who were laying on the ground in pain. The two of them looked up and slowly began to limp away, gradually moving down the Poppy field.. where they began to retreat into the woods.

"THIS IS AN UPRISING! NO MORE LIES! NO MORE DISPUTES! THE WITCHES OF THE WEST AND EAST WERE RIGHT ALL ALONG!" An Ozian yelled.

"Hey, just because we kicked out Glinda don't mean we're gonna side with you! We don't want a pro-outsider around here!" Another Ozian yelled.

"Hey! I've been anti-outsider for a long time, but if Glinda was anti-outsider?! Forget it! Maybe those two are right! We need somebody leading us and they'd be a good fit!" Yet another Ozian yelled.

Bryson slowly stepped outside, he and Jester pushing his way out of the crowd, along with Thersea. They all hid behind the building of Emerald City and panted.

"This is insane. I just wanna go home." Thersea panted.

"You will. I'm sure you will." Bryson assured.

Suddenly, the three of them felt a force drag them upward and they yelled in fear, before looking up to see Evanora had grabbed Jester and Thersea, while Theodora had grabbed Bryson.

"We did it! We showed the people of Oz the true corruption of Glinda! No longer will she rule the land!" Theodora beamed. "Her and Scarecrow are gone!"

"Wow! We actually won!" Jester yelled, Thersea on his side biting her lip, looking around in worry, still just wanting to get home.

Evanora laughed, looking over at Theodora as she carried the other two, flying in the air with her excitedly. "We did it, sister! After all these years, we've done it! Glinda has been defeated!"

"If I could cry right now, I would!" Theodora laughed.

Bryson looked up and was beaming. He hadn't felt so full, so accomplished in any part of his life that he could remember. Theodora and Evanora's happiness had made his heart so full. He felt butterflies in the air, flying as if he were a bird, thanks to Theodora. Her smile lit up his whole being.

Bryson looked down to see Nome King and Jinjur pushing the carriage back into the forest.

Slowly, Theodora and Evanora laid the three of them down to the ground and they got up.

But immediately, the entire group hugged each other tightly.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" They all cheered.

"We have never been closer to prosperity in Oz!" Evanora beamed.

"And we owe so much of it to you!" Theodora beamed at Bryson, picking him up and twirling him around, hugging him tightly and the rest of the group joining in. Bryson felt a weight on his legs and looked down to see that even Jinjur was hugging him.

Bryson's heart soared and he felt a happy tear trail down his cheek.

He.. helped this?

Helped bring prosperity to a land?

He couldn't believe it.

In the distance, he could hear the Ozians chanting.

"DING-DONG, GLINDA'S GONE! SCARECROW'S GONE! THEY'RE BOTH GONE! DING-DONG, THE FALSE RULERS ARE GONE!"

The guards marched to the chant. It looked as if they were having a parade of celebration.

"Let's get back to Evanora's castle and plan where we go from here!" Theodora beamed. "Oh, I'm so happy!"

"We've been waiting so long for this! Finally, our victory is here!" Nome King shouted.

"Mombi would be proud. This is justice." Jinjur said, now pulled away from Bryson as she looked on at Emerald City with a proud look.

Bryson kept hugging everyone in the group, smiling to himself.

It seemed Oz was more merry than ever.

...

 _Oz is a much more aggressive place than it used to be. What's been going on behind the scenes? Will Bryson ever know the whole story? Was the video real? Did Glinda really kill all those people or is something more going on? How will Oz be ruled going forward? Will Bryson be stuck fallen for Theodora and his new family? Stay tuned, hope you enjoyed!_


	13. Chapter 13: The New Wizard

The trip back to Evanora's castle somehow felt so much shorter, despite being the same distance.

It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. The whole group seemed to be in the best of moods, although Thersea still seemed reasonably on edge.

They all talked about their hopes for Oz. How things may go with Scarecrow gone, with Glinda gone, and her sister, by presumable extension.

"I just hope we can find a good leader. Getting Glinda and Scarecrow out of there was important, but I'm not sure implementing either myself or Evanora as leader would be for the best, either. Simply because Oz is still so divided. Despite the fact that Glinda's smear campaign against us has begun to wear off and people see us for who we are, not everyone believes us. It would be best for someone else to do it. Someone who could have full trust of Oz." Theodora mused during the ride. She kept glancing at Bryson as she spoke.

"I suppose we'll have to keep thinking. Hopefully we can sort something out by the time we're back at my castle." Evanora said.

"Yes." Theodora said, eyes now trained on Bryson. "I think our next leader could be closer than we think."

Theodora's gaze being on him as she spoke of a new leader had him thinking, but he shrugged it off. Surely she didn't mean him.

She leaned forward at one point and stroked his arm. "I just want you to know I'm still working as much as I can to get you your memory back." She smiled.

He had almost forgotten in the midst of all this.. that getting his memory back had been his original objective.

...

Soon enough, the group made it back to Evanora's castle.

They maintained their high spirits, but were quick to insist they needed to begin speaking to each other to see what their next move would be. Bryson stayed in his room for the time being and reflected on everything. In the short time he knew the group, he had survived a burning castle, helped overthrow evil rulers, and was falling for a beautiful witch.

He couldn't help but wonder if his life before losing his memory was quite as crazy.

While in thought, he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door, smiling when he saw it had been Theodora in her usual black night robe, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Theodora. Hi." Bryson smiled warmly, excitement tinged in his tone.

"Hello, lovely." She smiled, reaching over to stroke his chin. It caused him to shudder and grin. He missed her flirtatious actions, it had been difficult to receive much of it when they had all been so focused on the mission of the last few days. "Is it alright if I come in? I'd like to discuss some things with you." She said as she slowly put her hand down.

"Of course." Bryson said, eagerness in his voice as he stepped away to make room for her.

Theodora smiled and slowly stepped forward. "I just wanted to express my gratitude again. I don't think anybody could have inspired me to push forward the way you have. Had it not been for you, Glinda may still be in power along with her sister and Scarecrow."

"No, it's fine, really. I'm nothing special I-"

"Except you are. Brave, wise, kind. All the traits Glinda and the rest never had. The traits a real leader should have." Theodora smiled.

"But you have all those traits." Bryson responded.

"Thank you, Bryson. But you know what you have that I don't? The chance to lead a land where half the population doesn't have a tainted image of you." Theodora said.

Bryson simply stared at her in a look of awe. "I don't.. understand what you're trying to say."

Theodora smiled up at him. "I.. I've been thinking a lot. About who the next leader should be. And.. I can't think of anyone else but you." She said. "It can't be me or Evanora right now. Jinjur doesn't want it. Jester isn't capable of being serious long enough to rule. And Nome King is far too old and fragile. You, however.." She said, putting her hand on his cheek and cupping it. Bryson shuddered at the movement. "Are young. Attractive, a good image to cast on the people of Oz. Though I don't think that matters much, really. All those traits I mentioned before.. a good and kind-hearted soul. Good intentions. And I've seen the way you look at the land. How you love it. It's highly admirable. And... I suppose my idea here is this. You could be the wizard."

Bryson gasped. "Like.. lead Oz? At Emerald City?"

Theodora nodded slowly. "Someone who wouldn't be a puppet to Ozma. Someone with the right mindset. Someone I could work with closely. Someone I trust."

"B-But.." Bryson shook his head, chuckling nervously. "Theodora, I'm a guy who has no memory. I'm new here. I.. I'm not cut out to lead a whole land. All I know about Oz is what I've been told and what I've read. They wouldn't want me. They have no idea who I am."

Theodora smiled again. "That's because they wouldn't know you're Bryson, the man with no memory. They would think you're the original wizard."

Bryson's eyebrows raised. "I.. b-but.. isn't that lying?"

Theodora nodded. "It is. But sometimes.. if you want your people to be happy. To do what's best for them.. it's what you have to do."

Bryson gulped. "B-but how are they gonna believe I'm.. him? I know nothing about leading. What about the real one?"

Theodora simply smiled. "I'm not saying you have to agree to this, sweetheart. It's a mere suggestion."

Bryson shook his head. "I mean - you're a leader. You.. your opinion is incredibly important. I just.."

"Well. Oscar Diggs hasn't been seen in Oz in many years. I'm not sure if he is even alive now. I don't know how much he aged, but when I knew him, he had brown hair. Like you. Same skin complexion. If you cut your hair some and grew a beard.. and if we put you in the right attire.. no one would know the difference." Theodora said. "But it is entirely up to you. I don't want you to feel pressured. I know that you have a lot on your mind and that this is a weighty task. You can have time to think about it. And whatever decision you make.. I am perfectly okay with."

Bryson shook his head, baffled. "I just... I. How would I have what it takes? How does one go about leading?"

Theodora spoke up. "That's the thing. You haven't led. And don't know much about it. All you have is your naturally kind heart and your ideas. Someone without that jaded, instilled view is perfect for Oz. Something we need. Something we could really use."

Bryson slowly walked to the edge of his bed and sat on it, sighing slightly. "But what if I mess up?"

Theodora made her way over to him. She sat down next to him and stroked his arm tenderly in a comforting manner, causing Bryson to hum slightly.

"Bryson.. there have been rulers who have had years of experience. Knew everything about leading. But they didn't have what it takes. And you know why? Because their heart wasn't in the right place. Sure, they know everything about the land of Oz. Sure, they had devoted their lives to it. Spent many years tirelessly trying to become a leader. But they failed. Just like Glinda failed. You, however.. have your heart in the right place. And I would help you. I could set up my own place of living near Emerald City. Guide you. Show you the works." Theodora explained.

Bryson slowly grew accustomed to the idea. If he couldn't get his memory back... maybe devoting himself to the land of Oz wasn't so bad.

"I've heard through the Munchkins what's been happening in Emerald City. People are celebrating Glinda and Scarecrow's fall. Ozma is still there. She'll accept any leader. Because she thinks she can make them the next puppet. But I know you wouldn't fall into that trap. And I would help you along the way." Theodora explained.

Bryson simply gulped as he looked at the floor.

"Tell me, Bryson. What is your vision for the land of Oz?" She asked, putting a hand in his hair to stroke it for him, as if to ease his worries.

Bryson stayed silent for a minute as he began to think over the options.

"I.. want. Happiness. Peace. Freedom. For everyone to just.. make their own decisions. To not have to answer to anyone, to live in fear. To truly love and trust who leads them. Like they're just another Ozian. None of this civil unrest. None of this.. hostility. Just a truly happy land. That's all I want." Bryson said in a soft and honest voice.

Theodora smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "That's all it takes. That mindset and the ideas you've given to me."

Bryson rubbed his hands together nervously. "You really think I can do it?" He asked, still facing the floor.

A few moments passed before Theodora spoke up. "I _know_ you can do it." She said, leaning in to softly kiss his cheek. The action caused his cheeks to light up bright red, which caused her to smile. "We have more to discuss, but I just wanted to run that by you. So you have time to think about it."

She kept her smile on him as she lifted up and walked over to the door, eyes still on him. "Try not to fret too much, sweetie." She smiled as she slowly closed the door.

Her eyes stayed on her the whole time as if in a trance, eased by her final words.

He sighed and leaned back into his bed.

He still didn't have his memory. If Theodora, a magical witch, still hadn't found a solution.. what hope was there?

He didn't have anybody except the friends that had taken him in.

What purpose could he really have? Maybe it was time to get over getting his memory back. Maybe it was a pipe dream.

The only purpose he could have now was...

No, he told himself. He wasn't cut out for this.

But was Glinda? She knew all there was to know about Oz. And she killed an entire village.

He didn't get much sleep that night from all the thinking. He reached a conclusion at dawn.

...

He had paced in his room that morning.

His decision was final. He didn't know what the response would be. But what else was there for him to do?

He decided to stop fretting. Like Theodora said. He simply barged out of his own door and rushed down the hall.

"Theodora! Theodora!" He exclaimed, finding no one out except Jester, who was standing in the middle of the main entrance with a book about Emerald City in his hands.

Jester closed the book and looked up at Bryson. "What are you running around screaming about?" He chuckled, a sly look on his face.

"Where's Theodora at?" Bryson asked with a rushed and desperate tone to his voice.

"I dunno, probably sleeping. Something I don't do much of. And neither do you supposedly, since you're up so early." Jester chuckled.

"I've just been doing a lot of thinking. Where is she?!" Bryson exclaimed, overly excited and hyped up.

"Sheesh, I dunno? Maybe her bedroom?" He shrugged.

Bryson nodded quickly. "Thanks!"

He rushed back down the hall to find her bedroom, but instead almost bumped into her, stopping himself. She was still in her robe. "Bryson, what is the meaning of this?" She asked softly. "Is something wrong? I just heard you calling my name and came outside to see what was happening."

"I'll tell you what's happening." Bryson said, stepping closer to her. He hesitated before taking a deep breath.

"I'm your wizard."


	14. Chapter 14: Great and Powerful (?)

Theodora simply gave Bryson a shocked look, soon pulling him a few feet down the hall and into her luxurious room, closing the door.

"You're sure about this?" She asked. "It's only been a few hours since I've asked."

"I was up all night thinking about it. I wanna do this." Bryson nodded.

"And.. you're not just saying that because I suggested it? You genuinely want to do this?" Theodora asked, as if to double check.

"I'm sure. Listen. Theodora.. there's no telling when I'm gonna get my memory back. And until then.. there is no point in just sitting around. I gotta do something. And what better way than to serve as leader of this great land? I've seen things. I've seen a whole village burnt to death. I've seen people be stripped away from their family and friends and put in cages simply because they're not from here. I can do this, Theodora. Worst case scenario I _do_ get my memory back. It isn't as if I would want to stop serving this land." Bryson rationalized.

He looked down at her hand and slowly lifted it, rubbing his thumb over palm. She smiled slightly in response. "I can do this. I want to do this."

Theodora seemed convinced.

...

Not only did Theodora seemed convinced, the whole group of Jester, Jinjur, Nome King, and Evanora did. Jinjur seemed more passive, but everyone else seemed excited at the prospect.

Bryson felt stunned. Had he really made such an impact on them all? It seemed too good to be true.

...

Theodora said she would be busy making arrangements to plan out Bryson's reveal as leader with Evanora and left Jester and Nome King to spend the next week helping Bryson read as many books about the land of Oz as he could. Informational guides that Bryson devoted himself with. He seemed to know most the basics from what he had read in Theodora's castle.

Jester and Nome king would sit Bryson in a room and give him lessons. They'd go over a plan Theodora had formulated and give him their own advice. What they knew about leading. They made sure to let it be known that leading required a look of confidence, a sense of imposement. Theodora would pass by these "lessons" every so often.

"Remember, boys. He's gonna break the mold. These lessons aren't as important as you may think." She reminded them, winking at Bryson as she passed by.

It had him thinking.

Maybe he really could break the mold.

...

When the week was over, Bryson had grown plenty of facial hair, a full beard almost developed.

He was sat down by Jester to have his longer hair cut. He didn't know if his hair had always been that length, but it felt foreign when it was cut.

It was now fairly short, but disheveled and full of volume, some curls still hanging around his face.

Once the haircut was done, he went back to his bathroom and looked in the mirror.

He looked like a different person.

A fully grown man.

Half an hour later, Jester and Nome king were knocking on Bryson's door. When he answered, they had a black suit prepared for him with a green under suit and black bow tie.

Bryson went back into the bathroom to put on what would presumably be the kind of attire he always wore as wizard.

When he stepped out, Theodora was suddenly in the room, likely hearing that they had completed Bryson's transformation.

She seemed almost haunted as she looked at Bryson, as if she was remembering something. Yet she also seemed impressed.

"That's just enough for the people of Oz to not know the difference." She said with a grin slowly forming on her face. "When will you be ready?" She asked Bryson. "With no pressure, of course."

Bryson looked down at the attire and ran a hand through his now shorter hair.

"As soon as possible. Oz needs a leader."

"How about tomorrow afternoon?" Theodora suggested.

...

Bryson spent another night laying awake with nervousness, but this time with more excitement.

With the help of the group, he could free the outsiders. And end the division within Oz.

He fell asleep with a grin.

...

They spent the next day preparing the carriage. By afternoon, Theodora, Jester, and Nome King had gotten in on route to Emerald City. Jinjur and Evanora stayed behind to watch over Munchkin Land. Jester and Nome King would act as helpers to Bryson as Wizard. Theodora would build her own residence in secret so she could assist Bryson in secret. Bryson wished she could stay in Emerald City, but understood it could cause more civil uproar within the citizens of Oz until her name had been fully cleared.

"You are going to be wonderful." Theodora said with a large smile, putting her arm around Bryson's as she beamed up at him. "I believe in you."

"I second that. You've done great so far, kid. Maybe we can finally have things work around here the way that they should." Jester said, nudging Bryson.

"It is going to be a pleasure working with you, wizard." Nome King smiled, causing Bryson to beam. Being called wizard felt like a heavy toll. Him as wizard. It was hard to fathom.

...

As they spent the next few days on another route to Emerald City, they faced little trouble.

They engaged in more small talk. Theodora told stories about the names Glinda and Snowmella would call her. Hag, pig. Not worthy to be a witch. It made Bryson all the more happy that Glinda had been booted from Emerald City.

They discussed the beauty of Oz, Bryson discussed what an honor it would be to rule the land, gushing about its bright colors and lovely scent. Theodora smiled as she watched Bryson gush and fawn over Oz.

...

A few days passed and Bryson felt his heart begin to race as they found themselves in the familiar setting of the forest that led to Emerald City.

He could see the bright green emeralds shining far away and they kept getting closer. The brighter the emeralds shine, the closer he felt to his destiny.

"Okay. Remember some of the things I told you to say when you introduce yourself. Get your attention. Say you are the great and powerful wizard. Back in your young mortal form to save Oz from civil unrest. Then, I will fly in the Emerald City building and hiding. Throw a few little harmless fireballs. You can mask them as your own. With that, your look, and words combined.. they should believe you are the original wizard. And from there.. we can begin ruling Oz as it should be ruled." Theodora went over the plan one last time.

Bryson nodded. He had made sure to memorize it after Nome King and Jester told him about it during their lessons, but it was nice to have a refresher.

"Okay." Bryson said as the horse carriage emerged from the woods, the poppies full and everywhere."I'm ready." He said as he jumped out of the carriage.

"Geez, you're really ready, huh?" Jester smirked.

"I love the young man's enthusiasm." Nome King chuckled.

Theodora reached over and put her hand on Bryson's hand. "Hey." She said, causing Bryson to stop himself and look back. "Yes?"

Theodora smiled and rubbed his hand. "Good luck." She smiled, her gaze lingering on his.

Bryson simply nodded and hesitated as he looked on at Emerald City, as if awaiting his destiny.

Each step he took felt more and more heavy.

Soon, his feet were off the Yellow Brick Road and onto the bridge that hovered over the Poppies.

Closer and closer.

He took a deep breath, remembering Theodora's instructions.

This was the moment his life would change forever.

He walked towards the entrance of Emerald City, a lump in his throat.

Now he had his sense of purpose.

No longer would he be a fool without a memory.

He began to see a few Emerald City guards huddled together.

It almost looked as if they were planning something.

Bryson wondered what it could be until..

 _BOOM!_

Bryson gasped and looked around, startled. He heard an explosion.

"Oh, no! It's too late! She's already here! Let's move, let's move, let's move!" A guard said, the surrounding guards rushing away and not even noticing Bryson a few feet away from them.

Bryson looked around everywhere to see what they were referring to?

Who was here?

Suddenly, he saw something in the sky.

It slowly descended. A few white bubbles.

The bubbles popped and a few people were now circled in the Emerald City premises.

A few guards in pure white outfits with snowflake emblems on their chest seemed prepared for battle, along with another younger man who stood out.

He had long blonde that went down to his neck and blue eyes. He wore a red short sleeve shirt, red and black mixed shorts with red sneakers and white trims and white laces. Judging by his clothes, Bryson felt he could have been an outsider.

In front of them was a blonde woman with her hair in a bun. She had blue eyes with a white, long dress with long sleeves and a long white cape in the back that touched the ground. She had white high heel boots, as well as a white wand with a white snowflake on the top of it.

Other Emerald City guards came around the corner with their weapons ready, eyes locked on Snowmella.

"Snowmella! What are you doing here? We at Emerald City are trying to find our next leader and it sure as Oz won't be you! Not the sister of an evil woman who killed an entire village!" An Emerald City guard yelled.

"I don't have time to convince you. Move. We need to see Ozma. I am the next rightful ruler of Emerald City!" Snowmella said.

"The people of Oz are tired of puppets like you and Glinda and Scarecrow! Go away! This is your final warning!" The Emerald City guard warned.

"I didn't want to do this." Snowmella sighed. "Don't you realize that without another witch you stand no chance?" Snowmella slowly lifted her wand.

The Emerald City guards gasped and rushed to the door, fumbling to open it for her.

The doors opened and the large amounts of people inside turned away and gasped when they could see Snowmella a few feet away with her guards.

Bryson gasped.

He had to do something!

He didn't have any special powers. He didn't have a weapon on him.

All he had was his heart.

"That'll have to do." Bryson finished his own thoughts with a low voice, slowly clenching his fists.

Without a moment's more of hesitation, Bryson took a step back before sprinting up and tackling Snowmella.

Snowmella gasped and Bryson felt his heart race as he tumbled onto the ground with her. He had to act quickly or else he knew she would use her powers.

Bryson looked up to the wand. He remembered that Glinda was rendered far less powerful.

He hastily grabbed the wand and kicked himself off of Snowmella, lifting up in a scurry and pointing the wand at Snowmella.

"Back, you wicked old witch! Back or I'll destroy the wand!" Bryson threatened.

"Who are you?!" Snowmella asked frantically.

"How dare you ask who I am! I'm the Wizard of Oz! The great and powerful!" Bryson tried to recount everything Theodora had passed onto him. "I have returned to my land in my young mortal form after catching wind of the horrid division spreading across Oz! It is time I take back my rightful kingdom!"

The Emerald City guards gasped and so did the Ozians inside Emerald City!

"Holy Oz!"

"Thank Oz! Thank Oz! It's the Wizard! It's him, it's really him!" Someone cried out.

"It can't be!"

Snowmella just seemed stunned.

"You're not the wizard! I remember what he looks like! You're not him!" The blonde outsider looking teen said.

"Tommy, not now." Snowmella said in a huff.

"BACK! Back or this wand gets it! And do not harass any more people like your sister has! Never return to Emerald City or you will pay for it! I will keep this wand and I will destroy it if I ever see you here again!" Bryson exclaimed, lifting his hands up to try and look as imposing to the witch as he could.

Suddenly, a puff of fire emerged from the air and landed in front of Snowmella's feet.

The crowd gasped and cheered. Bryson looked up and saw Theodora hovering over the Emerald City building, winking as she assisted him in looking as much like a wizard as he could. With how Bryson's hands were positioned, it looked as if he had been the one to throw the fire.

"IT IS THE WIZARD!"

"ONLY THE WIZARD COULD USE SUCH POWER!"

"THE WIZARD! HE'S COME TO SAVE US! TO LEAD US!"

"HE EVEN HAS THE SAME OUTFIT! THE SAME HAIR COLOR AND BEARD!"

"THE WIZARD OF OZ HAS RETURNED! THE WIZARD OF OZ HAS RETURNED!"

"Back, back you wicked witch! Or I'll throw even more fire!" Bryson threatened, getting into character as he looked up at Theodora to signal her.

She threw a bigger fireball that landed even closer to Snowmella's feet, causing her to fall over.

"I'll melt you like the snow witch you are, fiend!" Bryson continued in a dramatic voice.

Snowmella looked stunned and unsure of what to do, looking around the place frantically. "Let's go! Retreat into the Haunted Forest!" Snowmella cried out, running away with the guards and the strange Tommy character.

The crowd cheered and cheered.

"THE WIZARD! HE'S DONE IT! HE'S SCARED OFF THE EVIL WITCH!"

"DON'T LEAVE US AGAIN, WIZARD! YOU CAN RESTORE PEACE AND HOPE!"

They began to break out into a chant.

"WE ALL NEED THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ! WE'VE FOUND HE IS A WIZ OF A WIZ IF EVER A WIZ THERE WAS! BECAUSE OF THE WONDERFUL THINGS HE DOES!"

The crowd busted from the Emerald City room and outside, picking up Bryson and surfing him along the crowd. "HURRAY! THE WIZARD IS BACK! THE WIZARD IS BACK! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!"

Bryson couldn't believe it.

He had been accepted as wizard.

The plan had worked.

He was dragged inside and grinned to himself.

Now he could make his friends proud, especially Theodora. He could finally restore peace to Oz.

...

 _Bryson is now the Wizard. What's in store for him? Tommy from the last story is back. He knows Bryson isn't the original wizard because he is from section 24 and has seen the movies. But why doesn't he seem to remember Bryson? Are there other people getting their memory wiped?_

 _Stay tuned, review if you'd like. Hope you all enjoyed!_

 _A certain farm girl will be returning in the next chapter.._


	15. Chapter 15: Outsiders Freed

The Emerald City citizens had let finally let Bryson down after all their chanting and celebrating, still cheering and clamoring for him the entire time.

Bryson had to put on a brave face. The face of a ruler. The face of _The Wizard._

"All will be explained shortly! I have many answers for you!" He said.

"It's time for you to take back the throne room!" A citizen shouted.

"Yes! We can lead you the way, Wizard!" A guard cried out.

"U-uh, yes! That would be great.." Bryson said, sighing and glad he was at least being led in the right direction, where he was supposed to be.

He was led down a giant green hallway with fancy decorating by four Emerald City guards. Once he reached the inside of the throne room, he was met with green and gold decor surrounding the entire large room. There was a giant gold throne.

"Scarecrow was never fit to serve, Wizard. This should always be your throne." A guard nodded, kneeling in front of Bryson. The other three followed suit, paying respects to their leader.

Bryson felt a lump in his throat. It was so odd to be praised in such a high regard. To be treated like royalty, like a higher being.

Thankfully, he had grown used to the idea he had to adapt quickly after losing his memory and essentially restarting his life.

Bryson thanked the guards for everything. He told the guards to sit outside and he would get them if he needed them. He had "wizardly activities to partake in." He hoped that sounded enough like a wizard.

They agreed easily and left him to think.

...

He spent several hours in that throne room, pacing back and forth.

What should he do first?

Work to diminish the division among the Ozians? A work of charity? Perhaps try and find survivors of Glinda's attack and give them solace. Or...

 _Oh, I know.._

Freeing the outsiders could be first!

Yes.. that way they could go back to where they wanted. Or stay in Oz if they pleased. Just not be locked in those cages, separated from friends and family. He knew Glinda and Scarecrow had instilled anti-outsider beliefs into the people of Oz. Perhaps he could change that with his rule.

He suddenly felt a rush of excitement. A thrill. He was _Wizard._ The people of Oz had his full trust. He could do whatever he wanted.

He had to uphold his responsibility. He had a moral obligation to do great things with the power that had been thrust upon him.

Suddenly, he no longer felt like a helpless young man with no memories. He felt like a true ruler. He stroked his beard and squinted at the floor.

He decided now that he had time to take things in, he needed to get to work immediately.

He took a deep breath and walked down the long green hallway and outside. The two guards greeted him merrily and excitedly.

"Wizard!"

"Hello, Wizard!"

Bryson smiled at them and nodded. "Hello, hello." He smiled as he walked past them quickly. He needed to go outside and find Theodora. To get any updates and see how he should begin the process of his rule.

The people in Emerald City erupted at the sight of their Wizard.

"WIZARD!"

"IT'S THE WIZARD!"

"OH, OZ BLESS US! OUR CHOSEN RULER IS HERE!"

The crowd rushed to surround him and Bryson to push through the crowd awkwardly. "Yes, yes. It is I. The.. The Wizard of Oz! Hello, everyone. Hello. You're all lovely."

"Wizard! Will our time of dispute end?"

"We want the disagreements to be over!"

"Glinda killed a whole village! Was she evil the entire time?!"

"Wizard! We love you! Can you meet my daughter? She's heard legends and wants to see the real thing!"

Bryson lifted his hands in the air. "Don't worry, everyone! I will be answering all questions soon. Just understand that this is a very busy time and I need to do what I can to make sure.. that everyone is happy! Don't you worry!"

Bryson smiled and waved at everyone as he exited the city, the green lights shining bright in the now brisk night air.

He could hear the intense applause even from outside, music beginning to go off.

"WE LOVE OUR WIZARD! OUR WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!" They'd chant to the music.

Bryson shuddered. He still felt bad about lying about being a wizard, but he supposed Theodora was right. They needed something to hold on to hope, even if it was just a facade.

Bryson sighed as the background noises faded with every step he took. It seemed everyone was inside celebrating outside of a few guards here and there.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Where even was Theodora? He wished she had told him the exact location she planned to hide. Until -

He saw a flash of light in the corner of his eye.

He jolted his head upward to see it was a puff of fire. Like the kind Theodora was capable of producing.

He looked around and saw Theodora's figure flying along the moonlight, a lovely sight. He beamed and followed the figure, watching as it slowly landed at the other end of the bridge, close to the forest.

Bryson rushed across the bridge and Theodora came into view. She was wearing a white blouse and black leather pants. She had changed out of her fancy silk robe she tended to wear to feel comfortable in the horse carriage rides. Her signature red lipstick shined in the night light. "There you are! I was worried I wouldn't be able to find you."

"Don't be silly, Bryson. Or should I say Wizard?" She teased. "Don't worry. I was hovering above Emerald City the whole time keeping watch for you."

Bryson felt his heart flutter. "The whole time? For me?"

"Of course." She beamed with a nod. "I did go back to the forest to set up my place, but I went back to Emerald City to look after you as soon as I could. But, hey. what are your thoughts on this arrangement? I do hope it is going well so far."

"It's very surreal.. stressful knowing I can do so much." Bryson admitted, facing Theodora. He felt he could tell her anything. He could be vulnerable. "How do you do it? The stress. I can already feel it. Everybody is gonna want something from you. To do so many things."

"It won't seem so bad once you've put everything you want into place, sweetheart." Theodora smiled, eyes pouring into his. "Come here." She said. She extended her hand.

Bryson smiled and gave her his own hand. She lifted his hand and kissed it tenderly, lips lingering on his hand. Her eyes lifted up through the kiss to his hand, an almost seductive gaze that made Bryson shudder.

She slowly withdrew her mouth from his hand. "Calm your worries. You will be an excellent wizard." She smiled warmly. "Focus on what's most important to you. Get that done, work your way down your own mental list. Tell me. What's most important to you now?"

"..I thought about that." Bryson said, feeling the stress being lifted from him as Theodora spoke. "Freeing the outsiders is what's most important to me at this moment."

Theodora smiled and nodded. "And that is very valid."

"I just feel like I need your help. How do I go about freeing them?" Bryson wondered.

"I know where Emerald City dungeon is. And so do Jester and Nome King. They're back in the forest. I can have them go back to Emerald City and get you in your throne room. You can make an announcement. If the speech is good enough, we might not need the trial. Glinda was pushing the anti-outsider agenda and now she's lost the trust and respect the people of Oz had. They're so devoted to you that they might just listen." She said.

Bryson thought about it for a second. "Is Theresa still at Munchkin Land?"

"She should be. I want to get her home, but it's difficult when the outsiders haven't been freed yet." Theodora said.

"Maybe we should bring her here to Emerald City. She's the only outsider I know not locked in a cage. Maybe if they hear her story.."

"Then the outsiders could be personalized. They'd see that they're just people, too." Theodora finished.

Bryson grinned. They were on the same track of thought.

"You think if I head back to Emerald City you'll be fine? Jester and Nome King can help you while I'm gone." Theodora said.

"That sounds great. In the mean time, I can focus on smaller stuff while I wait for you all to get back." Bryson smiled.

Theodora bit her lip in thought. "How about I get going now, then? I'll be back within a few days after I've attended to business and have brought back Theresa."

"Perfect." Bryson smiled.

Jester emerged from the woods with Nome King. "So, it seems you're doing pretty well as Wizard."

"Oh, yes. I'm most pleased with what Theodora has told me of Emerald City's reaction." Nome King added.

"How about we go back and make sure our wizard is in good company, then?" Jester smiled.

"Delightful. Bryson. I'll see you in a few days. With how well you handled Snowmella, I have no doubt you will handle this well." She smiled and stroked his chin, Bryson shuddering once more at her touch as she got in her carriage on route to Emerald City.

...

The next few days were devoted to Bryson getting used to his image as wizard.

Jester and Nome King kept giving him advice, but mostly seemed to work among themselves as Bryson spent most of his time doing smaller things.

He met as many Emerald City citizens as he could. He acted as kind as he could towards them and he spent the whole day around them all. He avoided any questions and just talked to the Ozians about their lives. It seemed to enforce Bryson in his role and the people of Oz just got more and more happy around them.

Maybe being a ruler wasn't so bad. All you had to do was act like a person, talk to the people, Bryson thought. Ozians seemed nervous yet in awe of him at first. Now they talked to him as if he was any other citizen, which was exactly what he wanted. It only took a few days until it began to feel like a giant neighborhood rather than a king ruling a group of people.

He'd help the Ozians through small tasks. Such as helping a pet Hammer Head from a tree, or helping an Ozian's son find their pack of lost Jitter Fruits, or assisting Emerald City workers in watering the field of Poppies.

"Wizard! We have never seen a ruler like this! This is what we deserve after all the trials and tribulations we have faced lately!"

"You're just like any person around here! It's lovely."

He was met with nothing but praise the entire time. Had it always been like that with the _actual_ Wizard of Oz? It seemed it could be easy to let it get to his head. He had to remind himself he wasn't the actual wizard. What gave him comfort was when Jester and Nome King told him the original wasn't an actual wizard, either.

Either way, he never ended up sitting in the throne providing for him. He didn't feel he deserved to yet.

After a few days had passed, Jester and Nome King walked to Bryson's throne room to inform him. He rushed out of there as quickly as he could. They needed to free the outsiders quickly, and he couldn't just tell everyone it needed to happen with no evidence.

Theresa would be the evidence, he decided.

Bryson walked outside the throne room and saw Theresa was already waiting, Jester and Nome King must have brought her from Theodora.

Bryson brought her back to the throne room to have a private conversation with her.

...

"I just wanna go home. Theodora and those other two guys told me about this plan you had. I hope it works. I just wanna go home." She sighed.

"And you will if things go my way. I'm sorry you've had to go through this." He said with sympathy in his voice. "Really, I am." He sighed. "I'm kinda scared, too. I mean. I don't.." Bryson contemplated going further. But this wasn't the time to talk about his problems. It was the time to talk about hers. "Look. I just think if the people of Emerald City see you as your own person and not just an 'outsider', they'll accept the idea of outsiders more. Tell me. What's your story? How did you get here in the first place?"

Theresa sighed, looking down. She took a few minutes to speak. "You know I've been to Oz before this."

Bryson squinted. "Huh?"

"It's a long story.." she trailed off.

"Tell me. If you're okay with it. This could be important." Bryson said.

"Well.. it was.. 2002ish? For me, at least. In my world." She gulped. "Dad had just bailed on me and mom. I didn't know why he left, I thought.." she sighed. "I thought I had done something wrong to make him leave. I was very young, ya know. I didn't.. get things like that. It wasn't until a few years ago I found out that he left us to be with another woman. Long story short, a few weeks went by after he left. There was a tornado warning that day. Mom was preparing best she could. It was supposed to hit the whole town. We were gonna hide together in the basement. But the storm was so bad. So horrid. The window broke and almost smashed me. I dodged it. But the glass was everywhere. I couldn't walk across it to get to the basement. I was too scared. I called for my mom with no reply. I had never been so horrified." She recounted, her eyes filled with dread as if she had recounted the whole thing. "The twiser caught up the top part of my house. My family was safe in the basement and I got sucked up right along in the twister. Long story short, I ended up here. With those.. Munchkins. They said 'Glinda' had been busy and couldn't help me. They took me in those houses for a few days and I told them about my dad leaving. They were so kind and warm. Understanding. Nothing like what the people are like now. They helped me realize that it wasn't my fault. That my dad leaving me didn't define me. And like magic, Glinda came down from a bubble. Used some kind of spell and sent me home. A lot of it is fuzzy. But that's the basics." She recounted.

Bryson looked on at her in awe. The story was fascinating.

"I always assumed it was some fever dream. But now I'm back here all of the sudden. After I haven't been in such pain since... since my dad left. It's like I'm destined to be here every time something awful happens to me." She said. "As if to be taught a lesson. Except I don't know what lesson it could be. If anything I just... have lost more faith in humanity. I remember this place being so nice and now there's all this division and.. no offense... idle worship?" She looked at him. "You say you're the Wizard of Oz and they see what minimal evidence they have and take it. They must be pretty hopeless to behave that way."

Bryson found her words interesting. Was Oz some sort of force to teach people lessons?

Was that.. was that was happening to him?

"Maybe I can give them their hope back, then." Bryson said.

"Maybe so." She shrugged.

"I don't know where you're from. But where I'm from.. this Oz stuff? It's a movie. And a book. I don't know how it's even real." She added.

Bryson looked stunned. "Wait.. what?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's a movie and a book called The Wizard of Oz. Almost everybody's seen it. I can't believe it's real. I hope other movies are real. Always wanted to be Cinderella." She joked.

"Woah, woah, woah. I. First of all.. what is a movie? And second of all.. what do you mean it's a book?" He asked.

"I haven't told anyone that. But I've heard about your memory loss and how you don't know where you're from. For all I know, maybe you're from the same place as me." She shrugged again. "A movie is like a book, but you can watch it. Like that video I took of Glinda? You must really not remember much, huh?"

Bryson looked down. "That would.. that would be something." He gasped to himself. "I wonder if I'm from your world. Or another. And have also been to Oz before."

She pursed her lips. "It's definitely possible. You do carry yourself a bit differently."

Bryson tried not to ponder on it too much, but his head was spinning. He had so many questions. But he couldn't ask them now. He had to focus on the task of hand. At being wizard. That's what this had all led up to, his purpose.

He gulped. "S-so.." he cleared his throat. "You say you're going through other stuff now. Can you tell me about it?" He needed to focus on freeing the outsiders. Humanizing them to the Ozians.

She sighed, taking another pause. "There's a lot to explain. I've bee going through a custody battle. I've just been wanting my son. And one day I wake up in Oz with no explanation and my son is one of those trapped outsiders." She sighed.

Bryson gasped. "Your son is trapped?!"

She sighed and nodded. She began to sob before throwing her hands up in the air. "I JUST WANT MY SON! I TOLD THEODORA I WANT MY SON! SHE HAS NOTHING TO SHOW FOR IT! I WANT MY SON!" She said, furious and sad.

It seemed yet another outsider had been stripped from their family.

Bryson could only imagine where her son was, locked in a cage in a dusty room.

"You know what? Channel that energy. Keep that up. We're gonna show the people of Oz how outsiders are truly treated." Bryson said as he grabbed her hand, leading her down the hallway and out of the throne room.

"Y-you really think that'll help?!"

"If it doesn't, these people are lost." Bryson said as he emerged from the throne room, applause heard from Ozians at his mere sight.

"PEOPLE OF OZ!" He shouted, feeling his own anger at the situation the outsiders felt.

The Ozians froze, seeming startled by his tone.

He pushed Theresa forward a bit so she was right next to him.

"YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS? AN OUTSIDER!" Bryson screamed.

The people of Oz gasped.

"GLINDA HAS PUSHED AN AGENDA UPON EMERALD CITY! OUTSIDERS ARE NOT THE EVIL SHE HAS CLAIMED!" Bryson yelled.

"But they trapped us! They tried to turn Oz into a theme park! Rabadan was an outsider and he almost destroyed the whole land!" Someone shouted.

"I am aware!" Bryson said, knowing the history Theodora had told him of. "But think about it! They're just like me and you! Just because they're not from around here doesn't mean they can't enjoy the luxuries of Oz! Yes, there has been evil! But Oz has seen evil, too! What about Glinda? She killed that village! King Scarecrow acted as her puppet! Your own people did that! So as you can see, it's not about where you come from! It's about your actions!" He said, looking at Thersea. "Tell them what you told me. If you're comfortable." He said.

"MY SON IS LOCKED UP! MY SON IS LOCKED IN A CAGE SOMEWHERE! AND I WAS SEPARATED FROM HIM!" She began to sob. "I JUST WANT MY SON! I WANT MY SON! I WANT MY SON! I'M BEING KEPT HERE! THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN CONTROLLING THIS HAVE BEEN LIARS! LISTEN TO HIM!" She sobbed.

The crowd began to gasp.

"And there are many outsiders in her situation! Seperated from their families! Being mistreated in their cages!" Bryson announced.

"Maybe we were wrong about the outsiders!"

"Glinda killed those people! Why should we trust her?! The Wizard is right!"

"That poor girl! She's crying so much!"

"She needs her son back!"

"They're just people, too!"

"FREE THE OUTSIDERS!" They chanted.

Bryson grinned. Did this actually work?!

"With Glinda gone, we don't even need that trial! Let's free them now!" Someone shouted.

"But what if some of them are actually bad?!" Someone asked.

"The Wizard is here! He's all powerful! He'll stop them!" Another Ozian proclaimed.

"Then let's free them!" An Ozian said.

They raised a good point. What if one of them was bad? He wasn't actually all powerful... he felt guilt rise in his stomach.

But it would be okay, he told himself. Theodora should be near by.

He watched as Emerald City guards and citizens rushed to a downstairs area. He assumed they must have been going to Emerald City dungeon.

Theresa gasped. "I think down there is where he is!"

Bryson grinned. "I think you might be getting your son back.."

She suddenly gasped and rushed down right along with the other Ozians. Bryson followed her quickly and went downstairs behind the group.

What he found was heartwarming.

Ozians were freeing outsiders left and right, opening their cages.

Outsiders gasped, their clothes all dusty from being kept in there for so long.

They were sobbing, frantically searching for their seperated loved ones and hugging each other tightly.

There were at least fifteen or so outsiders in the room. Many of them reunited after being locked in different cages.

And the Ozians took part in it.

Bryson suddenly felt like his heart would burst.

He did it.

The outsiders were being freed. There didn't even have to be a trial!

Maybe Theodora was right.

He could be wizard!

He grinned and began to laugh out of sheer happiness.

Yes, he was still plagued by the revelations Theresa told him. Oz being a work of fiction in her world? That opened up so many questions.

But he couldn't bring himself to care now.

He was overjoyed at the sight before him. What he had worked to accomplish for months now had been complete.

...

He sat on his throne comfortably that night.

...

Right up until an Emerald City guard walked into the throne room to present him with some special information.

"Sir, someone wants to see you."

Bryson looked over. "Who is it?" He asked curiously.

"I dunno, I've never seen her before. Says her name's Gethora Dale."

Bryson shrugged. "Well, maybe they need to help. Or perhaps they'd just like to see me. You may send them in."

A few moments later, a woman slowly approached Bryson's throne, looking up at him from it with a squint.

Her hair was blonde and she had on large thick glasses. She was wearing a black gingham dress and had on red lipstick with dark heels. She slowly removed what appeared to be a wig, revealing dark hair. She removed her glasses and Bryson felt struck at what he saw. "Wizard? I heard you were back. My, you certainly seem younger from over here. I-it's me. Dorothy Gale." She said as she stepped closer.

Her nose was adorable. Her lips were big and plump. Womanly curves, creamy white skin and brown hair.

And her big doe eyes that poured with every emotion. They were like their own entity.

He was awestruck. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

He had felt a gap in his life ever since he woke up with no memory and it was like she had just filled a missing piece.

"I-I. H-hi?" He let out, sounding like a meek boy and nothing like the Wizard of Oz that he had trained himself to be.

Dorothy suddenly looked straight into his eyes and gasped.

"B-Bryson?!"


	16. Chapter 16: Dorothy Back, Memory Back

Bryson was stunned.

Not only was the woman before him beautiful, she... knew his name?

The Wizard remained frozen in place, leaning up against the throne that suddenly felt uneasy.

Bryson stuttered and shook his head. "I... h-how do you know my real name? D-do I know you?"

Dorothy gasped, her mouth wide open. Her jaw went clamp before her mouth went wide open, shaking slightly. "Y-you don't.. what do you mean? I- y-you're.. you're B-Bryson. You're him, aren't you?! I.. I know you. I know your face." She said, her voice shaky. "Y-you.. you've cut your hair some. A-and you.. your beard." She noticed with a gasp. "Why... what's.. what's happening? How.. how did you get here? Why are you dressed as the Wizard?!"

She seemed completely taken aback and stunned. She kept looking at him, examining him. "Why, yes. It is you. I.. I know it's you. What's going on?"

Bryson stayed silent and sucked on his lip. "How.. how do we know each other?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Was this what he had been searching for? Did he know this woman before? Did he actually have people before all of this?! He didn't know anymore when Theodora said she hadn't found anybody after searching for him.

Dorothy let out shaky breaths and pants, taking a few steps away and shaking heads. "Why.. why, it's me! Dorothy Gale! You.. we.. we've met up in Oz twice before! We've almost died together! What do you mean you don't remember me?!" Her voice was loud. Not sounding malicious, but hurt.

"I.. I have no memory of meeting you. I.. I'm sorry." Bryson's voice was weak as he slumped over in his throne to get a better look at her.

Dorothy let out another shaky breath, looking on in disbelief and dispair. "How could.." she let out a sigh and shook her head. "Is this some kind of sick joke?! I know who you are! You know who I am! Why, I have half a mind to come up there and knock some sense into you! I've never known you to be so fribble! What is going on?"

Bryson shook his head. "You said your name is Dorothy Gale, right?"

Dorothy gasped. She relaxed her jaw and looked ready to hurl more passionate words at him. She kneeled down to pick up the disguise she had on, adjusting the wig on her head and angrily pressing the glasses on. She instead sucked on her lip and shook her head, nose scrunched up in anger. She made a quick turn and rushed out of the throne room and back outside into the main interiors of Emerald City.

"Hey, wait! Wait!" Bryson called out as he rushed down the steps of the throne clumsily.

It was too late. He panted as he reached the bottom of the throne. "Geez, she's quick." He muttered as he rushed down the hall and into the Emerald City interiors. He looked around eagerly foor her, but it seemed she was lost in the crowd. His heart raced and his head was spinning. Who was that woman? Right when he finally felt truly comfortable in his place as leader of Oz, she appeared out of nowhere. Did he know her? He couldn't lose the only slight piece of evidence that he had a life worth living because his memory vanished.

"Is something wrong, Wizard?" A guard posted by the throne room asked, noticing his concerned look.

"That woman you let in. I want you to find her for me." He said lowly.

"Did she do something wrong?" The guard asked, readying his spear. The people on Oz always seemed rather on edge.

"No, no! Don't hurt her or anything. I just.. um. Need to talk to her again." Bryson said. He thought about it for a bit. Something in his gut told him it was best for him to find her. "You know what? Actually, you stay right here. I'll handle this myself."

The guard simply nodded and Bryson found himself stumbling through the crowds, half haphazardly acknowledging the excited citizens that called out to him, wanting to see their beloved ruler.

Before long, he made it outside and looked around for the sight of the woman. He still couldn't find her. His knees buckled in dismay and he leaned back against the side of the Emerald City building, beginning to slunk against it.

He ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't used to it being shorter, but it still had enough volume and curl in it to play with it when he was stressed. He stroked his beard, fingers tangled in it.

 _Dorothy Gale..._

She really was beautiful, he mused.

...

He wound up wandering around past the bridge and into the forest next to Emerald City. He found no sign of Theodora, Jester, or Nome King. They were probably busy, he shrugged.

Seeing Dorothy had his mind in a whirlwind. Spinning.

Almost as if to put things into perspective for him.

Theodora claimed she hadn't found anyone who knew him. Perhaps this "Dorothy" character was just never found.

Why was it that Theodora seemed so sure he'd make a good wizard?

Why did her entire group agree to it without almost any debate?

He kept stroking his beard.

Theodora claimed she knew his name because he muttered it in his sleep. That'd be a sign of some memory but.. he couldn't remember a thing.

It was a little odd.

Come to think of it...

A lot of what he had learned was because he had taken it at face value. He was scared. No one there for him. But then this "Dorothy" comes along and seems to know him.

Theodora claimed she was sick of the lies Glinda, Scarecrow, Ozma, and the works fed to the people of Oz. Yet she seemed perfectly fine making them think he was the original Wizard of Oz.

He understood that it was to give them hope, but something about it seemed odd.

The behavior she and her group exhibited.. did it really make sense?

He wasn't so sure after being exposed to Dorothy and all the people around at Emerald City.

He listened to the sounds of the night.

Dorothy.

Dorothy.

Dorothy.

Something about that name was plaguing him.

He kept thinking it over until he heard a clink.

He scrunched up his face in confusion and felt something under his foot.

He looked down could see something peak under his shoe. He lifted his foot and saw it.

A green key that was shining. Big letters that spelled out "OZ."

Something about it struck him. Had him in awe.

Slowly, he leaned down. It was shining so much that it almost looked like it'd burn him if he touched it. Nevertheless, he reached down to pick it up. He felt fine, but almost felt a sense of energy from the strange object.

He leaned back up and kept staring down at the key. He just kept on walking for a few minutes, staring straight at it. As if waiting for it to give him an answer.

He sighed and just threw his hands up in frustration. "What am I doing?" He groaned to himself. Both referring to wandering around in the woods in hopes he'd get an answer, and to the fact he agreed to lead a whole land just because he felt so lost and empty. What the hell was he thinking?

"Ugh... this whole thing is a mess." He sighed, kicking one of the leaves that had fallen onto the Yellow Brick Road. He watched as the leaf blew left towards some trees. He watched it land next to a small pond.

He could use some water to splash onto his face. Cool him down.

He walked over until he found it. Slowly, he kneeled down to the small pond and looked at the key in his hand. Then, he looked back at his reflection.

His reflection troubled him. It seemed so similar. Yet so distant.

"I can't take this anymore!" He suddenly shouted, his pent up emotions getting the better of him. He smacked his hand into the water and suddenly, it splashed and his reflection in the water was dazzled with rainbow colors filling up the pond.

"What.." he muttered, looking over to see the colors were from the key poofing out the colors and projecting them into the pond. "What?!" He exclaimed louder.

It only lasted for a second. He looked back in the pond and watched as the rainbow faded. He looked at his reflection one last time.

 _Wait._

And suddenly, despite the new facial differences, he recognized his face.

He recognized it all.

He _remembered_ it all.

 _..._

 _"I'm Dorothy. Dorothy Gale."_

 _"Bryson Scott.." He replied, almost unable to speak._

 _"Bryson... I've never heard that name, I like it."_

 _..._

 _"What's happening to him?" Finley asked quietly._

 _"It's.. a-an uh.. it's.. an-.. anxi-anxiety att-ack.." Bryson suddenly mustered up._

 _He covered his face and he could feel Dorothy lightly rubbing his arm, trying to soothe him, he shuddered at the touch and started to feel better._

 _His breathing became more quiet and his coughs less frequent._

 _He looked up and huffed. "S-sorry... about that... that happens.. sometimes."_

 _"It's alright. Are you okay now?" Dorothy asked._

 _He nodded and sat up._

 _"That just.. happens if something really bad happens or if I get.. really... nervous.. sometimes.." He explained._

 _Dorothy and Finley nodded._

 _"I'm sorry.." Dorothy said gently._

 _"It's not your fault." Bryson replied._

 _"I know, but.." Dorothy stopped and sighed._

 _"Well just tell us if you feel it coming on, we'll help you, Bryson!" Finley told him._

 _Bryson nodded. "Thanks, I appreciate it... ya know, I've only known you guys for like a day or two but you're definitely the best friends I've ever had...[...]"_

 _..._

 _"Well... the way you talk, word different things... basically what you said about me. Not to mention you're loyal.. more loyal than the friends I've known since like the 1st grade. And brave.. I mean... when you stepped up to Rabadan like that... that takes.. well.. guts.."_

 _She smiled. "Well, thank you... and.. I feel like.. as if I could tell you almost anything and be comfortable.. yet I've only known you for a few days... I don't know.. I just.. it's just... I've never really been able to talk to someone so openly before.. unless you wanna count Toto, but.. he can't really respond." She explained with a giggle._

 _He nodded. "Yeah.. I feel the same way.."_

 _They stayed silent for a few moments until Tin Man came back with wood in his hands. "Hey, guys. I suppose I should start with the fire?"_

 _But he was given no reply, with Finley slouched upon a tree and Bryson and Dorothy laying side by side._

 _..._

 _It was Dorothy, and she looked stunning._

 _Her hair was curled, she had on red lipstick that made her already kissable lips stand out, the she had on some make-up now, and it perfectly brought out to what to him were nothing but all heavenly features, and to top it off, she was wearing a red dress, and she looked beautiful. Perfect for him._

 _She came up to him and smiled. "Hey."_

 _He smiled. "Uh... h-hey...uh.. hi." He chuckled a bit nervously._

 _She grinned. "What is it?" she asked._

 _"Oh, uh, ummm... nothing.. just uh..." He looked down at her, too shy to look in her eyes. He scratched his neck. "Um... it's jussssst..."_

 _She giggled a bit and he blushed furiously. He scuffed his feet, rubbing his hands together nervously, a habit of his. "You look... uh... you look.. youlookreallygood." He spat out._

 _"Hm?" she asked with a smirk._

 _"You look..." He grinned, sighing. "You look.. good, you look nice..."_

 _..._

 _"Hi.. uh... I'm not bothering you.. am I?" Dorothy asked._

 _"Oh, um... not at all." Bryson replied warmly._

 _"Oh, good." She replied. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke up. "Um, so... everyone's kind of... dancing right now... slow dancing. And ya see... everyone has a partner but me... so.. you wanna be mine? My, my partner, I mean.." she asked, blushing a bit._

 _..._

 _"Well..." Bryson shrugged and sighed. "Back at home.. I always feel uncomfortable in my own skin. I always have to worry about what people are thinking and how to act. But here, no one really minds. Everyone's typically pretty friendly. I don't have many friends back at home and the friends I do have aren't.. they aren't great friends. But people I've met just a few days ago here.. I consider the closest friends that I've ever had."_

 _Scarecrow gave him an understanding look. "You know, I used to feel like that. Uncomfortable in my own body.. in fact, I still am, sometimes. Being a scarecrow. I remember I was just stuck on a pole in a cornfield. But I couldn't do what I was made to do. Scare crows. And then, I went to the Emerald City and I thought I was comfortable with myself. But now, yet again, I can't do what I'm supposed to. Be a king. I feel as if all this is my fault. That I shouldn't even be a king. I feel Glinda should just rule all of Oz. Everyone turns to her. Once she goes, everything seems to crumble. I feel as if I went, I'd be okay. Glinda seems to always know what to do..."_

 _..._

 _Bryson didn't say anything else and looked around as Rabadan began to slowly walk up to him, analyzing him._

 _"Ya know... you remind me of myself... a long, long time ago, when I was younger, of course. Scrawny, timid, nervous.. fascinated by this place.. "_

 _Bryson was practically trembling. Rabadan was very intimidating and the fact a man who was seemingly mentally unstable and responsible for the destruction and deaths of countless people wasn't exactly soothing or calming._

 _"I think you could be the best example..." Rabadan finished, with a look on his face that showed he was getting an idea._

 _"Uh.. e-e-ex-ex-ex-am-ample?" Bryson stuttered._

 _Rabadan smirked a bit. "Of how not even the most innocent are safe of being corrupted. I can show everyone step by step just how it happened to me... but.. with you of course.." He explained quietly to Bryson._

 _..._

 _Bryson looked down to see an elderly munchkin._

 _The munchkin had tears in his eyes._

 _"Can I just say... that... that... that what.. that all of what you just said.." he started, getting choked up a bit. "It was incredible. You... you... young man, you could be responsible for saving Oz. I don't know much about you or where you came from. But.. but you're special. I haven't been moved like that in.. in a long time.. you..."_

 _He sighed. "You are.. just. Amazing. That was one of the best things I've ever heard. We've been living out here in fear... and what you said just... you reminded us who we are. That we're not gonna back down like that. I can say on behalf of all of us. You have helped us. And we all thank you tremendously. Really. Thank you."_

 _What the elder munchkin said to him made Bryson tear up. Knowing that he had changed them all... reminded them who they are. Bryson didn't know if he had ever felt this great._

 _"You're.. you're so welcome... I.. I don't know what to say... I... I'm so glad that I... that.. I did this. You're all so wonderful. Honestly. That means a lot to me." He replied._

 _The munchkin smiled. "Just between you and me, I think you should start working at the Emerald City. Start doing this there. Motivating people like this."_

 _..._

 _Rabadan looked around, a small smirk forming on his face. "You know... I'm surprised you got together this little.. army. You just.. you think you've got it all figured out, but you don't.. you DON'T. I'm not as bad as you think I am. And who's to say what's good and what's bad, huh? Who's to say? Who makes up the rules? All this... what's good.. what's bad talk... it all varies, you know? In the end... there's no real set in stone what's good and what's bad. If you ask me... it's all an illusion. And tonight, you're gonna see. They're all gonna see. They'll find out. Just like I did."_

 _"You're not gonna..." Bryson coughed. "You're not gonna win, you know. The people of Oz... they're... they're special. They don't give up as easy as you think they do. They're not as fragile as me and you."_

 _..._

 _Rabadan fumed with anger. He grabbed Dorothy roughly and turned her around, pulling her into him, causing Bryson and Finley to gasp as Dorothy struggled against him._

 _"That's it. I'm taking you with me. You are going to be humiliated, you little brat. Tortured. Maybe not here.. but somewhere. And we're gonna really see how much of a hero he is!" Rabadan yelled, pointing at Bryson._

 _..._

 _"Did you really think a pathetic kid like you could save everyone in Oz?" Rabadan taunted. Rabadan kicked him in the side again, causing Bryson to cough more._

 _"You're like a twig... you're NOTHING."_

 _Rabadan kicked him in the side again._

 _Bryson panted and coughed in pain._

 _Everything Rabadan said reminded him of his father._

 _..._

 _They all looked up and saw Rabadan, the spear was now out of his back. He seemed to be holding a string. It looked as if he had set a trap of them._

 _"Did you REALLY think it was over? I'm one step ahead!"_

 _..._

 _"Wha... well that's just terrible. Something needs to be done about this. Those boys need to have some sort of punishment, they can't just go around picking on you like this." Bryson said. "What's your name, buddy?" He asked, looking down at the child._

 _"T-Tommy..."_

 _..._

 _Closing his eyes, he slowly licked his lips and put his hand on the stirring wheel._

 _"Please just take me back... take me back..." he whispered to himself._

 _Gripping his eyes shut, he suddenly felt the twister engulf his vehicle._

 _He felt so strange.. he was now up close and personal with the tornado._

 _It was so green and he could see the texture. It looked real but it didn't. A green tornado? It was still so odd._

 _He was completely in awe of his surroundings. He was literally inside the tornado. It was as if it had slowed for him when it had him in his grasp._

 _It felt like forever, just watching it in slow motion before the car rattled in the air, the winds beginning to pick up the pace once more when he was in the twister's grip._

 _..._

 _Bryson laughed and leaned down to remove Finley's hat for a second and mess up his fur teasingly, placing his cap back on. "You look nice too, Finley. You always look nice! The blue suit.. it really matches your figure and is a great embodiment of you as a person. Especially since you wear it every single day." Bryson teased, causing Finley to roll his eyes and groan teasingly, earning a cute giggle from Dorothy._

 _"Awww, c'mon, Finley! You know you love us." Dorothy teased, leaning down to teasingly mess up his hair, echoing Bryson's earlier gesture before leaning back up, causing Finley's hat to get messed up and in his face. "Yeah, yeah. You love each other, that's for sure." He mumbled grumpily as he readjusted his hat out of his eyes._

 _Dorothy looked down, blushing hard at the comment, Bryson noticing this, his cheeks turning the same shade as Dorothy's as they stood there, embarrassed._

 _..._

 _"What do you want with Tommy?" Bryson suddenly snapped._

 _Theodora smirked, slowly turning around to face Bryson again, the sight of her causing Bryson to tense up. She was so naturally hypnotizing it was hard not to be distracted or intimidated by her._

 _Theodora grinned, drawing her finger back to him. She dragged her nails along his arm, making Bryson shudder. "To bring out a little darkness in him." She snickered lowly. "Maybe you could use a little bit of that, too." She hummed in his ear._

 _..._

 _Dorothy looked up from the piano with a slight smile, a bit distracted from the piano._

 _"Can you do something for me?" He asked quietly._

 _"If I can." Dorothy responded with a sweet tone and smile._

 _Bryson brushed his fingertips along the side of the piano and grinned, looking down and back up at her as he thought over his words._

 _"Will you.. sing me a song?" He asked, his voice slightly shaky, an excited yet nervous grin on his face._

 _Dorothy took a moment to respond, her smile frozen before she chuckled slightly. "Well, how do you know I can?"_

 _Bryson didn't need to think about it, his smile fading as he focused on what was in front of him._

 _"Because you sing when you talk. When you walk. And your eyes.. they're.. singing right now."_

 _Dorothy looked dumbfounded, like a deer in headlights almost. Her eyes were as wide and magical as ever, filled with emotion, searching him._

 _"They are?" She asked in the softest voice Bryson had heard her give before._

 _"Uh huh." Bryson said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And to him, it was. "You kinda have this.." He squinted, trying to put it into words._

 _He never followed that up, feeling so entranced by the look she was giving him._

 _"And just what have I?"_

 _Bryson stuffed his hands in his pockets and circled around the piano, Dorothy turning around to look up and down at him as he paced the piano._

 _"A quality that's.. far away from everybody. Something special lighting everything around you." He said, stopping to look down at her as she stayed still on the piano._

 _"Gee." Dorothy responded. "I didn't know I had that." Her voice made it as seem as if she was in as much of a trance as he was._

 _"I always have known that." Bryson said simply with a shake of his head, his voice giving a slight crack as he leaned against the piano, just a few feet from her._

 _Dorothy continued to look at him with her big doe eyes, seemingly speechless._

 _..._

 _"Think about it.." she started. "Could always join us. Open up Oz to everyone. Make a profit. Never have to work a day in your life." Theodora said, stopping at the table, leaning against it and staring back at Bryson. "Say you do stop us. Say this whole park is shut down. You kill me.. somehow. Then what? You leave Oz? Go back home? You know they won't let you come back. No one is coming back after this if this park is shut down. Another outsider won't step foot on this land again."_

 _Bryson had never thought about that._

 _Would they really continue to allow outsiders after such a big event?_

 _He hadn't stopped to think of the aftermath._

 _..._

 _Theodora stepped a bit closer. "You will rule with me. I will be the queen and you will be the king."_

 _..._

 _"There, there." Glinda said softly, beginning to stroke his back, tilting his chin up and looking him in the eyes. "You will be taking Tommy with you. A piece of Oz with you."_

 _"I wish I could stay forever." Bryson said softly._

 _..._

His mother.

His father.

His sister.

His birth place.

Tennessee.

California.

Tommy.

Claire.

Donny.

His old dog.

Scarecrow.

Glinda.

Oz.

He remembered it all..

Tin Man.

Lion.

Finley.

Dorothy.

Dorothy.

"Dorothy!" He exclaimed, his voice cracking. But he didn't get up, not yet.

Bryson Scott simply stared at the reflection in the water, key in his hand. His hand trembled.

"I am... I'm Bryson. I am Bryson Scott. I.. I'm Bryson Scott." He repeated to himself. Tears formed in his eyes and began to fall down his face.

An overwhelming amount of tears poured down his cheeks.

He tried to make a sound. A noise. Something to remind him that he was still alive.

Nothing came out, all except for a weak whimper.

He could have stayed frozen in place like that for hours. Minutes. He didn't know. Time was nothing and he was left staring at his reflection in the pond.

It was if he was now split into two beings.

Bryson, the man without a memory that was infatuated with Theodora, who believed every word he said just to have something to believe in amidst his hopelessness and confusion.

And then there was Bryson. The boy who had always loved Oz. Who traveled there, had adventures there. And had now returned a broken and confused mess.

"How am I even here..." he whispered. "HOW AM I EVEN HERE?!" He shouted, looking around. He didn't remember coming here.

He had just passed out on his couch and woken up in a strange place where he could have sworn he had seen the Yellow Brick Road.

He had so many questions and things to worry about.

He had been here for months! He knew time moved differently for his world, but how long had he been gone to his family?! Had they tried to contact him?!

His friend Donny was still in prison!

He had seen Tommy! Did he not recognize him?!

He was... he was the Wizard now! He was the Wizard of Oz! He was the title of his favorite movie, he was in the same position of a fictional character he had known for ages! He was ruling Oz!

Tommy was here! He didn't recognize him! But.. but Dorothy did!

"Oh, Dorothy.." he stopped and gasped.

It all really hit him, then.

He was back in Oz once more. He was back. He was back!

He had seen Dorothy!

Oh.. his beloved Dorothy. The woman he ached for every night before he slept. The woman who had been plauging his mind and his heart for so many years.

He had seen her and she was just as beautiful as ever! More mature, but still so young, skin still so soft. He had _seen_ the love of his life again! And she recongized him!

He looked back at his reflection. The beard and short hair fit him well, but it now represented his new persona influenced by Theodora.

 _Theodora..._

Bryson could feel himself about to panic.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled. "I HELPED HER! I HELPED THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!"

He suddenly smacked his own mouth, covering it and preventing himself from speaking. "I helped her.." he said in a shaky breath, tears still falling. He couldn't let her hear.

What if she was near by?!

He felt disgusted with himself. Theodora had tricked him. He didn't know how, he didn't know what happened to his memory...

He had so many questions now.

Suddenly, he was horrified.

The people of Oz were nothing like they were when he left!

Instead of warm and welcoming, they were now quick to believe anything and switch beliefs. They seemed constantly riled up and a civil dispute and time of division had overtaken Oz!

"Oh my God.." he mumbled between slight sobs. "SOMETHING HAS TO BE DONE!"

Theodora had been correct those few years ago. The aftermath of his last adventure had a bleak turn-out for Oz.

His lips trembled and he shook his head.

He knew what he had to do. All he could do.

"DOROTHY!" He screamed, his voice hoarse. He stuffed the green key in his pocket. He began to sprint.

He didn't know where, he just ran.

He ran. And ran. And ran. His heart pounded and he didn't even care if Theodora happened to hear. That manipulative _WITCH!_

He kept running. "DOROTHY! DOROTHY! DOROTHY!" He screamed. "I need you! I need you.. I need you.." he panted, his voice sounding nothing like the person he knew himself to be. His voice cracked. He had never yelled so passionately.

He kept running and running. Hopeless. Needy. Scared.

Suddenly, he tripped over a log and he was sent tumbling down the dirt of Oz, down a short hill.

He grunted out in surprise, his body about to slide off what felt like a strange platform.

It felt as if he was going to land right on the ground, but suddenly he felt himself fall into a trembling force, hearing a loud gasp.

He was dazed for a moment and his vision began to clear back up as he looked up at what was holding him.

It was a shorter figure. Strong enough to hold him.

He noticed the surroundings first. There was a small cabin behind the figure. Presumably a hide-out, which was fitting enough since it was covered by the short hill over it.

He then looked straight at what was holding him and..

"Dorothy.." he whimpered out in a shaky breath.

She was right there. In front of him. Holding him up and catching his fall. In all her glory. Not the disguise, just her usual hair with her big doe eyes staring straight at his. In her black gingham dress.

She suddenly smiled widely when he said her name.

"Darling!" She beamed. "You _do_ remember!" She gushed, her voice velvety. More mature than when he had last heard it. More sultry, but just as innocent and sweet at the same time.

Bryson suddenly stood up and lifted her up, causing her to laugh gleefully as he squeezed her and twirled her. He didn't let her go. He buried himself in her neck and gripped her hair, melting and molding against her.

He had a lot to sort out. But that didn't matter. Dorothy was all that mattered right now. "Oh, darling." He repeated, trying to tease her by repeating her, but just coming off as an emotional mess through his trembling lips. "How could I _ever_ forget my best girl?"

...

 _This is definitely one of the most emotional chapters of the series and I loved writing it._

 _Bryson has finally regained his memory! Now, he will have his questions answered along with the reader. What's been going on with Oz? How much of what Theodora told him was true? What is really all going on behind the scenes?_

 _I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I love all of your reviews and appreciate them, along with the favorites and follows._

 _I also hope you all enjoyed the flashbacks to the other two stories I put in there. Some of them were to jog Bryson's memory and tie into this specific situation, however.. some of them are put there to show some foreshadowing presented in previous stories that has now played out. Can you catch them?_

 _There may also be lines of dialogue placed in those flashbacks that prove to ring more true and literal than they originally seemed...perhaps they foreshadow events that haven't happened yet?_

 _Stay tuned!_


	17. Chapter 17: Caught in the Middle

The two lost track of how long they stood there wrapped up in each other's arms.

They had so much to talk about. There was so much to unpack, but they just didn't care.

Years had been since they last saw each other, but here they were. Tangled in each other's limbs as if not a moment had passed.

Bryson buried himself in her hair. It was like a comfort. He might have lost his mind upon the revelation he had just learned.. had it not been for her presence.

He began to melt into her. It felt he'd fall from her grip. She simply tugged him back and pulled him in closer. After being ripped apart from each other twice before, it felt like they had to stay as close as possible.

"I can't believe you're here." She said breathlessly.

"I can't either." Bryson replied, panting.

"We really musn't keep meeting like this." She chuckled in his ear.

Bryson just sighed and huffed into her. "Like what?" He hummed.

Dorothy sighed back and just rubbed on his back. "Meeting years after losing each other." She muttered into his neck. He could almost feel her smile fading before she pulled away and looked up at him, confirming his suspicions. It was if she had come to a realization. That every time they met, they just ended up getting ripped apart from each other.

She cleared her throat and brushed her hair behind her ear. It was as if she were attempting to brush off the passion she had displayed for him just a few seconds ago. "I, um." She cleared her throat, looking him up and down. "I suppose you should come inside. They're gonna be happy that we have more people."

"They?" Bryson asked, furrowing his brow.

Dorothy nodded. "We've got a little secret group out here." She said, pointing at the cabin behind him. It reminded him of Tin Man's cabin they had stayed in during their first adventure together.

Before he could speak further, she smiled slightly and reached up to touch his beard. "This is new." She hummed, reaching up to stroke his hair. "And your hair is shorter. But still soft." She smiled. "You've grown up so much since last time."

"You have, too." Bryson smiled, heart pounding as she took note of his looks. "Still just as innocent and wide-eyed, yet more mature." He smiled. She looked like Judy Garland in her 'Meet Me in St. Louis' days, but with her natural hair.

Dorothy smiled widely at him, before that same look of realization washed over her face. It was like she had to keep reminding herself that they could just be ripped apart again, as usual. He wondered if she was scared to get close to him again.

"Well, look." Dorothy cleared her throat. "I suppose we should head on in now." She nodded with a more fabricated smile. "We've got a lot to talk about."

He felt both relieved and nervous at such a prospect.

It was time to confront the dillema he had found himself trapped in. And there was a lot to unravel.

She walked over and almost tripped over one of the logs in the woods. Bryson gasped and quickly caught her, holding her upright.

She gasped with him, but quickly recovered. She huffed her hair out of her face and pushed it back. "It's alright. I've got it." She mumbled. "Don't act like I can't take care of myself just 'cause I'm a girl." She sighed.

Given the fact she lived in the 1940's, Bryson couldn't blame her for being quick to oppose the idea a man would treat her like she's too fragile.

"I know, Dorothy. I know you're very tough. You've saved my sorry butt several times over the years." He assured her.

"I'm aware. But just because you're from an alternate future or however you'd like to describe it doesn't mean you're special. When you grow up, you have to just get used to talking back to men." Her tone was teasing, but it felt like she was speaking in such a manner to downplay his "specialness."

After all, one of the reasons she took a liking to him in the first place was because he seemed different. Did she not feel that way anymore? Maybe what made him seem interesting to her didn't have an effect on her now. Now that she knew he was from a future world where Oz was fiction.

Had their romance been artificial?

Maybe he was just as bad as Theodora. Theodora had concealed things from him to get him to like her. Bryson had essentially done the same to Dorothy, even if not as extreme or purposeful, hadn't he?

He suddenly felt a sinking feeling.

Maybe Dorothy had grown up too much for him. Maybe their moment of reunion was a fluke and a mere overly emotional, instinctive reaction.

Perhaps he was a fraud.

Even if it was for the good of Oz, he agreed to help Theodora trick the people of Oz into thinking he was Oscar Diggs, Wizard of Oz.

He was pulled out of his anxious thoughts when he noticed Dorothy rubbing her ankle.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine, darl-.." She huffed. "I'm fine, Bryson." She sighed.

"Here, I'll get the door." He said, keeping his concern gaze on her as he walked to the cabin and attempted to open the door. "Uh.." he tugged on it harder. "This thing's stuck."

Dorothy finished inspecting her leg and seemed to find no bruises or marks on her. Satisfied, she stood up and walked over to yank the door forcefully, her tiny frame putting in a lot of pressure. So much that it would be shocking to him if he wasn't already aware of the fact that Dorothy had always been stronger.

The door flew open and she blew her hair out her face again. "Scarecrow? Tin Man? Finley? Anybody there?"

Bryson's heart raced as she called out those names. He could see his friends again! He almost grinned, until..

 _Wait..._

 _Oh no..._

He had helped throw out Scarecrow from Emerald City!

And Glinda!

Oh, Glinda..

Wait. There was no way Glinda would kill a village of people like Theodora had claimed!

Something had to be done.

He had even threatened Snowmella with her own wand!

Her and Glinda's wands were presumably locked somewhere in Emerald City. He knew he had to go get the wands as soon as he could go.

All he knew for sure was that Scarecrow and Glinda needed to be back in Emerald City leading things. Not him.

Though... outsiders had been enslaved under their rule.

What even was up with that? Why would they do something so hateful?

There had to have been something deeper going on.

Dorothy turned to Bryson. "Are you alright? Your face looks plum white." She noticed. She lifted her hand up to touch the side of his face, but stopped herself. Her expression was as if she was forcing herself to resign emotion for him.

Bryson cleared his throat. "I, uh.." Bryson's voice was weak. "Dorothy, I... I have a lot to talk about. You're right."

Dorothy scrunched her face up and put her hand on her hips. "You're darn right you do. Scarecrow told me he had been thrown out and now the Wizard had returned to Emerald City. I went to go see him, assuming it was actually _him_ and it's just you dressed like him. I mean, goodness gracious. For a girl that's seen flying monkeys and talking trees, you sure have me perplexed." She said with a small, but worried chuckle.

Bryson smiled in response to her smile. He lingered on her face, just beaming at her. She beamed back and the two locked eyes, staring into each other's before she slowly frowned and gave that familiar look of forcing herself to not show emotion, clearing her throat. "So..so what's the situation?" She asked more lowly, looking around the room as if to look at anything but him.

Bryson shook his head to get out his trance on her. He needed to focus. "Uh, yeah. Well... wow. I wouldn't even know where to start. Um." He stroked his beard and watched her confused face. "Alright, I'll just come out and give you the simple version first. I woke up in Oz a few months ago and I have no idea how I got here."

"Months?!" Dorothy gasped. "I've been here months, too. You mean to tell me it's been months and I'm just now coming across you?"

"Yeah." Bryson sighed, brows lifted. "Hey, how did you get in Oz?"

"Oh, that's a whole other story." She rolled her eyes at the memory. "But let's focus on you, darl-..." She stopped herself again and gave a frustrated look, gesturing to him to go on.

"Right, right. One story at a time." He sighed. "So.. I woke up. And um. Th...Theodora."

Dorothy growled. "Oooh... that _WITCH!_ I _knew_ she was behind this!" She crossed her arms angrily.

Bryson couldn't tell what level of interest Dorothy had in him at this point. All he knew was that it wasn't a good time to bring up the fact he had kissed Theodora and had grown a romantic interest. An interest that had now been destroyed now that he knew the truth. An interest that lingered only in his subconscious. He just knew it was best to avoid that subject entirely.

"There's a lot to tell, but she's been lying to me for months. Dorothy, I didn't remember you back there at Emerald City because I woke up in Oz with no memory. I don't know what her game is, but she pretended she didn't know me and that she was some.. great leader for _months_. She told me Glinda and Scarecrow were the real villians. I was.. I was wary at first. But I grew to believe her and trust her because I was desperate for something to believe in and she did a good job at manipulating me when I was fragile. She convinced me to.. help her throw out Glinda and Scarecrow and Snowmella. And.. I.." his face turned paler, realizing he had to confess to what he had done. "I only just now got my memory back when I ran after you. But.. I helped her. I.. I'm responsible for them being thrown out. She.. she convinced me to be the new Wizard and lie to the people of Oz. Said that it'd give them some hope. Something to believe in. I was scared and confused and..." He let his head down in shame. "I'm sorry, Dorothy. I didn't know what I was doing." He said, his voice becoming smaller.

He heard no response. He kept his hands buried in his head with an ashamed tone of voice and posture. He began to fear her silence and looked up slowly.

Dorothy looked like she was trembling in anger, gritting her teeth together, nostrils flaring as she clenched her fists. "Why that.. why that... why that _Wicked_ hag!" She exclaimed in anger, angrily storming out of the cabin.

"Dorothy!" Bryson exclaimed, walking after her. "Where are you going?!" He asked, standing at the edge of the cabin as she walked in the woods.

"I'll kill her myself! I've done it once! They'll have to update my trial for triple homicide!" She exclaimed angrily as she stormed off.

 _Trial..._

 _Trial..._

"Oh, shit.." Bryson muttered. He remembered how Theodora told him her murderer was going to be put on trial.

Would that still happen?!

He began to panic. "Dorothy, wait! It's not safe! If you're gonna be on trial for this, it's probably not safe to-"

"I can take care of myself!" She exclaimed back, her voice becoming more distant.

Bryson was about to run after her before he heard the sound of feet against the leaves.

His eyes widened. What if that was Theodora?

If she figured out his re-gained his memory, there could be dire consequences.

He panicked and rushed into the cabin, hiding behind the open door.

The sounds of footsteps kept approaching nearer and nearer until he could hear them coming towards the cabin.

He gulped and his heart raced.

 _Please don't be her, please don't be her, please don't be her..._

"Hello?" A soft angelic voice spoke.

Bryson's eyes shot back open. "G-Glinda?!" His voice cracked.

He rushed out of the door and came face to face with the beautiful blonde witch.

"Oh my Oz!" He said, getting used to the Oz lingo after hearing it so much. "It's you! It's really you! Finally a witch I can actually trust!"

Glinda gasped. "Bryson! Oh my goodness! You're here! My spell worked!"

"Spell?" Bryson said in confusion.

"The key. You got it, didn't you?" She asked.

"Oh, yes!" He smiled, fumbling in his pocket and staring at it. "Is this the same one you gave me last time?"

"Oh, no. This is a spare from my castle. But I knew if I could conjure a spell to fix your amnesia and place it in the key, it would work just right, as you viewed me as evil and I couldn't do it upfront." She nodded.

"Oh my God." He gasped. "Glinda! I am _so_ sorry! I-it was all my fault. Y-you got thrown out of Emerald City all because of me! I motivated Theodora to make a plan to overthrow you and Scarecrow and.. I helped a lot. I.. and I even threatened your sister! I.. I tackled her and stole your wand!" Bryson began to panic, quickly rambling through confessions. His eyes teared up, the guilt swelling in his stomach. "Oh God, I've helped wreck the land I love!" He cried out.

Glinda looked at him with an understanding face and dug something from a hidden pocket in her white dress. She placed it in his hand and he looked down. A bright blue and green fruit.

"Bryson, it's okay. It's alright, child. Do you see this? Do you remember what it is?" She said in her usual calming voice.

Bryson panted and looked at the fruit. "A Jitter Fruit." He said more calmly. "I remember you gave me this." He grinned. "You said the people of Oz came together to make it after I left. Saw my little anxiety episodes and made them for anyone who might have them. To calm them. I remember this thing worked better than any medication I tried. 0 side effects." He smiled fondly as he rubbed the fruit before putting it in his mouth and swallowing.

He realized the Oz he spoke of sounded like a memory now.

He swallowed the fruit and felt the calm feeling wash over his body. However, he still felt unsettled by what had happened to Oz. "Glinda... what's happened to this place?" He asked with furrowed brows. He remembered how Scarecrow had even been a big part in the making of the Jitter Fruits. He repaid him by throwing him out of his own city.

Glinda looked down with a shamed look. "I.. I don't know. But I can recount the events that have led up to your return." She said. "Sit."

...

Bryson and Glinda sat down on the couch in the cabin, seemingly the only two around there at the moment.

Glinda had to gather herself as if the story hurt her.

"After you left... Ozma struck down hard on outsiders. You remember how you and Dorothy had to leave? She wanted one rule: No more outsiders. After Rabadan and the cruel businessman that tried to turn Oz into a theme park.. captured us all and shipped us to another world.. conflict emerged. Some Ozians insisted that we musn't give in to the hate. That many outsiders were good. But... others... were understandably traumatized. Rabadan was one thing. But the theme park? They.. they enslaved our land and managed to use our technology to travel to their own world. We were almost exposed to a strange world, left to rot as the slaves to those evil people. I.. I suppose Ozians simply cracked. What used to be a place of loving and wholesome people, just.. was split down the middle. Two sides. Anti-outsider and pro-outsider. Protests. There.." Glinda had a horrified look in her eyes. "War was going to start until Ozma made the suggestion of bringing balance to Oz. By releasing the souls of Theodora and Evanora from the scepter. Having them return to the sections of Oz they previously ruled, scaling back the control I had between my sister and Scarecrow. I tried to fight it, I knew Theodora and Evanora's evil. But I knew Ozma knew best for our world. Theodora and Evanora were released and allowed to rule their respective kingdoms. I suppose they realized they needed a smarter approach and have been acting all.. nice. It ended up creating more clear division, however. Anti-outsiders siding with me. And pro-outsiders siding with Theodora and Evanora with the rhetoric they had. That every outsider should be allowed to come and go as they please." She explained, gulping. "This.. this land is not what it used to be." She gulped.

Bryson shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe this.." he said lowly.

Glinda looked over at him with furrowed brows. "What?"

"It's.. it's Oz!" Bryson stood up, feeling angry and hurt. "It's... Oz is supposed to be the escape! The _perfect_ place where everyone is loving and loved and, and, and-"

Glinda frowned, her head hanging low. Bryson shook his head. "And this is what it's come to?!" He exclaimed. He wondered how fired up he'd be if he didn't just take that Jitter Fruit.

"Bryson, it's alright. We've been through trying times before." She said. It sounded like she was trying to convince the both of them.

"I know you've been around here a lot more than I have, Glinda.. but... through all the things I've seen.. the people of Oz have never acted like this." Bryson panted. "Are they really so broken?" He said after a pause, hurt clear in his cracking voice.

Glinda stayed silent and kept her eyes on the floor. He had never seen her look so sad. "How did you find out about me, anyway? About my memory." He asked, wanting to steer away from the hurt they both seemed to have.

She looked back up at him, seeming a little more talkative now that the subject had been changed. "After I battled Theodora at her burning castle, I discovered something in the remains a few miles down the Yellow Brick Road. It must have exploded out of there. It was a crystal ball. I had never used one, but I knew Theodora and Evanora used magic to access these crystal balls. I took them back to Emerald City and used my own magic to try and spy on the two. It took practice, but it worked. And... the night that it began to work I saw them." She sighed. "Theodora and Evanora. They were talking about their plans and they.. they mentioned you." She said, looking at Bryson. He perked up and Glinda looked at him. "Evanora essentially described the entire plot. She said that now that they had without a memory, they could maniuplate you easily.. and all of us by default. She noted that she didn't think the plan was a good idea at first, but followed through. Theodora was pleased. She said soon that after you became Wizard, she'd be your queen soon after. That must be her plan. To rule with you. So she can push her own agenda and get me and Dorothy and everyone she loathes out of her way. To be loved by the people of Oz."

Bryson shook his head. "But why me, though?! Why? Was I just an easy target, I.." He was only somewhat shocked. It was slightly easy to put together what Theodora had been doing after he got his memory back.

"Theodora is drawn to you. For one, if she's with you, that's a way to humiliate her 'killer.' Second of all, she's obsessed with the idea of you. You're different, from a world where Oz is fiction. An outsider. Like the original Wizard of Oz in some ways, brave and daring and creative. She was in love with him and she's been obsessed with the idea of being in love for as long as I have known her. It's to.. fill a gap, I imagine. I do feel for her. She didn't have it easy growing up. But going the route she has.. there's just no excuse." Glinda explained.

Bryson sighed. He couldn't believe the woman who at one point been the Wicked Witch was infatuated with him. "Did you see anything else?"

"I heard them say they were going to Emerald City and would be there and days and then.. it was too much for me. My powers were draining and I knew with my lack of experience, I couldn't look at the crystal ball too much longer. With that information, I panicked and did what I could. I heard them speak your name and went out with the key I mentioned earlier. It took me a few days to enchant it with my spell, to perfect the spell to give you your memory back. The day she arrived, I was overthrown. I knew I couldn't show my face with the lie she had spread about me. I dropped the key in the woods and hoped you would find it, it was my only hope, as that was the closest I could be around Emerald City." She explained.

"Wow.." Bryson said. "Thank God I found it, then." He looked up at her. "I'm so sorry, Glinda. I'm responsible for you being thrown out."

"Bryson, I will not allow you to feel guilty over this. You had no memory. You were scared. How were you to know what to do? The only person who is at fault was whoever took your memory. Which was presumably Theodora." Glinda said.

Bryson sighed. "I wish I knew who took my memory. I don't even know how I got here!" Bryson exclaimed. "There wasn't a storm or anything. I just woke up here."

"We will get to the bottom of it, child." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you worry."

Bryson nodded. "I can't believe I trusted her. You would never kill a village."

"The village was already burning by the time I arrived. I wouldn't put it past Theodora to kill them herself and pin it on me." She frowned. "I didn't even attack her castle! I came to negotiate with her and she set the thing on fire! I didn't understand why she'd do such a thing at first. Now I know it was to blame me."

Bryson huffed. "And she was making herself look like some big hero! She put me and everyone in her castle in danger!"

"Oh, I saw something else, too. Jester and Nome King walked in there willingly. Muttered something about how it'd trick the young man well. I hadn't a clue what they were speaking of until I discovered what they had been doing with you." Glinda said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Theodora put a spell on them to protect them."

Bryson's hand began to tremble in anger and he punched the side of the couch, standing up in rage. "I can't believe this! They were all tricking me! Played me like a god damn violin! I trusted them like family!" Bryson yanked at his hair, which ended up hurting him as he had forgotten it was shorter now. He groaned in annoyance and stroked his beard instead. It was hard not feel hurt when he had grown to love them in his phase of amnesia. "I can't believe it." He said meekly.

"But it's okay, Bryson. Their plan has backfired miserably. You're Wizard now! And the people have full faith in you, something they haven't had me in years, even before Theodora framed me." She said.

"But you should be ruling with Scarecrow. Not me." Bryson sighed.

"Theodora had me so angry, taunting me and attacking me that I became so irate I made it sound like I had killed a village. I admitted one thing that was true, though. Ozma makes the calls. Scarecrow and I were largely figure heads. We should have been upfront with the public." Glinda frowned. "If you are willing, we can use Theodora's trust and turn it on its head. As Wizard, you can fix everything. Perhaps erase the division I caused." Glinda said.

"Glinda, listen to yourself! You didn't cause anything. If you were merely doing what Ozma said, it's her fault! Not yours." Bryson argued.

"Ozma knows what is best. She was destined to be our leader. She knows all. I just failed to deliver her ideas properly." Glinda told him.

"Glinda.. you can't just blindly do what one person says based off.. prophecy or whatever! We need to do what's best for everybody. We need to undo this and get Theodora on tape instead. Show the people of Oz it was her behind this! And she labeled you as a person who trapped outsiders and captured them in cages in Emerald City! I wonder who's really been behind that... I proved to the people of Oz that outsiders belonged here. And they freed them!" He remembered with a smile. "Now we just need to prove it was Theodora's doing. And they'll have faith in you again. And everything will go back to normal!"

Glinda suddenly gave him a look that unnerved him. A guilty look, almost.

"What?" Bryson asked softly.

Glinda looked up at him, slowly. "Bryson... that wasn't a lie."

Bryson's heart sank. "W-what?"

Glinda sighed. "I... I am anti-outsider. I.. I love you and Dorothy and many other outsiders like children. And all the othes, but.. look at what opening up the world to outsiders has done. I used to love teaching outsiders lessons about life.. helping them and showing them a better world. So they could lead better lives. But somewhere along the way, it got muddled. Now.. that doesn't mean I am against outsiders. It just means... it just means that I don't think they belong in Oz. I.. I wish it didn't have to be like that.. but after Rabadan.. and the theme park ordeal... it.. it's not safe anymore." She whispered. "I love what we were able to do for people like you and Dorothy and other children all around the world. But that time has finished. It is time to leave it behind."

Bryson was stunned, looking at her in disbelief. "You're... you're joking. You're... you're not Glinda! This... this has to be an illusion from Theodora!"

He could see tears in her eyes. One fell.

Bryson was heartbroken.

"B-but... y-you... they're.. they're kept in cages, Glinda! Cages! Separated from their families and their friends! Don't you care?!" He yelled.

"Yes, I care! I hate it! I want to just send them home and close all portals to Oz, but.. but Ozma wants all outsiders captured. She has ordered guards all over to put them in those cages. It's.. it's very ugly and horrid. I wish I could stop it, but.. how do I know better than Ozma? I.. I have been tempted to free them. But Ozma watches me closely. She would figure it out and stop me, there's no real use!" She proclaimed. "I don't agree with any violent anti-outsider rhetoric or ideals! I don't spread it! Only the idea that outsiders must go home and that we should be separate! Nothing hateful! Just for the good of Oz!"

"THE ENTIRE LAND OF EMERALD CITY HELPED ME FREE THE OUTSIDERS, GLINDA! TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE! YOU LET ALL THOSE PEOPLE SUFFER IN THOSE CAGES?!" He screamed in anger. "And to think you want all us outsiders to leave. To never let a child enjoy Oz again. I won't allow that, Glinda! I won't let an outsider like Rabadan or the theme park assholes to roam around in Oz, but I sure as hell am not gonna ban them! And I _especially_ am not putting anyone in a cage! I'll take care of this myself, damn you!" Bryson yelled. He had never been so irate at Glinda. He couldn't believe he was talking to someone he always considered a mother figure like this. He huffed and stormed out of the cabin before looking back. "Do you plan on staying here?" He spat at her.

Glinda looked stunned, tears in her eyes. "I.. I don't." She said weakly, seemingly not expecting Bryson to blow up at her in the way he had. "I had just been passing through and saw the cabin open. I wanted to see if anyone was here."

Bryson growled. "Well, Theodora told me she will be staying in this forest so she can come see me and help me as Wizard. If you see her, make sure she doesn't find this cabin! And if you see Dorothy, you let me know. She ran off to try and go kill Theodora all by herself."

"What?!" Glinda exclaimed. "That's dangerous. I must go look for her."

"Yeah, you do that." Bryson said in a bitter voice. He still couldn't believe Glinda. "I know you're powerless without that wand. So I can trust you to find her and not try to hurt her just because she's an outsider."

"Bryson! You know I don't think like that!" Glinda said in a hurt voice.

Bryson simply shook his head. "Look, I need time to think, Glinda. I might be back later. We need to take down Theodora and sort out your little anti-outsider agenda later. Goodbye, Glinda."

He turned around and walked away. He wondered where Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, and Finley were. Why weren't they at the cabin? Whatever they were doing, he'd much rather talk to them than Glinda.. knowing what he knew now.

...

Bryson stormed off to go back to Emerald City. He was still seething. He looked around for Dorothy as he walked around, but didn't see her.

He couldn't believe Glinda.

Maybe she didn't kill a village, but she was acting submissive to Ozma. Treating her like a god and letting innocent people stay trapped in a cage.

Maybe... maybe Theodora was right about some things.

He gulped at the thought. Was she?

Maybe she had some points. Maybe Glinda had evil of her own. Maybe Theodora wasn't as bad as he thought.

"No.." he told himself. "She tried to kill Dorothy over shoes." He mumbled.

He felt like he didn't know what Oz was anymore. If the Witch of the West seemed to care more about outsiders more than Glinda, what had Oz become?

"She probably only cares because it benefits her somehow." He said to himself as he shook her head.

But he had spent months with the thought that Glinda was the evil one and Theodora was the saint.

It was almost hard to shake from his subconscious.

...

He made it back to Emerald City. He'd go back to the cabin tomorrow and check on Dorothy. In the mean time, he told as many Emerald City guards as he could to keep an eye out on Theodora, Witch of the West. He didn't say why, however. If Theodora heard why, she'd know his memory was back. He made sure they knew to report to him if they saw her. He had to stray her away from Dorothy. He would not let Dorothy get hurt under any circumstances.

He was prepared to walk inside the building before he was informed by a guard that some outsiders were behind the building of Emerald City arguing.

"Those outsiders are arguing. Might want to check on them, Wizard. Need to make sure freeing them was no mistake." The guard said.

It was clear Glinda's anti-outsiders beliefs had made an impact. Or Ozma's beliefs that she had adopted..

Bryson squinted and slowly walked around the corner, peering over to see what the fuss was about. How was he supposed to deal with all the freed outsiders?

What if some of them were evil and had cruel intentions like Rabadan or the people behind the theme park plot?

He didn't want to talk to Theodora about it because he had no idea what her end goal was. And Glinda was okay with putting outsiders in cages. He didn't want anyone innocent in a cage.

Hopefully Dorothy or one of the others would be at the cabin tomorrow. He needed to sort this out.

As he reached the back of Emerald City building, he saw two women arguing in the grass, various others surrounding them. He saw Theresa arguing with..

That blonde outsider. Gwen. The one he had been with when the castle was burning. And she was holding a 5 year old boy.

It was Colton.. the boy Theodora had shown him in the crystal ball.

"I'm not going anywhere without my son." Thersea stated firmly.

"Why are you even here? You need to get lost!" Gwen shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere without my son. I told him I would take him home with me the next time I saw him." She huffed.

"He's never going anywhere with you ever again, actually." Gwen stated.

"You know what?" Thersea said angrily and lowly. "You can't do this. I'm leaving and I'm taking my son with me."

"Like hell you are!" Gwen retorted as she reached over to slap Thersea with Colton still in her arms.

"M-mommy!" Colton yelled.

Thersea's face fell from the slap and she slowly lifted it up. "Are you.. kidding me... you bi-.." Thersea stopped herself and her face was red, trembling in anger. She looked down at her son, whose face was red and worried. She seemingly realized she may upset him and picked scooped him up from Gwen's arms when she wasn't looking. "Hey!"

Thersea rocked her son back and forth protectively. "Sshh.. it's okay." She assured her son, who had begun sniffling. "What kind of monster are you, Gwen? I want my son and he wants me." Her argument was simple and effective.

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm scared, I wanna go, mommy! Wanna go with you.." He shouted in fear. "Don't wanna go with her.." he mumbled in a small and scared voice.

Bryson had witnessed enough. It was clear to him what was going on.

He stormed up the two women, asserting his power like Jester and Nome King had taught him to do as ruler.

It was hard to get rid of their influence so quickly.

"Alright, what is going on?! Why are you disrupting the peace at my city? I free you from your cages and this is what you choose to do with your freedom?" Bryson said sternly. "Tell me what's going on here."

Colton just hid in his mother's neck. Thersea and Gwen went quiet.

Bryson had seen custody battles play out before. Like when Claire had to go through hell with the courts.

But...

This wasn't America, Earth, or anything.

This was Oz.

And he ruled it.

Suddenly.. he got an idea.

"Wait.." he murmured to himself.

He could do things his way.

He could solve these problems himself.

If he could't trust Glinda.. if he couldn't trust Theodora...

He would do this himself.

He'd make Oz perfect, he told himself.

He knew he wasn't gonna get home anytime soon. In the meantime, he could possibly fix up this mess. At least do something right before he talked to Dorothy tomorrow.

It almost felt like power going to his head. But he quickly told himself it was merely what had to be done. If nobody else could bring Oz together, he could try.

Because Oz had to be _perfect,_ just like he had envisioned it.

It will be, he said to himself.

"It will be.." he whispered. Almost angrily.

So many things had gone wrong in his life. Donny being locked up, people he had lost.. the sickness he was having before Oz. A sickness that mysteriously vanished, but had tormented him. All of the abuse he suffered as a child resulted in Oz being his escape. His escape would not become the terrible place the real world was. He would not allow it.

His head snapped up to the two women.

"Alright. One at a time. Thersea, you go first. You're the boy's mom, correct?" He asked.

"Yes! I am." Thersea said.

Theodora and Evanora had told him Colton was the son of Gwen and Ethan. Either they were mistaken or it was another lie.

"Alright." Bryson huffed. "Go ahead."

"This woman is trying to take my son away from me!" Thersea shouted. "I told you about what's happened to my son! How I had a custody battle!"

"The custody battle is over, Thersea! The judge decided you were unfit to raise parent him!" Gwen said.

"Yes, based on minimal evidence! Evidence that I assaulted you because you got your husband to be a witness! Gee, I wonder if he had a bias in that! You know good and well I never did such a thing!" Thersea yelled.

"It doesn't matter. CPS took him and the judge made the decision. It's over." Gwen argued.

"Gwen, is it?" Bryson looked at her. "You look at me and you better be honest. I'm the Wizard, I'm sure you've heard that by now. You may have heard what I am capable of. I can turn you into a frog if I wanted." He fibbed, doing what he could to make the woman tell the truth. "I am very powerful.. and I _will_ know if you are lying to me. So you tell me. Tell the great and powerful what really happened. Did she ever assault you?" Bryson stared her down. It'd be easy to get the truth out of her. He doubted she had been in Oz before, she was probably scared and intimidated by the possible magic. He was just glad she didn't seem to recognize him through the beard and shorter hair. "And I will do the same to her if I find out she is lying. I am only here to serve justice." He said, turning to face Thersea. "I hope you heard that because it all applies to you, too."

He turned back to Gwen and she seemed intimated, gulping and looking around. "I-I-I.. w-well.. I mean. No.. n-no. She didn't... b-but.. she... I... welll.."

"So why did you want to take her son, huh? Who even are you to her?" Bryson snapped.

"I never got to have a son. I had a miscarriage. And she was my best friend..and..and she gets to have a kid.. It's not fair..." Gwen said lowly.

"And why is that? Huh?" Bryson said, leaning closer to her, causing Gwen to sweat. "I... I.. um.. no Mr.. king wizard emperior ruler guy.." she gulped. "It's.. it's just." She gulped again. "I..I felt jealous so-"

"So you tried to take her kid!" Bryson yelled. "You scared a five year old boy, slapped his mother in front of him, took her trial and lied to get her son away from him!" Bryson was angry, heated. Not only was this a threat to his idealized paradise, it was personal to him. His own friend had been sent to jail over a fake assault allegation. He looked at Gwen and fumed, his hands on his hips as his face went red with anger.

"P-please don't turn me into a frog." Gwen squeaked.

"GUARDS!" Bryson screamed, looking at Gwen as if she were the father of his friend in prison. If he couldn't give his friend justice on Earth, he'd give Thersea justice in Oz.

"Wha.. what are you doing?!" Gwen yelled.

"You are not on Earth any longer. You are now in Oz! I will NOT tolerate this behavior in Oz! No backwards legal system can benefit you here!" Bryson scolded, the role as the powerful Wizard of Oz feeling more real by the second.

The guards came around to Bryson. "Yes, Wizard?!"

"TAKE THIS WOMAN AWAY!" Bryson commanded, pointing to Gwen.

"W-what?!" Gwen yelled.

"Take her back to her cage. This is an outsider I do not want on my land. Make sure to feed her multiple times a day. And you know what? If you find an outsider by the name of Ethan, bring him to my throne room! Do not let him wander! I do not trust him. He has lied for this woman to rip a child from a mother's arms. I want him in my throne room so I can get his side of the story as soon as possible." Bryson said before he remembered the woman by the name of Rebecca that had been with Ethan. "And an outsider named Rebecca, too! Heavier. An outsider, as well. I want her in my throne room, as well. To decide their fate." Bryson said through gritted teeth.

"Are you gonna kill me?!" Gwen cried out.

"I will be sending you back to the Emerald City dungeon. If I find that your friends are as bad as you, they're going to. I will let you stay in the same cage, however. If you don't try anything else, I will send you back to your world when I have prepped everything and you are able to return to your world." Bryson said. "But until then? My land. My rules."

 _As soon as I figure out how to send you back, anyways.._ Bryson said to himself.

"Wizard or uh.. emperor or.. president? Whatever you are, I.. please don't!" Gwen cried out. "You can't do this!"

"Take her away. And find those two outsiders." Bryson said lowly as the guards yanked over Gwen and led her back inside Emerald City, her screams being heard in the distance.

Bryson felt like he was on a high of power and relief.

That was how things should have been handled, he said to himself. Not like in the corrupt system in his world.

As she was taken away, Bryson slowly turned to Thersea. She was holding Colton and rocking him back and forth, his face still buried in her.

"A-are you really sending her back to that cage?" She asked.

"I am. She deserves it. And I won't let her cause any more drama in Oz." Bryson said simply.

"You.. were acting pretty scary there." She sighed.

"I have to put on a show to get my point across." Bryson shrugged. "Hey, um." He looked at the child, feeling sorry for him with all the shouting going on.

"Is he alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm just glad to have him in my arms again." She sighed. "That woman is terrible. I guess I should thank you for being less of a hassle than the courts." She scoffed.

Bryson simply nodded. He had never shown such power. It felt foreign. Scary, somehow.

"Y-y'know. My kid loves Oz. Colton." She said.

Bryson smiled. Reminded of himself. Of Tommy. "I could..show him around the city a little. Might make him feel better." He couldnt wander off too far, however. Oz was too dangerous at this point. A thought that saddened him. Something he promised himself to fix.

"You'd do that?" Thersea smiled.

The young boy lifted his head from Thersea and smiled, his long blonde hair and brown eyes had an innocent look along with his dirty white short sleeve shirt and white and black sneakers.

Years ago, Bryson was the one being amazed Oz was real and being given tours to the land.

How things changed...

He sighed as he led Thersea and the child in her grasp towards the entrance of Emerald City.

He didn't know who to believe anymore. Had the power gotten to his head? Was it right for one man to make decisions for the whole land?

He felt like three people in one body. One that believed every word Glinda said. One, him with lack of memory that believed every word Theodora said.

And this strange new Wizard who felt so frustrated with it all that he realized he had to make some of his own decisions.

He both felt positive and worried about the future of Oz and him as a person. What he and Oz would become. How long he would be Wizard. How all this was going to end.

He felt like he was losing it.

That being Wizard could get to his head. Make him snap. Make him arrogant, as if only he knew all the answers to saving Oz.

He missed when things were simple and all he knew was that he had to get a scepter away from Rabadan.

...

 _So it seems the battle of Theodora and Glinda isn't so black and white._

 _How will Bryson's moral shifts? How will his job as Wizard effect him? How long will it last? How will his relationship with Dorothy progress? What will be done with the outsiders roaming free? Did he make the right choice when he sent Gwen to the dungeon and did Glinda deserve his anger?_

 _Thank you for all the support so far, hope you all enjoyed and have a lovely day._


	18. Chapter 18: A More Permanent Position

_A/N: This chapter has some nice banter with Scarecrow, Tin Man, Finley, and Dorothy. Hope you enjoy. Review if you'd like and have a nice day!_

 _..._

Bryson went back to his throne room that night with plenty on his mind.

He was still reeling at the overload of emotions. He regained his memory, realized what was happening, met up with Dorothy again, learned of Glinda's wrongdoings, and sentenced a woman to a cage all in one night.

The tour of Oz he had given the outsider Theresa along with her young son was enough to make him feel sane again. He felt happy and content knowing he could do something right as wizard. He showed the two around the inside of Emerald City and around the outskirts, close to the Poppies. He didn't seem to notice any hostility from any Ozians. Despite what beliefs had been instilled in them, they seemed do a complete 180 over night just because the "Wizard" told them something different. In their desperation, it seemed they would turn to him and do anything he said.

That kind of power could get to anyone's head, he knew.

And with the obsession of everything being "perfect" that he had developed recently, it was hard to ignore the part of him telling himself to take advantage of that. He pushed it away. He couldn't fail the people of Oz. He had to act rationally, not just trust himself.

Before he went to sleep, he asked the guards if they had found Theodora. They came up with nothing and Bryson decided to try again the next morning and go find Dorothy himself. He hoped she hadn't gotten herself into too much trouble. He couldn't let Theodora encounter Dorothy by herself. As tough as Dorothy was, that could be a very one-sided encounter.. (unless she happened to be sporting a bucket of water.)

That next day, he was speeding out of the throne room. He was just about to turn to the guards posted by the throne room until he noticed they were a few feet away from their usual post, mingling and chatting with Theodora, dressed in a red padded dress suit.

Bryson's skin went completely white at the sight. He felt a lump in his throat. After months of getting used to the idea he was attracted to Theodora and admired her, there was part of him that lit up on instinct when he saw her. A part he wanted to push away desperately.

 _Though she was right about Glinda, in some ways.._ A small voice said in his mind. The voice of the man who bad been manipulated for months by the Wicked Witch of the West.

He took in her features again and ignored her natural beauty, trying to imagine green skin and warts instead.

He needed to talk to her. To steer her away from where Dorothy was staying. If both of them were hiding out in the Haunted Forest, there was a strong chance they would run into each other.

But it would be difficult. He looked at her with real admiration in his eyes for months. Would she notice the difference?

Soon enough, she seemingly felt his eyes on her. She turned around and smiled at the sight of him.

Bryson just stared at her. His face was pale. This woman lied to him for months. He still didn't even know how he ended up back in Oz. How much of this was her doing?

Eventually, he realized he needed to smile back or she'd catch onto his disgusted face. He put on a fake smile and she seemed to buy it. She motioned him over excitedly and it took all his might to not look annoyed.

He wanted her to just come over herself. Every step towards her felt like a step closer to hell. "Bryson! Oh, I have heard what you have done with the outsiders. I knew we had the _best_ Wizard we could ask for." She beamed.

Bryson stared at her for a bit before he shook his head and tried to force himself to act like he had before. "Oh, well. It was an honor to free them. The torment they've been going through repulses me." He said. He remembered he probably would need to actually ask Theodora for information. Use her. He did need to send the outsiders home. The ones that wanted to go home, at least. "I have to ask, Theodora." He said, unable to look in her eyes before forcing himself to, not wanting to be caught. "Is there a procedure for what will happen to the outsiders? The ones that want to go home."

"Oh, yes." She smiled. Her smile was haunting. For months he had seen it as something beautiful and now it just reeked of something sinister. Of conflict. "I actually took care of that last night while you were in your throne room. Sleeping, presumably. The guards instructed the outsiders to not go anywhere until today. They said they hadn't heard what the Wizard thought, but to be safe, it was best to keep them around Emerald City until further notice. I took it upon myself to round them up during the night and ask each of them where they wanted to go. Most of them opted to go home. We have the technology to do it. I suppose they'll be sent back within a few days, when everything is ready."

"And some of them want to stay here?" He asked.

"Yes, they do. And we will let them." She smiled. "Until they have reason to prove me otherwise."

Bryson suddenly remembered he still needed to talk to Ethan and Rebecca. With the connection they had to Gwen and how slimey she was, he needed to make sure they weren't up to no good. "If you see outsiders named Ethan and Rebecca, let me know. Okay?"

Theodora smiled. "I can do that." She said with a nod. "What might be your reason for needing them?" She inquired.

"Oh, just wanted to give them a.. tour." He shrugged. He couldn't trust Theodora with any further information.

"How sweet. What a personal Wizard you are. Everyone loves you." She smiled, reaching over to stroke his chin. "The guards told me you were looking for me."

Bryson hummed in response, but then realized his instincts were failing him. His memory was back now. He knew what Theodora really was.

He shrugged. "I try." He said. "Yes, I was looking for you." He smiled. _Not for the reasons you'd want me to, though.._

Theodora smiled again. "You do such a magnificent job at ruling. Which is why now I feel alright telling you something."

Bryson raised his brow. "What is it?"

"Well, my castle back at Winkie Country has finished rebuilding. I'm afraid I'll have to be further from you now and cannot assist you has easily for a bit. I need to patch things up over there. But perhaps in the next few weeks I could make my residence at Emerald City permanent." She smiled. "It's not as far as Evanora's castle, so I can still visit." She smiled.

A giant wave of relief washed over the young Wizard. Now Dorothy wouldn't have to worry about being caught by Theodora so easily. Bryson knew she wanted to rule Emerald City with him. Hopefully, while she was away at her castle.. this whole situation could be sorted and Oz would be back to normal. And Theodora could be gone again.

Bryson tried to act like he did when he didn't have his memory. He smiled at her. "Well, I'll certainly miss you in the meantime." He fake sighed. "But you've taught me so much and I can rule this land. I'm confident in that."

Theodora smiled and put a hand on his cheek. "You've come so far. I have to go speak to Jester and Nome King in their planning room. If I don't see you again today, I'll try to visit you here when I'm not so busy sometime." She smiled.

"That would be great." Bryson fibbed.

Theodora smiled more and rubbed his cheek, patting it. "Until then." She said, slowly withdrawing her hand and walking over to the planning room Jester and Nome King stayed in. He hadn't seen much of those two the last few days. He hoped they stayed out of the way and didn't watch him too closely. He couldn't risk getting caught.

He wondered if Theodora really did intend to simply send the outsiders back to their homes. With her, it was hard telling what her plan really was.

As soon as he was sure none of Theodora's group was in sight, he turned away and rushed out of Emerald City to go try and find Dorothy in the forest. He desperately needed other opinions. A plan. And to get rid of the feeling of seeing Theodora and replace it with the feeling of seeing Dorothy.

...

It was always hard to get away from Emerald City. The people of Oz seemed to understand that he wanted to get out of there and get back in when he pleased, but it always caused a ruckus. He was beginning to realize why the actual Wizard used the persona of a giant floating head.

Once he was outside, he walked away from the giant shiny green building and off to the Haunted Forest. He was always pleased when he looked back and saw that the Ozians all left him to do his own business. If they didn't put their hopeless blind faith into him, he wondered how much more difficult it could be to sneak off and see Dorothy in secret.

He wandered through the forest for a few minutes until he saw it. The hill the secret cabin was over.

It was a nice hiding place. It seemed impossible to come across the cabin unless you went down the hill, which looked bigger then it really was. He found it by pure chance and accident and he knew no one would want to come down here and risk injuring themselves. Unless of course, they could fly like Finley.

The young Emerald City ruler smiled at the thought. He hoped he could see more of his friends. They'd be a nice sight for sore eyes and a broken mind.

He hoisted himself up the hill and began to climb downward, sliding down and looking at the nice sight around him, the downward path protected by a waterfall and high obscure trees..

There wasn't anyone outside from what he could tell. He simply stepped forward and knocked on the cabin. He wondered if that was intrusive.. but he was the Wizard, after all. Then again, he didn't want to be like other rulers. Just because he held a higher position of power didn't mean he should be treated any differently than an average Oz citizen.

Stroking his beard seemed to hold him over for the next few minutes. He was beginning to think there would simply be no reply. Maybe no one was around. But finally, the door opened.

He was met with wide brown eyes and plump lips hanging open. He breathed a sigh of relief and the air somehow felt fresher.

Dorothy was facing him and was wearing a thick white button-up shirt and brown tight jeans. From what he could recall, it was the first time she had been wearing something that wasn't a dress. Not a trace of make-up and she looked the same to him.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there all the live-long day or did you come here for a reason?" She said in a teasing tone, cracking a smirk as she finished talking.

Bryson chuckled and shook his head, looking at the ground. He felt giddy. Like a kid again. Not a ruler with responsibility. He looked back at Dorothy. "Sorry, it's just. I've never seen you wear anything but a dress."

Dorothy scoffed and snickered at him. "Well, I only wore one yesterday to get all dolled up to speak to the Wizard and blend into the crowd. Little did I know the 'Wizard' that had returned", she kept teasing, using air quotes with her fingers to further tease him, "... was you." She snickered some more.

Bryson laughed a little, not having much of a response with how flustered he had gotten.

"Don't worry too much. I was quite awestruck seeing you with a beard." She teased, causing him to laugh more, still giddy. "I'm glad you came though, really. Everyone wants to see you and we really should start talking about things." She said as she opened the door for him. "They had no idea it was you. They thought you were a stranger and were just terrified to let you in with everything that's happened." She chuckled, seeming amused at such an idea.

Dorothy stepped aside and Bryson gasped.

Scarecrow and Tin Man were sitting at a small wooden table at the side of the cabin.

Bryson's mouth hung open. He hadn't seen them in years. He had seen Scarecrow at a distance in Emerald City, but he hadn't remembered him yet.

 _Oh.. Scarecrow._

Gone was any since of royalty. He looked more like he did in the original movie but more tattered, the paint on his face fading slightly, mostly at his eyes. They were still there, but less vibrant. It seemed he had a little less straw than usual. It only made sense after he had been almost rabidly thrown out of Emerald City.

"Scarecrow.." Bryson said, his voice full of pitty and sorrow. "I don't know if Glinda has said anything to you or told you, but.. I am so sorry. It's my fault you got thrown out of Emerald City."

He was looking his childhood hero in the face and apologizing to him for taking his place. How had he gotten to this point in his life?

Scarecrow gave a reassured smile and nod. "No, no." He shook his head. "Glinda told me everything. It's alright... Bryson." Scarecrow shook his head. "It's hard to say that to the man in front of me. I still remember you as a kid and now look at you. Impersonating the Wizard flawlessly." Scarecrow scoffed with a chuckle.

"Yes, Glinda told all of us everything." Tin Man's softer voice suddenly said. Bryson shifted his eyes to Tin Man. He looked the same, mostly. Just less clean and shiny. A few splotches of dirt on him. "After this stubborn little thing ran out of the cabin we tracked her down in the forest. She said she had went to try and kill Theodora herself. We had to drag her back." Tin Man chuckled, pointing the axe in his hand at Dorothy

Dorothy sighed. "Look, I told you I was just angry. I know I can't face her alone, I wouldn't have gone through with it."

"Still, wandering around with no protection isn't something we're gonna let happen." Tin Man said protectively.

"I may not have been the best at stopping Ozma, but I will be darned if I let anything happen to you, missy." Scarecrow huffed, causing Dorothy to giggle.

"Well, at least I'm in safe hands, ya see?" Dorothy chuckled as she turned to Bryson.

"I'm glad. I can tell they love you a lot." Bryson smiled widely. He almost told her he loved her, too. But he remembered the love he had for her was different. And it wasn't the right time to say something like that.

Bryson turned his attention back to Scarecrow and Tin Man. "Really, guys. I'm.. I'm so sorry."

"Bryson, it's alright. Really. You had your memory wiped and Theodora took advantage of that. What were you to do?" Tin Man said with a sympathetic look.

"I just.. we gotta get Scarecrow back in there. He deserves to rule. Not me." Bryson said.

Scarecrow sighed and looked down at the floor. Then back at Bryson. "See, that's what we need to talk about, kiddo." He gave a warm smile and suddenly stood up, wobbling over to Bryson.

He almost tripped and Dorothy yelped, rushing over to catch him as she held up with Tin Man. Scarecrow's fragile body trembled as it was lifted back up, his burlap face looking straight at Bryson's.

Dorothy and Tin Man kept holding him up as he spoke. "At Emerald City, I had constant straw re-fills of straw. I'm low on it, now. Haven't felt so clumsy since before I started my rule!" Scarecrow exclaimed as he put his gloved hand on Bryson's shoulder.

"Bryson.. I think what's best for right now is if you keep up the Wizard act." Scarecrow said.

"What?!" Bryson exclaimed. "But we need to expose Theodora! Did what she did to you and reverse it."

Scarecrow gave an understanding smile and nodded once more. He patted Bryson's shoulder. "I understand. But I am satsified with my work as ruler. I made mistakes. I could have done better. Oh well, I... downright failed miserably in my final years." He admitted. "Glinda was at the cabin when we returned with Dorothy. We had a very long talk, all of us. I tried to convince her to stop with the anti-outsider stuff. She still firmly believes it. All because Ozma does." Scarecrow shook his head. "Ozma came here shortly after I began my rule and everything was fine. But years later, not too terribly long before the first time you got here she started with all this rhetoric. Keeping secrets from the public. The anti-outsider stuff has really come to a head after Rabadan. And it's just exploded after the theme park incident. Glinda has spread these beliefs and while I know she doesn't agree with it, she's allowed outsiders to be locked up in cages because she believes in Ozma so much. I've tried my best to prevent it, but my brains do no good. I can't do anything physically, either. Ozma and Glinda are all powerful. I'm a collection of straw!" He sighed. "I know firsthand what a wicked person Theodora is. She set me on fire, after all. But.. overthrowing Glinda - as much as I hate to say it with all we've been through - was for the best. I sincerely doubt Theodora is genuine in her love for the outsiders. But if you work under her. If you make her think you're on her side and pull the strings just enough.. we can make things better. Remove the division from Oz in a way I never could! With her trust, you have so much power. And you can communicate with her, let us know what she's planning! With the time is right, we can dispose of her. Try and get Oz back on track. I won't be a puppet to Ozma any longer, either. Emerald City seems to believe you no matter what you say. Maybe we can make all of Oz look up to you. Have everyone fall under the same beliefs. So everyone can be happy together once more. Like things used to be."

Bryson took in Scarecrow's words in awe. "Wow.." he sighed. "So I'm really gonna stick with this whole Wizard thing for a while?"

"Look, I won't force you to do anything. But it would help. It's your choice." Scarecrow said.

Bryson chewed on his lip. "What about Ozma? You said she's all powerful. Made you and Glinda's puppets for her beliefs, right?"

"She made Glinda a puppet and with Glinda's power, I knew had to follow her. Glinda is a great woman, but I know if I interfered too much she could try and remove me as my place of ruler. But there is no Glinda now. Just you. A ruler Oz trusts. Based off a lie? Yes. But if that's what we have to do to get things back on track? So be it!" Scarecrow nodded.

"What if Ozma tries to tell me what to do, though? Will she... smite me?" Bryson asked with a scoff.

Scarecrow shook his head. "Ozma may be all powerful, but she does not act outside her throne room. Ozma is a manifestation of Oz. Oz personified. That is why Glinda is so determined to follow her rules no matter what! But I've come to understand what Ozma really is. Glinda told me you talked about a lot of things. I'm sure you can understand. But trust me, even if she tries to talk to you.. there is nothing she'll do. She has terrible beliefs, she'll guilt and manipulate you to get her way.. but she's simply a force of nature in that throne room. She will not act. She will not leave."

Bryson nodded again. "And how long do you.. want me to be Wizard?"

Scarecrow scratched his burlap head, titling his hat in the process. "I'm not sure how long it'll take to get rid of Theodora. And you can't forget her minions, too! And her sister." Scarecrow shivered.

"Oh, this is just silly. Her weakness is water, for crying out loud!" Dorothy exclaimed, practically pouting. "Do we have to go through all of this?"

Scarecrow nodded. "I realize that, but then her sister would come after us. And water is no weakness to her. Not to mention, she's surely more wary of water after the first time. We must think rationally and logically, everyone. Don't let your emotions get the better of you."

"Well, that's easy for you to say. Mr. 'If I Only Had a Brain.' I got so mad at Mombi when I was at Munchkin Land I chopped her head off. And she's gone." Tin Man retorted.

"I know, Tin Man. But Mombi was far less powerful than Theodora and Evanora." Scarecrow reminded him.

"Yes, that's true. But it is always best to combine both of our passions." Tin Man nodded.

"Hey, I was there when Mombi died. They described a metal man with an axe beheading her. Seemed scary at the time, but now that I remember she's evil and the metal axe man is a big softie, it's not so bad." Bryson chuckled, causing Tin Man to laugh. "Oh, you."

A moment or two of silence took over before Dorothy turned to Bryson and spoke up. "Scarecrow can't rule now. That much I know. Tin Man is too closely tied, too. And if anyone's going to be Wizard, Bryson is the man to do it. I know he is." Dorothy stared dead straight into his eyes. "He's brave. And he's sweet. Empathetic. Charismatic!" Dorothy dropped Scarecrow's arms absentmindedly and Tin Man had to lift up Scarecrow as he almost fell down. Dorothy clapped her hands together as she carried on. "And presentable! And sneaky. Oh, and clever! And unique. Imaginative!"

Scarecrow and Tin Man looked at each other, smirking and rolling their eyes knowingly.

"Also very willing to listen to others. And take accountability." Dorothy went on, counting on her fingers and looking up in the air with wide eyes filled with admiration, scuffing her feet on the floor and sighing almost dreamily.

Bryson was blushing the entire time. He scuffed his own foot on the ground and looked down. He felt like he was being serenaded. Was she really saying all this about him?

Dorothy seemed oblivious to what she was doing and put her hands behind her back, looking at Bryson. "I think if he wants it, he would make a fantastic Wizard and we could get something done." She nodded.

"Thank you very much, Dorothy." Bryson said in amazement, looking at her in awe.

Dorothy just smiled back with a nod. She still seemed to not realize how she had acted in regards to him.

"Oh my Oz, did Dorothy just do a dreamy sigh?! Is he here?!" Bryson heard a voice shout from the back of the cabin.

Before anyone could really react, something came flying at Bryson, tackling his face.

"Woah, woah!" Bryson laughed, feeling fur against him, hugging him tightly.

The force pulled back and Bryson gasped. Finley! In his blue bell-hop costume!

"Oh my gosh! It's you! My best monkey pal." Bryson smiled widely, hugging Finley close to him. "You haven't grown a bit."

"Do you have other monkey pals you can compare me to? I highly doubt it."

Bryson laughed. God, he needed this levity after everything.

"With how crazy things are right now I sure needed to see you. You always lighten the mood. I'm so glad to see you again!" Bryson beamed as he hugged Finley tightly.

"Finley was so excited the other night when we told him what happened." Dorothy said with a wide smile.

"You look so much more mature! The beard and all!" Finley stroked at it. "I wouldn't have recognized it! Hey, how did you know it was him, Dorothy?" Finley asked as he looked back at her.

"Well, with the disguise you all came up with, I was prepared to sneak in Emerald City and see the older Wizard. I just.. remember faces well." She played it off with a shrug. "I knew it was him." Bryson blushed at that. She knew it was him after so many years with his altered looks.

"It's crazy, right?!" Finley exclaimed. "First my best friend was the Wizard. Then he totally ditched me without so much as a goodbye. And then you and Dorothy became my best friends. And ditched me, but with goodbyes. And now YOU'RE the Wizard! It's all come full circle!"

Bryson laughed. "What do ya think? I'm not exactly James Franco, but-"

"James who?" Finley squinted.

Bryson laughed. "That was, uh..."

"Oh, yeah. Section 24. Oz is fiction there and that's where you're from. Glinda told us after you left last time." Finley reassured. "We know, we know."

Bryson nodded, sighing. He knew Dorothy knew what he had told her, but how much did the others know? A lot, seemingly. "Well, you know about the fiction thing now. He was the actor that played the Wizard in the events you're referring to."

Finley scratched his head. "I still have trouble wrapping my head around that. You've seen them happen?"

"When Glinda told me about it a few years ago, she said some things must have been different. Not sure how much. Some things and people seem identical and other things are different." Bryson shrugged.

"Okay, well, um. If there's a part in this 'movie' thing.. and whoever was pretending to be me sneezed a plan away.. that didn't happen." Finely whispered.

Bryson laughed. He remembered that happening in the movie, but he would take Finley's word for it. "It is nice to talk about this with you all openly.."

"We've had a few years to get used to it. I mostly just don't understand it and forget about it, really." Tin Man shrugged. "A few years ago, we'd be more taken aback. Now it's just an odd thing that's in the back of my mind sometimes."

"I guess that makes sense. Weird stuff happens here all the time. You guys don't think about it as much." Bryson shrugged.

"It is quite puzzling to me, still." Scarecrow scratched his chin. "All these events are in book form or 'movie' form. Whatever a 'movie' is. Is there a book of me sitting on that pole in that field forever?"

Bryson chuckled and shook his head. "That would make for a very uneventful story, I gotta say. So, no."

"Oh, good. I did some embarrassing things up there." Scarecrow scratched his chin. "Say, what if what's happening right now is part of a story in a book or movie, too?"

Bryson thought about it. "...Naaah."

"It's possible." Scarecrow shrugged.

"I've had enough mind altering discoveries in the last ten years. Can't handle another." Bryson laughed, turning to Dorothy. She seemed oddly quiet on the matter, so Bryson changed the subject.

"Wait, um. If I'm gonna be doing this Wizard thing.. I was thinking. My family back home needs to hear from me. I don't know how long it's been in the real world, but I've probably been fired from my job because I haven't been at work in so long. I don't know if anyone knows I'm missing because I kinda live in the middle of nowhere alone anyway.. but you get the point. I know I can't leave Oz at a time like this, though." Bryson said.

"Hm. What are you getting at?" Scarecrow asked curiously.

"So, I know the travel to Oz has had technological advancements. Last time, there was a green tornado that could transport people here sent manually and there was a device where I could project myself to other worlds and see what was going on without even being there." Bryson said.

"Yes, I remember. When we were in your world and you were still in Oz, but you used that to save us." Scarecrow remembered.

"So if I can do something as crazy as that.. maybe we could make something where I can transport from Oz to here at will? Just whenever I want. I'd spend more time here, of course. With everything that's happening. But I have to let people back home know that I'm.. alive." Bryson said.

Scarecrow looked at Bryson like he was Einstein. "Why, Bryson! That is brilliant! Perhaps.." Scarecrow stroked his chin. "Perhaps you could try to get your hands on it. There's a secret room in the dungeons to Emerald City where it's all kept. You could smuggle it back here. Tin Man, Dorothy, and Finley and I could all work on it."

Bryson grinned. Scarecrow sure did have a brain. "That'd be great!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, my. That would be just marvelous!" Dorothy smiled. "Oh, you two are so smart!" She looked between Bryson and Scarecrow, causing Bryson to blush and grin.

"Can I go with Bryson? I miss the Emerald City. And being heir to a Wizard." Finley basically whined.

"Not now, buddy. They're hiding in a cabin and need all the support they can get." Bryson smiled.

"I guess you're right." Finley sighed. "We'll work on that device while you work on your, um. Wizardly duties."

"I would say that you could visit and Dorothy could, since they wouldn't know the involvement with Scarecrow. But Jester and Nome King are still there and who knows when Theodora could show up as a surprise visit. Best to wait until they're all defeated." Bryson said. "Speaking of which.. it's been a while. I wonder if she's left Emerald City yet."

Bryson opened the cabin door and climbed back up the little hill. He peeked around for a few moments and he found none other than Theodora in her horse carriage with what looked to be her things packed to re-locate to her castle. Bryson felt extremely lucky in that moment.

He slid back down the hill and back into the cabin. "I just saw her leaving in her carriage. She told me she's gonna be staying at her older castle now that it's been repaired."

"I can't believe she burned down her whole castle just to make her look like a hero for you." Dorothy scoffed with crossed arms, rolling her eyes. "Oh, when we get our hands on her... I'm gonna make the first time look preferable. I'll say that much. It won't be an accident this time." She huffed.

"Speaking of that.. what's with the trial that's happening? A trial for the murders of the witches?" He asked.

"It was put in place by Ozma to appease the citizens of Oz. Now that Theodora and Evanora scammed their way back into power and respect with their lies, their was public outcry to have their killer on trial. Anti-outsiders used this to prove outsiders were evil, despite champoining Glinda's stance that the Witches needed to be disposed of. See how hypocritical and messy this all is?" Scarecrow scoffed.

"Wait, I got rid of the upcoming outsider trial and freed them all. It worked because the Ozians believe anything I say with their blind devotion.. rooted in hopelessness. I could do the same for Dorothy's trial." Bryson remarked.

"Oh, no, no." Dorothy said with a concerned, but sweet voice. "I appreciate that. Really, I do. But you can't do that just yet. I've been fine in this cabin here and if you do that now your cover with Theodora is blown."

"I hate to say it, but she is right." Scarecrow muttered.

Tin Man sighed. "I wish we could just get rid of her now."

"That'll do us no good, Tin Man." Scarecrow insisted. "I suppose you should go ahead and get the technology you need from the dungeons, though. You have complete confirmation that Theodora isn't there and need to go get everything as soon as possible."

Bryson really didn't want to leave when he had just gotten here, but he knew he could come back later. "..I guess you're right. I'll see you all soon. I don't know how tied up in things I'll get, but I'll try to at least be here by tomorrow."

"That works. In the meantime, we have more planning to do." Scarecrow nodded.

Finley nuzzled up against Bryson's chin. "Hurry up, Wizard!" He chuckled, Bryson laughing in response. "I'll do my best, buddy." Bryson laughed as Finley flew away from his arms and around the cabin.

"I guess I should go ahead and get hurrying." Bryson said, looking at them all, especially Dorothy.

He stayed silent, just taking her in. He wanted to be with her so badly. Even in Oz it felt like they were being ripped apart from each other now.

Dorothy seemed to sense his feelings and the look he was giving her. "Bye, Bryson. We'll talk a lot more soon, alright?" She said softly.

Bryson smiled. "That sounds great."

"See ya real soon!" Finley exclaimed.

"Yes, do hurry!" Tin Man smiled.

"Hurry at a reasonable pace." Scarecrow chuckled.

Bryson smiled at them all and waved as he opened the door, giving them one last look before he shut it and sighed, feeling so much more lonely all of the sudden.

...

Like Scarecrow said, there was a bunch of technology in the back of Emerald City dungeon, thankfully away from the prisoners. He wasn't up to confrontation with Gwen, but did make sure to tell the guards to make sure she was well washed and well fed. He also asked to bring a bag. Bryson stuffed the Oz tech inside. It was heavy, but he could only trust himself to deliver it safely to the cabin.

He intended to go straight back, but he got caught up in meeting a bunch of Emerald City citizens who wanted to meet him. One wanted help getting their pet Hammer Head out of a tree and Bryson had told them to shut their eyes. He climbed the tree and retrieved it safely, telling the citizen it was due to him "snapping my fingers and transporting the Hammer Head in your arms." They seemed to buy it, and it gave him all the more credibility to his claims of being a powerful being.

He did want to make sure everyone at Emerald City was happy and ended up doing all the small meetings and daily tasks he could. They seemed to eat it up, but it became dark out and Bryson decided it was time to to deliver the bag of Oz tech so the cabin group could begin constructing the tech as soon as possible.

That was until a guard said two other guards had found the "Rebecca" outsider and said they'd arrive soon. Bryson nodded and went back to his throne room, awaiting her. He did need to take care of this, he mused.

...

The guards soon brought out Rebecca to Bryson on his giant throne.

Bryson sat up in his throne and prepared his Wizard facade, which felt more like another personality every time he used it.

"Ah, yes. Rebecca." He said, pretending he knew her because of his magic powers and not because he had seen her firsthand and now changed his look so she wouldn't know him. "I witnessed the scene between Theresea and Gwen. Heard the story that Ethan helped her fake that poor woman's son away from her. I have brought you here today to ask if you had a hand in helping them take away her son." He said bluntly, wasting no time.

This wasn't his world where these proceedings took and wasted so much time. He remembered how miserable it was waiting for Donny's trial to be over.

"And what if I did?" Rebecca asked simply.

Bryson scowled at her. He knew what that response implied. "Did you? And don't lie to me. I'm the Wizard. I know when you are lying and if you do lie to me, your punishment will be far more severe. I want to hear the truth from your own mouth."

"Because she was.. she was abusing her son." Rebecca stammered, looking off to the side.

Bryson squinted in disbelief. "You know I heard the whole story. Gave that Gwen woman a million chances to tell the truth. I think it's odd she didn't say that if it were the truth. I had her admit it was because she was jealous of Theresa. I'll give you one more chance to tell the truth. If you truly believe she is abusive, I will look into it. But if that's a lie.. I have Gwen's story. And Gwen has no reason to lie about being jealous." Bryson said.

"O-o-okay. Um. Well.." Rebecca stammered.

"I've seen her with her son, you realize? She of course could be abusive elsewhere, but she's been nothing but a great mother to that boy from what I have seen. Gwen was the one shouting and causing a scene, making him cry." Bryson said lowly.

"Look, um.. Wizard.. is it? You... you. You can't do all this. The judge terminated Theresa's parental rights and awarded custody of Colton." Rebecca said

"That doesn't matter. You're not in that corrupt vile world anymore." Bryson spat, putting Oz up on a pedestal as he had all his life. "You are in Oz. There is no corrupt legal system that will benefit you here. So tell me the truth."

"LOOK, IF MY DAUGHTER CAN'T HAVE A CHILD, THEN THERESA SHOUDLN'T BE ABLE TO EITHER!" Rebecca screamed all of the sudden.

With all that had happened in his life, Bryson was unphased by the screaming. "I don't know her situation. If she can't have children, that's terrible. And I'm sorry. But that is no excuse to take someone else's away." Bryson said. "So that's how you're related, then? Gwen is your daughter?"

Rebecca fumed, nodding.

"I see where she gets her ways, then! Well, now you and your daughter can have some bonding time. Guards! Take her to the dungeon! I will NOT tolerate this behavior in the perfect land of Oz." Bryson scowled.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! WHAT THE HELL?! UNHAND ME!" Rebecca yelled as the guards who had been watching in the corner took the woman and led her outside to the cage, her yells becoming distant.

Bryson trembled slightly, sighing to himself.

It was somewhat of a power trip every time he did something like that as Wizard.

Oz. His world. His rules.

He shuddered. He couldn't let that get to his head. He just needed to do what he believed he was right until they could fix this mess Oz was in.

Bryson picked up the bag in his hand. It was probably too late now. The cabin was probably fast asleep.

Not only could they use this Oz tech for him, he could use it to make sure the outsiders were returned to their homes safely.

Theodora said they'd be sent back home within a few days. Could he really trust that? What she might do with them?

He contemplated risking waking the group up to go ask them, but he ended up falling asleep in the throne due to how much stress he had been under.


	19. Chapter 19: Obsessions, Perfections

Bryson knocked on the door to the cabin that next morning. He walked out of Emerald City without too much of a bother and now that he was awake, he was anxious to take the bag in his hand and give it to the group. He needed it to transport himself between his world and Oz and to try to get the outsider's home before Theodora. She may have just truly been aiming to send them home, but he wasn't going to take any risks.

Scarecrow swung the door open immediately. "Perfect! You're here. What took so long? Oh, I hope nothing bad happened."

"I got caught up in things. Lots of people back at Emerald City I had to talk to and things I had to deal with. I managed to find the tech in the dungeons, though." Bryson lifted the bag so Scarecrow could see. "I could have done it last night, but I didn't want to wake everybody."

"Wake everybody? I'm a Scarecrow. I don't need to sleep. Neither does Tin Man." Scarecrow said.

"Oh.. right." Bryson sighed. "I should have thought of that.. plus I fell asleep, too."

"Well, it's no matter now. What's important is that you got the parts." Scarecrow said, taking the bag from Bryson gently and weighing it in his hands before he stumbled over to sit it on the table.

Bryson noticed his stumbling. "Oh, that reminds me. I went to look for some spare straw lying around this morning and found some stuff in the cabinets in my throne room. There's four box fulls of it in the bag."

Scarecrow stopped and looked back at Bryson. "Oh, really?!" He exclaimed happily as he found the boxes and lifted them, immediately openining them and stuffing himself with straws. "There's probably some pins and needles lying around here. Dorothy can sew all this extra straw in me later." Scarecrow smiled, patting his newly stuffed body. "Thanks, Bryson! You truly are a worthy Wizard of Oz." He grinned.

Hearing those words from Scarecrow of all people was certainly flattering, causing Bryson to smile widey.

The sound of distant metal-like sounds pressing against the wooden floors could be heard.

"Scarecrow, what's with all the ruckus? Dorothy and Finley aren't like us. It's very early and they need to sleep. They were up all night with us planning." Tin Man squinted as he peaked over and saw Bryson. "Oh! Did he get the parts?"

"He sure did! Even brought me some spare straw." Scarecrow smiled, fiddling with the straw in question.

"Well, I'll be! Good job, Wizard." Tin Man smiled.

Was everyone just going to refer to him that way from now on? It struck him odd. Maybe he'd get used to it.

"We should go ahead and start building the technology with what we have. With Emerald City resources, we should be in business relatively soon." Scarecrow mused cheerfully.

...

Bryson spent the next hour sitting at the table with Scarecrow and Tin Man.

They engaged in small talk as they fiddled with the parts Bryson had collected for them.

"It would be best if this device of yours could be a small object. Something portable." Scarecrow mused as they messed with the scraps lying on the table.

"Maybe something on my wrist. Like a watch." Bryson suggested.

"Your wrist.." Scarecrow stroked his chin in thought. "That would work!"

"It's most important we build something for the outsiders, though. Something to send them back. Before anything else." Bryson said.

"Hm. Maybe we could combine these ideas? Have the object that transports you back and forth from Oz to your world.. just transport anyone?" Scarecrow said.

"And maybe it could have a special password on it. Wouldn't want it falling into the hands of the wrong person." Bryson said.

"Brilliant!" Scarecrow said. "We could have something built very soon that transports people back to their world's. Maybe use a prototype to send the outsiders home soon. Then we can continue working on it so you can be transported from world to world."

"That's perfect. Do you think you could have it done by tomorrow? There's no telling when Theodora will get back and who knows what she may do with the outsiders." Bryson said.

"She may very well send them back to where they want to be, but we can't take any chances." Scarecrow nodded.

Just then, they heard the sound of footsteps.

Bryson looked over to see Dorothy in the same outfit she was wearing the previous night, but wrinkled from sleep. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Bryson smiled. He wished he could see her like that every morning.

"You always get up so much earlier than Finley." Tin Man said to Dorothy with a chuckle.

"I grew up on a farm." Dorothy retorted with a snort before seeing Bryson at the table.

"Oh, Bryson." She said, her sleepy eyes suddenly widening. "I didn't expect to see you here." Her eyes shifted to the table. "I see you've found the parts." She smiled.

"We've got a plan sorted out. Tin Man and I have the hang of it." Scarecrow responded.

"Well, I think I'm going to have some breakfast. Bryson, I haven't shown you the whole cabin yet. Would you like to have a look with me afterwards?" She asked with a smile.

"That would be nice." Bryson said in a trance.

Dorothy seemed to notice this and smiled sheepishly. "Lovely." She hummed as she looked at him for a few seconds before making her way over to the refrigerator.

...

A few minutes passed before Dorothy came back from her room, seemingly done with her breakfast.

She hadn't bothered to fix her hair and Bryson didn't mind. It looked amazing to him unkept or not.

Tin Man gave Bryson a knowing look and smiled with a nod, as if to give Bryson permission to talk with Dorothy.

Were they finally going to be alone again? It hadn't been too terribly long since they had last spoken, but it felt like forever to him. He did need some clarity. And just wanted to speak with her in general.

He excused himself and walked over.

"Not too much here, it's not the lavishness of Emerald City that I'm sure you're used to by now." Dorothy said with a teasing tone. Bryson scoffed and followed her down the hall. "The bedrooms are nothing special and Finley is still sleeping. So let's just go to my room." She gestured.

Bryson followed as Dorothy opened the door and was presented with a plain room. Small with brown wooden walls and what seemed to be a sleeping bag on the floor. Bryson frowned at that.

"You guys can make objects suited for inter-dimensional travel, but you can't get a bed?" He frowned.

Dorothy chuckled. "I'm afraid not. Oz technology just works differently." She shrugged. "It's really no bother, sweetheart. I'm used to sleeping like this.. living in the middle of nowhere on a Kansas farm." She chuckled some more, putting a hand on his arm as if to reassure him.

She gave a regretful look filled with hesitance. She lowered her hand and cleared her throat.

Why did she seem so resistant to touching him? He decided not to ask now. It could make things awkward.

Dorothy cleared her throat and walked over to shut the door. She sucked on her lip and slowly turned to look at him, her hand still on the knob. "I sort of just wanted to talk to you privately." She confessed, chewing on her lip a little.

Bryson blushed. "Really? How come?"

Dorothy shrugged as if it had been obvious. "It just seemed so unlikely we'd be seeing each other again. I don't know. It's been so long since I've seen you and now you're suddenly the Wizard? It's.. it's a perplexing feeling." She chuckled, slowly withdrawing her hand on the floor and walking up to him. She looked up at him and inspected his face.

"You just look so different. Yet just the same." She smiled widely, looking over his features and taking them in. "And you still don't know how you got here?"

Bryson shook his head. "How did you get here, Dorothy? I'm.. I'm curious."

Dorothy sighed and looked around. "Well.." She slowly sat down on the sleeping bag, patting the spot next to her. "A little story time would serve us well." She giggled.

Bryson laughed right along with her and slowly sat down next to her on the bag. "I guess this thing does feel comfy." He chuckled.

"Told ya so." Dorothy chuckled as she leaned back and slightly and looked up at the wall in thought. "Well. Where should I start?"

"I'm just curious about everything." Bryson shrugged honestly. "Everything that's happened since we last saw each other."

Dorothy thought about it for a moment, squinting. "Well. I stayed in that carriage after you left for a while. Glinda let me stay the night and the next morning I spent some time with Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion before I was sent back for what I presumed might be the last time."

"What have you been doing since? How has.. life been?" Bryson wondered.

Dorothy snickered. "You're quite inquisitive, darling." Her smile faded as if she didn't mean to call him that. She cleared her throat again and stared off in thought for a few moments. "I went home and just felt plum sad. Had to say goodbye to you." She shrugged. "To Oz. All of it." Her eyes scanned the room. She seemed sad at the thought. "But things got better. I finished school. Went to a few dances for the first time ever. Was fun outside of Uncle Henry having his shotgun prepared to fire off at my date."

Bryson chuckled at the idea but suddenly scowled. "Oh, your date?" He asked, both actually interested and also jealous.

Dorothy seemed to notice this. First, she squinted at him. Then a wide grin slowly formed on her lips. "Oh, Mr. Wizard of Oz. You aren't _jealous,_ are you?"

Bryson scoffed at her teasing words and shook his head. "Heeey. Dorothy." He huffed with red cheeks.

She was so matured. She wasn't as afraid to tease him about how obvious it was he was into her. They weren't kids anymore.

"It wasn't anything too special, I suppose." She shrugged. "Had a nice dance. He tried to kiss me, but I thought it was too much and I didn't feel the same with him that I did with.." She trailed off and suddenly stopped herself. Bryson noticed how quickly she carried on talking, as if nothing happened. "So after school, I kept helping around the farm. Went out further in the area than I used to. But it was difficult. Uncle Henry was getting sick and I was just bound to that farm. Helping him. Helping Aunt Em. Seems all these years later, I'm still a farm girl dreaming of bigger things. It's sad sometimes. Growing up and still fantasizing about something better. I guess you never stop chasing rainbows." Dorothy sighed.

Bryson felt her words resonate in him and he just looked at her for a while. "You still always say what I'm thinking." He smiled.

Dorothy looked at him with an almost dreamy look, her doe eyes pouring into his and letting Bryson feel like the world was melting around him and it was just her. "I guess we're just like that." She said, speaking as if the trance was mutual.

She bit on her lip and looked away from him, rubbing on her leg. "But, um. Uncle Henry. He died not too long ago." She said softly. He hadn't had her say something so soft in quite some time.

Bryson gasped and his mouth just began to hang open. "Dorothy. I'm so sorry. Do you wanna talk about it? I'll listen."

Dorothy smiled and shrugged, running her hands through her hair. "Oh, Bryson." She sighed. "I know you will."

She looked as if she was fighting off an urge until she seemingly gave in and suddenly jolted forward, burying her face into his lap and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Bryson was shocked at the action, but relished in her touch. He stroked through her hair and sighed in content. He didn't want her to ever leave his side again.

"It's just been really hard." She sniffled. "I don't have anyone to talk to, really. And now it's just me and Aunt Em. And he was the last person I was truly kin to." She sniffled more as she clutched to him tighter.

Bryson frowned and kept petting through her hair. "Sshh.. shh.." he said softly as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Dorothy. You can always talk to me."

She kept sniffling. "But.. I can't. That's the thing." She raised her head up slightly to look up at him in his lap. "You're the Wizard now." Her voice cracked. "You have to go back to Emerald City. Even now.. even in Oz we have to be.. ripped apart." She sighed as she nuzzled into him.

Bryson kept frowning. There was truth in her words. An ugly and sad truth. But truth.

"Well, we can always try. I remember when I got scared that first trip here in Oz I always thought about how I knew you wouldn't give up. You were a big part in me finding the strength to climb that mountain. I don't think I could've had any part in stopping Rabadan if it weren't for you. Or doing a lot of what I do." Bryson said. "But you never give up. That's the thing. And together, we can end this. Maybe this time.. everyone can stay in Oz. Come and go as they please. It can be like what we always wanted. Doesn't always have to be tragic. Not this time." Bryson said as he kept petting her.

Dorothy sighed a few moments later and hummed. "It really does warm my heart. The things you've said about me." She sniffled. "Thank you." She whispered.

Bryson smiled. "It's the least I could do."

They remained silent. "It's just been hard, I suppose." She sighed, her sniffles slowing down. "I've been on a string on inadequate dates recently to fill the void of Henry being gone. I haven't even had Toto around with me for ages." She sighed. "Someone was chasing after me when I first got here. Some very large man in some black outfit. A cape and a mask. I don't know what he wanted with me. I had handled him fairly well and was about to put a bullet through his head with Henry's old gun. Until I felt somethin' hit me. I woke up in the Emerald City dungeon." She sighed.

Bryson's eyes widened. "Dorothy, I didn't know you went through so much trouble."

"So, I don't exactly know how I got here. Before, it was by storm or from the old Ruby Slippers. I know whoever it was.. must have been tied to me, the man there. Working for Theodora in one way or another. I suppose the technology has advanced enough to where they could come get me." Dorothy shrugged.

Bryson thought about it. "Maybe that's what happened to me."

"It's possible." Dorothy agreed. "Certainly."

"Hey, how did you get out of Emerald City dungeon?" Bryson wondered.

"Let's just say being in a farm all your life presents you with necessary skills." Dorothy chuckled. "I fled from Emerald City. I couldn't believe I was back in Oz. Scarecrow ended up catching me before anyone else did, thankfully. He told me what had happened and knew Theodora was looking for me and had probably sent someone for me. He found the perfect hiding spot for me in the forest. He had Finley come with me and had Tin Man build it for me fairly quickly. Once Scarecrow had been exiled, he came to live with me here along with Tin Man. Glinda could have stayed here. If it weren't for... well." She sighed.

Bryson sighed with her. "I can't believe her mindset."

"I know. It's so.. haunting to think about. She was my guide from the beginning. I just hope she can have a change of heart." Dorothy expressed. Silence fell upon them before Dorothy suddenly scooted herself upward, sitting across from him.

"But I did get to talk to her for a while. She knew a lot about what happened with you. Your memory being lost." She frowned, reaching over to touch his hand and cradle it slightly.

"I'm so sorry she manipulated you like that when you were vulnerable. And I just want you to know that I don't blame you for trusting her or for anything you did. You didn't know any better and needed someone to trust. I hate her. I really do. More than ever. And when I get my hands on her.. I'm gonna make sure her defeat is for you. I will take her down for the months of your life she took away from you." She said seriously, rubbing his hand in a comforting manner. "And if you ever want to talk about it.. you can talk to me."

Bryson smiled at her in awe. She was so sweet. So understanding. What did he to do deserve to see her again?

He sighed blissfully and smiled softly. "It is odd. I just.. I feel like the man who lost his memory is in there somewhere. I've seen her once since I got my memory back and I felt so disgusted. Yet in the back of my mind, I felt this instinct that she was a great hero. Because she led me to believe such a thing for those months." He gulped. "And.. when Glinda told me she really was against the outsiders? It.. it just. It struck a nerve. Made me wonder if she's as good as she says. I know Theodora is evil. I know what she's done. But it made me think things aren't so black and white. It.. it feels so odd." He shook his head.

Dorothy just took his words in eyes, doe eyes lingering on him. "Feels like you could just go plum crazy, doesn't it?" She frowned.

"..It does." Bryson said a bit weakly. "I just know I need to get the outsiders back home. The ones that want to go back. Get rid of Theodora and her minions. And then everything can just.. go back to normal. I hope." Bryson sighed. "I also know Tommy is in Oz. I need to ask around for him."

"I know he's with Snowmella. Glinda said Snowmella isn't too keen on the anti-outsider agenda. And that he's staying with her for the time being." Dorothy said. "I should have asked where. There's no telling."

Bryson sighed. "Maybe one day things won't be so complicated."

"I do hope so." She looked down, twiddling with her thumbs.

"Dorothy! Are you around? 'Could use some of those farm skills! We're having a bit of trouble." Tin Man called out.

Dorothy turned to the door and back to Bryson. "I have to go now. I really have enjoyed our talk." She said softly.

Bryson smiled. "Me, too."

Dorothy leaned in and hugged him, patting his back. "And just because we used to think we were in love when we were kids doesn't cheapen our friendship." She said in a teasing tone, rubbing his back. "You're one of the best friends I ever had." She smiled again as she faced him, lingering before setting herself off the floor and smiling back at him as she opened the door to walk over to the table.

Bryson sat there. Stunned.

Did she mean that?

He felt his heart suddenly begin to ache and he pressed his hand against it. "Friend.." he sighed. Did she really think all they had was a silly child's romance? That it didn't mean anything anymore?

It certainly seemed that way.

He hoped maybe she'd feel the same. That they could stay together this time. But it seemed she took any chance of that and tore it up into a million little pieces.

He was happy to be her friend. That she thought so highly of him. He wanted her in his life in any way. But it still hurt.

She was... over him.

Her teasing him was mere teasing. Nothing more. Not flirting. Not what he wanted it to mean.

It began to sink in as he sat there for several more minutes.

It was time to go back to Emerald City.

Dorothy wasn't obtainable anymore.

He supposed he should have considered himself lucky.

She had been interested in him when they were younger. Things changed and got more complicated.

"Hey, you alright? Looks like you've seen a ghost."

Bryson looked over to see Finley now awake, small frame standing in the hallway.

"I'm just fine, Finley. I have to go back to my job."

The young ruler of Oz slowly stood up and gave a half-hearted goodbye to his friends.

...

When he returned to Emerald City, he was met with what seemed to be an outsider standing around in the grass, looking up at Emerald City with a woman next to him.

"Honey, this place looks so ugly. Look at all these freaks. Prancin' around in these flamboyant outfits. Lookin' like a bunch of queers." He scoffed.

The woman shook her head. "Maybe we should take one of them Yellow Bricks back home, though. Make some money."

The man laughed. "Maybe. That or we can knock a queer out with one of 'em when we get home."

Bryson listened closely.

The talk the couple was having seemed awfully bigoted.

That was something he would not tolerate in Oz.

Taking a piece of the Yellow Brick Road and using it to gain profit or for violence?

Bryson had been used to that kind of hateful talk in his southern area.

But he was _The Wizard of Oz_ now.

He wouldn't have to put up with it.

He could do what he wanted.

Here, these people could face justice.

Bryson slowly approached the couple almost like he was a cowboy in an old Western.

He ran the place. His place, his rules.

"You two got a problem with the merry 'ol land of Oz?" Bryson said in a sarcastic tone of voice, mocking their accents with his voice.

The couple slowly turned to Bryson. "Well, yeah, Mr. This shit ain't normal. Who the hell are you? You look you like you done stepped outta 1902 in that get-up." The man laughed.

Bryson laughed along with them bitterly before slowly scowling. "Well. I _am_ the Wizard of Oz. Gotta look the part, don't I?"

The two laughed.

"Wizard of Oz, huh? Are you the reason we were locked up in that shit hole so damn long?" The woman asked, beginning to sound more angry.

"I'm actually the reason you got out of that place. I'm beginning to think that was a mistake. You gotta watch what you say, now. They don't call me the great and powerful for nothing. I can hear you." Bryson said in an attempt to intimidate him. "Now.. correct me if I'm wrong. But were you planning to take a piece of our grand Yellow Brick Road and make a profit out of it? Throw it at the head of.. a 'queer' as you described it?"

"That's just jestin' and shit." The man scoffed.

Bryson hooked his finger on his pants and mocked the man's southern accent and movements. "Just _jestin_ ' and shit, hm?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're a wise guy, ain't ya? How about you piss off and go prance with them other queers?" The man growled.

Bryson laughed. "How do you define the word 'queer'? I'm very curious."

"A queer is people like this! Prancin' around." The man shrugged.

"I see." Bryson squinted. "And you planned to hurt a person like that with a piece of the Yellow Brick Road?"

"Why, no. I ain't ever hurt nobody. I didn't mean nothin' by it." The man shrugged.

"Did you plan on taking a piece of the Yellow Brick Road and selling it?" Bryson questioned.

"Well.. that was more serious, I'll admit." The man shrugged. "So what? Times are tough!"

"I understand that. But you can't take a piece of someone's land and sell it without their permission. Did you plan to take anything else?" Bryson questioned.

"Well.. I did take a few of them flowers. Thought I'd put 'em in my garden back home." The woman said. "And my husband here _did_ say he'd like to try and take one of those hoppin' creatures and have his buddies gut it and inspect it."

"So you wanted to take the Poppies. And you wanted to take a hopping creature? I assume you mean a Hammer Head. I'll have you know that they aren't animals to be slaughtered. Oz is different, but it is not your land. It is a land of peace. I believe I've heard enough." Bryson said.

Outsiders being so hateful in Oz and also plotting to take pieces of it with them? If he wasn't careful, he could end up with another "Oz World" situation on his hand. He wouldn't let something like that occur again. Take his world and twist it, try to make it a theme park or something for profit. He would make sure to put a stop to it.

"GUARDS!" He yelled.

"Guards?!" The couple exclaimed in unison.

The guards came over quickly, inspecting the couple.

"Take them to the dungeon." Bryson sneered.

"Dungeon?! We just wanna go home!" The man yelled.

"Maybe if you learn your lesson in the dungeons." Bryson said angrily. "I can't trust people like you roaming around in Oz."

He mumbled under his breath and watched as the guards took them away.

Suddenly, he had an idea.

How could he keep track of other outsiders plotting similar happenings?

He couldn't let more evil be cast upon Oz.

He knew just what to do.

He hastily ran up to one of the guards, patting one of them on the shoulder. "Hey. You. I think the other three can handle this." He said as the couple struggled in their arms, the fourth guard lingering as the other three continued to take them away to the dungeon.

Bryson leaned closer to the guard he was speaking to.

"Do you think we could develop technology to pick up on what people are saying?" He asked, rubbing his fingers together.

"Eavesdropping? Like a spy?" The guard asked.

"I.. mean. Yeah. Kinda." Bryson sighed. "I know a lot of outsiders are good people, but we don't always know which are the bad seeds. We need something in place that can monitor Emerald City at all times." He thought about it some more. He remembered the Tin Man robot that was designed to stop outsiders when he had been on his second trip. "What about those, um.. robots? That look like the Tin Man guy. That detect outsiders?"

"I've seen those before. They went into development shortly after Rabadan. Haven't heard much since." The guard said.

"See if you can get something like that. Maybe something that blends in more." Bryson said.

"Wouldn't that disrupt the freedom of Ozians? Having something that can hear everything they say?" The guard asked.

"We're not gonna use it for that. Just to pick up on any activity that works against Oz. To stop an event like Rabadan or the theme park thing before it happens. Maybe put key words in the machine it can pick up on. It's not like I'm gonna listen in on innocent people's conversations." Bryson explained.

"Well, you are the Wizard. I'll speak to our technician's immediately." The guard nodded as he marched off.

Bryson huffed, still in anger at the outsiders he had caught.

Oz had to be perfect, he told himself again.

Perfect.

And it couldn't be perfect until he practically had armor surrounding the place. Never again would he let it be under attack.

As he walked back to his throne room, his mind started to spin with paranoid thoughts.

Who else could be working to destroy Oz?

Maybe he could use the machines to listen in on anyone. Listen in on Nome King and Jester, or Theodora whenever she'd visit. Maybe hear about someone's evil plot and stop them before it happens.

It was justified, he told himself.

He wasn't sacrificing freedom, he said to himself.

The real sacrifice of freedom would be not taking these precautions. Letting Oz be captured once again like last time.

"Oz must be perfect. Like it was before." Bryson whispered to himself as he marched back to the throne room, a million thoughts in his head.

...

 _Uh-oh. Is Bryson's obsession with perfection going to lead him down a bad path? Is he losing his grip on how to handle power properly? Did Dorothy mean what she said to him about just being friends? Will Oz ever return to its former glory?_


	20. Chapter 20: Nightmares and Arguments

Bryson went to sleep that night shaken.

In his sleep, he stirred. He found himself in a dream filled with dread and paranoia.

...

 _He looked ahead of him to see several glass boxes lined up on a stage._

 _Massive spotlights shined on them. All of Bryson's friends from Oz were trapped inside._

 _Scarecrow looked around. Trapped in his cage. Tin Man bashed his axe against his own to no avail. The Cowardly Lion roared his mightiest roar, only to be met with thunderous applause and shouts of how much money each businessman in the crowd was willing to offer for the 'prizes' before them._

 _"$50 million!"_

 _"80 million!"_

 _Finley flew around in his box and banged his furry hands against the glass with no luck._

 _Dorothy cried in her box. She muttered the words to 'Over the Rainbow' to herself in broken, hoarse sobs._

 _The audience continued to clap, whistling and roaring in astonishment._

 _"100 million!"_

 _"SOLD!"Another voice shouted._

 _Bryson watched helplessly and the scene suddenly vanished._

 _He looked around and noticed he was outside standing on the Yellow Brick Road. Emerald City wasn't too far from him._

 _He bumped into someone on accident, gasping before seeing Glinda in front of him._

 _"I told you, Bryson. I warned you. Freeing the outsiders only causes misery." She said in the most monotone voice he had ever heard her speak in._

 _He slowly backed away from her and turned around to see a terrifying sight._

 _The Poppies had erupted into flames, burning to ash. Bryson looked over to see the two outsiders he had most recently sent to the dungeon laughing and causing the flowers to burn with flamethrowers in their hand._

 _BANG!_

 _He gasped and looked over to see Finley dead on the ground, bleeding out from his blue bell hop costume, which now looked more red than anything with the obscene amount of blood pouring from him._

 _Tears filled his eyes and he looked up to see the culprit of the violent act._

 _It was a male outsider holding a hunting rifle. He slowly turned to Bryson and snickered to himself. "This is gonna be hell of a trophy above my fireplace! Exotic.. a monkey with wings." He laughed to himself._

 _Bryson fell to his knees in horror. "No... no.. FINLEY!" He shouted._

 _"NO, STOP! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA BE IN THE FIELDS ANYMORE! NO! I WAS KING! NO! I AM A LIVING THING! I AM NOT AN OBJECT!"_

 _Bryson gasped and looked over to see a group of what seemed to be outsiders. Farmers decked out in clothing similar to what he had seen growing up in the middle of nowhere in the south. They grinned as they held up Scarecrow, dragging him effortlessly with his light body made of hay._

 _"This'll do the trick! He looks perfect. Let's take 'em back home. A Scarecrow like this is gonna scare off any bird! The little bastard can talk and everything!" The farmer chuckled as Scarecrow sniffled and looked down in shame, bound to be taken from his home and used to serve his new masters on an unfamiliar landscape in a dreary farm in America._

 _"NO! DON'T! I'LL RUST!"_

 _Bryson snapped his head over in the opposite direction to see men in business suits splashing buckets of water all over Tin Man._

 _"That'll get 'em to shut up! Let's board him up and take him back home. We can chop down trees faster than ever with his skills and his axe!" The businessman mused excitedly. Bryson couldn't believe his eyes. "We can make a fortune off him. Have him as a machine sold off to build houses and buildings!" The businessman said, eyes filled with excitement in his own greed._

 _"BRYSON! HELP! HELP!"_

 _The voice was unrecognizable until he looked over to see Dorothy._

 _Several other businessmen were pinning her by her wrists, forcing her down as another pried her jaw open, slipping in a white pill into her mouth. "If you're not gonna be quiet, we're gonna shut you up until you're ready to perform. Sound good? You might as well get used to it. This is your life now. The Judy Garland Resurrection Tour. Singing Over the Rainbow until you croak." The businessman scoffed, his partners holding her down beginning to laugh in response as she closed her eyes and went limp._

 _Bryson yelled in defiance. In pure anger. In rage. He sprinted up to the men and pounced on them. But as he pounced and landed at their bodies, their backs turned into glass that Bryson shattered through. Suddenly the whole scene had changed and it was dark. Bryson screamed as he fell and fell for what seemed like forever._

 _Finally, he landed._

 _He closed his eyes and braced himself to splat. Instead, he fell on a couch. Nothing but darkness around him until a TV suddenly appeared in front of him._

 _It flickered on and off from a black screen to static until it finally turned on to a news report._

 _A random anchorwoman was reporting the news on the television._

 _"Breaking news!" The woman began speaking in an overly excited and urgent voice. "A fascinating discovery has been made today. For years, the story of 'The Wizard of Oz' has enchanted the lives of millions. But now.. the tale is no longer just a fantasy. Unverified reports have been suddenly racking in that the land of Oz exists over the last few days. While first dismissed as a mere elaborate hoax.. video footage and live showings of Oz creatures and artifacts have shown this is a giant scientific discovery. And now, you can travel to Oz, too!" The anchorwoman smiled._

 _"For just $900.99 a month, you too can visit Oz in the new theme park Oz World! There, you can ride rides and meet your favorite characters!"_

 _The footage cut to clips of Munchkins sobbing as they were kept in shackles, shaking the hands of overly excited and shouting children._

 _It then showed the children pelting Hammer Heads with torn off bricks of the Yellow Brick Road, the bricks shattering against the glass case the creatures were kept in. The children gathered around the boxes and kicked at them. The Hammer Heads bounced around frantically in their containment, clearly stricken with fear and anxiety._

 _"Or visit Central Park Zoo to see The Cowardly Lion up close in person!" The anchorwoman exclaimed._

 _The camera cut to the Lion with a giant muzzle around his mouth. Children lined up to pet him as sighed in defeat._

 _"Or see Judy Garland back from the dead and live on tour! How is she both alive and young again? Who knows? Nothing matters! Just don't question anything. Simply consume the product and don't worry about any potential nefarious wrongdoing involved in obtaining this highly talented woman!" The news woman exclaimed._

 _The camera then cut to what Bryson recognized as Dorothy singing into a microphone, being advertised as her real world lookalike._

 _"SOOOOMEWHEEEEERE OVER THE RAAAAAINBOW!" She sang into the mic. Passionately. Almost too passionately as the camera zoomed into businessmen behind the curtains. "Yes! More! More energy! Give them a SHOW or you won't be eating your daily meal of two loafs of bread!"_

 _"Oh, sorry, folks! This just in.." The anchorwoman began to speak, the camera focused back on her as her excited expression grew more worried._

 _"Well, viewers! It appears that numerous foreign countries are having a bit of a bicker over Oz technology and who gets what. There also may be a bit of a spat over who gets to use the Ruby Slippers and have total control of our planet as a result. Meaning we will be entering the third World War! Wow, folks. We aren't in Kansas anymore. But f_ _ear not, folks. The war will be short lived. I mean.. with magic Oz spells more powerful than nuclear weapons in the grasp of our entire planet? That can be used to push forward lethal force at any given minute by any country? Earth will be reduced to atoms very soon!"_

 _Suddenly, the TV cut from the news room to several flashes of videos._

 _Finley's body hung over a fireplace._

 _Scarecrow sniffling in a random farm field, pinned up against a piece of wood and left to do nothing but scare birds away._

 _Tin Man chopping down trees as businessmen crowded him, holding up a bucket of water and threatening to rust him unless he complied._

 _Jack Pumpkinhead locked away in a dark and scary attic under a label: 'Halloween decorations'_

 _Dorothy collapsing on stage after being forced to sing songs of her real life actress counterpart, a result of being overworked and drugged._

 _Then, a second of everything he had seen so far flashed in a split second on the screen until suddenly, the screen went black._

 _And then lit up again._

 _It now showed random places within the world._

 _The Statue of Liberty underwater, only a green hand sticking out of the ocean._

 _Several cities shown, once full of life now empty. No blue skies, just dust covering the entire landscape. Empty. Lifeless skeletons in the streets._

 _At the end, it showed Bryson's old house. The one he had ran out of and fled before he first went to Oz. But it wasn't the same. It was overgrown with grass and plants. It was dirty and brown._

 _"If you had just stayed in there..." The anchorwoman's voice suddenly returned. "Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad." She said._

 _Bryson began to tremble._

 _"Oz is doomed. The world is doomed. Unless you do the right thing. And take action.." the anchorwoman whispered._

 _The TV suddenly and vanished and Bryson was left to look at nothing but the Yellow Brick Road suddenly appearing in front of him._

 _It slowly began to rupture. A crack split right down the middle and some of the bricks began to fall out of place._

 _The color slowly turned from bright yellow to a dark black color. The bricks began to mold. Slowly. Painstakingly so._

Until he woke up.

...

When he opened his eyes, he felt like he should jump up. Yelp. Scream.

Never in his life had a dream so specifically terrifying came to his mind.

He was sweating. Trembling. But silent.

The stress of his new job had been getting to him.

Seeing the outsiders from last night had struck a nerve. It had reminded him of every outsider that had tried to take advantage of Oz. How many of them that could still exist. How many that could still be in Oz.

'It's not the end of the world' was an often used phrase to calm people down when something in life went wrong.

But if he failed enough, his failure could actually cause the end.

His dream was so vivid. Riddled in bits of sarcasm and hyperbole. But in the end, the results could be the same. His friends could be taken from their homes in Oz. Forced to comply to whoever took them. Oz could be taken advantage of. Exposed. If it was bad enough, it could cause the entire planet to meet its end. It was something he had not originally considered.

It was a dream that felt like it had changed him. He spent at least an hour or two contemplating it all. Becoming more and more convinced that to prevent this all, he might have to go to extreme lengths.

He decided to treat the dream as a blessing. A warning. Something he'd remember and take in stride like all of the lessons he had learned before in Oz.

The dream had presented him with the worst possible outcome for anyone involved in his world or Oz.

And it could come true if he wasn't careful.

...

The young leader of Oz stormed out into the main entrance of Emerald City. A determined look was clear on his face and he felt it course through his whole being.

It wasn't long before he found the guard he had spoken to the previous night and took him inside the throne room.

"Did you inform the Emerald City technician's of what I told you?" Bryson asked.

"Yes, Wizard. They're already working out blueprints. Although, they did request more direction." The guard said.

"Good. Because I've got just the idea." Bryson said as he walked over to grab Ozian paper and pens from his emerald cabinets in the throne room. "I'm gonna write all this down for you, but listen to me. I want full-time surveillance around all of Emerald City. All of Oz. I don't care how long it takes. This needs to be done. I want something that can pick up all audio. Something to be transmitted to me. And me only. Through a device. I want.. screw it, it's Oz."

Bryson threw his hands up, pen in one hand, writing down all his ideas anxiously. "I want machine's patrolling the area, too. Listening in. Like.. humanoid robots. It doesn't have to be like those old Tin Man bots, it can be anything. I just need it to blend and listen in to people easily. I want a machine that can scan the faces of all Ozians. Anyone it doesn't recognize I want brought to me for my own inspection. I want it built into the robots. I want it built into the entrance of all main buildings in Oz. Especially here, it's essentially the capitol of this place. Some of this equipment may have to be transported here after I can go back to my wo-" Bryson stopped himself from saying "my world", not wanting to expose himself. He kept going. "The point is I have technology that I can bring here that we can use. I want security cameras in the main entrance here, too. I know you probably don't know what those are, but I'll show you when I get them. And metal detectors! Yes. Someone could have a weapon! We'd need to stop that. Oh! And maybe we can distribute a test to anyone who wants to travel to a different section of the country. And they'll have to come to me if they pass it. I can inspect them with a group of Oz officials! That's all I've thought up for now. I want you specifically stationed near my throne room at all times."

The guard looked at Bryson surprised, not expecting such frantic ramblings from what he believed to be a Wizard. "Umm... Wizard. Are you.."

Bryson simply looked at him.

"Well, you're the Wizard! The chosen one. We've been waiting for years for you to return! And you never wronged us before." He smiled. "But why did you let Scarecrow be in charge if he and Glinda ended up being such a mess for Emerald City?" He squinted.

"I, um. I work in mysterious ways! I.. I don't operate on your level." Bryson fibbed as he handed the paper to the guard.

The guard shrugged. "Well, the chosen Wizard of Oz knows better than I do! I will be giving this paper to our technician's!" He smiled as he waved and soon departed from the throne room.

"Wait! The outsiders are all still stationed here, right?" Bryson asked.

"We're keeping a close eye on them." The guard nodded.

"Round them up. Bring them to me within the next few hours, please. If you can. Thank you for your hard work." Bryson smiled, taking the guard's hand and shaking it furiously. "I have business to attend to. Stay stationed outside my throne room, please. I'll be back soon."

...

Bryson knocked on the cabin hidden deep in the forest furiously.

Scarecrow opened the door. "My, my. Your knocking is rather audacious. I assume something is on your mind."

Bryson had written his plans down again after handing the original piece of paper to his guard.

Scarecrow squinted and looked at the paper. "What is the meaning of this? Seems like a list. Are these plans of yours?" He asked as he stepped aside to let Bryson in.

"Yes. They are." Bryson said simply as he stepped inside, sighing to himself before he saw Tin Man at the desk. He was hard at work with a bunch of scraps lying on his desk and made out an object Bryson had never seen before. It was a large black object that looked like a wristwatch. It had a grey dial in the middle, like a watch face. On it was a green tornado looking logo.

"Woah.. is that..?" Bryson asked in astonishment.

"The Oz-hauler." Tin Man said in reply, tongue stuck out in reply. "At least that's what we've named it. You came at a good time. It's practically done. Wanna see if it fits you?" Tin Man looked up.

Bryson nodded eagerly and held out his bare wrist, pulling up the fabric of his suit jacket. Tin Man slid the watch-like device onto Bryson's wrist and suddenly, the green tornado on the dial began to light up a bright green. It made a roaring and booming sound, as if energy had been transmitted when Bryson put it on his body.

"Woah... and this is what I asked you guys to work on? This thing can really just.. take me to my world and back to Oz?" Bryson asked with wonder.

"Dorothy herself tested it early this morning. She set the dial to Kansas and pressed the tornado logo on the dial. And she just vanished immediately. Came back a few minutes later to tell us it worked. Went back again to take care of some things. Came back again a few hours later and let us tinker some more." Tin Man clarified.

"Woah..." Bryson said in amazement. "This is an amazing breakthrough. She just.. went to her world and came back? And it worked? How does that work? Just sending someone's body through different dimensions like that?"

"Scarecrow explains it better." Tin Man shrugged.

"It is the transportation of matter and energy from one place to another…without actually traveling the space in between. It splits every atom in you and you manifest into the designated location. Used a lot of Ozbits and Caloodles to get it to work. There was a lot of that material in the bag you brought us." Scarecrow explained, looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Ozbits.. and Caloodles?" Bryson squinted.

"Yes! Ozbits and Caloodles. They don't have Caloodles where you're from?" Scarecrow asked.

"Uh.. no. No, they don't. But teleportation isn't possible where I'm from. I guess there's all sorts of different substances here. People in Oz can create a teleportation device but you don't have TV." Bryson scoffed. "But this thing.. really works, huh? I can get so much done with this." Bryson smiled, hiding the device by placing the fabric of his jacket back over his wrist. He didn't want anyone getting his hands on it. "Is there a way to configure this device to me only?"

"We tried. It's challenging to put that much energy into one device without magic. The one option of teleportation from one world to another is all we could manage." Scarecrow said.

"It's incredible you even did this so quickly. But I guess anything is possible in Oz. Thank you." Bryson smiled.

"We had a lot of help from Dorothy and Finley." Tin Man smiled. "Also helps that we don't need to sleep."

"You guys are the best for this." Bryson skimmed his hand over the fabric of his suit jacket, feeling the Oz-hauler on it. "The Oz-hauler. Why is it called that?"

"It hauls you across from Oz and other worlds. Scarecrow wanted to call it something overly elaborate." Tin Man chuckled. "I suppose it works."

"It's catchy enough." Bryson said. "So you said Dorothy went back to _her_ Kansas? So it can go her world?"

"It can go to her world, your world, and Oz. That's about all we need." Tin Man decided.

"Well wait a minute. Shouldn't Dorothy have this? She needs it more than I do. She's wanted for murder, essentially. The trial and all." Bryson said.

"We offered to make Dorothy one. She said you needed it more if you're gonna be taking care of things as Wizard. Resources and such." Tin Man shrugged. "She also said she was found in Kansas by one of Theodora's people. Knocked out and taken here right after, presumably. She said she can't hide there because Theodora will find her anyway. And she doesn't want to hide in your world, considering that's where she's deemed a fictional character."

"..Where is Dorothy, anyway?" Bryson asked.

"She's out back. She's been quiet ever since she returned with the Oz-hauler." Tin Man frowned. "But maybe she feels like talking now." He hinted, implying that Bryson should try.

He took the hint.

...

Bryson wandered to the back of the cabin and found Dorothy sitting on a thick log. She was wearing tight jeans and brown boots, a red flannel button-up shirt along with it and her hair tied back. Finley was sat against the side of the cabin with her.

He had slowly learned that she opted for pants over dresses these days.

And also opted to not show as much romantic interest in him.

He tried to not let that get to him. It had been years and Dorothy was his friend. She always would be.

As he looked over more, he noticed she was strumming a guitar that looked especially wooden. He could begin to hear a soft tune being played as he got closer, eyeing Finley who seemed entranced. Eyes closed, feet swaying.

"I didn't know Oz had guitars." Bryson broke the ice. He assumed Dorothy had noticed him walking over, but she hadn't said anything.

Dorothy focused on strumming the guitar before looking up at him. "Scarecrow and Tin Man made it for me one night after I kept talking about how I missed playing Uncle Henry's old guitar. They're quite nifty like that. Making guitars and that peculiar watch of theirs." She said nonchalantly. "Or whatever you wanna call it." She sighed softly.

Bryson could tell she seemed down. "That was nice of them. I didn't know you played, but I guess I should have assumed. You do have that great voice and all." He smiled warmly.

Dorothy gave a slight smile and shrugged. "Thank you." She said simply.

Bryson looked at her for for a more moments. "Tin Man said you've been quiet after using the Oz-hauler. He told me you went back to Kansas. Your Kansas. And came back here. You seem a little down." Bryson said in the softest voice he could manage.

Dorothy shrugged. She let her hands work on the guitar, still deep in thought.

"...I don't wanna bother you. I just. I wanna make sure you're alright. From what you told me the other day.. it sounds like you've been through a lot." He mused.

Dorothy sighed and looked up at him, patting at the tree log next to her. Bryson smiled and sat next to her.

Dorothy remained quiet as they sat next to each other before she spoke up. "Aunt Em's in a nursing home."

Bryson slowly turned to her and listened intently as she spoke.

Dorothy sighed once more, looking down at the guitar. "She was living with me. And I got kidnapped and taken here. She had no one to care for her. She.." Dorothy shook her head. "She must have thought I ran away. The neighbors checked on her after not hearing much about her for a long while. Checked her in. I spent hours back in Kansas tracking down the place and visiting her. I finally found it. Only to find she's been there for months. Almost as long as I've been in Oz. And.. I found out." Dorothy closed her eyes, shaking her head again. "She's.. she's having difficulty remembering things. She's fragile."

Dorothy pursed her lips, looking up at the blue Oz sky through the trees of the forest. "Uncle Henry once told me that sometimes when people don't wanna live anymore they just.. don't. I can't help but feel that's what's happening to Aunt Em. And.." Dorothy bit her lip. "Once she's gone, I only have who I know from Oz. And with how things are looking.. why, Oz is becoming a shell of its former self. Not what it used to be." She shook her head. "And I might end up in a cell or dead depending on how the trial goes."

"There won't be a trial if I have anything to say about it. We just have to get rid of Theodora. And her sister and her goons." Bryson said.

"Easier said than done." Dorothy scoffed, resting her chin against the guitar. "I'm sorry, dar-.." She huffed. Every time she was about to refer to him in the way she used to.. she stopped herself. It seemed like mere force of habit. "I'm sorry. I believe in Oz. I believe in our friends. And I believe in you, too." She said, looking over at him with a small smile. "You've always been such a great person for as long as I've known you. I believe that with your leadership at Emerald City and the four of us planning in this cabin together.. we can make it right. I'm just down in the dumps, that's all."

"You never have given up. Not once. Not from any time I have known you." Bryson smiled sincerely.

Dorothy smiled back. "It always is so nice to speak with you. I've been dying to you for years, really. It's so lonely. Knowing you've experienced all these things and having to keep it to yourself. Sometimes I think I would have gone insane without you." She smiled, reaching over to grasp his arm. "Thank you for being a wonderful friend." She smiled.

 _Friend_

The word left a bitter taste in Bryson's mouth, but he wouldn't let his face show it. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but be bothered that she seemed so insistent on ridding of their former romantic spark.

"..What were you playing just then?" Bryson wondered, changing the subject hastily.

"Oh, nothing.." Dorothy sighed as she removed her hand from him and fiddled with the strings some more. "Just.. strumming." She shrugged. "Why? Did you wanna hear something? I can make an awful good jukebox." She said with a slight chuckle.

"You don't have to do that, Dorothy." Bryson smiled.

"Well, good. I've never actually seen a jukebox, so I don't think I'd be doing too tremendous a job." She chuckled a little more. "But I really do feel like singing. So you're gonna listen to me anyway." She said in a teasing tone, smiling a little more.

Finley opened his eyes, still leaning against the cabin. "Oh, is that Bryson? You're missin' out. Dorothy is such a good singer." He mumbled, still half asleep.

Dorothy chuckled at their primate friend and began to strum the instrument in her hands. She began to play a clear melody and opened her mouth to sing but what was interrupted when Scarecrow hastily walked out back along with Tin Man.

"Bryson. I finished reading the paper you gave me. Is this.. _your_ list? Your plans?" Scarecrow asked.

"Yes. It's what I told the guard over there to start work on. I wanted you to be aware of it. Help out, if you can." Bryson responded. Dorothy had stopped strumming and looked over in confusion.

Scarecrow and Tin Man looked at each other worriedly. "Bryson.. you.. are having people at Emerald City begin work on these ideas?"

"Well.. yes. Yes, I am." Bryson nodded as he lifted himself off of the log.

"Bryson, these ideas are absurd!" Tin Man exclaimed. "A complete invasion of privacy! I assume the people of Oz would not be aware of you spying on them like this! What is the meaning of this?!" He scolded.

Bryson was completely taken aback. He hadn't expected this kind of reaction and he stepped back, gulping.

"Surveillance all around Oz? Scanning the faces of Ozians without their permission? Picking up audio to listen to their conversations?!" Tin Man exclaimed.

"W-well, yes! It's to defend Oz! Think about it. Rabadan and those theme park guys nearly destroyed Oz! And with these outsiders around, we need to take precautions. Innocents don't need to be in cages. Don't get me wrong. But we have to see who is fit to stay here and who should be kept in the dungeons until they can be sent home!" Bryson argued.

Finley looked over with wide eyes, still perched against the cabin. Scarecrow and Tin Man crossed their arms. Dorothy furrowed her brows, slowly lifting herself off the log and setting the guitar down. She walked over and pried the paper from Scarecrow's gloved hands.

She hastily began to read the paper Scarecrow had read. "Spying on Ozians?! Making them take tests to explore other countries?! Making machines to detect what's under their clothing.. what's all of this?" She looked up from the paper and never before had she looked so frustrated towards him. "This must be some sort of ploy. For something deeper. You don't.. mean any of this, do you?"

Bryson was stunned. "..Dorothy, I.. I mean every word. I fully intend on implementing everything that's listed here."

"You wouldn't do that, though. Would you?" Finley suddenly asked, flying around the area. "I've never known you to think like that."

"I don't understand the problem! You want another incident where we almost lose the entirety of Oz?" Bryson asked.

"But, Bryson! This is the kind of mindset Glinda's gone down! The hateful mindset that we can't allow in Oz! We're no better than the people who tried to ruin Oz if we allow ourselves to give into paranoia." Tin Man argued.

"If you don't think forward, something far worse could happen." Bryson huffed. "I already have four people in the dungeon. Outsiders I deemed untrustworthy."

"What?! You became so angry at Glinda and here you are!" Dorothy put her hand on her hips. "I've spilled my heart out to you for years about how much I love Oz! How it's an innocent land where you can go anywhere! See anything! Meet amazing people and creatures! And you've suddenly decided you know everything and can just lock up anyone?"

"They were trying to take a piece of the Yellow Brick Road!" Bryson exclaimed. "You should have heard some of the hateful things they were saying."

"That gives you no right to just lock them up!" Dorothy exclaimed. "You could have just had them under watch by the guards! That's just inhumane." She fretted.

"I told the guards to feed them well! They'll be sent home soon!" Bryson argued.

"Just because you're a Wizard now doesn't mean you know everything! Regulating every country in Oz? Making everyone take tests and come back to _you_ so you can decide if they're fit for visiting?" Dorothy argued. "I thought Oz was supposed to be a free place! Where everyone can go as they please."

"I'd have a team with me deciding! It wouldn't just be me. I love that about Oz! The freedom! But if we don't take these precautions, there will be no Oz. You've seen it, Dorothy! Oz isn't the place it used to be. I would rather Oz be different than Oz not exist at all!" Bryson debated.

"There's no point in living in Oz if it doesn't even resemble itself!" Dorothy exclaimed, her face getting red with anger. "Oh, I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. You're shaping up to be a pretty lousy Wizard, you know that? I believed in you!" Her voice was filled with hurt. "The people of Oz will be stripped of their freedoms if you go through with this!"

"Well, Dorothy. I'm sorry if your idea of these precious _freedoms_ is so important that you can't see the bigger picture." Bryson scoffed. "If freedom being a thing of the past is what it means to save Oz.. so be it."

"I have half a mind to smack you!" Dorothy stomped her foot, yelling at him in the same way she stood up against the likes of Theodora and Rabadan.

"You have to re-think this, Bryson. You are going down a path you don't wanna go." Scarecrow warned lowly.

"This is an abuse of power. You're the Wizard of Oz! Not the dictator of Oz!" Tin Man said.

Bryson scowled, the images of his dream playing back in his mind.

"If I have to be a 'dictator' to make sure Oz isn't blown to bits with all of you sold off to businessmen for profit while this whole place is turned into a theme park or something.." Bryson scowled. "Then so be it."

Dorothy gasped and walked right up to Bryson. "Get out of here! I don't wanna hear any more of this! You better march right off to Emerald City and consider the things you're saying! To say I'm disappointed would be an understatement, I'll tell you that much!"

Bryson shook his head and slowly began to back away. Was this really happening? The people of Oz he had grown up loving and became friends with had decided to gang up on him. They had never argued with him like this before. Dorothy seemed irate at him. He never expected to have an argument with her.

"Fine.." Bryson grunted. "You all just don't come from where I come from. You don't understand what could happen. You all almost got exposed to the public a few years ago. And unless I do this.. it'll happen again."

Bryson scowled as he and Dorothy stared at each other angrily. "What an unfortunate successor for poor Scarecrow." Dorothy huffed.

"You know, Dorothy. I'd hate to say it.. but I was thinking the same thing myself." Scarecrow crossed his arms.

Finley spoke up. "Yeah, you're kinda bein' a real jerk right now. Which is saying a lot, because I knew the original Wizard."

"Finley! Not even you have my back?" Bryson waved his arms. "You know what? Forget it. I'll turn things around in the land of Oz. It'll be just like it was before. Perfect. You'll all see!" Bryson exclaimed as he marched back to Emerald City in quick frantic steps.

He had the Oz-Hauler device now. He would gather the materials he needed. And he would ensure the perfection of Oz.

...

 _Bryson and Dorothy have had their first real argument. Will his paranoia cause the new Wizard to improve his land or merely strip its inhabitants of its freedom and happiness? Will things between Bryson and Dorothy ever be the same again? Stay tuned._


	21. Chapter 21: Not Oz

**Four months later.**

...

Bryson smiled at his mother, who was seated across from him in a restaurant that may have seemed lavish to him, had he not been so accustomed to his place in Oz. "It's nice to just sit here and talk."

"It is. I'll be hesitant to leave. There was that period of time where you didn't call me back for a while.." his mother said.

Bryson couldn't exactly reveal he was in Oz. Not only did he know she wouldn't believe him, he didn't trust anyone with the knowledge of Oz. Not even his own mother. He had to keep it as close to the vest as possible.

He felt a bit more like himself ever since he had been able to go home. He kept his now shorter hair, but the beard was shaved now that he felt less of an urgency to conceal his identity. The people of Oz believed he was the Wizard and there was no going back, it didn't really matter in the end.

"I know, I know. I've just been so busy with work.." In truth, he had been fired from his other job after he seemingly vanished. The time difference between his world and Oz had helped him some, but not enough. As far as everyone he knew in his world was concerned, his job had never changed from writer to ruler of a fantasy land.

"I understand." His mom said with a small smile. "Hey, you kn-"

Bryson's phone buzzed. He looked at it hastily and saw the reminder set on his phone.

"OZ MEETING" it flashed. "Crap.." he mumbled to himself. He had almost forgotten. "Uh, I gotta go, mom!"

His mother suddenly seemed troubled. "Already? You've only eaten half of your food. We haven't been here that long." She frowned. Bryson felt awful. Completely guilty. But he had a land to run.

He just wished things could be easier.

"I know, mom. I know. You know how my job is. Very demanding." He said hastily as he stood up all of the sudden. "Love you, gotta go. I promise we'll catch up as soon as I can!" He promised as he ran off.

Bryson hastily rushed back to his car where he yanked his door open, crawling inside as he began to clumsily tear his clothes off, his Wizard outfit prepared underneath. Whenever he was back home, he made sure to always have it under his normal civilian clothes. He sometimes felt like a superhero leading a double life.

Once he was just in his Wizard clothes, he lifted up his sleeves. With the Ozhauler device now visible, Bryson slammed the green dial.

Suddenly, he was transported in almost an instant.

...

Now, standing in front of him was the place the Ozhauler always transported him to. Presumably, how Scarecrow and Tin Man had designed it. A few feet away from Emerald City. From where he had been ruling for months and months now.

Oz used to be only accessible by storm, seemingly. A pipe dream to travel there. A rarity. But for the last four months, he had used the Oz-hauler device to travel back and forth as he pleased.

Only now, Oz had changed even further.

Over the course of the four months, Bryson had been busy altering Oz in just the way he wanted. Just the way he said he would.

Now, humanoid machines in the image of the Tin Man roamed various spots in Oz, listening in and scanning the faces of everyone who resided in Oz. Anyone it didn't recognize was bought to Bryson for inspection. They were also positioned at the main entrance of Emerald City, as well as every other building of signifance in the land. Any time someone wanted to leave or enter, they had to wait a few minutes for the inspection of the robots to be complete as they scanned each Oz citizen's face and scanned to see if they had any potential dangerous weapons.

Much of the new changes were thanks to Bryson going back in his world and providing Oz with the new technology to develop them. They had managed to implement metal detectors, sanctioned along with the robots at every building entrance.

They had even built in security cameras. Everyone was always on watch, not a moment that could be deemed as private.

Because of it, he had once caught an outsider attempting to kill a Hammerhead for sport. Bryson sent him to the dungeon until further notice.

Often times, any machine that detected an Ozian as a threat was brought to him and stripped searched for weapons. Usually, it was an error made by the machine. Every other time, it was found to be a mistake. That the Ozian had no cruel intentions. Bryson hated to see these mistakes happen, but it was better than letting Oz be destroyed again.

He had also enforced the law that anyone who wanted to travel to another section of Oz, such as Munchkin Land, Winkie County, or anywhere else, they had to first complete a separate test on paper for each.

It had all been for security purposes, to make sure that no one would attempt to deface Oz. He just couldn't allow a repeat of the terrible things that had happened in the past.

However, it seemed his vision to ensure the perfections of Oz hadn't gone as he had planned.

When he had announced the changes, it seemed the citizens of Oz blindly believed him. As they usually did. Desperate for hope.

But he had began to have people coming to him. Asking for clarification, for change. Problems they were facing because of his new rules.

But it had never been this bad.

As Bryson entered Emerald City, he saw that the entry way to the hallway of his throne room was stacked up completely. It seemed like half of the city had been in line waiting

He had little time to take in the situation. As soon as the Ozians saw their Wizard, they began blabbering on among themselves and shouting.

The young ruler shook his head and searched for someone to speak with, but all the guards seemed pre-occupied holding back the guests.

Bryson was a bit confused. The citizens of Oz had questioned him before, especially in light of his more recent actions. But this was something else, they were borderline hostile as they had been with Glinda and Scarecrow.

Suddenly, he felt something tugging on his pants. He snapped his head down to see the young boy, Colton.

"Mr. Wizard. Why are those people so upset?"

Bryson gulped. . "They, um. I'm not sure."

"'Cause... I. I think it's because they wanna go to the places around Oz. You said I could.. explroe the place and everything? But we have to sign all that stuff. On papers 'n stuff." The child seemed shy expressing these concerns. He looked at the child and saw the innocence of him. He didn't quite know what to say and he looked back at the Ozians. His stomach dropped.

He was doing the right thing, he told himself.

A disgruntled Oz was certainly better than no Oz.

He'd take care of this, he told himself.

"Alright! Alright!" Bryson yelled loudly, the chattering lowering. "ALRIGHT!" He yelled louder than he ever had. This time, it ceased completely and they all looked at him stunned.

He paused. He knew this job was taking a toll on him. Nevertheless, he let himself calm down a bit.

"I imagine you all have.. concerns over the regulations that I've put into place recently. And that's understandable. It's a bit harder to travel and.. do a bunch of other things.." he began to speak lower. "Understand, everyone. This is all for your protection. I don't want another incident like the theme park stuff, right? A disgruntled Oz is better than no Oz." He repeated, as if it were a campaign slogan.

"What about the rumors goin' around that you have machines monitoring our conversations?" Someone from the crowd asked.

Bryson gulped, knowing they were talking about the Tin Man-like bots.

What was he supposed to do? Lie?

If he didn't.. they may become angrier. He had to control his people for his own good, he decided.

"No, no. That's. That is false information. Don't believe everything you hear. Only from the horse's mouth." Bryson chuckled awkwardly.

"I have family back at Munchkin Land! And now I can't even see them without taking a test with difficult questions! I don't know the entire history of Oz! I've re-taken that test so many Oz forsaken times. I just want to see my family!" Another man shouted.

"Do we even have privacy any more? We can't even walk around the place without getting stopped for something, to check if we have somethin' on us. I just want things to back to the way they used to be. Glinda and Scarecrow may have hid things, but they didn't stop us from gettin' anywhere or spy on us!" Another Ozian proclaimed.

Bryson began to sweat. Was this really happening?

"Guys! The Wizard is doing this for us. I would much rather life be a little harder than die and end up in a cage because some outsider freak wants to make us! He's the Wizard! He knows what is best!" Another Ozian argued.

"Man.. this is just the same thing with everybody." One Ozian shook his head in defiance, arms crossed. "Glinda and Scarecrow kept things from us. And you do, too."

"No, he's cleaning up the mess they all left us! Oz was made worse as a result. He's just doing what he can to stop it from getting even more awful!" Someone else shouted.

Bryson watched as the crowd began to argue with each other.

This.. this wasn't going as planned.

He had set out to remove vitriol and division among Oz. To make it the happy place it was before. To make it perfect.

"We want things to change! We want different laws set in place!" Another Ozian shouted.

"You can't defy the Wizard of Oz!" Someone argued. As the arguing became more intense, Bryson shook his head and began to slowly back away from the scene.

What was happening?

He knew he couldn't be wrong in how he had changed Oz.

He walked outside and looked around.

Everyone seemed.. bored, to put mildly. The faces of the Ozians resembled that of the ones he saw in own world. Mundane. Commonplace. Just scraping by under below average conditions.

"This... this is just a minor setback.." he whispered to himself. He stepped to the side to try and walk away. Get his mind off things. But instead, he just bumped into something.

There she was. Dorothy Gale, in all her glory.

She was dressed in a long black dress with red lipstick to match, that only enhanced her pouty lips. Her auburn hair shined in the sky and Bryson suddenly felt a loss for words.

After their explosive argument, Dorothy visited Emerald City a few times. She stopped trying to persuade Bryson to stop what he was doing, only making a few offhand sarcastic comments. Her visits were always strictly professional and in his throne room, detailing what she knew about the whereabouts of Tommy. According to her, he was safe. She also reported back to him to tell him if Theodora had been seen.

Every conversation had been cordial, but awkward and tense. There was a certain air in the room that they couldn't shake.

"O-oh. Bryson." Dorothy gave a slight smile. Nothing at all like the bright, flashy smiles she used to give him. It was a fake smile, the kind strangers give to each other in passing on the street.

It hurt the young ruler of Oz. Over the last few months, her visits to him became his last source of sanity. He saw her a few times a month, but it still ached. She was cold towards him. Not mean, but cold. Distant. There wasn't love nor hate in her tone. Just indifference.

Was that what their connection had come to? Indifference? Even if she no longer had any romantic interest in him like she had claimed, he couldn't believe it had come to this.

Perhaps his actions disgusted her that much.

In the end, he largely took such drastic measures to protect both Oz and herself. If anyone got their hands on her, she'd be fattened up for money in the pockets of businessmen and then discarded and killed later. Just like the woman who played her in the movie.

"Are you.. alright?" She asked, squinting. Bryson realized he had just been staring at her in thought.

"Um, no. I mean. I am. I'm fine." Bryson shook his head. How did he still get so flustered around her?

She didn't seem amused by it like she had when they were teenagers.

In response, his face grew more serious. "Um. Any updates on.. stuff? I imagine that's... that's why you've come. Is it?"

Dorothy looked at him for a few moments before she nodded. "It.. it is. I did come to see you."

She didn't mean it in the way he wanted her to, but the comment still made his heart soar.

"What for?" Bryson asked, his voice cracking before he cleared his throat.

"It's been months since we've seen Theodora." Dorothy scoffed. "And I don't know where this is going. Theodora never shows up. None of her people do, either. And you've been ruling this place like a borderline dictator."

Bryson just stared on at her. "I.. so you came to chastise me?"

Dorothy's mouth went slack and she gritted her teeth slightly. "No. No, I didn't come to chastise you. I came to try and knock some sense into you!" She poked him in the chest suddenly, Bryson jumping a bit in surprise.

"I.. Dorothy. I.. I know our argument.. made things... different. I know, but. This is what I have to do! I can't let Oz be destro-"

"You're destroying it right now!" Dorothy scoffed again. "If you didn't believe me then, surely you must now. I know men can be pretty stubborn, but surely _you_ wouldn't be so arrogant." Her doe eyes showed the first signs of emotions for him since their argument. Bryson was just happy to see her feel a _nything_ for him, even if it was contempt.

He shook his head. "Dorothy. Think about it. Glinda of all people sides with me on this. Putting in more rules to benefit Oz? So no one can conspire against the land! Less chance of outsiders coming in, outside of the few that have been properly checked over and are currently allowed to stay. Theodora wanted less rules and to free all outsiders. Now which of those two do you trust more, huh? Theodora tried to take this place down with that damned theme park. We're gonna get a do over of that if we aren't careful!"

"You can still be careful without making life a living hell for Oz!" She put her hand on her hips and huffed. "Don't you think it's a bit obtuse that Theodora hasn't intervened? Or come here at all? Scarecrow, Tin Man, Finley.. all of us have went to spy close to her castle. She isn't doing anything to stop you. If she cares so much about those beliefs, don't you suppose she'd be trying to convince you some more? There's something more to this!"

Bryson sighed. "Look, there probably is. Who knows with her? But maybe that's a whole other thing. Maybe she wants you to be suspect. Maybe this is exactly what she wants, us to be fighting like we are right now. Divided. There's no telling what her game is and this is just how I see it, Dorothy! I said this earlier and I think it rings true. A disgruntled Oz is better than no Oz."

Dorothy chewed on her lip and shook her head. "A disgruntled, broken, divided, dreary Oz is no Oz at all." She retorted with crossed arms. "There's no point in living in fear.. guarded with these restrictions.. if you're going to spend your life living like you're dead. This isn't a life for these people, Bryson. They can't explore freely. They can't walk around without being checked for weapons. They can't have private conversations without being eavesdropped on. God knows what else you're doing. Your anxiety of losing Oz is controlling you. I can't believe how bad you've let this get. Look at that line! Look at those angry people! Is that the Oz that you want?" She pointed at the insides, Bryson peering in and getting a glimspe of the hostile crowd from earlier.

He looked down and Dorothy continued. "Oz isn't our world. That's why you and I used to get on so well. We understood that. The beauty of this place that's more pure and bright. And it looks that somewhere along the way.. you.. lost sight of yourself." She gulped as she looked him up and down. "I used to think the world of you as a girl. And as a woman I see you're just as stubborn and arrogant as all the close minded people back in Kansa."

Bryson was visibly hurt at that. Every talk they had had as kids was suddenly undermined. He was no longer admired and seen as special by Dorothy and that crushed him. What hurt him most was that she couldn't see that he was right.

"Tell me something. Are you allowed to roam around Oz without being checked on and vetted? Searched? I know what goes on here. How you have people stripped and searched in your throne room. How you check them over and embarass them just because of your own paranoia. And I also know that no one's ever been caught doing something wrong. Stuff gets around to me. To the group back in the cabin. And I'm sure you don't have to go through all of that. I'm sure you're allowed to roam free. Because you have special privileges now. Because you place yourself over others. Just like in our world. So congratulations, Bryson Scott. You took the great land of Oz.. and you stripped of what made it wonderful. You took that magical place over the rainbow.. and made it miserable. You may not see it all now. But you will. Just you wait." Dorothy said to him, soon walking away. Her voice seemed emotional, but she wouldn't break.

As she stepped away and began to walk towards the field of Poppies, she stopped and turned back. She stared on at him. "And you're in no condition to be ruling a land. The light in your eyes.. it's gone. Doesn't seem like you've slept in weeks." She shook her head. It seemed there was care in her love and eyes. Like she wanted him to get better.

Nevertheless, she walked away.

Bryson was left heartbroken.

How did things get so bad?

"Oh.. Dorothy... why can't you see that I'm doing this to protect you?" He whispered. He would have said it directly to her if she were still facing him, but he couldn't muster the energy to run back to her or yell for her.

The Wizard was left with a woman who lost faith in him walking away. And turned back to see a group of Ozians upset, having enough of his new policies.

For the first time ever, Bryson walked away from Emerald City and from Oz. He went behind a tree to turn the dial on his Ozcaster.

He needed to regroup and come back later.

For the first time ever, his escape was his world. Not Oz.

...

 _A/N: Who do_ _ **you**_ _think is in the right? Bryson or Dorothy? Will Bryson continue down this path? Or will Dorothy back down from her stance? Is Bryson making Oz better or worse? Hope you all have a great day and enjoyed this chapter. I appreciate all reviews, follows, and favorites. Things will begin really ramping up in the next few chapters._


	22. Chapter 22: The War Begins

Bryson had spent a week locked inside of his throne room. In complete isolation and only seeing his guards to make a few orders.

Every day, there were more Ozians lined up at the entry to his throne room.

He could hear the arguments every moment he was transported back to Oz. It was the first thing he would be greeted each time.

It was a far cry from the relief he used to feel when arriving to the magical land. How had he felt so far removed from his favorite place?

Some insisted the Wizard knew what he was doing. Protecting Ozians and preventing another Rabadan or theme park incident. Others insisted it didn't matter and that it was a pain and ruining the quality of life in Oz.

Certain Ozians would be swayed back and forth from their positions, but Bryson could never truly tell where the tides fell. What the general consensus was. It seemed so split.

However, whenever he made his presence known, the Ozians against him seemed merely disgruntled. They didn't seem as outraged as when he listened in through the devices he had installed to spy on the citizens. When he listened in, they would go on about how the system was "rigged", how the Wizard was probably a "puppet" for Ozma. It wasn't true. He hadn't spoken to Ozma once since becoming Wizard, deciding his own judgement was best for the land.

Nevertheless, it hurt.

Those were the same sort of statements he'd heard people make about leaders back in his world. The same kind of comments he would make.

But it was difficult for one man to make the decisions for an entire land. A land that had broken politics he had to inherit.

Politics. Oz shouldn't have been so complex. It should have been simple.

Black and white. Good guys and bad guys.

The innocent farm girl fights the evil witch. And then it's done.

But here he was, going through months of trusting that same evil witch and disagreeing on how to bring peace among the land whenever he spoke to Dorothy.

It was a nuanced situation, knowing he didn't fully agree with either of the two. Sure, Dorothy was the good person that he trusted. He just couldn't get behind her this time, and she couldn't get behind him. It stung.

And the outsiders that remained in Oz seem to not want any part of it. He had already sent the ones who chose not to stay back home. He didn't let Theodora get in the way. He had no idea what she wanted to do with them. He knew it was risky sending them back with the knowledge that Oz was real, but it wasn't like anyone would believe them. Nor did they have the resources to carry out a theme park type plan.

And though Bryson had found the rationale in himself to make that call, he wasn't so sure anymore.

The anxious dreams only continued each night and caused him to ramp up the security in Oz.

He had just become so tired of hearing the disgruntled Ozians yell at him that he had ended up locking himself in the throne room to get away from it. He had begun to find that he liked the isolation of it.

No one to object to his ideas. No one to yell at him.

He knew Oz was safe here.

Over the course of the week, his life had become largely consistent of pacing around, calling in his guards a few times, and listening in to the Ozians through the devices he had installed.

It seemed that each day he spent locked away in the large green room, the more spiteful sounding the Ozians became as he listened in.

He knew that if the Ozians were aware he was listening they wouldn't have been so harsh. Then again, if they knew about that invasion of privacy they might've just been angrier.

It was beginning to be a sad life, if he was being truthful. If he was being honest with himself, he preferred being with Theodora and her friends. Even if that life was a lie.

Instead of hiding away in his world and dreaming of Oz, he was now hiding away in Oz and dreaming of his cabin back home in North Carolina. He missed Claire and his family. He had told the woman that Tommy was in Oz and that he would get him back as soon as possible. And yet, here he was.

Unmotivated and with a million things on his plate. So many Ozians who wanted to speak of their problems with him. Ozians who were frustrated with the new restrictions, who wanted to see their families. Who were tired of having to fill out papers to ever leave Emerald City. Tired of the machines designed to stop evil outsiders glitching out and attacking them.

He didn't like it either. But he wasn't going to let them be trapped in cages again. It was for the better.

Eventually, he decided to look at himself in the mirror. The beard was still gone, he had shaved. But his hair was longer again, close to his shoulders. Brown locks. It reminded him that despite his efforts of being a man, he was still a scared boy trying to defend his fantasy land.

He couldn't fool any Ozians now. He didn't resemble the Wizard even a little anymore.

The only time he ever left the throne room was to use the Oz-hauler and speak with his family. Make sure they knew he was still alive. And then he went right back to his isolation in the throne room. Being in Oz at least made it feel like he was carrying out some of his duty.

...

On the last day of that depressing and lonely week, Bryson was going through another day of listening in to the Ozians through the hidden devices now stored all throughout the land.

At this point, his guards had succeeded in discretely placing them around Emerald City, Munchkin Land, Winkie Country, Quadling Country, and Gillikin Country.

All throughout, it seemed Oz was just as divided in every area.

Some championed him. Praised him. Said the Wizard's new restrictions may have been a hassle, but it was to protect them. That he knew all.

Others argued he was slowly becoming a dictator. He had heard a few even refer to him as a paranoid fascist destroying the land on the same level of the previous leaders who failed them.

On some level, he knew the latter may have been more correct. The former believed him to be a magical Wizard. Which was certainly not the case.

He sighed, becoming more stressed as he listened in. He tried to see if he could find the voices of Dorothy and his friends, but he knew there were no devices stationed in the cabin she hid out in.

Nor could he find Glinda or her sister. Or Theodora, to hear what she may have been plotting. It still unnerved him how she never came around Emerald City. She was too quiet.

But his train of thought was shifted when he heard the familiar voice of the young outsider named Colton trough the listening devices.

"Please, mister! I gotta go see the Wizard."

"I'm sorry, son, but the Wizard is very busy right now. He is not taking visitors. There are a lot of other people who wish to see him, you know."

Colton continued to plead. "But mommy and Ethan are fighting!"

"I understand, son. But the Wizard is a very busy ma-"

Bryson felt sympathy for the boy. He was just a kid, and one of the inhabitants of Emerald City he had known fairly well in comparison to some others. He know the boy's mother, Theresa. He wondered what could happening now.

He rushed outside the throne room to see the guards and Colton clutched to their legs, pulling at their clothes and tugging.

The guards gasped. "Wizard!"

Colton looked up. "Hey! Wi-Wizard. Is that you? Your hair's all long and pretty now."

Bryson nodded quickly. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Haven't had time to.. get a haircut. So, what's going on? I.. overheard that your mother is fighting with someone?"

Colton nodded quickly and gestured for Bryson. "C'mon, c'mon!" He tugged at his pants and sprinted off, Bryson following him quickly.

...

Bryson and the boy soon came across the sight outside. In the grass close to the entrance of Emerald City, Theresa and Ethan were fighting.

Bryson recognized Ethan from seeing him in Theodora's castle. "Alright. Colton? Go play in Emerald City. I'll take care of this." Colton nodded and skipped off as he was told.

"Alright, alright. What's with the screaming match?" Bryson asked.

Theresa sighed and turned to Bryson. "I'm sorry this keeps happening, bu-.. Wizard?" She squinted.

"Yeah, I haven't had a haircut in a while. Same guy. What's the problem?" Bryson snapped, wanting everything to cut to the chase.

"This is Ethan." Theresa pointed at him. "Remember those other creeps you put in the dungeon? This is the man who helped them take my son away from me in the first place."

"I remember them. Gwen and Rebecca. I sent them home a while ago along with the other outsiders, but could never find Ethan. Ethan, is this true?" Bryson huffed.

"Yes." Ethan admitted. Much faster than the other two had. Bryson didn't need to play the same game this time, it seemed.

"Why? What's with this whole child custody thing going on with all of you? I know the motives of the other two. But what's yours?" Bryson asked.

"Because it's what I want." Ethan said casually.

Bryson squinted. "That's not good enough."

"Well, it's the best I can do." Ethan retorted. He was much calmer than the two women Bryson had confronted. He even suddenly shook Bryson's hand in a friendly manner, stunning him.

Bryson couldn't take it anymore. The pressure of ruling this land was too much for him. Oz was not the perfect utopia it needed to be. And he wasn't going to play games anymore.

"GUARDS! TAKE THIS MAN TO THE DUNGEON!" Bryson screamed louder than ever. Colton and Theresa gasped and seemed shocked at how loud he was.

The guards suddenly sped over and did what they were told. What struck Bryson odd was how Ethan seemed to hardly react to him. What was even stranger was he was not resisting his capture.

He simply grumbled, not even bothering to speak to Theresa, who furrowed her eyebrows at him and seemed confused by his behavior.

"So. Is that what you do now? Capture anyone you don't like? Without any evidence?" A voice said.

Bryson turned to see one of his guards.

"Excuse me?" He scoffed, clearly offended. He looked repulsed at the guard.

The guard seemed wary, but continued. "Wizard.. I've served at Emerald City since Scarecrow was king. Despite the trouble we got into the last few years with him, he was still a noble leader. And I hear the same of the leaders before him. All I know is.. from the stories my grandparents and parents told. My entire lineage.. is that despite any ups and downs. The leaders always knew what they were doing. And civility was kept. You, however. Are the sloppiest, messiest, confused leader there has ever been. Things started out okay, but it's clear to me you have no idea what you're doing. I don't know if you really are the same Wizard as before. I don't know if anyone really believes that, or if Oz has just been.. desperate to cling to something. But regardless, you are not behaving like a Wizard. Or a King. You are a petulant dictator. You have ruined the quality of life in Oz with your paranoia. There is a difference between preventing future disaster and ruining Oz and turning it into a hateful, spiteful place."

Bryson was stunned, just gulping as he looked at the guard in front of him.

"Do you know what happened this week? A native of Winkie Country almost died. Because o your travel restrictions, he was unable to go home to Winkie Country where the proper medicine is grown for his allergy to Poppies. We thought about seeing if his family could deliver it, but they also failed the test you made designed to not be subject to travel restrictions. He was left allergic to the immense level of Poppies in the area and we were left having to find the top medical experts of Oz to produce a serum that would stop his throat swelling from his allergy. All because of your insane rules." The guard told him.

Bryson had no idea what to say.

"Is that enough? One of those machines you have running around designed to stop evil people from corrupting Oz? You were so desperate to have them out and about that they're glitching up worse and worse all the time. And while you were lounging on your throne, one of the machines attacked the child of one of my friends. It grabbed the child and tackled it while screaming about intruder alerts. I and the other guards had to rush and see who this intruder was. And of course, it wasn't even an outsider. Just a young Ozian victim of your faulty technology. Oz knows wherever you got that technology." The guard said next.

Bryson simply gulped, feeling like he couldn't breathe.

"Now that's just the two major incidents of the week. Every single day, there's several people lined up at your doors. Complaining. Your restrictions result in minor pains to near accidental deaths. And the people are waking up to it. Which I imagine you know, considering you had all those devices installed to listen in on every Oz-foresaken conversation in the land." The guard said next.

The young Wizard took it all in. Immediately, he felt guilt and shame.

"I... why.. why didn't you tell me this when it happened?" Bryson asked, weakly.

"You've been locked in that throne room all week. What were we supposed to do? If you were a competent leader, you would be involved in the land you were ruling." The guard said before suddenly yanking the green hat off of his head and tossing it at Bryson's chest. "I quit Emerald City. And I promise you that if you keep this up, you'll lose all your other guards. And all of your supporters. And we will find a true ruler to make Oz the land it once was."

The guard slammed his foot on the green hat now on the ground and marched off.

The guard hadn't been speaking highly enough for anyone to hear what he had said, but the Ozians still witnessed his angry tone and his rejection of being a man that took orders of the Wizard.

Bryson watched him leave. Stunned.

...

Back to isolation it was.

He had asked other guards if those incidents were true.

Seeming ashamed, they informed him that yes, the incidents were true.

Bryson wondered how long it was until the other guards left him.

He thought it over.

Yes, his restrictions had made those bad things happen.

But they were stopping potentially worse things!

It seemed no matter what good thing he'd do, a bad thing would happen as a result.

He paced back and forth.

Maybe he needed to go back home and think things over before trying to make any judgement calls in Oz.

He lifted up his sleeve and was about to press down on his Oz-hauler device to send him home.

But it wasn't on his wrist.

"What the.." Bryson's lips quivered, stunned.

Where could it have gone?!

He scouted the floors of the throne room, every corner.

Did he drop it? With the tight grip it had on his wrist?

It wasn't as if anyone could've taken it. No one had touched him in that area-

Wait.

He remembered it.

Ethan.

Ethan had shook his hand.

"Oh.. my... God.."

...

Bryson rushed out of the throne room, his heart racing.

But when he exited, he was confused.

No one was at Emerald City.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

The whole place was completely vacant.

"What the hell?! Is anyone here?! Hello?! What's going on?!" He shouted, looking around frantically.

He shook his head. "What the hell is happening?!" He rushed to the dungeon despite this, desperate for answers.

And when he rushed down, there was no one in any of the dungeons.

They were all completely vacant.

Ethan was nowhere to be found.

He gripped the bars of the cells in frustration. "No!" He kicked at them. How had Ethan escaped?!

He rushed back upstairs to the top of Emerald City.

"Wizard! I heard you calling out!" A guard said, rushing from another room.

"What's going on here?!" Bryson yelled, relieved to see someone. "Where is everyone?!"

The guard gulped. "Wizard... I.. you haven't been.. informed yet, have you?"

Bryson's heart dropped. Whatever this was, it was going to be bad.

"Winkie Country.. Quadling Country.. Gillikin Country.. Munchkin Land.." The guard shook his head. "Fifteen minutes ago, they declared war on the rule of Emerald City. Some citizens of each country and land are siding with us. Some are opposing us. Someone has taken the wands of the witches stored in Emerald City and returned them to Glinda and Snowmella. They have launched attacks. Our guards have held them off enough and kept them in the Poppies. But they're getting closer and closer to Emerald City. Everyone heard and evacuated in a panic. We tried to control it." The guard explained.

Bryson looked like he had seen a ghost. "..A war?"

The guard slowly nodded.

"A war?" Bryson asked again.

"Yes. It's unclear what the situation is. But it does seem to be a civil war of those who oppose you and those who support you."

Bryson's face remained emotionless and he sped walk to the doors.

"Wizard, it could be dangerous out there! You're the opposing side's primary target!"

Bryson didn't care. This couldn't be true.

He yanked open the doors and walked out and...

He fell to his knees.

In front of him lied hundreds and hundreds of people.

People were fighting with their fists, tackling around on the ground. People had axes and hammers and swords, battling it out among the field close to Emerald City.

There were screams, and Bryson could see what seemed to be flames in the distance of the Poppies.

He began to sob.

Oz was at war.

His beloved land. His escape. He had led it to war.

Oz was now no better than his world.

...

He was going to keep sobbing at the sight before him helpless, tears streaming down his face until he suddenly heard the sound of frantic and violent winds.

His tear-stained face looked up to see a large green tornado.

It was like the one that had brought him to Oz during his second trip!

But as the winds faded, he saw one figure.

It seemed to be a man, but his face was completely covered in a black mask that extended downwards into a long, flowing cape. Tall dark boots, pants, and tunic to match.

"WHERE IS THE WIZARD OF OZ?!" The man yelled in a frightening, loud growl.

...

 _The land of Oz is now at war. Bryson's reign as Wizard has seemingly backfired. Who is the strange man that appeared? Did Ethan take Bryson's Oz-hauler device? Who took the wands of the good witches? How will Bryson deal with the new war among Oz and this mysterious man? All of that and more will be answered soon. I hope you enjoyed. I appreciate all your reviews and support. Have a great day.x_


	23. Chapter 23: Dorothy to the Rescue

The young Wizard scooted away from the sight in front of him.

The man's voice was full of terror and hatred. The kind of contempt the young ruler had not even heard from his father in his young years.

It shook Bryson to his core, causing him to tremble slightly. As if learning of the war suddenly erupting in Oz wasn't enough.

The man in the dark outfit and mask turned his head frantically, walking quickly among the fighting Ozians like it was nothing.

The man whacked his cape away from his sides, unveiling a large black belt wrapped around his hip.

It contained multiple several axes and.. swords, he noticed.

He gulped, watching the strange man swipe the sword from the belt. He held it with a tight grip in his black gloves.

It was as if the man knew exactly where Bryson was.

 _How did he find me so quickly?!_

Bryson was still on his knees, trembling as he tried to lift himself up. He was too horrified at the fact was going into war to properly register the man trying to attack him.

The masked man looked down at Bryson, lifting his sword and swiping violently straight to Bryson's head.

Bryson was too weak to dodge it. He would have died had it not been for the guard that had followed him outside.

The guard swiped his own weapon at the masked man. "How dare you attack our Wi-"

"He's not the Wizard, you disgusting bootlicker." The man said in a growling tone while gripping the guard's weapon and tossing it like it was nothing. The man then grabbed the guard's arm and lunged his sword into the guard's chest chest. Bryson gasped. It seemed to hit him right in the heart!

The guard fell over. The man had killed him instantly. Without any sense of mercy.

What was going on here?!

Bryson wanted to throw up. That poor guard was trying to defend him and he ended up dead! Guilt oozed over his mind, which was already filled with self-loathing and shame.

He took the chance, however. He darted away inside of Emerald City, which was vacant. If this man was going to kill him, then he wouldn't let that sword kill anyone else.

The masked man followed him, sprinting after Bryson. "You cannot escape me! I'll follow you to the ends of Oz!" He shouted. His voice echoed over the inner walls of Emerald City. "Your guards are too pre-occupied with the war outside! The one's that are still on your side, anyway!" The man hissed.

Bryson could hear the man's quick and frantic footsteps, panting. The man was fast, and Bryson knew he wouldn't last long in this weakened state.

Maybe this was how it'd all end. Dragging his beloved land into war and being stabbed. He couldn't think of a worse way to go.

"Very few will remain on your side, by the way!" The man screamed. "So many of them turn against you due to your idiocy!"

"What the hell are you, a fortune cookie?!" Bryson snapped back angrily as he sprinted inside his throne room. He hoped the doors would stop the man, but the man was too quick and sprinted past them.

The long hallway seemed to stretch out forever, Bryson panting as he ran down it.

He leaped far, soon inside the throne room. He had ran fast enough to lose sight of the man, but could hear him sprinting down the hallway.

Bryson remembered where the green curtain was kept. It used to function as where the original Wizard would hide and let his floating head due the talking for him.

He quickly hid behind the curtain, biting his lip to prevent any noises escaping his lips.

Part of him didn't know why he was hiding. Part of him knew Oz was better off without him at this point.

He heard the man rush inside the room, giving a scoff. "Ha! Hiding, huh? I knew you'd do that. In fact, I know everything you're going to do. Or.. would do. If I wasn't going to stop you first!" The man hissed, suddenly yanking the green curtain open.

"What the heck?!" Bryson yelled. "How the hell did you know that was there?!" He screamed, leaping away and sprinting across the room. "Only a few people in Oz know this throne room so well!"

"Oh, I know everything you know, Wizard. I know you more than you know yourself. I know what an arrogant dictator you are. And I know the war gets far worse than this." The man growled while sprinting after Bryson.

What the hell did this guy know?! Where did he come from?!

Bryson ran up the hidden steps in the back of the throne room. They led to another set of steps than led down to a hidden door that would lead him to the back exit of Emerald City.

"Ah, yes. The secret back door." The man scoffed as he rushed down the steps, tossing his sword at Bryson.

"Ah!" Bryson crouched in response, the sword instead ramming into the side of the wall. "What the hell?! How do you know all of this?!"

The man lept down the last few steps, swiping the sword out of the wall. He swiped it at Bryson, but Bryson kicked open the door and tumbled out into the field of grass outside.. next to what felt like a pair of shoes.

Bryson scoffed, coughing as he stumbled back and scooted away to see who he landed next to.

He lifted up and saw.. Ethan.

"There you are! How the hell did you get away?!" Bryson demanded.

Ethan ignored him, but lifted his sleeve. Bryson stood up and saw his answer.

Ethan had the Oz-hauler watch attached to his wrist. Bryson knew it! He had been so distracted he hadn't even noticed it was taken.

Suddenly, the masked man stopped in his tracks. "Ethan! You.." He looked down. "You have it! The Oz-hauler! Perfect. I didn't think you would get it so early!"

"Happy to help, Byron." Ethan said casually.

"Byron.." Bryson mumbled. Sounded a lot like his name.

"I told you not to call me that. It's Zavick now." The masked man now identified as Byron.. or Zavick.. swiped for the Oz-hauler, but Bryson yanked it off Ethan's hand and sprinted away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Zavick suddenly shrieked through his mask.

Bryson sprinted far away, but one of Zavick's swords suddenly came hurdling towards him. Bryson jumped out of the way, but fell to the ground clumsily. He grunted in pain, the Oz-hauler falling next to him.

He grabbed it, but then felt something yank up his weak body.

"Need a ride? You must be awful tired from all that running."

Bryson looked up and gasped.

Dorothy!

But she had lifted him on...

He looked down to see the Horse of a Different Color. The horses's colors were rapidly changing under the darkly lit moonlight and Dorothy was positioned on it.

She scooted Bryson onto the horse and behind her, pressed into her body. "Hold on tight to me. She's fast." Dorothy said, patting the side of the horse.

"Hey, I didn't know you could ride a hor- woah!" Suddenly, the horse bolted off and went at an alarming speed. They were soon darting into the field of Poppies, Bryson bouncing up and down clumsily.

"I grew up on a farm, of course I can ride a horse." Dorothy turned to him for a second with a smirk. "Clearly, we don't share that trait." She snickered like it was the most casual thing in the world before her face turned serious, riding the horse away from the fighting Ozians all over the scene.

"Woah!" Bryson hid in her body, clutching to her waist to make himself feel protected.

She went in the opposite direction of the forest where her cabin was. Instead, she darted the horse behind Emerald City's tall green structure. The horse ran off into the fields in front of them.

Bryson held onto Dorothy's hips and rested his head against her shoulder timidly. Through all the intense emotion of what had just happened, he felt the need and the urge to just mold against her. To try and forget about everything.

Despite the fights they had been having, she still clearly cared enough to save him.

He just didn't know if she would forgive him.

After all, the new war that had started was his fault.

It was that and the strange masked man that knew so much about him.

Those were the things plaguing him terribly.

And why did that man want his Oz-hauler so much?

He attached the Oz-hauler watch back on his wrist tightly.

He looked at the watch and then Dorothy. It had been so nice to see her. The red long sleeved top, jeans, and brown boots she was wearing were all a sight for sore eyes.

It'd be so easy for him to grab Dorothy and take her with him to his world with the use of his watch. Leave Oz all behind.

But they both loved Oz and its people too much to do that.

...

 _Bryson and Dorothy have been reunited once more. Will it last or will they be separated again? How will their relationship evolve after recent events? How will the civil war in Oz escalate? Who is Zavick and how does he know so much? Is Oz beyond saving? Stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed, I appreciate all support and reviews. Have a great day.x_


	24. Chapter 24: Stubbornness is Deadly

The multi-colored horse the pair had been riding suddenly came to a sudden stop.

"Woah, woah!" Bryson stumbled around, feeling clumsy as he almost fell of the horse.

Dorothy reached for his arm, gently guiding him down. "Are you alright?"

Bryson heaved and panted as he was let down on the floor. He panted and sighed before he focused his eyes on Dorothy's.

Her big brown eyes seemed full of emotion and concern. Was it for him? His heart soared at the mere possibility.

Yet, the feeling in his stomach was too terrible to really care.

"What is it?" Dorothy asked, noticing how much Bryson had been staring.

"I messed up." He said, his voice almost sounding more quiet than a mere whisper.

Dorothy sucked in on her lips, a hand on the horse. She stroked the animal, as if was calming her. "I.. " She nodded, letting a single tear fall down her pretty face. "I can't believe this is happening. But it isn't your fault."

He felt so appreciative of her. Despite their fights, she still cared enough to soothe him through his guilt.

"No, Dorothy. I appreciate that. But it's not true. But it doesn't matter now. I need to go back to Emerald City. I need to fix this." He insisted.

"What? But that man is probably looking for you." Dorothy said, taking his hand and quickly ushering him into the woods and next to a nearby tree.

Bryson was too entranced by her to resist.

She rubbed his hands, lifting them up slowly. "I know who that man is. That's the man who was trying to get me in Kansas. Before I got here in Oz."

"What?" Bryson's brows furrowed, looking down and cooing at the feeling of her hands on his.

"It was the exact same outfit, at least. The black and the mask." Dorothy told him.

Some of this was beginning to add up. "There is something big going on here, Dorothy. There has to be. I don't know if it's Theodora behind all this or something else. But there are a lot of things not adding up around here."

"I know." Dorothy nodded, clearly distressed as she gripped his hands tighter.

He smiled slightly at that, but stayed on task. "He kept talking to me so strangely. Like he knew what was going to happen. He was saying things about me and.. I don't know how he could possibly know them. And you know what.. was really strange?"

Dorothy shook her head, but listened in close.

"He went by Zavick. But he got called something else. Said he didn't go by that name anymore. The name was Byron. Sounds so much like my name." He shook his head.

Dorothy paused. "..What are you thinking?"

"I.. I don't know." Bryson shook his head. "He wants this." He lifted his wrist up, showing off hiz Oz-hauler device.

"The transporting watch." Dorothy said. "We should destroy it." She decided quickly. "I have a feeling that watch may be capable of more than just transporting. Whether or not Scarecrow and Tin Man realized it when they made it."

"You're right." Bryson nodded, his head spinning at what the watch on his wrist could be capable of. "I'll destroy it myself. And then I'm going to confront him." Bryson said.

"By yourself?" She furrowed her brows.

He nodded. "I'm not letting you take this watch. You can't be a target for him."

"Clearly, I already am. He found me in Kasnas and was trying to do.. Lord knows what." Dorothy sighed.

"Well.. more of a target." Bryson shrugged.

"I don't understand why he wants it, though. It's used to transport people between worlds. He was in Kansans and now in Oz. He clearly can already transport himself." Dorothy said.

Bryson bit his lip. That was odd..

"Are there any other Oz-haulers that Scarecrow and Tin Man have made?" Bryson questioned.

"Just the extra one for me. They destroyed it." Dorothy responded.

"How?" he inquired.

"That's the thing. You brought the greatest resources from Emerald City over to the brilliant minds of Scarecrow and Tin Man. I don't think anything could destroy it except them. No material I can think of. You could try.. drowning it. But even then, they'd fish it out if they're that desperate." Dorothy decided.

"Where are Scarecrow and Tin Man right now?" Bryson asked.

"They retreated to Quadling Country. We saw the chaos going on at Emerald City. Heard people shouting about a civil war beginning. Those two went off to different locations to get information about Oz. Starting with Quadling Country. I found this discarded horse." She pointed over to it. "And went into Emerald City. I was worried about you. I had to see if you were alright. Good thing I did, too. Most of your guards were pre-occupied with the battle beginning around the fields."

Bryson smiled. "You went to come save me?"

"Of course." She frowned slightly, slowly lifting a hand to his cheek. "You look so tired."

He shuddered, a tear falling from his face. "I can't believe I caused war in Oz, Dorothy.."

"Tensions have been high ever since we left last time. This was inevitble." She whispered.

He shook his head, looking at the ground. "I need to destroy this watch. And then face this Zavick character. You should hide in the cabin. It's hard to say how this war is going to progress."

"I'll be fine." Dorothy huffed.

"I made sure everyone knew you were an innocent woman allowed to roam free in Emerald City. And yes, you visited me there and everything was okay. But they don't trust me anymore, the people of Oz.." he sighed. "They might try to put you on trial, like Theodora was pushing for. You need to hide."

"I'm coming with you. You're not armed, you have no weapons. That man is clearly dangerous." Dorothy argued.

"I'm not endangering you." Bryson said sternly.

"What if he gets to you before you get to destroy the watch? And goes God knows what with it? I need to be by your side to help you.." she sighed.

Bryson shook his head. He turned away, prepared to run off and destroy the watch and face the man himself.

Dorothy grabbed his arm. "Wait.. Bryson. I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean what I said before back in the cabin. I love you. Please don't go."

Her words stunned him. He gasped, momentarily forgetting about the war crushing his soul. "You... you do?"

She nodded slowly, lips trembling.

"Then why did you..." Bryson shook his head. She looked beautiful with pleading eyes. She was impossible to say no to. And here she was, confessing her love for him.

It warmed over the holes in his heart. She didn't mean what she had said. She did still love him. He wanted to jump for joy, but the trouble in Oz made that impossible.

He couldn't help it. He wanted to just kiss her right then and there, follow her wherever she planned to go.

But suddenly, he could hear a huge clanking sound along with wind in the distance. The sound turned into loud flapping. He turned around to see..

A huge flying contraption. It was shaped like a dragon.

It was the same object Glinda had made with her magic during his last adventure in Oz. The flying Dragon Machine, only it was now blue.

"What the.."

Suddenly, a door opened and revealed three familiar faces.

Tommy was inside!

"Tommy! There you are! I've been worried about you!" He turned from Dorothy, taking another step.

He looked over to see a boy and a girl around Tommy's age.

"Wait a second.. Charlotte? Kyle?" He squinted.

Two children he had met during his second trip to Oz. Why were they back?!

Charlotte still had long blonde hair. She had on blue lipstick, an unzipped blue jean jacket with black shoulder pads. She wore a black shirt, a black belt, and a short red plaid skirt. Complete with black stockings that covered her legs and silver high heel shoes.

Kyle's hair was still the same brownish-red, long and wavy, going down to his neck along with a blue hoodie, with a black shirt, black pants, and sneakers. They were certainly dressed like siblings.

Tommy looked about the same as before, glad that he was still recognizable to Bryson. Bryson certainly he felt he wasn't recognizable to other people with how tired and sad he looked.

"So, you guys need a lift or what?" Kyle suddenly asked, his voice a lot deeper than before.

Bryson had no idea how they were in Oz, but he didn't know how he himself had gotten into Oz yet.

"Um.. where are you guys going?" Bryson asked, eyes scanning over the trio. It was so nice to see them again, even if under these circumstances.

"To the jungle in the south region of Oz." Tommy said. It was still odd to hear him speak like a commander when he was used to hearing the boy speak like a child.

"Well.. I just so happen to be heading south myself, actually. Quadling Country. So I could.. use the lift." Bryson said, walking away from Dorothy.

"Bryson.." Dorothy frowned, looking at him with tear eyes. "Don't go.." she mouthed.

Bryson was still plotting to face Zavick alone. Dorothy could tell.

"I'm sorry.." Bryson whispered. He turned to the teens on the Dragon Machine and slowly walked on board.

Dorothy inched closer.

"Is that Dorothy? Is she comin' along?" Tommy asked.

"Close the door, Tommy. It's not safe for her." Bryson sighed.

Tommy, with reluctance, closed the door.

Soon enough, the Dragon Machine was flying off.

Bryson let out a deep sigh again. Leaving Dorothy alone.

...

A few minutes of sulking passed before Charlotte spoke up.

"You uh.. alright?" She asked.

Bryson turned suddenly, seeing her and Kyle slumped over one of the seats of the Dragon Machine.

"You should probably come sit with us. Probably not safe to just be standing in here." Kyle said.

Bryson nodded slowly, deciding to stop looking out at the window in his depressed state. Longing for Dorothy and being depressed about the war would kill him if he kept contemplating it all.

He took a seat next to Charlotte, gasping when he looked over and Thersea and Colton next to each other asleep on the Dragon Machine.

"They're here?" Bryson asked. "Do you know them?" Bryson wondered. He had gotten somewhat close to the mother and her boy. He was worried Ethan might try to snatch them up, or they'd be hurt in the battle of Emerald City. He was grateful to see them safe on the large machine.

"I think Tommy does." Kyle shrugged.

Bryson looked over to see Tommy in one of the chairs next to the switches and levers that controlled where the flying Dragon Machine flew.

He got out of his seat and sat next to Tommy.

He didn't plan on including anyone in the Dragon Machine in his plans to face Zavick. But he needed to give a rundown so they knew what to look after in case he tried to attack them.

"Okay, we've got a lot to talk about, bud."

Hopefully, it could help clear his mind. But he was still lazer-focused on the fact that Oz was at war. And that Dorothy still loved him.

...

 _Will Bryson's plan to destroy his Oz-hauler and watch and face the mysterious Zavick go well? How are Charlotte and Kyle in Oz? Or any of the outsiders in the story? What is the true master plan going on behind the scenes that is causing so many strange occurrences? Will Bryson and Dorothy ever manage to stay together? How did the war of Oz come to be, how will it unfold?_

 _See you in the next chapter, hope you enjoyed. I appreciate all support and reviews.x_


	25. Chapter 25: I Am You

_This chapter will serve to explain some more of the mystery behind the story, such as how Bryson and the outsiders got to Oz and how Theodora got to him with a wiped memory._

 _There will also be a big reveal at the end. Hope you enjoy._

 _..._

During the ride on the flying Dragon Machine, Bryson started out speaking to Tommy about more casual things. He had asked how he had been the last few years, considering Bryson hadn't seen much of him after he and his aunt moved back to L.A years ago.

Tommy told him he had been good, and that he had even liked school now. He was 16 now, which stunned Bryson. This kid was now older than he was when he first went to Oz. Where did the time go?

Bryson then asked Charlotte and Kyle about themselves, and they revealed that everything was great in their own lives. Their parents were still divorced, but they didn't fight anymore.

Once the smaller talk was over, Bryson made sure to ask Tommy about the more vital things happening in Oz.

"Where did you get this thing anyway?" He asked, referring to the Dragon Machine.

"Snowmella. She used the same magic that Glinda used to turn your car into this thing, ya know. From a few years ago." Tommy responded.

"..I got into somewhat of a fight with Glinda, actually." Bryson sighed.

"You did? I got into it with Snowmella. I don't like her views on outsiders." Tommy sighed back.

"I had the same issue with Glinda!" Bryson said, surprised. "It feels like I can't trust them now. I decided to just go on my own. Instead of having her help me."

"I did the same thing with Snowmella." Tommy responded. "I had been staying with her for a while after I came back to Oz. But one night we had a discussion about outsiders, and I couldn't stand being around someone who held such close minded views. I took the Dragon Machine she had made me and left with Charlotte and Kyle, who were also taken in by Snowmella. We just couldn't trust her." He sighed. "When we heard about the war, I had to come get you."

"Well, this kinda sucks. We're gonna have to rely completely on ourselves this time." Bryson sighed, scratching at his hair.

"I'm just glad you got your memory back." Tommy stated.

Bryson jolted up suddenly. "Wait, you know about that?"

Tommy nodded. "Snowmella had found out a lot of information before I ditched her recently. And I've seen some things myself.."

"Wait, how much do you know? Because I don't even understand how I lost my memory! How I got to Oz! I remember seeing you and you didn't seem to recognize me. What happened?" Bryson questioned.

"Ozma. Ozma is behind a lot of this.." Tommy said softly.

"What?! How?" Bryson questioned, confused.

"She is the one who started the anti-outsider rhetoric. And she is the one who brought us all here. All the outsiders." Tommy replied.

"What?" Bryson squinted.

Tommy slowly turned to Bryson. "It had happened when I was walking home from school, for me. I had been getting randomly sick for several months. And it got really bad while I was walking home, even though I felt fine. I hunched over and just started throwing up. I think there was even some blood in there. My head was spinning and I was shaking. And suddenly, I passed out and I was in Oz... in a cage."

Bryson's eyes widened. "And then what happened?! This is insane. I was getting sick a few months before I got here, too!"

"I just felt this sudden shift. There was a bunch of other people with me in these giant cages. Getting carried down the Yellow Brick Road by horse carriages and guards and inside of Emerald City. I looked around me and noticed they were all dressed like me. They were all knocked out cold. And.. I saw people like.. Dorothy.. and you." Tommy gulped. "For some reason.. I wasn't. It must be due to the fact I'm the Child of Oz."

Bryson gasped, continuing to listen and urging Tommy to go on.

Tommy nodded and told the rest of it like a story.

...

 _They led the cages into Ozma's throne room. I couldn't believe it was happening._

 _"Well done. You've finally collected all of the outsiders." Ozma praised._

 _I looked around the several cages. I couldn't believe I was suddenly in Oz again._

 _Ozma was massive. Completely white. She had facial features, but it seemed as if they were see through. Her eyes were bright, full, and yellow. Her voice and appearance seemed genderless. I've never seen anything so strange. Her throne was huge and so was her figure. If I had been able to look more through the cage I was in, I would have been even more stunned._

 _"It took you long enough." Ozma scoffed next._

 _"O-Ozma... it's just. It took a long time for the technology for this." The guard gulped._

 _"I am aware. But we couldn't keep sending twisters, it's far too distracting and brings too much attention to Oz. Which is what we are trying to prevent, need I remind you." Ozma retorted._

 _"But it took so longs for all these people's bodies to transport here." The guard said._

 _"Months, I know. I'm aware distorting their bodies from such far distances must have made them ill. Killed them even, perhaps. But I cannot say I would mourn over a dead outsider, considering the threat they pose to this land." Ozma scowled. "But they made it out alive."_

 _"Hey.. what if they wake up? Why are they all knocked out, anyway?" A guard asked._

 _"The spell I created to teleport their bodies to Oz was designed to weaken them terribly. They shouldn't wake up until tomorrow afternoon." Ozma said. "So strap them in. Find the young man. He should have longish brown hair. Bluish green eyes. Slim. Pale skin. Bryson's his name. Look for him." Ozma commanded._

 _"Ain't that the kid that helped us? Like, twice?" A guard furrowed his brows. "It's been years. How are we supposed to know what he looks like now?"_

 _"I know someone who could spot him, forget it. She's going to be here soon, anyway." Ozma chuckled._

 _Then, I just waited. I didn't know what was going on, but it sounded terrible._

 _And soon enough, I saw Theodora being walked into Ozma's throne room with the help of two other guards._

 _"Theodora." Ozma hummed lowly. "I have the outsiders now. How about we further our deal? Bryson Scott is in that cage. Find him for me. If you're still interested in him. I need to weed him out first. After I take his memory, you're free to do whatever you want with him. I want to wipe their memories and I'll likely just let their home world deal with them. But I will let you have Bryson after I have wiped his memory."_

 _I couldn't see Theodora's reaction. I could only see her back at this point. Now, I knew something terrible was going to happen. I tugged on the cages, knowing Theodora could only mean bad news._

 _I only heard her whisper what sounded like negotiations joyfully at Ozma and then she gave a big laugh._

 _She reached in and she found you so quickly, Bryson. It was alarming. I kept my eyes closed. Not wanting to be caught._

 _She laughed loudly when she saw you. "Look at him. He's matured some more. What a pretty pet he'll make." She snickered, while rubbing on your chin menacingly. She carried you out._

 _"Don't get too excited. Strap him in first. I need to wipe his mind." Ozma said. She pointed over to a square shaped contraption that looked like a bed, but with straps. Theodora happily strapped you in, giggling about what a great plan it was._

 _I was trying to tap into my powers as Child of Oz. I had never mastered them, but I assumed they would work in Oz like last time. If I tried hard enough._

 _It seemed it did for a minute. I knew I had to wake you up._

 _"He's waking up.." Theodora noticed._

 _I tried to tap into my powers. Try and do something insane like I had during our last adventure._

 _"Hurry up. Strap him in before he's fully up and realizes.." Ozma snapped._

 _I did all I could to tap him into my powers. But it was too late._

 _Theodora had you strapped in and Ozma raised her hand at you. She muttered words I couldn't understand. It seemed she performed a spell._

 _My powers had tapped out again. You were back asleep._

 _"It is complete. I sense it." Ozma said, clearly pleased. "Take him, now. Do as you wish with him."_

 _"Oh, goodie. I'm full of ideas." Theodora grimaced. She carried you out of there bridal style, like she was convinced you'd be hers after that._

 _I was so angry. I hated that I couldn't save you from the situation._

 _Theodora had left the room, and just then.. my anger seemed to trigger the same powers I had previously used._

 _I could see my eyes reflect in the windows of the throne room. Pure white. No pupils, anything. I knew I had tapped into my powers completely, and at the same time..the sudden burst of powers caused me to bend the cage like it was nothing._

 _I stepped out and raised my hand. A pure white orb flashed inside it. The same trick I had used when I had first unlocked my powers a few years ago._

 _I was going to send all the outsiders home and give you your memory back, and far away from Theodora in one fowl swoop, assuming I could manage to use my powers correctly as I did all those years before._

 _But Ozma noticed._

 _"NO!" She screamed._

 _"Who the hell is that?!" A guard shouted._

 _"The Child of Oz! He has unlocked his powers! Oh, no. This is a grave oversight!" Ozma shouted, clearly not confident she could overpower him._

 _She lifted her own hand out and a white orb of her own flashed in her hand._

 _I had to think quick. I first imagined the Outsiders awake and free from their cages. I should've focused more, should've sent them home with my power. But I was so distracted by what Ozma was going to do, I didn't have time to follow it up._

 _Suddenly, the orb forming in my own vanished. My eyes went back to normal._

 _"Ha! I've drained his powers. Strap him in! I underestimated his knowledge of his powers. Wipe his memory!" Ozma shouted._

 _"Uh.." A guard gulped._

 _The outsiders slowly began to wake up and freak out over their predicament._

 _Some of them began running and screaming at the sight of Ozma in front of them. All of the outsiders had been in Oz before, as that was why Ozma sent them. But they seemed so startled._

 _"Strap him in now! And capture as many of those outsiders as you can!"_

 _A guard whacked me in the head and I was knocked out cold._

 _..._

"After that.. I woke up with no memory. I guess Ozma thought I would be useless after that, considering she kept me alive. I wandered around outside Emerald City and in the forest close to Emerald City. Snowmella took me in. She worked on a potion to restore the memories of anyone's who had been lost by releasing a toxin in the air. Anyone who had lost their memory would regain it if the spell worked. And it did." Tommy responded.

Bryson nodded his hand slowly. This all made so much sense now.

But he was so shaken.

So many gaps were filled. But he also had new questions.

"Wow.. Theodora just.. took me like that. And took advantage of me." He frowned.

There was still that young man with amnesia who thought the world of her locked away somewhere, clearly. Considering how much it seemed to hurt his feelings.

Bryson could now vaguely remember when he had first woken up in Oz before he lost his memory, for just a split second. He remembered he felt like he was strapped down.

"Wait.." Bryson's heart felt like it would drop. "Why did Ozma wanna start with me?"

"My guess is because you're the most prominent figure in Oz that's from section 24. The section where Oz is fiction and has value to greedy people looking to exploit it." Tommy responded.

Bryson paused. "So.. I was getting sick because Ozma was manifesting me into Oz? And everyone got sick, too?"

"Yup! It sucked!" Kyle suddenly scoffed in the back. "This whole thing has been nuts. I didn't think I'd ever be back in Oz. And then I wake up in Ozma's throne room and have to run away before I get captured. It's a good thing Snowmella found Charlotte, Tommy and I."

"She was so nice to us.. and then she told us how she felt about outsiders in Oz." She scoffed. "Sure, she's not evil about it like Ozma. But she's enabling that type of shit."

"Woah, woah. Did you just say 'shit'?" Bryson scoffed.

"We're not kids anymore." Kyle rolled his eyes.

Bryson rolled his eyes and leaned his head back. He kept talking to Tommy.

He made sure to ask about Claire. Tommy mentioned she believed he had been staying with his great grandmother taking care of her and as far as she knew, he was still there.

Bryson decided it probably wasn't a good idea to go back to his world and tell Claire that Tommy was in danger with how paranoid she could be. He mentioned concern that Claire wasn't returning his call, but Tommy assured him it was because she was busy and had to keep changing her number.

"Tommy.. there's something else going on, too. Some man who wants to get ahold of this." Bryson lifted his wrist to Tommy, showing him the Oz-hauler watch.

Bryson explained what the watch was and everything he had known about the mysterious man named "Zavick", who had attempted to kill him. Including his description, so they knew what to watch out for.

"I haven't heard anything about that." Tommy gasped. "He sounds dangerous.."

"Ah, great. Another thing for us to worry about." Kyle sighed.

"No. He's my problem. You kids are gonna get caught up in that stuff. I'm only telling you because I need you to be alert." Bryson explained. "And-"

As if by celestial destiny, as if by cue.. they heard a thud on top of the Dragon Machine.

Bryson snapped his head over to see Flying Monkeys gliding away.. as if they had landed something on top of the Dragon Machine. "I just saw.. Flying Monkeys." Bryson gulped.

Suddenly, a large sword was carving into the glass of the Dragon Machine. It didn't shatter, however. It was carefully removed and then tossed.

Next, a big black masked figure landed inside of the Dragon Machine.

"It's Zavick!" Bryson yelled. "Get back, kids!" Bryson huffed, standing in front of them.

"You don't need to protect them. It's not as if you've ever been a successful protector of anything. Especially not of what you love." Zavick said in a growling tone.

"Go away, ya masked bozo!" Kyle shouted.

"Tommy. Kyle. Charlotte. I mean you no harm." Zavick said. His voice suddenly became calm.

Thersea and Colton stirred in their sleep, Zavick peaking over at them.

Bryson was surpised. "What do you mean you mean them no harm?" He titled his head.

This was a lot different than other encounters he had faced.

"Because they're good people. And I wish them no harm." Zavick said, putting the sword he used to cut into the window of the Dragon Machine into his belt.

Even the way he had stepped infiltrated the flying Dragon Machine seemed.. calm. Collected.

"And I don't wish to wake up Thersea and Colton either." Zavick gestured to the sleeping pair.

"Bryson. I know what I tried to do to you earlier. But we are now surrounded by people who would be upset to see you be... well. I think you know." Zavick said. "I don't want them to see that. So hand over the Oz-hauler watch." Zavick lifted his hand over and opened it.

"No, you freak!" Bryson growled, gripping the watch.

"Bryson. I don't want to use force. I don't want to scare anyone on board, because they are all good people. And do not need to see violence. Hand it over. Please. Or you'll regret it." Zavick said calmly.

Zavick was so different now. Why did he care about the others? Why did he want Bryson dead so badly.. yet he cared about what happened to the others? He was right about them being good people. But it seemed so odd.

But suddenly, steam was blown into the face of Zavick.

"Ah!" Zavick screamed.

Tommy had sunk down behind the levers of the Dragon Machine, pulling one that produced steam.

"Ah, ah!" The steam seemed to have a bad reaction with his mask, tainting it with black smoke. Zavick swiped the mask off of his face because the pain seemed too great.

He swiped his hands from his face and growled.

Bryson gasped.

Zavick wore a full brown, yet graying beard, along with short but styled hair that was the same color.

He appeared to be middle aged.

His eyes were bluish green. Just like Bryson's.

His lips were full in the same way his were.

His nose was the shame shape, too.

He seemed strikingly similar.

Zavick simply panted, looking at Bryson up and down. "I bet you're wondering why I know so much about you." He grunted, wiping his eyes, the effect of the steam wearing off.

The whole gang that was still awake simply looked up at him in awe.

"Tell me, Bryson. Look in my eyes and tell me what you see. Think really hard about it." Zavick growled through gritted teeth. "When you used to look in the mirror in your throne room. And saw those haunted eyes. Does that make it click?"

Bryson shook his head, slowly backing away.

"You were always going to end up like this, Bryson. Ever since you faced Rabadan. He tried to warn you, didn't he? He tried to tell you what you'd become. But you were a naive 14 year old and you couldn't see it." Zavick hissed, slowly drawing closer to Bryson.

"I don't understand.." Bryson gulped.

"Dorothy didn't deserve this, Bryson. You pushed her away. You didn't listen to her. You thought you knew what was better for her and she paid the price. And I'm here to rectify it." Zavick continued. "Oz didn't deserve this. It's just such a relief I arrived just in time. Before I could destroy the place fully with your horrid war tactics. You idiot!" Zavick's eyes began to water as he spoke. Bryson noticed he was now speaking in the first person.

Zavick continued. "You still don't get it, do you? I was abused by my father. Turned to Oz for escape. I traveled there. Realized it was real. Fell in love with Dorothy. Then came back to the world. Then back to Oz to stop the theme park goons. And then Theodora happened. Brought me back. Wiped my memory. Made me Wizard. And I ruined Oz. And ignored Dorothy's protests. Now. Look me in the eye again."

Bryson didn't want to believe it.

He slowly sunk to the ground.

"I wanted to just kill you first. Because I thought you.. or.. I deserved it. I was blinded by rage when I saw myself. So young and foolish." Zavick clenched his jaw. "Don't you get it?! Stop being in-denial."

Zavick leaned forward, his face close to Bryson's making him realize how close in shape they really were.

"I. Am. You." Zavick said with a shaky breath, just as emotional as Bryson.

...

 _I am you. What does that mean? How has this happened? Stay tuned. I appreciate all support and reviews, hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.x_


	26. Chapter 26: Man Versus Self

The feeling was beginning to sink in now, and Bryson knew he could no longer be in-denial.

This man in front of him with sunken, haunted eyes. It was him. Or.. some version of him, at least.

Who seemed to experience the very same things he had experienced.

No longer was Bryson consumed with who this guy was.

He was consumed with how he was here. How this future version of him was here.

"It.. I." Bryson cleared his throat. "What was the name of my dog?" Bryson asked with a vulnerbale tone.

"Lucky. He died shortly before I went to Oz that second time. When I was in college at LA. Where I met Tommy and his aunt." Zavick retorted through gritted teeth. "God, I can't bare to look at myself! So young and foolish!" Zavick growled, yelling in anger as his face trembled. He braced himself in an attempt to keep his composure.

This was how Bryson turned out? He was horrified at how angry and regret filled the man was.

He had a full beard and short hair like Bryson had during the beginning of his reign as Wizard. But it seemed more natural.

And his future self was muscular and built. Like he had become the man he had set out to be when he agreed to rule.

But he didn't trust himself after he had caused the war. Why trust his future self?

"What's your game plan here?" Bryson asked, tears falling down his face. "Why do you want the Oz-hauler watch?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I'll have you know your actions get so many people hurt." Zavick trembled, anger swelling inside him. "Dorothy.." he began to choke up.

"What.. what happened to her?" Bryson began to shake along with his future self.

Zavick looked down at the floor, then back up at Bryson. He gave Bryson a knowing look. "The trial happened. And her punishment..." Zavick swallowed.

Bryson gulped. "What.. what else happened? What happened to her? To Oz?" Bryson asked, his voice weak. He suddenly had all the answers of what could happen right in front of him.

Zavick gave a conflicted look, then settled. "Nothing. Nothing will happen if you give me that watch." He said lowly, extending his hand.

"You're me. And you wanna kill... yourself. In the past. Won't that just stop you from being here?" Bryson tried to reason. "And.. why should I even trust you? If you... or _we_ are the ones who messed everything up!"

"It doesn't work like that." Zavick said calmly, tensing up. "I told you I would not use force with loved ones present. Give me the watch. Please. You don't wanna know what happens to Oz. To your world. To.. D-Dorothy.." Zavick swallowed, as if it hurt him to even say those words.

"LIAR! I AM NOT YOU!" Bryson suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

The war, knowing it was his fault.

Dorothy, knowing he had left her after she confessed her feelings.

Knowing she, Oz, and even his world seemed to pay some sort of price for his own actions.

Exactly what he feared would happen due to his rule.

It caused him to react emotionally and irrationally.

He lunged at the bigger future version of him, trying to tackle him.

"Ah!" Zavick huffed, backing away in surprise.

The two began to wrestle around inside of the flying Dragon Machine.

"Stop! Stop!" Tommy yelled out.

Charlotte and Kyle watched stunned, Thersea and Colton stirring in their sleep.

"I told you to not alarm them! God, why am I so sensitive?" Zavick hissed.

"I'M NOT YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bryson yelled, not wanting to hear it.

Zavick, with his stronger and more experienced build, tossed Bryson onto the ground and pinned him, laying his body right out of the broken window of the flying Dragon Machine.

Bryson looked downward, gasping at what a terrible fall it would be. Surely, if he fell it would kill him.

"I didn't want them to see this, but you've left me no choice! I think it's time I put myself down." Zavick sneered, suddenly drawing out his sword from his black belt.

Before he used it, he swiped for the Oz-hauler watch.

"Stop, stop!" Tommy yelled, rushing over to pull Zavick over.

"Tommy, I don't want you to see this. I'm sorry, I won't fail you again, my friend!" Zavick turned to Tommy apologetically. "Just look away! I'm sorry, but I must do this before my past self destroys everything!" Zavick. "He is unhinged."

But Tommy's pull to Zavick bought Bryson enough time. Bryson kicked his future self in the face.

"Ah!" Zavick tumbled over and held his face in pain. He swiped at Bryson's leg in an attempt to pull him forward and retrieve the green watch.

Instead, Bryson writhed around to loosen the grip Zavick had on him.

But this sent him flying out of the window of the Dragon Machine.

"Woah!" He gasped.

"No!" He could hear the cries from the teens as he fell from the flying machine.

He was falling fast, panicking. "Oh.. oh God.."

Glinda wasn't around to save him this time. He would plummet and die.

But suddenly, he had an idea.

He lifted his wrist up and moved the dial on the Oz-hauler watch. He slapped the button in the middle, just hoping this would work.

...

Suddenly, he fell onto his couch at his cabin home.

He tumbled over and fell to the floor.

Back in his world.

He panted, looking around. It worked. He had been transported safely, despite the pain that the fall had caused.

It was much less pain than he would've faced otherwise, at least.

He slowly lifted himself up, looking around.

He didn't have any actual weapons in his house. But he did have knives for food.

He rushed over two of them, hiding them in the compartments of his black Wizard coat.

"These'll come in handy." He growled.

He could wait. He could prepare more.

But forget what Dorothy said.

He wasn't going to wait. Or prepare. He needed to put down Zavick now.

...

He transported himself back in Oz. He was now on the ground, looking up and seeing the flying Dragon Machine in the distance. "Get back here.." he growled, prepared to run off.

But suddenly, Flying Monkey's had flown down Zavick.

"Where the hell did you even get those?" Bryson snapped.

He remembered hiding behind his TV as a child because the ones in the movie scared him.

How had he become a muscular man who seemed to have knowledge on combat and weapons?

Zavick remained silent, as if planning something.

"You know, maybe we could work together! I don't even know what your plan here is! Why do you want the watch?!" Bryson yelled out aggressively, pacing around and just wanting to end the man.

Zavick took a few more moments to respond. "My plan.. is to destroy Oz and our world. Melt it down and re-build it in my image. To make it perfect. I have... certain components to make that happen. All I need now is that watch."

Bryson suddenly gasped. "You.. you can't be serious." He felt even more disturbed. "That's... that's your plan? Destroy Oz and this world?"

Zavick nodded. "I see that Oz isn't perfect. Our world sure as hell isn't. And both get destroyed in the end." He said vaugely with a shrug. "I'll wipe out a vast population of the human race and only leave those are worthy of the new Oz."

"Genocide?!" Bryson yelled, horrified. "You're going to kill people?!"

Oz and his world both got destroyed. What?!

That couldn't be true! He refused to believe it!

"Not kill. They will merely cease to exist. They won't know it." Zavick said. "A lot of them perish not long after this, anyway. This is a much more peaceful way to go."

"What about my friends?! Or.. our friends?!" He yelled.

"They'll be there. Like I said. Anyone worthy. Including Dorothy. You've always favored Oz, anyway. Resented the real world. This is how it culminates. Hand over the watch and I can make the perfect Oz. The perfect dream world." Zavick said, extending his hand.

"How the hell are you gonna just.. build a new world with a watch designed to transport me from different places?" Bryson asked.

"Oh, shut the hell up and fight. There's no one around now. I don't have an issue prying that watch off your corpse." Zavick said coldly. "I should've known trying to reason with you was futile. Imbecile."

Bryson looked around as they stared each other down.

They were in a grassy field. Zavick was facing him a few feet away. Bryson was on the grass and Zavick was standing firmly on the Yellow Brick Road.

"C'mon! Fight me like a man so I can stain your blood all over the Yellow Brick Road! Be happy I'm putting you down and killing you in your favorite place before you suffer any further!" Zavick yelled.

Bryson shivered. His future self was a lot more violent.

But Bryson was outraged and overcome with emotion. He was ready to release it and destroy what had been scaring him most ever since he became Wizard.

Himself.

"LET'S GO!" Bryson yelled.

And like that, the two versions of the same man were sprinting towards each other.

Bryson used his smaller stature to his advantage, leaping himself off the ground and kicking Zavick like a wild animal.

Bryson merely bounced off of Zavick's black suit. He was hardened unlike the current Bryson's smaller frame.

"What was that? I can't believe I was so clumsy." Zavick sneered as Bryson tumbled onto the ground.

As he faced the ground, he spotted something. A single Yellow Brick that had chipped off the Yellow Brick Road.

He covered it with his back turned to Zavick, hunched over and pretending he had been exhausted.

"Already tired? And I was expected to rule Oz at this age." Zavick scoffed.

Suddenly, Bryson put his plan into motion.

He jumped up and spun around, using the Yellow Brick to bash it into Zavick's face.

Zavick blocked it with no effort. He withdrew his sword again a hasty motion and swiped the Yellow Brick in half. Bryson couldn't believe how much faster Zavick was, despite being middle aged.

"You tried that trick against a lone warrior fighting to overthrow me.. or.. you... in the middle of the war. It's a few weeks after today. It didn't work as well for you as it did then." Zavick scoffed.

Bryson suddenly felt horrified.

No one could really know someone as well as they knew themselves.

And Zavick _was_ him!

Not only him, but from a future version who knew the outcome of so many things Bryson had not yet known.

How could he possibly win this?

Bryson wasn't thinking rationally, however. He wanted the sight in front of him gone. He couldn't bare to look at another roadblock to Oz's perfection.

He couldn't believe he could be driven to attempt literal genocide! Murder of people and destruction of Oz and his world!

What had he become?

He felt so much agony over it all. He could only yell out and suddenly gave a wild punch.

Zavick squinted, giving Bryson a hard whack on the top of his head with the fist not holding the sword.

It was a petty move, filled with disdain.

Zavick then gave Bryson a clean punch, one not as wild but just as angry and forceful. It was much more experienced. This version of him knew how to throw a punch.

And Bryson felt it. He held up his hands to block the punch, but it was still incredibly forceful and filled with resentment.

He cried out and fell to the ground with the single punch, his face falling against the Yellow Brick Road. He looked over to see red liquids stain it, bleeding from the punch.

"Already doing what I said I would do. Fulfilling my promises.. unlike you fulfilled your promise to make Oz perfect." He growled, lifting his sword and going in for the kill.

Bryson gasped, suddenly whacking the button on the Oz-hauler watch to transport himself away from danger.

...

Back in his word, he lifted himself up and wiped blood from his mouth.

He had a chance to plan things out and not make a hasty decision that'd get him hurt or killed like Dorothy said.

He ignored it, hellbent on destroying his future self.

Especially after knowing what his plan was.

He refused to believe he would ever stoop to such a terrible and evil plan. It couldn't be him, could it?

He grabbed a wooden chair from the house and a small rock from just outside, struggling to carry it all as he slapped the button on his watch - to take himself back to Oz.

...

He landed behind Zavick, just as he wanted to.

He lept up and smashed the wooden chair onto him.

It landed right on Zavick's hand that held his sword. The weapon slid over and the chair broke, the top of it crushing along Zavick's hand with its wooden material.

"AH!" He yelled out in pain, the chair crushing his gloved hand.

Zavick struggled, somewhat trapped by the chair.

Bryson took the chance to grab the rock.

Zavick noticed and held his free hand up to block it, but the rock still hit arm. "Ah!" He yelled out in pain.

"That watch of yours can't save you for long! Believe me, I experienced it!" Zavick huffed.

Zavick suddenly lifted the chair off his hand, tossing the remains of it. "You think giving me a splinter is going to stop me?" He sassed. It reminded Bryson of the way he taunted Rabadan when he was fourteen.

Zavick stayed kneeled. Bryson took the chance to try and crash his foot down on Zavick.

Zavick laughed, catching Bryson's foot and tossing him on his back against the Yellow Brick Road. Bryson then knew that Zavick stayed kneeled for so long just to trick him like that, feeling like an idiot.

"Oh, it's hilarious how you could have stayed in your own world with that watch. Bide your time. But I'm just as stubborn and desperate at this age as I remember! Cowardly, too. Face me like a man or don't face me at all." Zavick mocked.

Bryson began to scoot away like a scared child, panting and heaving as he looked up at Zavick.

Zavick closed in on him, just like his future was closing on him.

Zavick was so quick.

Bryson didn't know how to outsmart someone that was just him, but with more knowledge.

He turned around, resorting to the knives he had hid in his jacket.

Somehow, Zavick's taunt about not facing him discouraged him from using the Oz-hauler any further.

He swiped the knife from his pocket and hastily turned around to stab Zavick with it.

Zavick gripped Bryson's wrist, the knife shaking.

"I knew you wouldn't use the watch if I mocked you. Good lord, I was stubborn!" Zavick laughed.

Zavick was stronger and smarter in every way, it seemed.

Bryson fumbled his hand to swipe the knife away, wanting to ensure Zavick couldn't use it as he kicked it away.

"Woah!" Bryson stumbled afterwards due to Zavick's grip. He fell onto the grass and Zavick gave out a yell. "THIS IS FOR GETTING DOROTHY KILLED!"

Suddenly, Zavick leaped towards Bryson and crawled over top of him while he began to pound the younger male's face in.

He punched him repeatedly, aggressive fists moving rapidly against Bryson.

Bryson coughed up blood. "Ah! Ah!" He yelled in pain. He had never been hit like this before.

Bryson knew he had grew to dislike himself after what his rule upon Oz had done to him.

He had felt the hatred through Zavick as he pummeled Bryson's face into the grass and made him bleed all over.

Zavick suddenly stopped, Bryson's face twitching. "Ah.. ah.." he felt he couldn't move a muscle.

His nose was broken. He could tell.

Zavick slid open the jacket of Bryson. "Ah, yes.." Zavick hissed as he swiped the second knife from Bryson's jacket. "I tried this trick before, too. I do know myself well." Zavick taunted. "I'm ending this!"

Bryson weakly reached for the first discarded knife.

Zavick went straight to the heart, but Bryson jolted his knife against the one Zavick held.

Bryson struggled, trying to wrestle Zavick's wrist away.

But Zavick was stronger. Bryson was giving it all his might, however.

Zavick's knife began to penetrate the fabric of his clothes, digging into his skin. It went right into his shoulder, stabbing him.

"Ah!" Bryson yelled out in pain.

Zavick was about to drag it down and go for the heart.

"STOP!" An unmistakable voice cried out, suddenly sprinting up.

Zavick immediately halted his movements, Bryson breathing a sigh of relief.

"Stop, stop, stop!"

Dorothy was rushing up, tears streaming down her face as she immediately held Bryson's held and yanked him away from Zavick. "No! Oh, no! What.. what did you.." She sobbed, stroking Bryson's hair as her hands shook against the knife in his shoulder.

She gasped at his bruised and bloodied face. She slowly looked up at Zavick and stared.

Through her tears, it seemed she could make out his face.

"W...wait.." Dorothy gulped. "B... Bryson?"

Tears began to fall from the face of the future counterpart, looking at Dorothy in awe. "Dorothy.. you're alive.."

Dorothy recognized him instantly. "Bryson.." she looked at Zavick, then at Bryson repeatedly. "Oh my goodness.." she said with a horrified voice.

Bryson could hear quick footsteps. "Bryson!" Tommy yelled, rushing over. "Oh, no.." he gasped at the sight of the knife lodged in Bryson's shoulder and at his beaten up face. Tommy immediately began dragging him through the grass.

Bryson peaked over and saw the Dragon Machine laying in the field. It seemed that they had been looking for him after he fell out and had now found him.

"Wait, wait!" Dorothy cried out, reaching over and looking in concern at Bryson's badly beaten up body. She snapped her head back to the current and future Bryson, eyes settling on the future version.

"Tommy, take care of him! I need to talk to him and solve this!" Dorothy pointed to the future version of Bryson.

Bryson's current self felt like he was fading.

"Oh my God.. we have to get that knife out of him safely." A voice said, sounding like Thersea.

Bryson just grunted, his bloodied and bruised face squinting out.

"Dorothy.." he whimpered, feeling complete fear knowing she had been left with a maniac as the Dragon Machine flew away and took off without her.

A maniac that.. was technically him.

Those words rang in his ear.

"Getting Dorothy killed."

How literal could that be, he wondered..

It wasn't a pleasant thought.

...

 _What will happen with Dorothy and Bryson's future self? Is Zavick fully Bryson or just a certain version of him? What is happening with the war in Oz? These and many other questions will be answered soon. Hope you enjoyed, I appreciate all reviews and support. Have a lovely day.x_


	27. Chapter 27: Alone with Dorothy

_A/N: This chapter will explain a few things about Zavick and Dorothy's true feelings towards Bryson. There are implied mature themes, but nothing explict._

 _..._

Bryson had never had such a terrible headache.

His head was spinning and pounding as he awoke.

He must have passed out after the encounter with Zavick, he assumed.

All the shameful and terrible guilt. The horrid realizations.

The anxiety of the situation was plauging him.

But he was no longer laying in the Dragon Machine. He was on a small bed.

And his hair was being stroked.

His eyes slowly flickered open and he couldn't help but beam when he saw Dorothy staring down at him.

"D-Dorothy..." Bryson beamed out weakly, coughing and losing his smile.

"You poor thing." Dorothy sighed, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. She kept caressing through his hair and on his soft face.

He looked over to spot a bandage on his shoulder. He tried to move, just to test it. But it hurt. "Ah.."

"Don't move.. don't move." Dorothy cooed as she stroked on his arm and nuzzled his hair. "You're okay. Just need to not put too much pressure on that area. It's very sensitive right now. Aside from that and a broken nose.. you seem to be okay. But your head might hurt for a while." She frowned, leaning down to kiss his head.

"Oh.." Bryson hummed and shuddered at that. "Ooh.." he hummed again, sensitive.

Feeling her lips on his skin like that was enough to send him into a heaven that far surpassed even Oz.

He desperately needed that after the emotional and physical pain that had been burning through his body.

She just stroked his hair some more, sighing. "You know, I'm glad you let your hair grow back out. I had never seen boys with hair that long in Kansas and I always admired it." She snickered.

"Yeah? Theodora had me cut it to be a more convincing Oscar Diggs. I just let it grow back.. didn't matter after a while when Oz was losing faith in me anyway." Bryson sighed, his failures for Oz being something he couldn't help but obsess over.

He realized he didn't want to dwell on it when her comment wasn't about Oz. "But thank you. I'm glad you like it." He sighed, nuzzling her hand and cooing. "I've always loved your hair, too."

She smiled at that. "Theodora did too many awful things to you." She sighed, shaking her head. "But it doesn't matter. You have this beautiful mane of yours." She chuckled lightly.

Bryson shuddered at that.

It took him back to being a fourteen year old. When her showing any sort of interest in him drove him wild with glee and excitement.

Why couldn't things be like that, still?

At least she could still make him feel the same way after all those years. Even if Oz couldn't.

"You're so beautiful, Dorothy.." he began to sniffle. "Why do you... why have you ever liked me? I become a maniac that wants to commit genocide." He sniffled.

Dorothy sighed and stroked all through his face. "I spoke to him. Or.. you." She responded.

He would've jolted up had he not been in so much pain. "What.. what did you find out?" He asked.

She sighed. "A lot, darling. I musn't blurt all of it out at once, you know."

He hummed. "You have always loved that word. Darling." He grinned.

She blushed. "I heard it in a few pictures that Uncle Henry would take me to. It's always been my prefered tearm of endearment." She chuckled.

He smiled at that, and at how Dorothy effortlessly swept him away from his troubles.

"Hey. Where are we?" He wondered, soon lifting up, but grunting in pain. He was now slouched against a wall close to the bed.

"Careful, careful.." Dorothy urged, putting her hand on his arm. "Don't hurt yourself..."

"Ironic phrase, considering I just had a fight with myself." He chuckled, trying to find some amusement in this dreadful situation.

She chuckled back weakly. "I ran after you to find you. To try to make you change your mind about going without me. I caught up with Tommy and the kids in that flying contraption. They were distraught, saying you'd been attacked and fell out of the thing. I rushed around to look for you with the kids and.. we found you just in time." She sighed. "I talked with the.. other you for a long time. And then I walked towards the jungles.. which at that point weren't too far away. Found the kids with that flying thing of theirs. That woman... Thersea.. fixed you up rather well." Dorothy said. "I was under the impression Tommy still had those.. powers of his. I wouldn't have left you if I knew Ozma took them." She sighed. "But luckily, the woman did a good job." She said softly.

"Ah. So Ozma did take his powers." He sighed. "I'm just glad you're okay.. I was worried about what he'd do to you.."

She shook her head. "I knew there wasn't a version of you that would ever try to hurt me. So I trusted him and spoke with him."

Bryson smiled widely at that. "You really do trust me."

"Of course." She furrowed her brows, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She then looked down, seemingly distracted. "But.. now we're in the jungles, yes. There was a Munchkin who had fled their own land. Because of the war." She said softly, gulping because she seemingly knew how the mention of the war made him feel. "She let us stay in this small cabin out in the jungle." She whispered. "She's a medic, too.. checked over your wounds."

She was still rubbing on his wrist and then up to his arm, giving out a shaky breath.

It was then that Bryson noticed he was shirtless.

She was holding a cloth up to his chest. "I've been mending your wounds." She said, rubbing on the space Zavick had plunged the knife into. "I'm very glad you're okay." She said, seemingly distracted by his shirtless body.

He leaned his head against her, shaking his head. "Do I even deserve to be?"

"Don't you say that." She snapped immediately, furrowing her brows.

"C'mon, Dorothy... you saw what I became." He sighed.

She shook her head. "Hey.. hey. Look at me." She said, worry for him clear in her voice. She suddenly cupped his face and he hummed.

He put his hands around hers as they cupped each others faces.

"Dorothy, I... I screwed up. Very badly." He sighed, tears in his eyes. "I realize now. I've been so wrong. I've been arrogant. I've been stubborn. And.. I should've listened to you." He shook his head. "I should've listened to you. I should've been with you. I don't know what I've been thinking.." he sighed.

"Theodora got into your head. And forced you to lead a land. And you got caught up with things. And that's okay. Because you're human. No leader is perfect. And you've had no exprience. Tensions have been boiling for so long in Oz.. you had the best interests at heart. I don't think Scarecrow or Glinda could have stopped this, either. What's important is you realize it now. Even if it took you getting your face.. all messed up to realize." She pouted, stroking her hands lightly on the bruise along his eye.

Her words soothed him and he sighed in content. "You always know just what to say." He sighed. "But.. you should've heard what his.. or.. my.. plan wa-"

"I spoke to him. I.. I don't know if I should tell you.. what he told me." She frowned, shaking her head.

"I need to know everything.." Bryson insisted.

Dorothy gulped.

"He wants that watch of yours because the structure of it contains. Ozbits and Caloodles. Sounds silly.." she chuckled, almost bitterly. "But those are the elements your watch contains." Dorothy said.

Bryson looked around, noticing his wrist still wrapped around his shirtless body.

"He has something.. called the last shard of the Ruby Slippers.." She whispered.

Bryson's eyes widened. "What's that?"

"He said it's something Theodora managed to collect. I'll lay out the whole story he told me." Dorothy said, Bryson sitting up.. anxious to hear of his supposed future.

"In his timeline, after the war begins.. he retreats back inside Emerald City. Scrambling to figure out what to do with the war. He hid in the throne room for the longest time, he said. Eventually, the dust settled and the battle taking place at Emerald City was over. The war continued and he just.. hammered home the same policies. Eventually, he realized it wasn't working and tried to backtrack. But it was too late. He was overthrown. And Theodora arrived to take his place. She let him stay in Emerald City, but only as an adviser. He tried to defeat her from the inside.. but whatever reason, never succeeded. I'm not quite sure about all the details. But eventually.. my trial happens.. and. I lose. And.. am sentenced to death. He said he managed to trick Theodora and steal the missing shard. He used it to unlock mysteries. He didn't go in-depth. But some way or another, he found out about this universe. And traveled here to prevent it... and carry out his own plan."

Bryson just listened to her and swallowed hard. "Th-that's what he meant..."

Dorothy furrowed her brows. "Hm?"

"H-he said I was responsible for your death... I suppose he meant through my failure. By allowing Theodora to take over." He shook his head. "How could I do this, Dorothy?" He had become numb to the influx of negative information. "Be so.. stupid to let this happen?"

"Well, it's not as if ruling is an easy task." She trailed off.

"How could you not hate me? I.. I cause your death in the future!" Bryson scoffed, repulsed at himself.

She shook her head. "I don't think it's that simple, Bryson."

"How do you figure?" Bryson squinted.

"I called him Bryson and he corrected me. His name is Byron. I asked him some other details, too. Said in his world, Finley's name is just Finn. So I asked him some more things. The park that we shut down was called Oz World. For him, it was Oz Land. For us, Glinda's sister is named Snowmella. For him, it's Locasta." Dorothy rambled.

"I don't understand.. so there's a few different names.." Bryson sighed.

"So, clearly.. he comes from a different universe. One very similar to ours. But there's these minor differences sprinkled throughout. Maybe there's some big ones, too. Maybe you wouldn't end up like that." Dorothy said, reaching over to take his hand and stroke it. "He.. he seemed like you. Looks just like you would at that age. Reacted to me and had the same memories of us. But you can't let a possible future weigh you down. You're a good person, Bryson. I know you are. You always have been. You were the most major asset in our last two adventures.. your heart and bravery."

Her words comforted him and he smiled weakly.

Her hand on his became a little tighter. "And.. I didn't mean what I said. At the cabin. About us.. not being right for each other. About my feelings no longer being.. romantic. You're the only person I have ever felt so strongly towards."

"But.. but why did you lie?" Bryson squinted. "It's not like you to lie."

She sighed and looked down, lightly kissing his wrist. "I was frightened." She said a bit weakly. "I.. I still am frightened. That we're going to end up apart again. It happens every time. Like a cycle, I suppose. And.. I didn't want to let myself be invested again. Be hurt when you left. And now I'm.. more frightened than ever. There is.. an _awful_ lot going on. But I know if I'm not honest with you.. I'll die regretting it. Regretting the fact we didn't have time together."

Her eyes became a teary, as did his.

"I love you, too. I meant to say it when you told me earlier." Bryson said quickly, cupping her face suddenly.

She cupped his face back and they leaned closer, her touch becoming a bit more frantic and intense.

Her lips trembled. "Oh.. Bryson. Just.. love me now, will you? I... I don't know what's gonna happen. But I want this time together. I believe you can prevent this.. supposed death that's been spoken of. All of it. But I don't want to go without being close to you."

Nothing really made sense to Bryson right now. This beautiful woman confessing her love for him and begging for him. When he didn't even deserve it. But he was too numb to the pain. He needed to feel something. He needed to feel her. Maybe now more than ever.

Bryson sighed and leaned in to slowly kiss her eyelids. She smiled slightly and gave out a whimper. Her doe eyes made him freeze before he leaned in to kiss her lips, hand clutching her face.

Finally, he told himself. Once his lips were tasting her own sweetness, everything made sense again and he had forgotten how much he had yearned for it.

She reached and touched aimlessly for him, as though she were blind. "Bryson, please, please.." Hearing her voice sound so delicate and soft was driving him mad. Both their lips quivered and he kissed her again.

His hands trembled as he undid her dress.

She sighed against him as their mouths opened wider.

The sound seemed to soothe him, causing him to relax. His touch was gentler now.

She gently guided him. She was leaning back against the bed, under him.

...

He was slow, careful…

there was a sharp brief pain for the girl

brief

and then a sweet spasm went through them both

and they seemed to rise into the air

no more pain

just the sweetness

the incredible

just the dreamer boy

and the farm girl

never had they felt so connected

...

Hours later, Bryson was still awake while Dorothy rested against him. She looked as peaceful as ever.

Soon enough, there was a knock on the door.

"Bryson? Dorothy? If you guys are in there.. it's time to keep moving." Tommy's voice called out.

As carefully as he could, he slipped the clothes of the two back onto their bodies.

He carried Dorothy out bridal style and just carried on like that.

He didn't want to disrupt her peace.

...

 _The gang is going to venture out further into the forest. What will they find? Wil we uncover more mysteries of Ozma and the future, alternate version of Bryson? And how will the war progress? All this and more will be answered soon. Hope you enjoyed. I appreciate all support and reviews. Have a good day .x_


	28. Chapter 28: Outsider Sanctuary

The group of Bryson, Tommy, Charlotte, Kyle, Thersea, and Colton continued to walk. Bryson was still holding Dorothy.

Now that Bryson's wounds were no longer a threat to him, they were prepared to get back inside the Dragon Machine.. away to Quadling Country where they could find where Scarecrow and Tin Man were located. Where they could work to rid of the Oz-hauler watch. And make sure Zavick couldn't use a single element to enact his plan.

Dorothy woke up as they walked to the flying Dragon Machine. She seemed confused at first, then blushed when she seemed to remember their earlier memory in the bed - checking to make sure her clothes were back on. She smiled when she noticed he had re-adjusted them back onto her body, giving him a knowing look.

As they walked, Theresa and Colton were just stunned at what they saw. Colton, however, was the most awstruck, as he couldn't get over how beautiful the area was. And was also the youngest, with no experience in Oz.

Bryson felt guilty knowing the young boy had to experience it in such harsh conditions.

His guilt was replaced with fear, however.

The gang could hear the sounds of quick rustling along the ground, bushes shaking.

Then, they could hear growling and howling.

Soon enough, a whole pack of wolves had jumped out at them.

They all gasped and pulled back in response.

The wolves sniffed and inspected the gang, and soon enough one of them spoke.

"Well, well, well...we weren't expecting guests. Would you all like to...stay for dinner?" said a male wolf in a mocking tone.

"Yeah! Stay for dinner. 'Cause you all look like snacks." A second wolf continued.

"Way to ruin our grand entrance." The other wolf scoffed.

Another wolf then grumbled lowly. "Now, this is a meal I've waited my whole life for! It'll be _immensely_ satisfying to gobble up the Gale girl who escaped us.. all those years ago. And all her little friends.." The wolf purred.

Bryson clutched Dorothy tighter, holding her close and protectively.

"Your little Tin friend did a good job of chopping some of our friends up. Payback sounds nice. Especially for a disgusting group of outsiders like you all!" One wolf sneered.

Bryson realized these were the same wolves that the Witch of the West had sent in the original book. It seemed that the same thing must've happened to his version of Dorothy.

Did that mean Theodora had sent them? He shuddered at the thought. It would certanly explain how they seemed to know so much.

"The Gale girl? As in you know who that wore the you know what's?" Asked a younger wolf. "Oh, we do have a real meal on our hands."

"Dorothy may not wear the Ruby Slippers anymore. But to eat her and friends is a real treat, to say the least." A female wolf hissed.

"Oh, I don't need a pair of silly slippers to show the bunch of you a thing or two! Bryson, let me go." She huffed. Bryson just shook his head, not wanting to let her be any closer to the wolves.

"Pft! You guys can't hurt us! We have the Child of O-" Kyle began to gloat, but Tommy put his hand over his mouth. "Shush! I don't have.. my powers anymore." Tommy mouthed.

"An outsider child with a smart mouth. Times have changed in the outside worlds. I wonder...how that smartness will taste." A wolf before sneered the pack began closing in for the kill. The leader of pack had her eyes fixated on Colton, who whimpered and hid behind Theresa.

A red male parrot then landed in front of the lead wolf. "You are making a terrible mistake! I don't know who sent you bozos, but the King of the Jungle is not gonna like this! This is one of the only peaceful places in all of Oz right now! We don't need to contribute to this war."

"Oz is not a civilized place. These foolish outsiders just tend to romanticize it. I say we oughta teach 'em the true nature of Oz." A wolf salivated.

The parrot suddenly flapped out its wings in front of the wolf to distract her. "Run!" The parrot squwaked out.

The gang began to sprint as quickly as they could, Bryson clutching Dorothy tightly.

"Don't let them get away!" The female wolf instructed, swiping at the parrot that quickly flew away in fear.

The wolves then sprinted after Bryson and the gang through the jungle. They were right where the flying Dragon Machine was parked.

But the pack of wolves were too quick for the gang, pouncing in front of the flying machine.

"Ah, great. I can't believe you survived a fight with your future self, but now we're gonna get eaten by wolves with you." Charlotte scoffed.

Kyle began to scream at the top of his lungs in a last ditch effort to scare off the wolves, but they all laughed at him. Minus the leader, who remained calm and cold.

"Do it again! I wanna hear your fear!" A wolf commanded in a sadistic manner.

But instead of Kyle screaming again, a loud.. booming.. thunder-like _ROAR_ was heard.

Bryson and the gang turned to see a huge, looming Lion.

"Leave 'em alone or I'll turn ya all into my appetizer for the night!" Lion growled, then scared them off finally with another booming roar.

The scary wolves were suddenly rendered defenseless puppies.

The parrot returned to land by the Lion's side. "Thanks for the help!"

The Lion kindly dismissed him and the parrot flew off again. "I'm glad he got to me first. Otherwise.. ya could've been their lunch. Are you all okay?"

"Lion!" Dorothy beamed. Bryson let her go and she ran up to hug him. It was nice to see the Cowardly Lion again.

"Dorothy! I've been hearin' you were back. Nice to finally see ya." Lion purred and nuzzled on her.

Colton had been sniffling and hiding in Thersea's shoulder before peaking out when he had noticed the Lion was friendly.

"Anyway, I've been lookin' for ya all." Lion said. "Follow me. I need to show ya all somethin'."

...

The gang followed Lion closely and soon enough, he stopped after a few minutes of walking around the jungles.

He put his large paws up on a tall, thick tree. It seemed to block the pathway, like a dead end.

This seemed to activate something. The tree's bark suddenly split as if it were a door and they could see the other side of the jungles.

"Alright. Follow me." Lion instructed.

They could see a bright shining light through the split in the tree. As they walked through it, they were stunned.

Once they reached the other side, they were met with bright lush greens. This area of the forest seemed tropical, and the sun shined right on the scattered leaves.

Perhaps most curious of all.. was who inhabited it all.

Bryson eventually noticed that every single good-hearted outsider he had come in contact with during his adventures in Oz was around the area.

He looked over at Lion, seemingly dumbfounded.

"Come with me. I'll explain." Lion said. "That means you too, Dorothy."

Dorothy was distracted by the beautiful sight until she skipped off to Lion and Bryson.

...

The rest of the gang had been chatting with other outsiders.

Lion had led Bryson and Dorothy behind another tree.

"I don't get it. I've seen some of those outsiders at Emerald City. And.. last time. I saw them. And magic turned them back into children and sent them home. Yet they're here." Bryson said, confused.

"Ozma managed to take every single outsider and bring them back here. Some of them were staying at Emerald City and fled after the war broke out. I took them back here.. for refuge. And some of them had escaped and were never found to be brought back to Emerald City. Nevertheless, ever single outsider has been accounted for now." Lion explained. "This is the Outsider Sanctuary. Where they are hidden from any violent anti-outsiders."

"Yeah, Tommy told me about Ozma bringing every outsider bac here. It's insane." Bryson sighed as he looked around.

"Zavick told me about it, too. He was the one who captured me in the first place. He tried to get to me before my sickness started and I was transported to Oz." Dorothy explained.

"He did?" Bryson said in shock.

"I should've known. He had the same outfit.. the same mask." Dorothy confirmed with a nod. "He was trying to prevent my death by taking me for himself. Putting me in a safe place."

"I still don't understand. How did he even get here? And time travel?" Bryson squinted, rubbing his forehead in confusion.

".. I know." Lion said lowly. "One of the things I wanted to discuss with you." The animal said as he paced back and forth slowly.

"In Oz.." Lion began. "People from different universes cross. Like you two. Bryson, you're from a year distant from Dorothy's time. But it's also a whole different world. You both live on Earth, but they are simply different dimensions." He explained.

Bryson just listened closely, soaking it all up.

"This.. future version of you. He is simply from an alternate universe. You two are very similar, but different. And he knows this. He is no time traveler. He just jumped universes." Lion explained. "I don't know how, but he had the technology to jump universes. I suppose in his future, Oz developed enough for that to happen. He spent a few years.. depressed and searching for some sort of answer in every world he could find. Eventually, he discovered that these worlds colliding are larger than it seems... "

Bryson nodded anxiously. "How so?"

"There are different versions of Oz in each universe. In his universe, his own world and his Oz were very similar. So, yes. People from different worlds come to Oz. But these worlds and our Oz.. are one universe." Lion explained.

Lion continued. "He found your universe. Noticed how similar it was. Hired people to help him with his plan.. desperate for money to hire a lawyer in some custody battle."

Bryson gasped. "That's how Ethan is connected to this.. he and the people trying to take Colton away from Thersea are connected." He scoffed.

Bryson then squinted. "This.. sounds confusing. But I kinda get what you're saying." Bryson scratched his head. "It's like different subsections." Bryson squinted. "How do you know all of this?"

"I had a run-in with Theodora. Didn't get to ask her how she knew. But I managed to trap her and pounce on her. Claw her. We were near a river and I said I'd toss her into it and melt her if she didn't answer me. Somehow, she knows about this Zavick stuff. That's what she told me before her sister came by and tried to zap me. I had to run away before they ganged up on me." Lion said.

Bryson rubbed his own face in a stressful manner and Dorothy rubbed his shoulders in a comforting manner to ease his worries.

"How much do you know about the war?" Bryson asked, wanting more questions answered.

"Two sides. Pro-outsiders.. who now reject you as the Wizard. Despite the fact you freed outsiders, your recent rules and restrictions have rendered their ideals for freedom has something you oppose. Along with the fact you imprisoned a few after freeing them." Lion explained.

"So the anti-outsiders support me?" Bryson quizzed.

"Correct. They support the restrictions because they feel it prevents outsiders from messin' up stuff in Oz. Or from being here at all. They support you as Wizard whole heartedly and believe you can do no wrong. They think what you are doing is needed to prevent more disasters in Oz." Lion explained.

Bryson shook his head. "Ugh, the Ozians who support me.. support me for doing something terrible. God, I really messed up." He sighed. "I need to make Oz perfect. Like it was. And these stupid restrictions were such a terrible idea."

"Your heart was in the right place." Dorothy reasoned, always seeing the brighter side to the situation as she rubbed his back.

"The most important thing I wanted to tell you was what I was told by Scarecrow and Tin Man. They're currently at Quadling Country. They need to destroy what they called an Oz-hauler.. says it unlocks certain powers." Lion huffed. "And that they need Bryson to give it to them."

Bryson nodded. "Yeah. We need to go ahead and do that now, actually." He sighed. "I think you should leave the kids and Thersea here, though. And Doro-..." he trailed off and Dorothy gave a grumpy look.

"Bryson, no. Last time you went alone, you were almost killed." She sighed.

"Yeah, he's got bruises all over his face!" Lion exclaimed, causing Bryson to touch the bruises in question.

"If anyone's going with you, it's me. You know I can use Zavick's love for me as a weakness. And I know more about Oz than any of the other outsiders. Out of all of them, I've been here the most." She reasoned.

"But you're also a huge target for the evil witches." Bryson sighed.

"Oh, the one that gets killed by water? Oh, I'm just trembling." Dorothy blew hair out of her face and put her hand on her hips, not having any of it.

"She's too tough and stubborn, isn't she?" Lion sighed. "I trust ya, Dorothy. Even though I wish you'd stay behind and let me look after ya with the others."

Dorothy smiled and rubbed Lion's fur, petting him. "I know, Lion. But.. Oz all together has a better chance of survival if I do this." She kissed his fur. "I love you and you're the best lion a girl could ask for." She snickered.

Lion purred, nuzzling on her. "And don't ya forget it. 'Cause I could never forget you, Dorothy. No matter what."

Dorothy kissed Lion's mane. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

She walked over to Bryson. "Let's go destroy this watch. Together this time."

They told Lion to inform Tommy, Kyle, Charlotte, Thersea, and Colton of their plans and hastily left. They needed to destroy this watch quickly.

Because the stakes had never been higher. All because of Bryson's future, alternate self.

The thought made him shudder.

Nevertheless, Dorothy took Bryson's hand and sweetly gestured him to leave the area.

Soon enough, they had made their way into the Dragon Machine. The pair flew off to Quadling Country to destroy the Oz-hauler watch.

...

 _Will Bryson and Dorothy manage to find Tin Man and Scarecrow? And will they be able to destroy the Oz-hauler watch before Zavick destroys the world and Oz as we know it?_

 _Stay tuned. All reviews and support appreciated. Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day. x_


	29. Chapter 29: Quadling Squabble

It was night time when Bryson and Dorothy had arrived at Quadling Country. They could soon make out the shape of a lot of red surrounding the area and it looked beautiful in the night sky.

During their trip, they talked quite a bit. About smaller things, bonding over it and finding that they truly weren't so different from their younger selves after all.

Dorothy's cheeks remained pink and she was rather giggly with him during the flight. It seemed to be an after effect of their time alone earlier in the jungle.

Bryson put his hand on a lever as they lowered the flying Dragon Machine onto the landmass of Quadling Country. Dorothy put her hand over his, smiling at him as she helped him lower the hefty flying contraption.

He smiled at her and made sure to take advantage of his now closer look at the area. There were tall, rocky mountains and they made sure to lower the Dragon Machine close to the large red and white castle standing tall and proud within the region.

Bryson offered his hand and helped the doe-eyed girl down. He held her hand while walking quickly up to the main entrance and knocking on the door. He was taken aback once he saw who had opened it.

"Glinda.." he said in surprise.

He stood there in her usual white dress and long flowing blonde hair. And she had the wand in her hand.

"Bryson. Dorothy." She nodded at the two.

Instantly, things felt a bit awkward. There was a pause before Bryson spoke up. He cleared his throat. "I.. know we've had our disagreements. But we need to see Scarecrow and Tin Man. If that's okay. This is urgent."

Glinda just looked at him, sadness in her eyes before she nodded. "Follow me." She instructed before leading them down a lengthy hallway.

The pair followed the blonde as she had suggested.

"So.. what are you.. doing here?" Bryson muttered dryly.

"This is the land I ruled over before spending much of my time at Emerald City. I was ousted. I hid out for a long time. A few Quadlings broke into Emerald City while the war broke out. Retrieved my wand. And my sister's. So I am in my rightful place. In the south, working with my sister in the north. Theodora is controlling the west and working with her sister in the east. The two sides of the war." She said in her usual soft voice.

"Why are you helping us if you're so opposed to outsiders, then?" Dorothy asked, her voice a mixture of curious and annoyed.

"I may be against the idea of outsiders and Ozians co-existing. But I do not align myself with the repugnant ideals of Ozma. I would never hurt an outsider just for being different. Not all anti-outsiders are savages." Glinda explained.

The blonde turned to Bryson. "And you, Bryson. Or.. Wizard. Have been establishing quite the nationalist, anti-outsider rhetoric with your recent rules and restrictions. I took it that you perhaps changed your tune?"

"I did. For a while. And I was being a fearful coward." Bryson mumbled, still confused and angry with Glinda's belief system. At least she wasn't inhumane and cruel about it like Ozma. "Establishing an anti-outsider agenda. While being an outsider ruler. Of a land that was ruled by an old Wizard.. that was an outsider. For years." Bryson scoffed. "This is all ridiculous. I can't complain too much seeing as you're helping us, but I hope you know you're enabling Ozma with this behavior."

Dorothy squeezed his hand and smiled at him, as if to signal she was proud of his development.

Glinda nodded. "I understand your reservations. It brings me no joy to admit that Oz is not what it used to be. My beliefs are for the safety of outsiders and Ozians alike. All that has been brought by the co-existence of our beings is.. pain, I'm afraid." She sighed. "I know you are both grand people. And it is not your fault. But Oz simply isn't the paradise you believed it was."

"Well, you always have been one to over complicate. Like when I could have gone home two seconds after I got to Oz. And you knew it. And never told me until I killed your witch for you." Dorothy scoffed, scorned.

Glinda sighed softly, keeping her grace and poise.

"Which, if I may.." Dorothy clenched her jaw. "Was a bit.. impractical. Considering she came back from the dead." She huffed. "And is trying to not only kill me again, but marry the man I love. Just to humiliate me further."

Bryson couldn't help but blush at how confidently she had said that. He had realized they were still holding hands the entire walk and felt his heart flutter - despite the immense tension growing in the air.

He always admired Dorothy's toughness. But he knew she had to tread lightly. What if Glinda had had enough and decided to stop assisting them?

"It is a half-hearted resurrection, child. Merely a recreation from the crazed outsider and his scepter. The real Theodora perished long ago. By your hand." Glinda insisted. Bryson wondered if Glinda had mentioned Rabadan as a "crazed outsider" to prove her point.

"Mhm. So, when should I expect the next version of her to come around after I kill this one?" Dorothy spat.

"I take no pleasure in her presence.." Glinda sighed softly.

"Oh, it's alright. I don't mind killing her a few more times, really." Dorothy muttered. Somehow, Bryson thought there was still a sweetness in her tone when she spoke like that.

"Bryson, I notice that every ruler in Oz is at their rightful kingdom. Word has it that the guards at Emerald City are having a difficult time keeping its citizens calm and at bay. I recommend you return as soon as possible after your business with Scarecrow and Tin Man." Glinda changed the subject to avoid the tension with Dorothy. The young woman noticed this and just squinted.

"I suppose you're right." Bryson said, guilt and shame in his voice. It was his fault all these Ozians were troubled, and they were left with no ruler. "Are you sure, though? I'm surprised you'd want an outsider as ruler. Given your... stances.."

"I trust you two. Greatly. There are a few exceptions I can make." Glinda retorted.

"I'm not comfortable being an exception." Dorothy argued. "Everyone deserves to see Oz. And its beauty. To learn lessons and meet lovely people."

"Yeah, I don't think there needs to be an outsider V.I.P list." Bryson replied.

"Well, that is a shame. I took a liking to many of your policies. Although a few were a bit.. extreme for my tastes." Glinda responded.

Soon, she stopped next to a door. "But! It is not easy being in your position, child. I pray that everything works itself out for you both. I have... many things to attend to with the war going on." She sighed, seemingly distraught over the concept of a civil war in Oz.

"Scarecrow and Tin Man are in here." She nodded at the couple, then left them standing at the door.

...

"The war is spreading all across the land of Oz. Rapidly. As we speak. The only areas that now remain untouched by the battles are Snowmella's kingdom in the North. All jungles. And here.. in Quadling Country. There have been a few casualties throughout the lands.. but. None as bad as Munchkin Land." Scarecrow explained.

Bryson and Dorothy were slumped in a large room filled with books. Scarecrow sat at a desk with several papers he was examining. Tin Man was pacing back and forth, seeming frightened for the fate of Oz.

"What's happened with Munchkin Land?" Bryson and Dorothy asked at the same time.

Scarecrow took a deep breath. "..Being a pro-outsider region.. the anti-outsiders were able to lead a.. significant attack. If.. my calculations are correct." Bryson could see a lump in his burlap throat. "49% of Munchkin Land has been wiped out."

"Oh!" Dorothy cried out, putting her hand on her mouth in surprise. Tears flowed from her brown eyes immediately. She immediately reached for Bryson, hugging and squeezing him tightly.

"Oh.. Dorothy, I'm so sorry." He knew what Munchkin Land had meant to her. It was the first time she had ever seen Oz. With the first inhabitants she had ever met.

Hell, it was technically the first for him too - when he watched the movie. And one of the first places he had ever seen Oz.

That was...

 _It was even where he had met Dorothy._

 _Oh..._

He shook his head and bit his lip to stop his own tears. He cradled Dorothy and they held each other.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." The sensitive Tin Woodsman sobbed, shaking his head.

"Careful, Nick. You'll rust! We can't have that at a time like this." Scarecrow frowned.

Bryson stroked Dorothy's back as she sobbed on his chest, sighing and petting her hair as his own tears fell. "How.. how can we stop the war?"

"We can't stop it, Bryson. My reputation as a ruler is ruined. I'm a disgrace to Emerald City!" The straw stuffed man cried in agony, swiping off his hat and scratching his straw head in frustration.

"Yeah.. and that's my fault." Bryson sighed.

"Theodora's." Tin Man pointed at him sternly through tears. "I won't have anyone going around pointing fingers at themselves."

"But you're pointing right now." Scarecrow noticed.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Tin Man shook his head.

"It's difficult. I do not agree with Glinda's views. Or her sister's. In fact, Theodora and Evanora are the ones touting as pro-outsiders!" Scarecrow threw his hands up in the air.

"Glinda didn't lead the attack on Munchkin Land, did she?" Bryson asked, voice laced with concern.

"No, she has led no attacks. She doesn't want it like this. I just wish I could be working somewhere with a ruler who I can totally allign with. Theodora and Evanora claim to be pro-outsider and are being violent. Glinda isn't being violent, but she's on the wrong path! Oh, this whole thing just throws logic out the window." Scarecrow sighed deeply.

"Then who did?" Bryson asked.

"Oh, there is no civility or order in this war. Savages, they're all being. Random groups of anti and pro outsiders commence attacks! The belief system is so scattered and divided." Scarecrow shook his head and stuffed his hands in his face.

"Well, let's focus on something positive. We're about to destroy the watch and prevent my.. insane alternate future self from committing mass genocide." Bryson said dryly, in disbelief at the situation.

Scarecrow had been hard at work in fixing out the kinks in his machine. A green box that would shred any material, no matter how strong. It was like Oz's answer to a blender.

"Yeah, but we're still left with this war either way." Scarecrow sighed.

To see the characters of Oz in person, the friends he had gotten to know through spans of his life.. be so utterly defeated..

It disturbed Bryson.

"Alright. The machine seems to be done." Scarecrow said, looking at the green blender and stroking it to make sure it was sturdy. "Got the watch?"

"Sounds like my cue." A voice said lowly from the door.

Bryson froze.

 _No... no..._

Zavick! How did he get in here?! How did he know they were here?!

Zavick opened the door and was dressed in his usual black outfit.

Tin Man gasped and raised his axe. Scarecrow yelped and clumsily fell onto the floor, flopping around before he lifted his straw body.

Dorothy gasped as well, mouth agape as she clutched Bryson's leg and slowly looked up at Zavick.

Zavick squinted, just standing in the doorway. He didn't attack. He just stared. And slowly shut the door.

Zavick's eyes seemed fixated on Dorothy.

"This is around the time Munchkin Land is almost wiped out. I assume that's why she's crying." Zavick whispered. "You did this, you know." Zavick shook his head at Bryson. "You caused her pain. And you do not deserve her." He pointed, shuddering.

Bryson immediately gripped his watch and rushed to the machine on Scarecrow's table to destroy it.

Without hesitation, Zavick rushed over and unleashed his sword. He swiped the machine in half, destroying it.

"No! It'll take weeks to make another!" Scarecrow cried out.

"No! Shit!" Bryson yelped, clutching the Oz-hauler watch tighter now.

"No, no!" Dorothy sat up off of Bryson and rushed over to Zavick. She clutched and hugged him, looking up at him and pleading to him. "Don't! Please, stop this! You're doing this for me, aren't you? I'm asking you to stop! I don't want this, please!"

Tears ran down Zavick's eyes. "I'm sorry... darling." He frowned, stroking through her hair. "But this is for your own good."

It seemed in Zavick's reality.. Bryson.. Byron... never learned to stop his arrogance.

At least Zavick's interference had made Bryson stop it sooner.

"You're displaying the same arrogance you accused me of." Bryson said coldly. "How did you even get here?!"

Zavick squinted and gently led Dorothy away from him, like she was a delicate doll.

Slowly, Zavick approached Bryson with loud steps. He faced Bryson and sneered.

"I already knew Scarecrow and Tin Man were here. They destroyed the watch in my original timeline. But for different reasons. I knew you'd come here. And if it weren't for me being here, you wouldn't have known that. If it weren't for me being here, everything would have played out the same. Just a few different names here and there." Zavick barred his teeth, growling at Bryson.

"Don't hurt him.." Dorothy sniffled weakly.

"I'm not going to in front of you." Zavick waved Dorothy down and continued to speak to Bryson. Zavick was so close to Bryson it made him shudder. Like a mirror, only pressed right up to his face and aging him by several years.

Zavick pulled away only slightly. "I'm just going to lay it out clear for you. After Dorothy dies.. the war consumes Oz. In retaliation of your nationalist policies, pro-outsiders open a portal to Earth. Greedy men find Oz. They exploit it. They turn it into a theme park. Capitalize off of it. Oz retaliates and the war between worlds causes a battle so big, all of Oz is killed off. And Earth is left with dwindling resources and unstable climate change."

Bryson began to tremble. Hearing what was going to happen made his heart race. This couldn't be possible. It couldn't ever become so bad... right?

"And you could have saved both worlds. You could have discretely used the magic of Oz. To advance medicine. Science. Save it from pollution and lack of resources and over population. You could have saved Oz by treating it as the perfect land it was in the books. The movies. The groundwork was right there for you. And by trying to prevent your biggest fear, you only caused it." Zavick explained, his words slow as if to make Bryson hurt.

"I mean.. look at your wounds. I don't know who fixed you up. But I beat you to a pulp and your face is clear. But that's an example of the power of Oz medicine. But no, you wouldn't give it to your world. Paranoid. Again." Zavick growled.

Bryson shivered, looking into a nearby mirror and noticing he looked totally fine now. "And it was a Munchkin who fixed me up.. who fled her land because of the war."

"A war you caused. And she was nice enough to fix you up." Zavick spat. "As far as I'm concerned.. I.. and.. you. Killed those Munchkins."

Bryson gulped at the mere idea.

Zavick slowly stepped away. "So. I see that I am out numbered by you. Dorothy. Scarecrow. And Tin Man. Noble people with useful weapons. And you. So I won't be attempting to take this watch. But remember this."

Zavick stepped back to stare down his younger, alternate self. "I _will g_ et that watch. Either you'll give it to me to clear your guilty mind. Or I'll take it one way or another. And you likely won't even notice. I'll leave you with that. And one more thing." Zavick leaned in closer.

"Earth's population in my timeline is in the thousands. And it's ugly as hell. A disaster. Everyone in my Oz.. is dead. With its magic ripped away. The only silver lining I ever found was knowing Dorothy didn't have to see it all and suffer. The only absolute certain way to gurantee her survival is giving me that watch. I'm staying in this building all night. So you have time to come get me."

With that, Zavick left the room and calmly closed the door.

"By the way. I found the children you left in the jungles. Bad idea. That's the very next place the war breaks out in. Luckily for you.. I found them. And they're safe." Zavick said through the door.

"What?!" Bryson lept up in worry. "Hand them over!"

"I know the safe places in Oz. You don't. So no. Oh. And that Ethan fellow helping me? Does care about the Colton boy. All of the children and their guardians will be much happier in the utopia that I will create.. with that watch of yours." Zavick said menacingly, walking slowly.

"Damn it!" Bryson punched a wall in anger. He felt helpless.

Zavick _did_ save the kids from the forest, at least.

He seemed to help them. And the fate of them and Dorothy was sure to be much happier with his plan. Something Bryson could not guarantee in Oz anymore.

"No.. no.." he mumbled to himself. He could not be tempted by his future self. He could not let Zavick wipe out so many people to just keep his favorites in some distorted utopia. How had his future self developed such a god complex?

He mulled over it until the Ozians in the room broke the silence.

"You know, he wouldn't have been able to destroy the machine if you had just locked the door." Tin Man suddenly interjected. "Are you sure the original Wizard gave you those brains?"

"Oh, quiet, you!" Scarecrow huffed.


	30. Chapter 30: Destruction in the South

Had it not been for Dorothy snuggling into his side and mumbling quiet reassurences the whole night, Bryson would not have slept a bit.

Zavick telling Bryson the dark horrors of his future was enough to keep him up. Along with the generalized guilt of the war. The path he could follow.

Even if he did defeat Zavick, the war and the consequences wouldn't go away so easily.

There wasn't an easy objective this time around.

It wasn't just "get the scepter away from the crazy man."

It wasn't just "stop the theme park from happening."

And while there was the objective of "destroy the watch", there was so much more to it now.

Luckily, Dorothy kissed on his jaw and held him tighter. Her quiet whispers and soothing touches were enough to send him to sleep.

He just hoped to whatever God their could be that Zavick would not get the watch as promised.

Scarecrow and Tin Man, not requiring sleep, promised to be on lookout. He appreciated the safety net.

However, something else terrible had happened once he awoke.

"Bryson, Bryson! Get up! Get up!" Dorothy shook him awake.

He jolted up. "Did he take the watch?!" He exclaimed immediately, slapping his hand and feeling the Oz-hauler still attatched to his wrist.

"No, no! Quadling Country is under attack! Let's go, let's go!" She insisted, pulling and tugging on his arm.

Bryson gapsed and they ran out of the room, feeling the walls shake around them.

As they rushed into the hallway, a huge crowd of people rushed out and filled the room. It was frantic and claustrophobic.

"Oh, goodness!" Dorothy yelped out, almost tripping. She gripped his hand and they both held the wall for support. They squeezed each others hands so they wouldn't lose each other.

She pressed into him. They wrapped their arms around each others waist as they both leaned into the wall awkwardly to avoid the hoarde of people.

Bryson could hear screams outside and the castle continued to shake violently, making it harder for the pair to hold on.

Once the huge hoarde had cleared, Dorothy squeezed his hand tighter and rushed them out of there.

They ran together, panting. "What do you think's happening?!" He yelped.

"Just seems like we've got some unfriendly visitors!" Dorothy panted as they ran for the doors of the castle.

Once outside, they could see what the panic was about.

A pack of wolves growled and pounced on random Quadlings.

A flock of crows flew around to storm onto them, violently battering their beaks onto the people.

But most curious of all was the sight of creatures that resembled dragons. They weren't huge, but they weren't minuscule either.

The top half of the dragon-like creatures were black and the underbelly was purple. The outer parts of the dragon's wings were black and the insides were also purple.

Bryson watched in horror as the creatures flew into the the castles. Their body mass seemed to be enough to damage the castle.

They kepy flying into it, knocking over the structure of the castle. Everyone could only watch in horror as the castle was soon almost completely topped over.

Dorothy screamed and Bryson gasped out. "No!"

The two could only hope everyone had made it out safely.

A swarm of bees suddenly flew around, stinging and attacking people. "Oh, no! That's what Theodora sent after me years ago! Oh, no, I hope Scarecrow and Tin Man are okay!" Dorothy cried out.

Bryson and Dorothy ran aimlessly around the fields of Quadling Country.

Ozians, presumably pro-outsiders, were storming the area and attacking ruthlessly along with the several creatures launching a crusade of violence upon the land.

Bryson held Dorothy's hand tightly and they gripped at each other aimlessly in a futile attempt to shield each other from the attacks.

"Oh, this is horrible! This is not Oz! This is not Oz, how could they be doing this?!" Dorothy cried out in agony, sniffling as she continued to rush around with Bryson. They helplessly tried to dodge and avoid the attacks.

Bryson could hear screams and cried. Explosions in the distance. Glinda was nowhere to be found to help.

Rubble and debris began to fly out from the toppling castle and Dorothy screamed. Bryson gasped loudly and the two clutched to each other while trying to hurriedly storm the area.

But their worries were soon moved elsewhere. They rushed towards the trees to find out in a nearby forest area when they were suddenly surrounded.

"We've got him!" A voice cried out.

Bryson and Dorothy snapped their heads around to see several Ozians in blue outfits that read "P.O." Presumably standing for pro-outsider.

The Ozians all lifted up spears similar to the ones guards used at Emerald City.

"It's him. It's the Wizard." One of them sneered.

Bryson gasped, recognizing the face. It was the same guard who had rejected his rule and refused to serve under him.

In fact, a few of the people surrounding Bryson and Dorothy were familiar faces. Guards that used to serve him along with random Ozians he had never seen.

"Guys... I.. what do you want from me?" Bryson asked with a shaky voice.

"You, Wizard. We will not allow you to return to Emerald City to write in more nationalist and authoritarian rules." The defected guard now dressed in blue spat at him.

Bryson took a few moments. "Guys. Look. I understand.. that I let my fear get to my head. I did.. bad stuff as Wizard. I'm sorry. I don't intend to keep that up. But there is a lot going on around here." He said, arms up as if to signal the fact he didn't want to hurt anybody involved.

"Of course you'd say that when we're surrounding you with weapons, Wizard. We are going to capture you and end this war. Come with us or else!" Another pro-outsider huffed, raising their spear higher.

Bryson shivered and Dorothy spoke up. "Now, come on. You heard him. He admitted his mistakes. We don't need anyone else hurt.. or captured. Come on, everyone. Oz isn't supposed to be like this! We're supposed to treat everyone with kindness around he-"

"Dorothy Gale. You have been a tremendous help to our land. A true testimony to how outsiders only enrich the great world of Oz. But please, step aside. The Wizard of Oz is nothing but a coward. And we must take him to end this war." One of them insisted.

"Ending the war isn't gonna be that simple. Besides, I am on your side now! There is no reason to capture me." Bryson insisted.

"Wait a second. This... this isn't the Wizard. I know this man." A smaller voice said.

Bryson squinted. He gasped when he turned his head down to see a pro-outsider in the same blue outfit. It was a Munchkin. But not just any Munchkin. Donna. The first person he had ever spoken to in Oz that had helped guide him.

"Bryson Scott." The small Munchkin deduced.

The others squinted.

"Hey.. isn't that the outsider that helped us defeat Rabadan and those theme park goons?" One of them asked.

"I remember his statues. Similar hair and build. But he looks older." One of them noticed.

Bryson shuddered. "Shit.." he mumbled. No one had ever figured out who he really was. This is what he got for getting rid of his beard and hair.

"Oh my.. of course! He's a fraud! He was never the real Wizard!" The defected guard scowled.

"Wait, you don't understand! The Wicked Witch of the West did this! She wiped his memory and convinced him to rule over Oz. He had no idea what he was doing. Oh, please. Don't hurt him." Dorothy insisted, putting her arm over his shoulder as if to protect him.

"Theodora? That Wicked Witch stuff is propaganda set up by Glinda and Snowmella. Anti-outsiders, Dorothy! They were the good ones all along. They captured video of Glinda admitting to slaughtering a village!" One of them argued.

"No, no! I was there! The whole thing was faked! Theodora is trying to make herself look good. She wants to put Dorothy on trial and have her killed!" Bryson retorted in a panic.

"Yeah, let's trust the guy pretending to be The Wizard of Oz. A fake, all this time! No wonder you never showed us your magic." One of them groaned.

"An outsider siding with anti-outsiders. Sad. Well, let's take you back and expose you now." The defected guard insisted.

"No, no! If Oz finds out, they'll just grow more distrust!" Bryson yelled.

"Maybe they need a little more distrust in who rules over them." One of them argued.

"Bryson.. I can't believe you were the one setting up all these rules. You were such an innocent child when I met you. Inspired the Munchkns to rally together and help defeat Rabadan. And now.. here you are.. causing war and bloodshed. So many of my friends are gone.." Donna teared up.

That felt like a shot to the heart. He had never felt so much guilt consume him. Seeing the start of his Oz journey culminate into this years later was like a dagger to his insides.

"I... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this." Bryson teared up.

"I think we've heard enough. Surrender or we kill you here." The defected guard growled.

"No!" Dorothy stood in front of him.

"No, Dorothy.. it's okay.." Bryson knelled down as if he was going to surrender.

"Arms behind you. We'll cuff ya." The defected guard said.

Bryson did put his arms behind him and could hear them stepping forward to cuff him. Dorothy protested.

It was all a trick, however. Bryson sneakily turned the dial on the Oz-hauler and slapped it, being sent back to his world.

...

He was back in his cabin at home. It always felt so odd being in the real world after the chaos of Oz.

He had to be quick on his feet, knowing he couldn't leave Dorothy behind.

He grabbed a basket laying around the house.

...

"What in Oz name?! He just vanished!" One of them cried out.

"Maybe he _is_ the Wizard after all!" One of them suggested.

Bryson had re-appeared a few feet behind him. He made eye contact with Dorothy and nodded at her. She beamed when she saw him, tip-toeing over to him to not alert the group of pro-outsiders.

"Hey, what are you doing?" One of them asked.

Dorothy just rushed off to Bryson. "Alright, they spotted us!"

Bryson just threw the basket at the defected guard. It was a weak weapon, but it made him stumble over.

"Ah, go after the fake Wizard!" He called out.

Luckily, Bryson and Dorothy managed to sprint away and were eventually out on a field and away from the chaos of the area. The only good thing about it was the fact it seemed to stop the pro-outsiders from stopping them.

They found a large rock to hide behind.

"I'm glad we got away, but I hope they aren't hurt." Dorothy pouted. "We should go back now that we've escaped. Check on everybody."

Bryson sighed and looked on at the sight. The castle - or the very bottom half of what was left of it - was burning and they could hear the screams in the distance.

Dorothy gasped, turning away with tears in her eyes.

Bryson didn't know how much more he could take.

But then, something even more bizarre happened.

A big flying pirate ship came down from the sky.

"What the hell.." Bryson mumbled, squinting. It seemed that the Dragon Machine wasn't the only flying machine in Oz.

Suddenly, Flying Monkeys were descending out of the ship in the sky and down upon the ruins of Quadling Country.

Bryson couldn't make out what it was, but they had something in their hands.

The object shot out a strange purple ooze all over what was left of Quadling Country.

The pair both gasped. They were reducing Quadling Country to a purple slimy wasteland.

It was the strangest sight. He could hear people screaming, see the broken buildings and structures. See the fire in the distance. But the purple ooze and the nature of the land made it seem like a childlike massacre. The strangest and most unsettling combination he could imagine.

A few other monkeys flew down from the ship, carrying a gigantic fish net.

They dropped the net onto the blue Dragon Machine, capturing it.

It seemed as if the Dragon Machine had a mind of its own, the monkeys struggling to pick it up before the monkeys carried it back up to the ship.

"Oh, my! What could be happening now?!" Dorothy exclaimed in frustration and fear.

The two stared at the sight in horror and confusion. But suddenly, they felt something looming over them.

Before they could react, they had been captured.

Several more monkeys had flew down with a net that captured Bryson and Dorothy.

"Oh, god! What are they doing?!" Bryson struggled violently in the net, as did Dorothy. His hand with the Oz-hauler attached was now caught up in the net. "If I can just free my hand and reach you I can take you back to my world and get us out of this net!"

"But Scarecrow told me it can only carry one person!" Dorothy fretted.

"Well, there goes my plan!" Bryson gulped, looking up and seeing the monkeys fly them up in the net. They both screamed, and it was such an odd sensation being hoisted up by the flying creatures.

Before long, they were plopped onto the big brown pirate ship and it began to slowly fly away.

"It's one thing after another." Bryson huffed, frustrated as they disappeared into the clouds with the ship. He could've sworn the sky was red, but perhaps that was just his mind playing tricks on him.

After all, things in Oz were looking pretty bleak.

He sighed, continuing to struggle wildly in the net with Dorothy. His heart raced, wondering what was in store for them.

...

 _How will the war in Oz continue? Can Bryson and Dorothy get out of this trap? And what awaits them?_

 _Hope you enjoyed and have had a great Holiday season. I appreciate and am grateful for all support and reviews. Have a great day.x_


	31. Chapter 31: Shanghaied

While Bryson and Dorothy struggled in the net, they could hear footsteps approaching them.

A male flying monkey wearing gold armor and wielding a sword stood over them.

"Remove the net." He instructed the monkeys holding Bryson and Dorothy captive.

"Bryson Scott and Dorothy Gale." He looked them up and down.

This monkey was clearly in some sort of position of higher power given the fact he was actually speaking and giving orders. Bryson just wondered how he knew them. Perhaps it was from the legends and the statues of the two that were around Oz.

The monkeys flew away with the net and Bryson squinted. "Who are you?" He asked hastily.

"I'm Golder. Leader of this group of monkeys." Golder muttered. His voice was low and husky.

"I appreciate that you took off the net, but what I'd really appreciate is you putting us back down on the ground. What is this all about?" Dorothy huffed, her hands on her hips as she gave Golder an angry look.

"Apologies, but I can't tell ya that. You're more than welcome to take it up with my bosses when we get back to Emerald City. But until then, maybe you the two of you would like to cool off in the brig." Golder stated. "Put these two in the dungeon."

One of the primates was already ready to obliged, pulling lever that opened a floor underneath Bryson and Dorothy.

"Woah!" The two cried out in surprise, suddenly landing right where Golder had ordered.

They let out a small cry of pain as they landed on their butts.

"Ouch.." Bryson huffed.

They looked around to see a brown room. They were landed right behind bars and turned to see a few other people surrounding them.

Charlotte, Kyle, Thersea, and Colton were sat along the dungeon.

They all cried out in surprise when Bryson and Dorothy had landed with them.

"Ah. I'd say it's nice to see you all, but these aren't the best circumstances, are they? Starting to wonder if there's any place in Oz I'd be happy to see you all." Bryson was happy to see them, but his voice turned a bit cold. As if he was becoming jaded.

Dorothy put her hand on his shoulder, seeming a bit concerned before she looked over at the kids. "I'm just grateful to see you all in one piece. What's been going on since we left you all at the jungle?"

"After you guys left, that Zavick dude came by. He seemed to know about the hideout. Rushed in and told us we needed to get to a place that was more 'certifiably safe' or something." Kyle shrugged. "Took us to some place called Ev. Got attacked by wolves and crows and bees and dragon lookin' things. Those apes came by and swooped us up in a net. And here we are."

"Monkeys, Kyle. They are called monkeys." Charlotte corrected the boy, seeming irritated.

"Same difference." Kyle scoffed.

"Oh, Ev is a lovely town." Dorothy smiled. "I've been there before. Albeit a tad frightening. It's plum infested with Wheelers."

"Those are so creepy." Bryson sighed, looking around. "Wait, where's Tommy?"

Dorothy shot up, concerned. "Oh, nothing's happened to him, I hope. Do you all know if he's safe?" She asked with clear concern written on her features.

"We got separated during the attack on Ev. I don't know what happened to him. But we're all really worried about him. It's an apocalyptic wasteland out there." Theresa suddenly spoke up and frowned. Her son was resting on her lap and Bryson felt terrible for not making Oz a safe place for the boy.

"Oh Oz.. or... Oh god. Geez, I've been here for so long." Bryson sighed and ran his hands through his hair in a stressed manner. "Without his powers, Tommy could be defenseless."

"It's kinda funny. That guy who wanted to kill you is our only real hope at him being okay. He tried everything to keep us safe, but the place was a disaster and we lost sight of him." Charlotte frowned. "At least you're still caring about us in the future."

"He just needs to learn to love himself is all." Dorothy smiled at Bryson, but also looked somewhat stern. She rubbed his shoulder and Bryson smiled. Even through this war, Dorothy was the most caring person he knew.

Before he could muster a response, the doors opened.

"You're a talkative bunch. Acting like children." Golder scoffed.

"Half of us are children, technically.." Charlotte mumbled.

"Bryson Scott." Golder stated, waving off the sarcastic retort. "The captain of the ship wishes to speak to you."

They all gave worried glances, but Bryson nodded at them in a re-assuring manner and slowly sat up to follow Golder. He wouldn't show it. He didn't want his friends to worry. But he was a bit scared. Who was the captain and what could this be about? There had been so many twists and turns that he felt nearly sick to his stomach.

...

Golder escorted Bryson up a thin flight of stairs. Upstairs, there was a door. Golder opened it and pushed Bryson inside with a kick.

Bryson tripped over and fell to the ground. "Ah!"

"Careful with him! Don't hurt my boy." A voice hissed.

His stomach turned. He knew that voie all too well.

Theodora..

"Apologies.. captain." Golder said, closing the door.

Bryson felt the familiar coldness of her hands and nails touch his arm. He shivered in response as she picked him up off the ground.

He squinted, afraid to face her.

When he did, his face went pale. Seeing Theodora now after her absence from him was startling.

Her tan face didn't have a trace of make-up, but she still looked etheral. She wasn't wearing anything except a silk black robe and dark slippers.

"I wish Glinda was right when she said that bad witches are ugly." Bryson huffed. It was blunt, but Bryson was far past any sense of timidness he used to feel.

Theodora was clearly amused and laughed out loud at that, going as far as to throw her head back. "Oh, so you still find me attractive after getting your memory back?" She smirked and put a hand through his hair, twirling it around and caressing it.

He shivered. "That doesn't mean I have any respect for you. How long have you known?"

"About your memory? Oh, the moment you spoke to me one you had it back. Your body language said it all." She stated.

"So, why did you avoid me all that time? What's your plan, Theodora?" He sighed. "I've never seen you win at anything. Not once. What makes this different?"

She pointed at a chair.

It was black and cushioned, across a black desk that was presumably hers.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. But that's a very simple one. I was busy. It takes a lot of work to start a political movement, honey. You know that." She chuckled and took a seat. "You are quite smart, after all."

She kicked her long legs up on her desk and Bryson just tried to not focus on her physicality. Instead, he needed to focus on her heart. Which didn't seem to have much going for it.

He took a seat and cleared his throat. "So. A pirate ship. Got tired of the broom, I imagine."

"Oh, the broom was ditched long ago." She snickered, putting her thumb around her mouth and biting it playfully while she stared him down. Like a school girl with a crush. It made him shudder somehow. "I've come to know a lot more about your world, you know. And I thought it was a good idea to get one airborne."

"Creative." Bryson scoffed sarcastically. "Why are you capturing me now of all times?"

"Because we're in the end game now, sweetheart. Everything has worked just the way I wanted. You said I never won. And you are correct. But I've done nothing but win ever since the theme park thing came crashing down." Theodora chuckled.

"What makes this different from then?" Bryson challenged, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"I had to work with repugnant rich men then. And now I'm calling all the shots." Theodora shrugged before looking at him more intensely. "I told you this would happen."

Bryson squinted. "You.. told me what would happen?"

She smiled almost too sweetly. "Remember what I said? I told you what would happen if you tried to stop Oz World from being built. Instead of joining me. That Oz would fall. That Ozma and Glinda and all the higher ups would never allow you to come back. And now Ozma's been riling up outsiders and wiping their memories. I told you there would be push-back."

"So what? If Oz World had succeeded, Ozians would be enslaved. Oz would be something to be exploited. Not a real land." Bryson shook his head.

"It wouldn't have been ideal. I'm well aware. But it wouldn't have been as bad as it is now. Do you really think all those Ozians would be dead? There would be no war because Oz would be a theme park. There would still be all those buildings, all those Munchkins.. because it would be controlled. Looked after. And now it's far worse." Theodora explained.

She leaned her legs off and scooted her chair closer to the desk, closer to his face. "You and I could have ruled the park together, too. I would have let you call so many of the shots for the park. You know I wouldn't have kept those men around. I'd let you take care of the citizens. But, no. You ruined Oz World. And forced that man to go to his back-up plan. And take every single Ozian out of their world and into yours. To be auctioned off. Had you just.. let it all be. And not stopped me? It could have been a slow integration. Ozians would warm up to outsiders instead of being forced to fear them. And now there is all this division and chaos." Theodora explained.

"Because of me. I wouldn't have made it better then, either. The division is my fault. Either way.. theme park or war.. Oz loses. You're just trying to spin it." Bryson said. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"Bryson, you saw it. The division was here before you became Wizard, before you even ruled. This war was going to happen regardless. Oz World would have forced Oz to become something else than a system. It would be a park. That would be its function. But you didn't listen to me." Theodora argued back. "And here we are."

Bryson wondered if she had a point.

Would things have been better if he had agreed to join her?

He changed the subject. Thinking that was horrifying somehow.

"..So why all of this now? Why did you let the war happen? Why didn't you rule with me as soon as I was put in place as Wizard?" Bryson questioned.

"Because I wouldn't have been universally trusted. You were, because we made them think you were Wizard. And I knew you would struggle. I knew you would fall behind. And that's when I would have stepped in." Theodora explained. "I didn't think it would get.. this bad. The war. But it's happened. And you're hated. And the people of Oz are desperate. They now hate Glinda. They now hate Scarecrow.. and now even hate who they think is the Wizard of Oz. So when I step in and say I'm the good one.. they believe it. Because to them, everything has switched." Theodora explained. "Glinda's anti-outsider beliefs don't help, either. Just proves my point. Now that Oz is at its lowest point.. here I am to be their savior. The war is unfortunate. But I'm going to clean it up."

"You know, just because Glinda isn't perfect.. doesn't make you good. You lied to me, Theodora. You made me think you were my savior. Just like you're doing to the people of Oz. I was scared. My memory wiped. And you manipulated me. And put me in a terrible.. stressful position. And it seems you went away to leave me to my own devices. Make sure I was a weak and bad leader. So you could swoop in and be loved by the people of Oz." Bryson shook his head.

"I saved you. If Ozma had her way, you would've been dropped back in your world with no memory. Defenseless. Maybe even killed instead of that! I could have given you such a wonderful life. Free of the trauma of the past. I knew being Wizard would be hard, but I was going to come back for you. And rule with you forever. A few hard months in exchange for an eternity together. In our lovely little palace. Making Oz happy and great." Theodora argued. She almost seemed emotional when she spoke about it. He could see what looked like tears almost well up in her eyes and it confused him. Plagued him, almost.

Her eyes really were beautiful and despite her terrible actions, he felt so much empathy for her. If what she said was true, her childhood wasn't hard and Glinda was quite cruel to her.

 _Stop thinking about her looks. She used to be green.. she used to be green.._

Bryson's somewhat forced negative thoughts for her only helped a bit. He wished his negative feelings towards her were all that was left.

"Tell me." Theodora suddenly said, tears welling up before she took a breath. They were at ease now. "Do you remember those times of us being happy? When you looked at me like the sun?"

"That was when I thought you were a good person. When I thought you really were my savior. When I had no memory." Bryson said lowly.

Theodora twitched slightly, as if her feelings were hurt. "Besides.." Bryson continued. "I'm pretty sure you sent those wolves after us. They were gonna kill me and my friends."

"They were specifically ordered to bring you to me. Now that we're in the end game of this all. But they failed, so now you've been taken to my ship." Theodora argued. "I don't want you dead. I just want you to see things how I see them."

Silence filled the room for a bit before he spoke again.

"Theodora. I just. I don't know why I'm even trying this considering the lie you pulled over me. But.. what are you going to do once you rule? I want to know your real vision." He said with serious eyes.

"What I told you is my real vision, Bryson. Every single bit of it. The only thing I ever lied to you about was who you were. I meant what I said." Theodora huffed and crossed her arms.

"I liked that vision. But I don't agree with Dorothy's trial. You can't do that to her. Put her on trial and have her killed or whatever! I love her and I won't let it happen." He shook his head in defiance.

His admission of love seemed to sting Theodora somehow. "I'm pro-outsider. But to appease the anti-outsiders and bring unity, her trial is necessary."

"Don't act like it isn't personal." Bryson sighed. "She killed you and you want to humiliate her for it. She didn't even mean to kill you! And hell, you aren't even the person she killed! You're just a copy summoned from a scepter!"

Theodora clenched her fists and barred her teeth. "..I.. am.. sick.. of anyone.. telling me.. I'm just a copy. I... I am my own person. I'm.. I have all her memories. I am her. But better. New life! I meant what I said about wanting to be good, Bryson! Can't you see I'm trying to be good?!" She suddenly sat up and had fire in her eyes, small bursts of fire forming in her hands.

Bryson gasped, standing up and backing away.

Theodora's eyes cooled to their natural state and she looked down at her hands. "I.. I didn't mean to do that." She cleared her throat. "It happens when I get upset." She closed her eyes and put on a forced smile, sitting down.

"Quite the temper. Sure that's a good trait for a leader?" Bryson argued.

Theodora closed her eyes again, as if trying not to react. "You know, I'm well aware of this Zavick situation. A future you from another world. With the slightest of differences. He is you. He's done everything you have. And his plan right now? Is far more devious than mine."

Bryson shivered. Theodora knowing about this somehow made his heart sink. "How.. how do you know about that?"

"Crystal ball, remember? I've been watching you. I know everything you know." Theodora informed him. "And I began watching him, too. After I saw what he did to you. I wanted to see what his deal was. Found out a bit of information that your Lion friend managed to interrogate out of me."

"Ah." Bryson had remembered Lion telling him about that. "Of course you've been watching me. How long?" He huffed.

"Every so often since I left you to your duties at Emerald City. But that isn't the point, Bryson.." Theodora suddenly arose from her chair and slowly walked up to him. Her hips swayed.

"Had that future version not have arrived? You would have made his choices. I only know what you know. But he.. or you. Tried to guide the war. Failed. It ended up in such disaster that both Oz and your world suffered. And your precious Dorothy died. Now, you want to use magic to kill off a majority of the human race and start your own land. Like a god. I merely want to rule one land. The only people I want dead are Dorothy, Glinda, and Snowmella." Theodora approached him further.

Now, she was standing just an inch or two from him. "So, Bryson Scott. It seems you've succeeded my wickedness." She cackled lightly.

Bryson gulped. "He's.. he's not me."

"He's a version of you. Exactly the same in every regard with a few minor changes. I have a version of myself who did terrible things. You have a version of yourself doing terrible things." Theodora explained. "You and I are not so different."

Bryson's face was red with how close the Witch was to him.

"But that's besides the point. I have a crystal ball. I can tell you where Zavick is at this very moment. And I have a plan to stop the war." Theodora told him. "His plan is a lot worse than mine. Dorothy and your little friends have no power. I do. And I can make sure he doesn't enact his plan. Then, we can enact _my_ plan."

"And what exactly is your plan?" Bryson scoffed.

"Simply to save Oz. Have Ozians come together in unity. To make Oz the way it was. Like you wanted." She nodded at him. "You know that Zavick does not have your interests or my best interests at heart. We can work together. You know you have a better shot of preventing his genocide with my powers combined with yours. And I won't even have the farm girl's punishment be death. I can keep her alive, just to have you content."

Theodora offered her hand. "Join me."

Somehow, she almost had Bryson convinced.

...

 _Will Bryson join forces with Theodora? Why is she taking everyone to Emerald City? How will the stories of the war and Zavick continue? Find out soon! Thank you very much for all support, that and any reviews are all appreciated. Have a nice day.x_


	32. Chapter 32: Violent Voyage

"Theodora. I could never trust you after all you've done. Maybe you've made a few points, but there is no way I'll be comfortable siding with you. Dorothy and I can stop Zavick ourselves." Bryson argued. She was tempting and a good talker, but Bryson knew he could never trust anyone like her at the end of the day.

Theodora seemed only mildly surprised, raising her brow and crossing her arms. "Change your mind." She said, as if if were a simple command that would work on a whim. "Your thoughts are from.. a state of fear." She dismissed him. "And confusion. With all that has happened."

"I haven't thought clearly in a long time. I can give you that." He sighed. His mind kept going back and forth. Perhaps he could get rid of her after she helped him defeat Zavick?

No. No, it was too risky. Trusting her had gotten him into the mess of ruling Oz in the first place.

But it may have been risky fighting off Zavick without any powered beings to help them.

Theodora could see the look of contemplation on his face, she knew him well. With this in mind, Bryson became more nervous somehow.

"You don't have to answer now." She decided, as if to prove she wasn't as hot-headed as Bryson perceived. "I'll give you some time to think it over."

...

Theodora had ordered Golder to escort Bryson back to the brig and they didn't exchange any more words.

While the head monkey of the Flying Monkeys escorted Bryson back down the stairs.. he could've sworn the Dragon Machine was gone from the flying pirate ship.

It was massive, impossible to miss. And he knew it was there earlier.

Maybe it really did have a mind of its own. If so, the magic of Glinda's sister at least came in handy. Despite the fact he didn't have Glinda around to help him this time around.

Yet another reason he was almost considering Theodora's offer..

During the first two adventures in Oz, he would have died had it not been for Glinda's magic.

Maybe Theodora's help was a necessary evil..

He shook his head, sighing. At least he would be with his friends now. His biggest mistake was not listening to them as Wizard. This time, they'd help him make his decision.

All his friends were asleep. But Dorothy seemed especially effected. It seemed she had been worrying about him for a while now, clutching to the bars.

Golder opened the door, seeming to honor Theodora's request and letting Bryson in gently.

As Golder left, Dorothy instantly scattered to Bryson and littered him with questions. She reached to touch all over his arms and around his face as if to nurse him.

Dorothy was most concerned. "Oh, did she hurt you? Are you alright? Oh, I swear, if she laid one little finger on you.."

Bryson smiled at her protectiveness and patted her hand to put her at ease. "It's alright, Dorothy. She didn't hurt me. Or do anything to me. We just talked."

She slowly slumped against the door, reaching to take his hand and rest it on her lap. "..About?"

"A lot of things. About how.. she thinks if we didn't stop Oz World, the war wouldn't have happened. That even though I wouldn't want Oz to be turned into a theme park, it would be more ideal than a war. And.. I guess she's made a few points." Bryson sighed, shaking his head. "She wants to rule over Oz, still. And she knows about Zavick. She said that it's more guaranteed we could stop him with her help. And the thing is, she's true. I just don't want to enable her. Or help her rule over Oz. But I just.. wonder if she's right about a few things. I know how wicked she is, Dorothy. I really do. But even wicked people can be right about some things. And with how many mistakes I've made recently.. I just don't know what to do."

"Bryson.." Dorothy pouted and cupped his face, in close proximity with him. "You don't need to fret over all those mistakes. You were put in a vulnerable position and you've owned up to it."

"Thank you, Dorothy. I always appreciate you saying that." He smiled. "I know you're against her helping us. Rightfully so. It's just.. I'm so fearful of losing to him. Zavick. We don't have Glinda or anybody."

"Oh, Bryson. If you can stop a man with an all powerful magic scepter at the age of fourteen, you can stop him, too. Rabadan had Glinda trapped and you barged in and fought him off all by yourself!" Dorothy smiled.

"Yes, and I would have died had you not interfered at the right time." He reminded her.

"My point is that we don't need any magic. We don't need her to complicate things. Trusting the likes of her is a far bigger risk, if you ask me. We have each other." She stroked his hand tenderly.

He smiled. "You're right, Dorothy. Gosh, I love how you never give up."

"I try my best. I've come awfully close.. more than ever a few times these last few months." She admitted. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm causing all of this trouble in Oz. That if Theodora killed me.. it'd be better off for everyone and she'd leave everyone alone." She chuckled weakly.

"You know that's not true, Dorothy." He put his hand on hers. "It's like you taught me years ago. It's always best to fight back against what you oppose. Not run away and hide. Now I just know that fighting back should involve the people you love. That even though you want them to be safe, you can trust them to take care of themselves and help."

She beamed at that, resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh, I don't know how I went so long without you. You always put me in good spirits. I wish you were around when Uncle Henry passed." She clutched his arm.

"There were so many times in between when we saw each other. Where I'd just think.. wow, I'm having a bad day. Dorothy would know what to say. She'd make me feel better. And I'd imagine what you would do. And it would work every time." He smiled at her fondly.

She returned his smile and nuzzled further on his shoulder. "I just.. hope we can fix Oz after all this. And I hope.. we don't have to leave each other again this time. But even if we don't.. I'm very glad to spend this time together to the fullest. Now I know I won't have regrets if we have to get seperated again."

He just listened to her. Despite all his concerns and regret, he found solace in this moment. In the strange land of wonder and terror.

"But most of all.." Dorothy said. "I just hope I can be happy after this. If we do have to leave Oz. Whether or not I'm with you.. I just want to find that place with excitement and wonder. Fulfillment. Achievement. I do appreciate where I came from. I know there's no place like home. But I.." she shook her head, sighing both contently and with worry. "Would like to go somewhere exciting. Where I could settle. And have my own sense of family. Literal or not."

Bryson listened to her. He soaked up every word and smiled. "I'll always love you, Dorothy. You've been my first and only real love. Even if we have to find other people, I'll always appreciate what you've meant to me. I just want you to be happy whether or it's with me or not. I.. I've always believed in happy endings. Maybe this time we'll get it completely right, yeah?"

Dorothy sighed, an emotional look on her face as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you.."

"For what?" He furrowed his brows.

"Just everything.. even if we fail miserably.. we'll do it together." She muttered. "I'm not afraid to die." She said, a lump in her throat despite a confident nod. "Not here. Not knowing we tried our best and fought for what we stood for. If we died without confessing our love.. without fighting to our heart's content. Together. That's how I'd be afraid to go. I don't have that fear anymore."

He smiled at her as she leaned against his chest. "It's funny. We met ten years ago. And have only seen each other a few times throughout it all. But you've left such an impact on me.." Her voice became more and more tired. Soon enough, she was fast asleep.

...

Bryson let Dorothy rest in his arms. She and the others were still sleeping in the dungeon.

He eventually fell asleep himself, yet still woke up before the others.

He kept Dorothy in his grasp.

Footsteps were heard, and the head of the flying Monkeys was suddenly hovering in front of the bars that concealed the group.

The noise caused the rest of the group to wake up, yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"Let's go, everyone." Golder insisted. The group remained tired and silent. Hesitant, but they all knew they had to follow the orders considering they were being held captive by a powerful witch. It didn't help that Golder had six other monkeys surrounding them and watching their every move.

It was still dark outside. Presumably, morning was close to arrival.

"Where.. where are you taking us?" Thersea asked, clutching her young son close to her in a protective manner.

Bryson and Dorothy remained wary, their hands attempting to cover the two teens close to them.

They stepped around the ship and Bryson's stomach dropped the moment he saw the deck of the ship. They were being led to the end of the winged contraption.

Bryson could feel the weight of the ship under his feet. It wasn't moving. Theodora must have stopped the ship, and his heart sank wondering what she could have planned.

"What are you doing?" Thersea blurted out.

"A great question, dearest." Theodora suddenly replied, stepping out onto the deck. Bryson gulped at the sight of her. She was still in nothing but a robe. Dorothy furrowed her brows and scoffed, both fearful of the situation and seemingly almost jealous. She clutched Bryson's arm and he rubbed her hand in reassurance.

Theodora noticed the display of affection as she got closer, scoffing.

Behind her was Evanora. She was in her own black robe and her hair was down for the first time Bryson could remember. The sisters seemed to enjoy displaying their attractiveness.

His stomach turned slightly at the sight of Evanora. She was more unpredictable and evil, he knew that firsthand and from what he had seen in movies and books.

"So, Bryson." Theodora suddenly blurted out. She slowly approached him. The entire gang was lined up near the edge of the ship. Bryson and Dorothy were in the very back of the line.

"Have you given it any thought? What we spoke of?" Theodora purred and gently moved Dorothy's hand away from Bryson's arm. She replaced it with her own and stroked his arm. She subtly moved in front of Dorothy. As if to replace her.

"Why, you wicked, dirty, immoral... _hag!_ Keep your hands off of him." Dorothy ordered sternly.

Theodora cackled, turning to Dorothy. "Oh, you brat. You better get used to it. After you lose your trial, your life will consist of nothing but watching me play with your little boyfriend. Your litte friends, too. I'd mention your dog, but it seems time took that old thing." Theodora laughed cruelly. "And I'll mess with your little Scarecrow.. and T-"

Theodora was clearly getting a high off of insulting Dorothy. It was tense whenever they were near each other.

But Dorothy silenced her by suddenly smacking her right across the face.

Theodora gasped, her hair in her face from the impact of the smack before blowing it out of her face. "You.. BRAT!" Theodora screeched, lifting her hand to slowly emit a fireball in her hand.

"No, stop!" Bryson protested in a panic.

Theodora's fireball slowly vanished, lowering her hand again. "You're right.. anger gets me nowhere. I'm working on that."

Theodora slowly turned back to Bryson, still clutching his arm. Dorothy was panting with nerves, but looked as angry as ever. "Forgetting the girl as of now. Bryson, what is your answer?"

"No. My answer is no. 100%, no hesitation. I know for sure now what an awful idea it is. Letting you join us. We can stop Zavick ourselves." Bryson insisted. "Not like we know you'll actually help."

"Well. I do find it presumptuous of you to speak for everyone." Theodora raised her brow and turned to Bryson's surrounding friends.

"No, weirdo." Charlotte scoffed, muttering and rolling her eyes.

"Absolutely not. Get me and my son down from here!" Thersea reached for Colton and held him.

"Never.." Kyle agreed.

"Well. I have no use for any of you, then. Golder. Hand Bryson and Dorothy over to me. I have bigger plans for them. Throw the rest overboard, I don't need anyone else helping them." Theodora ordered. "I've run out of patience and we need to rid of those who wish to defy my plans of making Oz perfect." She smirked at Bryson, as if knowing he had said similar things as Wizard.

Bryson shuddered, hating to think of them as similar. Most of all, he worried for his friends.

"No, no! Theodora. I will definitely never join you if you kill my friends!" Bryson yelled.

"Where the hell is a bucket of water when you need one?" Dorothy hissed, snapping her head all over the pirate ship.

"ZIP IT, BRAT!" Theodora shrieked at Dorothy.

"Sister, I know we have our big plan. But why don't you just throw that brat off now? I'm sick of her smart mouth. Besides, not killing our enemies sooner never works in our favor." Evanora scoffed.

"No.." Theodora barred her teeth. "Oz needs to see that the brat is evil. She must stand trial. If public opinon sways on her, that's the final step I need to be ruler loved by all.. and if I don't break her down properly? The revenge isn't as sweet.."

Theodora then turned back to Golder. "Go ahead. Toss everyone off the ship."

Golder had Bryson and Dorothy stepped back as Theodora requested.

Evanora squinted, raising her hand as if to warn them what she'd do if they tried to save their friends.

The other winked monkeys chattered in agreement with Theodora's decision to kill the others. They flew around excitedly.

As Golder went to grab Thersea as the first person to throw over board, Bryson and Dorothy yelled. "No, no!"

But just then, a giant shadow was overcasting over the flying ship. The monkeys ceased their chattering and Golder paused, looking up at the sky.

Bryson knew that sound..

Kyle pointed at something in the night sky. "Hey.. it's.."

"The Dragon Machine..." Bryson nodded.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Everyone on the ship chanted out as the blue Dragon Machine clumsily stirred onto the ship out of nowhere.

The Dragon Machine landed on the ship, a few small pieces of the pirate ship chipping off because of the Dragon Machine's sheer weight.

Bryson and the gang fell over each other. They aimlessly grappled for each other to make sure they were all okay, slowly looking up to see the driver of the flying machine.

Tommy stepped out. Bryson grinned. "I knew it.."

"Tommy, you're alright!" Dorothy beamed.

Charotte and Kyle cheered in excitement.

Evanora rushed around the Dragon Machine, eyes widened with anger. "Get him, you dense apes! Kill that boy!"

Tommy had other plans. Slowly, he pulled a sword from behind him.

Bryson recognized the sword. It was Zavick's. Zavick must have given it to him. At least he was useful for that..

Suddenly, the monkeys charged as Evanora commanded them to.

Tommy slashed the sword around violently, slicing up the monkeys as he charged through them. He was slightly awkward and clumsy with the sword, but balanced himself by kicking at the winged primates. His defense almost looked like karate moves and Bryson couldn't believe this was the same timid boy he had met years ago.

Before long, the monkeys were screeching and flying off in pain and agony.

"Oh, you useless animals! Sister, come. Before they try to overpower us. We need to change our plans and get to Emerald City immediately. We can get the boy and the girl later!" Evanora yelled.

"But.. what if we ca-" Theodora tried to argue.

"No! Taking chances doesn't get us anywhere!" Evanora yelled back.

"Golder, attack the others! Bring Bryson and Dorothy to me at Emerald City!" Theodora commanded.

Tommy squinted, noticing the two witches were trying to make an escape. He raised his sword. His arm wobbled with the weight of it, but he managed to throw it in the direction of Evanora.

Evanora made a swift movement of her hand and the two witches suddenly vanished with a puff of green smoke.

"What cowards." Thersea dismissed the witches, picking up and holding Colton, who shivered in her grasp.

"Monkeys! Or whoever is left.." Golder hissed, looking down at the monkeys who were injured and the unscathed ones who flew around on the ship. "You heard Theodora."

Suddenly, the monkeys swooped in to begin attacking Bryson and Dorothy's friends.

"No!" The couple yelled out, but Golder pushed the two away violently. They tumbled over on the ship, grunting.

Tommy aimlessly slashed his sword around the flying monkeys that surrounded him and the rest of the gang. It was clearly harder for the boy now that he had to defend multiple people.

One of them lunged after Tommy, making him fall to the floor. "Oof!"

The monkey on top of Tommy tried to bite him in the face, hissing. Tommy raised the sword in his hands so the monkey bit it instead of him.

Thersea noticed this and suddenly tackled the monkey off of Tommy. "Stop!"

Thersea rolled around with the monkey on the floor of the ship. The monkey tried to reach over and swipe at her son, but the mother yelped out and grabbed the monkey's head. She bashed it against the floor of the ship, screaming. "I'm tired of this place!" She hissed out.

Bryson and Dorothy could only watch as spectators.

"This is really violent." Dorothy muttered.

"I'm not sure why I always considered Oz to be innocent." Bryson squinted, watching closely and trying to figure out a way to bypass Golder and help the friends.

Another monkey flew up and grabbed her, preparing to fly her away and presumably toss her off the ship.

Colton noticed this. "Momma.." he whimpered out. He stumbled over to the sword on the floor and slowly raised it. It was harder for him with how young he was.

"Colton, put that thing down! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Thersea yelled. "Mommy's fine, please put that down!"

Kyle scoffed. "Uh, mommy is not fine. You're about to be killed by a flying monkey."

"Hush! Colton, put it down!" Thersea cried out, struggling in the monkey's grasp and being more concerned for her son than the monkey trying to kill her.

Despite this, Colton clumsily threw the sword at the monkey. Like clockwork, the sword flew off and sliced the monkey's head clean off.

Thersea fell to the ground and panted out. "What the.. what.."

Bryson and Dorothy looked on in astonishment.

"Did I just watch a five year old behead a flying monkey?" Bryson squinted.

"Only in Oz, Bryson.. only in Oz." Dorothy scoffed.

Thersea grunted, raising herself up and limping. "Colton!" She immediately grabbed her son. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Suddenly, the monkeys turned to the sword that was sent flying off the ship. They grinned, knowing the group's only weapon was gone.

Just in time, Dorothy seemed to find something to help. Bryson nodded at her, knowing where her gaze was.

Bryson acted like he was going to lunge into the fight and Golder had all his attention on him. "No, you don't!" He pushed Bryson back and sneered.

But it was a mere distraction.

Dorothy had taken one of the barrels of the ship, mustering up all her strength to toss it at the winged primates.

Upon impacting several of them, the flying monkeys flew around in an aimless panic.

"Come on, let's go!" Dorothy cried out, gesturing to the gang.

They all hurried inside the Dragon Machine as fast as their legs could carry them, tripping inside.

"Hurry! They're getting away!" Golder cried out.

The monkeys swarmed the Dragon Machine, dangerously close to it.

The group scuffled around the Dragon Machine in a panic.

Thankfully, Tommy pulled a lever and the Dragon Machine was flying off.

"Woah!" They all cried out in surprise.

"We did it! We got away!" Dorothy exclaimed in excitement, the group high-fiving each other with enthused energy.

"You saved us!" Bryson exclaimed as he sped over to Tommy, who was controlling the flying contraption. "What happened? I heard you got separated from the others in the Land of Ev."

"Zavick. I know he's an enemy, but he protected me. He was at Quadling Country and saw the whole thing with the pirate ship. Told me all about it at Ev. He sent his own flying monkeys to drag the Dragon Machine back with me. Gave me his sword for protection. Said he would have came along, but he had to save the Jungle from setting on fire. Said he believed in me." Tommy explained.

"Huh." Bryson raised a brow. "For an evil guy, he can be quite helpful."

"Well, he is you. Or a version of you. And you're helpful." Tommy smirked.

"Yeah, not helpful for long if we don't defeat him in the end. He may be nice to you, but he still wants to commit mass genocide." Bryson scoffed. "But we need to get to Emerald City first. We can't let Theodora and Evanora enact any of their plans." Bryson said urgently.

"You're right." Tommy agreed. "Next stop.. Emerald City. And on your own accord, not from pirate ship kidnapping." He laughed.

...

 _Can our heroes manage to fight off the plans of Theodora and Evanora while also trying to defeat Zavick? Or will it be too much heat to handle? What awaits everyone at Emerald City? Find out soon._

 _Happy New Year, everyone. Good luck with a fresh start on a new decade. I'm thankful for all support. All favorites, follows, reviews, etc are all very much appreciated.x_


	33. Chapter 33: The Tree of Oz

The unease with the group could be felt in the air.

The Dragon Machine could only go so quick, and its top speed wasn't very impressive to say the least.

"We need to kick it into high gear." Kyle suggested. "The witches are probably already there. Teleportation and everything."

"They can't just rule over Emerald City immediately, though. Its divided down there as is. We have some time." Bryson assured, still next to Tommy.

"Yeah, stop being such a downer." Charlotte scoffed, annoyed.

"Now, you two need to be kinder to each other." Dorothy scolded like a mother. "Oz is divided enough as it is.." She said, her voice sounding sad.

"Yeah. Turbo here will get us there quicker than you think. At least it's not on foot." Tommy said.

"Turbo?" Bryson tilted his head. "Did you name the Dragon Machine?" He chuckled in amusement.

"Well, yes. Animals and trees can talk here. Might as well personify this thing." Tommy laughed.

"Fair enough." Bryson chuckled.

"I just hope that name applies to its speed. We're gonna lose time over here." Kyle sighed, distressed and anxious.

Tommy looked stressed himself, biting his lip as if in deep thought.

Bryson took notice. "What is it?" He asked softly.

"I.. I know we should probably get to Emerald City as fast as lighting and all. But.. you did say it'd probably take a while for them to actually establish their authority." The blonde teen shrugged.

"I'm listening.." Bryson raised a brow.

"What if.. we made a detour first? An important one." Tommy suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Kyle huffed in the back.

"Well, let's listen to what he has to say first." Thersea suggested, stroking the hair of Colton snuggled in her lap.

"It's just.. Snowmella told me about something when I was staying with her. And with everything that's been happening recently.. I haven't had time to check it out. But we're in that direction now. And if we're going to face the witches and Zavick and who knows what else.. it's a risk I think we should take." Tommy shrugged.

The teen looked out the window. "..The Tree of Oz. A landmark near the jungles of Oz. She told me it has something there that could help me unlock my powers. She said it's no guarantee, but.. Bryson isn't hurt now. And he said we have some time. Theodora and Evanora can't conquer Oz in one day, assuming they made it to Emerald City. If I can get my powers back, I can undo this all in one go. Heck, even if they do take control. My powers can undo it."

Bryson suddenly looked stunned, a grin beginning to appear on his face. "I mean.. you can essentially do anything with your powers.. Tommy. Oh my god... this could stop the war!" Bryson now had a look of hope and optimism on his face that hadn't been so present in ages. "All my mistakes.." The burden of knowing the war he caused wouldn't vanish. But knowing they could wipe it all away with Tommy's magic... it'd certainly make him feel better, to say the least.

Dorothy smiled widely in acknowledgement, rushing and reaching over to grip Bryson's arm to express her shared excitement.

"But if it doesn't work, we could just be making everything worse." Kyle muttered.

"Well, no matter what we do we're gonna have to take chances." Bryson said, chewing on his lips. He looked around the room. "What does everyone think?"

The chatter in the room seemed to indicate that everyone was either on board with the idea or unsure.

"Alright. I'm gonna go with my gut, then." Tommy smiled.

...

On the way over, they passed over the ruins of Quadling Country. It looked ooze infested and there was smoke around the area. It served as a reminder to Bryson. That they needed to act fast. The idea that they could undo this all in one quick motion thanks to Tommy was the best news Bryson had heard in a while.

His biggest hope was that they could bring all the people who had died from the war back with the magic.

Soon enough, the Dragon Machine was flying over a beautiful, seemingly endless dense jungle area. It was far south around the jungles of Oz and almost obscured. It seemed to be one of the areas where the war had not yet disrupted the way of life.

Even in these trying times, Bryson was blown away by the magical serenity of Oz's landscape.

"Snowmella's directions were right. Tree of Oz, dead ahead." Tommy stated.

Through the front window a beautiful, mountain-like rock formation in the shape of a tree could be seen.

Soon enough, the Dragon Machine had landed in an area around The Tree of Oz and the group had made their way out.

"Oh, isn't it wonderful? It's so nice to get a reminder of what we're all fighting for." Dorothy smiled, clutching Bryson's arm. Bryson smiled widely at that before Tommy spoke up.

"Over here. A cave. Snowmella said this is where I need to go to get my powers back."

"What powers?" Colton suddenly spoke up, still being held by Thersea.

"You'll see if I get 'em back, buddy." Tommy replied. Seeing Tommy speak to Colton reminded Bryson of how he used to speak to Tommy.

Everyone had grown up so much. It made him realize how long his relationship with Oz had lasted.

"Where exactly are we headed, anyway?" Bryson asked.

"It's the heart of the Tree of Oz. Right in the middle of the area. Snowmella told me this is where the people of Emerald City buried the original king of Oz. After Evanora killed him." Tommy explained.

The cave was a bit dark, but nothing too intimidating. The group found solace by remaining close.

But once they exited the cave, they were astonished at the sight before them.

There were a handful of giant creatures walking around in a serene and grassy area. There was a large pond in the midst of it all, and several tall trees.

"Are these.." Bryson squinted at the large creatures. They were completely giant. Bryson had never seen such large animals in Oz. "They look like dinosaurs." He said in awe. "Like.. Brontosauruses?"

The creatures were massively tall and gray. They had long, thick necks with bulky torsos and long tails.

"Just like them. Snowmella told me all about this place. According to her, they aren't called dinosaurs in Oz." Tommy said as the group looked on in amazement.

"What are they called?" Dorothy wondered.

"Big creatures." Tommy replied.

"Well, that's certainly more to the point." Dorothy pursed her lips, grinning at the sight. Bryson was somehow now more focused on Dorothy's reaction and her smile than at the creatures towering over them.

The group continued to walk around in amazement at the sights of the huge creatures. Even after all these years, Oz's beauty and oddness stunned Bryson and filled him with glee and excitement.

They came across different multi-colored fruits growing on trees. Bryson even spotted the familiar sight of a Jitter Fruit and knew they'd come in handy, stopping so everyone could get a taste of the calming food.

"Should we really be stopping to eat? We gotta hurry." Kyle huffed.

"I appreciate your worry, but we won't get to Emerald City at all if we pass out from hunger first. Eat." Bryson scolded like a father, Dorothy chuckling to herself in amusement.

But as they stood around to fill their stomachs, they could hear hissing in the distance.

The sound of quick footsteps began to fill the area and they all froze.

"Uh.. oh.." Bryson mumbled.

Out of nowhere, a few Kalidah sized creatures pounced over a rock and into the grassy area the group was standing in.

They resembled Kalidah's in stature and has some of the familiar stripes and fur. However, they almost looked more like Raptors. The land of Oz had so many strange creatures that Bryson had not even discovered.

Unlike Kalidah's, however, they could speak.

"Outsiders." One of them hissed. "I can sense it. Look at those clothes. Get out of here before the war comes to us. We won't no part of it!"

"Scram before we make you." Another hissed, showing its sharp teeth that made the group recoil in fear.

But larger footsteps were soon heard that made the ground shake just slightly.

Everyone snapped their heads over to see another breed of a dinosaur-like creatures in a pack together. They had spiked neck frills, beaks, horns, and a thick protruding lump of bone on top of their snout that was accompanied by small horns.

"Those look like rhinos." The small child Colton had noticed.

"Alright, you all. Leave these beings alone. I understand your views, but we cannot spread hatred. I thought we agreed to be centrist on this whole outsider ordeal?" The male leader of the horned creatures spoke. He had what sounded like a British accent.

The Raptor-like creatures hissed and scampered off, seemingly intimidated by the horned creatures. Bryson figured the horned ones seemed to have some sort of authority within the area.

"Well, gee. Thank you for aiding us!" Dorothy put on a sweet smile.

"if you want to thank us, leave immediately. If the wrong creatures find you, violence will spread. We will not have our territory indulge in this childish war." The male leader responded in a slightly cold manner.

"We're here for the heart of the Tree of Oz. Or whatever it is. Do you know where it is, mister.. dinosaur thing?" Charlotte squinted.

"I know what you're referring to. The ground has been littered with bones of those who have tried. And failed." The male horned creature squinted.

"Yeah? Well, we're different. We won't fail." Tommy insisted. "I'm the Child of Oz and I was sent by Snowmella. And these two?" Tommy pointed at Bryson and Dorothy. "Dorothy Gale. Bryson Scott. They've done more for Oz than you can imagine."

The male leader's cold demeanor suddenly changed and he gasped. "Bryson Scott.. and Dorothy Gale?! And.. the Child of Oz?! Sent by Snowmella herself?!" He gasped. "These are hefty claims! The legends of you three are very popular along our lands. I've seen Ms. Gale in paintings. You've blossomed like a true woman! It.. it really is you. All of you. But what about the rest of you? How can I be sure?"

"If the legends say they're so brave, that explains how we got here in the first place. I don't imagine you have an awful lot of human visitors. And I wouldn't let them lie to either me or you." Dorothy reasoned, arms crossed. "Especially Bryson, I've known him for an awfully long time. Who are you, anyway? You know who we are now. It's only fair."

"I am Brick. Leader of my pack. What exactly is going on here? Why do you want to visit the heart of the Tree of Oz? The Child of Oz should have all the power in the world, no? What could the heart of the Tree of Oz offer you?" He squinted.

"He did. He lost his power. Ozma took it." Bryson told the horned creature.

"Ozma... I don't know what has gotten into Ozma. She was once a noble leader." Brick huffed, sounding annoyed and slightly distraught.

"Theodora and Evanora are plotting to take control of Oz. And there's a man who has one of the missing shards of the Ruby Slippers. With that power combined with the watch Bryson has.." Tommy pointed to the green Oz-hauler on Bryson's wrist. "He could wipe out everything and everyone. That's unlimited power. The only way to stop it is my own power."

"Theodora and Evanora are witches I could never trust. And a man got a hold of a missing Ruby Slipper shard? How is that possible? I thought the majority of the shards were buried in the desert. He must have access to certain ways of travel." Brick deduced. "The only other shards I know of are the two that Glinda kept on purpose. To power those two magical scepters."

"Well, he's from the future." Thersea added. "I guess he had the means to find them."

Brick squinted at that and contemplated it. "Well.. it does seem you all are who you say you are. I can trust the Child of Oz to use his powers properly. Unlike the outsider man who got his hands on that one scepter. Started all this nonsense." Brick scoffed.

Brick looked at Bryson's green Oz-hauler watch. "Was that object made with Oz material?"

"Yeah. Ozbits and Cadoodles, Scarecrow said." Bryson replied.

"Oh, no.." Brick shook his head. "This man you speak of... if he uses an object with those materials.. combined with the left over magic of a Ruby Slipper shard.. he would become a god."

"Follow me." He said sternly.

...

Brick had left his pack to guide the human travelers. He led them into a similar looking cave from before. But this time, there was a large golden door on the right. Brick swiped it with his horn and it seemed to be some sort of touch-based code.

The door opened there was a small narrow room. Nothing was in it. Except for a beautiful gold beam of light shining down from the ceiling onto.. a tombstone. But with no label.

"What.. is this?" Dorothy whispered.

"The heart of the Tree of Oz. The sacred tomb. What makes the area so special. This.. is the late king of Oz's tomb. And it is said whoever enters into the space and its light.. gains the powers of Oz. Legend says that the king's soul is what fuels it." Brick explained. "But no one has ever successfully tried it."

The whole group looked at Tommy.

"Well, I guess it should be Tommy. He was the one with the supernatural powers, after all. Please hurry before those witches turn this place into a shit hole." Kyle sighed.

"Be nice." Dorothy frowned.

"No, he's right. I need to do this right now." Tommy said.

The group watched in awe as Tommy slowly walked over into the beam of light.

The group seemed to take one collective gulp as Tommy stepped into it.

Bryson and Dorothy reached for each other's hands at the same time and gripped each other as if to brace themselves.

The tension was clear in the room.

If this worked... the war... Zavick... all of Bryson's worries would be gone.

His heart was racing.

This was Oz. Of course this would work.

It.. always worked.

The good guys always won.

 _... Right?_

The whole room lit up, almost blinding everyone in the room.

It lasted for a few seconds. The light soon faded.

"Well?" Charlotte asked.

"Did it work?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. I mean...I don't feel any different." Tommy frowned, looking over his own body.

Tommy closed his eyes, seemingly trying to reach his powers and...

"N-nothing.." Tommy frowned, horrified.

He tried again for what felt like a solid minute. He squeezed his eyes shut and..

"Nothing." Tommy said, his voice softer and weaker now.

"Damn it!" Bryson suddenly cursed and ran his hands through his long brown hair in a stressed manner.

Dorothy frowned and immediately consoled Bryson, rubbing on his arm and frowning.

"I told you guys this was a bad idea." Kyle sighed. "And now those witches are five steps ahead. And god knows what Zavick is doing right now."

"I'm.. I'm sorry, everyone. I just wanted to help." Tommy frowned, looking down at the ground. "I messed up. Bad."

And just like old days, Bryson was looking at Tommy and nurturing him. "Hey.. buddy. Don't say that."

Despite the bleakness of the moment, Bryson had now realized something. "Look. We wasted time. And we're at a bigger disadvantage now. That's the truth. But.. hey. You did what you could. You believed in your heart of hearts.. that this could work. To protect Oz, to save everyone. No one is perfect. Risks are part of battles. And sometimes it doesn't work out. Doesn't mean all hope is lost."

Tommy smiled at that. And so did Bryson.

It made him realize something.

Maybe.. he wasn't right to blame himself for his failures as Wizard.

He did what he could. What he thought was right. For Oz.

Nobody was perfect. But maybe Oz still could be.

"And Kyle, I understand why you're so stressed. You wanna save Oz. Disagreements happen sometimes. But you both want to save everyone. And we all have the same goal here, everyone. We can work together despite the disagreements and make great things happen." Bryson smiled.

"Yeah.. you're right." Kyle said, smiling now at Tommy.

Suddenly, he realized something.

With this in mind...

They could save Oz.

If he could convince these two teens, maybe he could convince the citizens of Oz to work together. To stop the war.

"Let's go back to Emerald City. Assuming nothing else happens along the way and that it's not taken already been compromised.. I.. I actually feel like we can win now." Bryson smiled.

"We just lost horribly in this scenario and now of all times you think we can win?" Kyle squinted.

"If there's anything I've learned through my adventures, it's that failure can shape you. Let's go, guys." Bryson said, sounding more confident now.

"I wish you good luck." Brick looked as if he was frowning. "The Ruby Slippers.. the scepter.. the Child of Oz's power.. and this tomb. Those were the main magic pieces of Oz that were all powerful. That had no limits. And it seems this tomb.. was all but a myth. And none of those legitimate power sources are around anymore. All except for that second scepter. The one Rabadan used was destroyed. And I can't imagine where the second is."

Bryson's heart sank.

"Ozma is the only one left with that kind of power. And given her recent stances.. she could abuse it. I wish you all luck. You and all of Oz will need it."

He realized that despite his newfound confidence... this was going to be harder than any of his adventures.

There was no magic to serve as a quick fix this time.

This time, there was no easy out.

He realized now that they couldn't afford any more mistakes.

The group scampered off back to the Dragon Machine and flew off the Tree of Oz.

As quickly as they could.

...

 _So it seems our heroes are lacking a power source. In the original story, the scepter undid all its terror. In the second story, Tommy's powers were unlocked and he saved the day. It won't be so easy this time without these sources._

 _How will they get out of this? Can Bryson rally the people of Oz successfully? Can they defeat Zavick or the witches without a major power source?_

 _This and more will be answered soon. Thank you for your support and reviews. Always much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.x_


	34. Chapter 34: No Easy Way Out

Soon enough, the Dragon Machine had flown around the outskirts of Emerald City. It was night now, and the shiny greens were unmistakable.

"It's already night." Bryson sighed. "I hope they haven't done too much damage."

"Don't worry. How much damage could they possibly have done in such a short time span?" Theresa questioned in the back.

"Not a lot if their track record is the same. It's Zavick that I'm concerned over.. more than them, anywho." Dorothy voiced her opinion.

"Well, I guess we're about to find out.." Tommy muttered. Slowly, he pulled a lever to let the Dragon Machine descend into the forest among the poppies. It was a fairly long walk from there to Emerald City, but nothing unreasonable. And a good place to sneak in undetected.

Slowly, the group tip-toed out of the Dragon Machine and hid behind it. "Only thing that sucks about this is the Dragon Machine is giant. We have to be stealthy, but quick. There could be guards coming to check on this stuff. At any mom-"

Suddenly, Thersea yelped and turned around. The gang followed.

"What are you doing here?!" Thersea demanded.

Bryson looked on in surprise. It was Ethan.

"The whole group of you. You all need to leave. You're in danger. You need to get in that big flying thing and flee as fast as you can." Ethan said.

Bryson squinted, shocked that the man seemed to want to help. He had aided Zavick earlier. He wondered what his intentions were.

"We don't believe in running from our problems. Unless you've got a big bucket of water, I'd suggest you scram." Dorothy huffed. "We're going to stop those witches." She said both stubbornly and confidently.

"A bucket of water is not going to get rid of Zavick." Ethan argued.

"Oh, so you're helping us now? You took my Oz-hauler watch earlier. Do you have any idea what he wants to do with that thing?" Bryson huffed.

"I didn't know at the time. I mean.. I.. I knew some of it. That he wanted to transform the world into his own vision of a paradise. But I had no idea he was going to kill off most of the human race in the process! I overheard him days ago. I was wrong to help him." Ethan admitted.

"I don't believe you!" Thersea suddenly blurted out at Ethan. "You're in on it. Either with the Zavick guy or the witches! With Gwen and Rebecca! Just like you were in cahoots with those two when you took my.." Thersea suddenly stopped talking, as if remembering her son was in her arms. Bryson still didn't know the whole story, but the woman seemed hesitant to badmouth the man in front of the young boy.

"You were at Theodora's caste with Gwen and Rebecca. Maybe you're also working with the witches." Bryson squinted.

"I wasn't. Theodora tricked me into thinking she was the good one. That she cared about the struggle going on with Thersea and all of us. And that we'd be helped in Oz. I see now that she only pretended to care to make herself look noble and good to Oz. I know all about her plan. Zavick recruited me as his partner because he found me trustworthy." Ethan turned to Bryson. "You find me trustworthy in the future. Or at least.. that version."

"So.. you know." Bryson scoffed and shook his head, ashamed. Anyone knowing the fact that there was a world where he became such a monster... it made him feel so much shame.

"He's told me everything. He told me that evil wins, that Oz and Earth are destroyed in the future. Showed me the proof, too. I thought his plan would be good. To prevent that all, give everyone a happier situation. Now I see that the fate he'd bring our worlds is even worse." Ethan said. "Besides, you're not one in any position to judge." Ethan was now looking at Bryson. "Look at what you become in the future."

In a flash of anger, Bryson growled and gripped Ethan by his shirt. He slammed the man against the Dragon Machine. "Listen, buddy!" Bryson's teeth were snarled and the group gasped. "I am _nothing_ like him! Alright! Nothing! He is just.. a version of me. That's all." Bryson began to tremble as he gripped Ethan's shirt. He gulped once he realized the irony of the situation.

He slowly let his arm fall.

"You have the same look in your eyes that he does. When you get angry.." Ethan said. "You have a lot of anger in you. I can see that."

Dorothy rushed up to Bryson and caressed his arms. "It's okay, it's okay. We're all a little.. tense, darling."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry." Bryson sighed. "I just... how can I trust you?" Dorothy's touch helped, but Bryson felt the anger that had arisen. It showed him how he could become like his alternative future self.

"Look... I'm the only shot you have at saving Oz right now. If you don't wanna hide.. which I suggest you do. Considering the witches are here and Zavick himself is plotting his own arrival. As soon as a few days or hours, depending on how long he is." Ethan gulped. "But.. if you don't want to hide. We c-"

"Hey!" Dorothy suddenly yelped.

Bryson snapped his head over to see that Dorothy's hand had been forced upward and was being forced into shackles.

"Ouch!" Bryson yelped out as he felt something cold being tightened harshly on his wrist.

He looked around to see that Evanora had applied Dorothy's shackles. And none other than Gwen and Rebecca were applying the shackles to the rest of the group's wrists. They all tried to resist, but it was done so hastily. When Evanora had hovered over Gwen and Rebecca, there was no chance.

Bryson turned to see that it was.. of course. Theodora who had applied his. She was in a long red dress to match her red dress, that looked similar the dress Glinda always wore. Somewhat of a contrast to her sister, who was now in her usual black sparkly dress.

"Not to worry, lovely. This is only temporary. For you, at least." Theodora giggled in a menacing tone as she stroked Bryson's restrained wrists.

Suddenly, Evanora snapped a finger. "Get this big pile of junk off the land of our kingdom."

A few flying monkeys suddenly flew down with the same net used to capture the Dragon Machine from earlier. They had seized it once more with the net, carrying it far away high in the air.

"How are you two back here?" Bryson squinted at Gwen and Rebecca. "I sent you both home!"

"Ozma brought them back. And they are now one of our many loyal assistants." Theodora said while continuing to stroke the shackles on Bryson's wrists. "That happens when you don't rule a kingdom properly and treat its citizens quite poorly. They turn to the opposition quite quickly."

"No.. there's no way in hell you've taken control! Oh, get me out these shackles, you ugly old witches! I'll take you myself!" Dorothy yelled and exclaimed, struggling in the grasp she was held in.

Theodora cackled. "Oh, it's gonna be a joy watching that brat slowly lose all that spunk over the next few months." She hummed lowly. That made Bryson shiver. "Your little child of Oz doesn't have those powers of his anymore. There's nothing you can do to stop this." Theodora said lowly, eyeing Tommy who just struggled in his shackles.

"The people of Oz are eager to see the fake Wizard in chains. They're against Glinda. Against you. A few speeches here and there and a few displays of power and.. Emerald City was ours." Evanora chuckled and gloated. "They know now, that you are a fraud."

"Mm, yes. But his broken reputation isn't infinite. I do want to patch that up, rule with him. But for now, they are eager to see you in the dungeon. Getting a taste of your own medicine. But don't worry, your life in the dungeon will be short before you come to live with me in my bedroom." Theodora chuckled. "It is a mere phase. Your current reputation.. the fact I revealed to Oz that you're a fake? And have been none other than Bryson Scott this entire time? It is just a short punishment for not joining me on the ship."

Bryson was trembling, agony and anger written on his features.

"Aww.. don't worry, sweetheart." Theodora pinched his cheeks. "Dorothy will be there, just like you want. She'll be chained up as my pet while I do as I please with you."

"Bite me, you evil hag!" Dorothy yelled in anger, her face red.

"I'LL BE HAPPY TO!" Theodora suddenly yelled, her eyes growing a shade darker before she calmed herself and cleared her throat. Her eyes returned to normal when she stroked Bryson's wrists some more.

"Alright, enough of this. Back to the dungeons with them. Ethan, a job well done on distracting them." Evanora praised.

"So you did lie to us!" Thersea yelled. Her soon was whimpering in the shackles that were far too big for him. But he was at least still next to his mother.

"I had nothing to do with this! I haven't spoken to her! She's manipulating the situation!" Ethan protested, his face looking pained, especially when he looked at Thersea and Colton.

"Save it. Theodora, please escort him to Ozma when we enter Emerald City. Gwen and Rebecca will make excellent showcases for outsiders trusting us. You have your own desires to keep Bryson and Dorothy alive. And those children and their mother might make for a good tearjerker or two if we need to manipulate the masses. But this defiant Ethan character is proving to be quite useless." Evanora hissed.

Theodora agreed and led the group inside Emerald City.

The walk was dreadful, Bryson's heart pounding in its chest the entire time. What had they done to Emerad City in just a few hours? How would the people of Oz react to him when a war had started under his rule?

As the green doors opened... it turned out to be pretty poorly.

As soon as the group was inside, someone shouted. "Hey, everyone! Look! Fake Wizard is back!"

Soon, Emerald City erupted with boos and hisses. Bryson and the group was escorted through the city and his heart sank. His own people that he had ruled over, even familiar faces were booing him.

"Bryson Scott turned out to be the worst outsider of all!"

"Proof that we should get rid of 'em all!"

"He's just one of the bad ones, that's all!"

"Theodora and Evanora are the real magic ones! They showed us everything! Their magic! Your lies! Your rules are over! We're free! None of your laws!"

Regardless of anti-outsider or pro-outsider beliefs, it seemed everyone hated him.

"You are historically unpopular right now. We'll change that after you join me." Theodora leaned in to Bryson's ear, giggling.

This was pure blackmail. Theodora was showing him what she could do if he didn't comply to her commands again. The hatred for him that she could incite.

Theodora suddenly flew up in the air. "People of Oz!" She called out. "It is I, your new ruler!"

The crowd cheered, applauding her now.

It seemed that Bryson was such a terrible wizard that they now trusted Theodora. Without her green skin from when she used to terrorize the lands, most normal citizens perceived her as another person, it seemed.

"I am pro-outsider, as you all know. I understand that Oz isn't united. That many of you want all outsiders gone. Tonight, I will meet you with compromise! In due time!" Theodora then flew back down, discretely taking Ethan to Ozma just like Evanora had suggested. Bryson wondered what could be in store for the man.

"She healed the sickness the Wizard caused when I couldn't get my medicine at Munchkin Land!"

"She's so powerful, but also so transparent! What Oz needs! Not a fake who hides and makes our lives miserable!"

People chanted their praises for Theodora. Bryson wondered what strings she had pulled behind the scenes this whole time. How he could be such a bad ruler that she won Oz over so quickly.

And how lost Oz was to trust the next ruler they could get their hands on. How desperate they were for leadership.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Dorothy scrunched up her face. "They.. like her."

Suddenly, Evanora signaled over a guard to take the group to the dungeon.

Except for Bryson, who she pulled to the side.

"Wait, Dorothy! Tommy! Guys, everyone!" He reached out for the group that was led down the dungeon.

Dorothy gasped, looking behind herself and at Bryson for the longest time with worried and longing doe eyes before she was out of sight.

"Come. I wish to speak to you alone." Evanora said to Bryson, leading him away from the scene.

Bryson gulped. Theodora was scary to speak to alone, but he knew she had some sort of affection for him. It was sick and twisted, but it was affection. But Evanora?

He had no idea what she would do.

...

Bryson was led around Emerald City. He could barely admire the beauty under the stress he was under, worrying about his friends in the dungeon.

They suddenly turned a corner and were inside Evanora's chambers.

Bryson was surprised to see it looked just the way it had in the movie he had seen her in years ago.

"Do you like it? Looks just how it used to. We sent lots of workers to re-model some areas during your rule. Right under your nose." Evanora gave a very slight chuckle to express her amusement, but remained largely stoic.

Bryson gave out a long sigh. "What's happening to my friends? Are they being hurt?"

"No, they are just in the dungeons." Evanora replied as she turned around and walked next to Bryson. In the middle of the room was a grey table that had a crystal ball sat atop it. Evanora was eyeing it.

"So, you're enslaving them because it's useful to you. And because Theodora wants to torture Dorothy. Put her on trial or whatever." Bryson huffed. "Some kind of justice system Oz has." Bryson said sarcastically.

"Justice?" Evanora scoffed, now facing him and crossing her arms. "Let me tell you about justice. If it had not been for the Child of Oz's return, the whole land of Oz and your entire world would be under my rule. And my sister's. Theodora and I had won and that child had to come and wreck it. And do you know what? If we had won, Oz and your world would be better off for it."

"I find that hard to believe." Bryson scoffed.

"Those outsiders that wanted to turn the place into a park had the right idea. They were just clumsy and greedy with their implementation. Once they got out of the way? Theodora and I would have made it just right. But there's no use in explaining it. Just see for yourself." Evanora said as she suddenly turned from him.

She touched the crystal ball on the table and Bryson shuddered, wondering what exactly the witch was going to show him.

Images slowly formed. The witch closed her eyes, working her magic to get the crystal ball working.

...

 _In the ball, Bryson could see it._

 _...Peace._

 _Unity._

 _Oz and the real world were co-existing in peace._

 _Children were laughing._

 _Ozians were smiling._

 _Families took pictures._

 _"Jitter Fruits" were being sold as actual medicine._

 _Bryson saw glimpses of the real world in the crystal ball. Everything was so bright._

 _The usual mundane and grayness of the world was gone._

 _Even without Oz, Earth seemed to be happier._

 _Ozian food, medicine, all of it was being sold._

 _"WORLD PEACE AT LAST? THE MAGIC OF OZ PREVAILS!" A headline ran._

 _"JOY LIKE THIS HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN!" said another._

 _"EARTH AND OZ: THE UNITY THAT BROUGHT ABOUT PEACE!"_

 _"OZ WORLD: THE RESOLUTION FOR CLIMATE CHANGE, DWINDLING RESOURCES, AND INADEQUATE MEDICINE."_

 _"THEODORA, EVANORA, AND BRYSON: THE HOLY TRIO!"_

 _..._

Suddenly, Evanora took her hand off of the crystal ball and Bryson had gasped, jolting backwards. Tears were leaking down his face.

Had she known him the future? The better future that Bryson had prevented?

How did Dorothy fit into it all? Was that all real?

His lips quivered, wondering if what Theodora had said was actually true.

"How did.. how did you... that can't be real. But.. I.. I don't know how you could create a fake future." Bryson gulped.

"The crystal ball allows me to see glimpses of different universes. And that's what would've happened if we had won. And you had joined." Evanora looked down, stroking the crystal ball like it was the most casual thing in the world.

Evanora slowly turned to Bryson. "My sister is quite interested in you."

"I.. can tell." Bryson said sarcastically.

"I wanted to kill you, personally. Get rid of all obstacles. But you proved to be a reliable asset back when you were without a memory. And those images.. they do say you help us with our rule." Evanora said, now leaning against the crystal ball.

"My sister falls quite easily, somehow. The original Wizard. And now you. But I've found I like you much more. Especially after she told me about this future version of yourself running a muck. It seems you do have quite the potential for being devious. Why don't you join us? It's in your nature, clearly. You were smitten for my sister." Evanora said.

"Back when I had no memory.." Bryson said with a hoarse voice, still shaking. "I told Theodora I'm not.. I'm joining you." Bryson remembered what Dorothy had said. He should not trust either witch no matter what.

"If you don't join us, you should know that you will not be returning to Oz." Evanora explained.

"Why? Because everyone hates me now? 'Cause of the war?" Bryson asked.

"Because of your age." Evanora stated. "That's the big compromise sister and I have planned to unite anti-outsiders and pro-outsiders. After all, it seems in your world the land of Oz is a storybook fantasy land. For children to enjoy. It's only fitting. Anti-outsiders know that children will not be here for nefarious reasons. Even if they wanted to be. They don't have the capability, any who." The witch stated. "To pro-outsiders, it will be a way the outsiders can enjoy the land. To find themselves. And then leave. Everyone's happy."

"Impossible to please everyone." Bryson muttered.

"No, but easier now that the standards are so low. Those compromises are much better than those rules you put in place. So restricting. More evil than anything Theodora and I planned, arguably." Evanora shrugged.

Bryson sighed. Once again, his dream of being in Oz forever with his friends seemed like a pipe dream.

"Theodora has told me so much about you. Isn't that what you want? To stay in Oz forever with your friends? You could join us and have a say. And Theodora would keep Dorothy alive." Evanora insisted. "Not free, I know. But that's better than her being dead. And I know that she died in this future timeline. One might say.. if you don't join us? She'll die. If you do? You can have a say and keep watch over her. I know you don't want to be forced to leave Oz. Wondering about the state it's in. With us, you could have power. But also guidance." Evanora said.

Bryson had to admit, these sisters were great talkers.

"I... I would love to be apart of Oz with my friends.." he thought about it and almost got lost in the fantasy before he snapped out of it. "But if this is my last trip to Oz, so be it."

Evanora sighed. "Fine. Have it your way. But you will have less say in Dorothy's trial."

"Oh, so that's happening now?" Bryson raised his brow.

"It's sort of a general trial session, yes. To decide how Oz should be led. To move past the war. Dorothy's trial will be a section of it. Could be days, could be weeks. However long it takes." Evanora said.

"You'll never defeat Dorothy. Maybe me. But never her." Bryson spat lowly.

"Mm, sure. You know.. my sister is quite good looking. And very powerful. Oz knows why you choose to spend your devotion on a measly farm girl."

"Maybe I like farm girls." Bryson muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Mm.. very well." Evanora scrunched up her nose in disgust. "I will send in Golder to take you to the dungeon with your farm girl.."

Bryson wondered where they could go from here.

No powers, no easy way out.

He was in shackles. At the mercy of Theodora and Evanora.

And perhaps even worse, he knew his future self was going to come for the Oz-hauler watch. And cause devastation beyond his wildest dreams..

...

 _The trial of Dorothy Gale is being set in motion. What will her fate be? What will be the fate of Oz and its people under Theodora and Evanora's rule?_

 _Can Bryson and the gang stop it? Can they rid of the witches, Zavick, and the war/its aftermath? Or will their fate prove to be a dark chapter in the land of Oz?_

 _Find out all this and more soon. I appreciate all reviews and support. Have a nice day.x_


	35. Chapter 35: Preparation in the Sand

The head monkey of the Flying Monkeys escorted Bryson to the dungeons. They walked through Emerald City and Bryson kept his head down. He was in no mood to listen to what the Ozians had to say about him.

He felt a presence hovering around him that suddenly landed in front of him. It was no surprise to see Theodora standing in front of him. Yet he still shuddered.

"Bryson." She smiled as if they were friends in a casual greeting. "Are you being escorted to the dungeon?" Her smile would be sweet somehow, had it not been for what she was doing. For the kind of person she was.

"Yes." Bryson said in response, in an almost monotone voice.

"Well, don't you worry. I have just spoken to Ozma. The trial will commence in a few days. You won't be in the dungeon for too terribly long, then. And I will make sure you're well fed." She smiled.

"Am I going to be at the trial?" He asked, brow raised.

"Oh, yes. You will be. The trial is for everything, really. Multiple cases. If outsiders get to stay here. What happens to Dorothy. As if to start all major legislation I want in place at once. Ozma has made it so the jury will be the citizens of Emerald City. Outsiders are one of the key issues. So we need as many as we can get." Theodora nodded.

"Am I going to get any say in this trial?" Bryson raised his brow.

"I imagine so. That young boy and his mother I've seen you speaking to on a few occasions.. you'll have your say with them. And Gwen and Rebecca and Ethan."

"And what about Dorothy? Do I not get a say in her fate?" Bryson asked, scoffing.

"I don't see why you should. You were not a participant in her murder. What say do you have?" She tilted her head.

"Uh huh.. do I not have a say in anything?" He huffed.

"We're going to being take care of outsider issues. If they're going to live here, they do need to have their issues sorted, no? To live peacefully. That includes the custody ordeal with the boy and his mother. You know them. So I will let you speak for them. Just not Ms. Gale." She shrugged.

"Because you want to make sure she's found guilty.." Bryson muttered.

"That's right." Theodora nodded. "As the victim in the case, I do think I've earned a bias. Besides, all this worry about what say you're going to have really isn't worthwhile. You're going to have plenty of say with what goes on in Oz. Once the trial is over and you rule by my side."

"You're confident that'll happen?" He raised a brow.

"Oh, I know it will." She purred. "What else are you going to do once the trial goes my way? I'm unbeatable with public opinion and the entire force of Emerald City by my side. It's the only option for you if you want a say in what goes on in Oz. Because you can't beat me."

She turned to the citizens of Emerald City and a genuine smile washed over her face. "They.. they like me. For the first time, I have them where I want them because they like me. Not because I forced them to."

"Yes, this time you only manipulated them to like you." Bryson scoffed and rolled his eyes. But he could see it.

They did like her.

And that's what scared him.

They now loved Theodora and hated him. His rule was so sloppy. Fear based extremism that seemingly led to Oz's downfall.

Just like Zavick had said. But because of Zavick's appearance, it had changed.

It was now just a different kind of downfall.

Theodora wordlessly stepped away, as if falling under a trance when she saw the happy looks on the faces of the Ozians that watched her.

Bryson was led back to the dungeon, knowing that the witch had a much better shot at winning this trial. A trial that would dictate the future of Oz. The nature of its people.

In just days, Oz would reform and stand tall and proud - or crumble and fully become a ghost of what it once was.

...

Golder continued to escort Bryson, but he noticed it wasn't the dungeon he was familiar with. It was obscured in the very back of Emerald City. Down a separate flight of stairs.

Golder used a key to unlock a big metal and gray door in front of them. Once the door was open, Bryson was met with a dungeon that looked like something from medieval times.

The bars of the cells were gray and rustic.

Most notably was the immense heat.

It was _scorching_ hot. Bryson wondered why he wasn't led to the other dungeon. Perhaps because they had escaped before.

But the large winked monkey did not lead Bryson to a cell.

Instead, they stepped over down a hallway. At the end there was a pit below them..

A pit of sand. And Bryson could see various figures in the area. Before he could question it, Golder suddenly kicked him into the sand.

"Ah!" Bryson exclaimed as he landed. He was still in his shackles, and he writhed around the sand to see that the entire group was also in shackles in the sand.

"They're not one to give their guests comfort, are they?" Dorothy scoffed in her shackles, her eyes lighting up when she saw Bryson.

The others muttered his name, grunting. Everyone seemed pained at what felt like hot powder under their skin.

Everyone was sweating now. Bryson hoped the heat wouldn't stay like this.

Bryson leaned into Dorothy and sighed. He didn't feel like conversing with anyone else in the group.

She turned to look at him.

"Ya know, even in shackles it's nice to be with you." Bryson joked, trying to find some sort of humor with the situation.

"Quite the charmer even in dire scenarios, are you?" Dorothy chuckled. Her chuckle was almost sad, somehow.

"I try." He sighed, then spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "The trial is happening soon. Theodora says it'll decide the fate of Dorothy. What happens to outsiders. And the custody issue with Colton." He said. "I guess that's a part of some deal. Since Gwen and Rebecca are teaming up with the witches." He sighed.

"Oh, great. Another custody battle led by an evil witch." Theresa sighed, Colton still asleep in her arms.

"I'm gonna stop her, guys. Theodora's gonna let me be there. At the trial. I can.. I can do this, I feel." Bryson gulped. "When we were at the Tree of Oz, I realized it. That we can stop this trial stuff. We have a few days in here. And I'm gonna spend every second planning this out.."

Bryson cleared his throat and continued to speak. "Their plan is to unite Oz. Make a case to unite anti outsiders and pro outsiders. By letting outsiders stay, but only if they're children. I don't know the specific cut-off date. Seems like a terrible half-measure to pro-outsiders, if anything. And of course... Theodora wants Dorothy to lose the trial. And do god knows what afterwards." Bryson sighed.

He looked up at the sky and cleared his throat. "But I'm not gonna let it happen. Oz should be enjoyed by everyone. It can be perfect. Maybe I can even become Wizard again. Defeat Theodora and Evanora. Zavick. And do it right this time." Bryson smiled over at Dorothy, who gave a weak smile in return. "And I could have help from anyone who wants to assist." He said, his eyes remaining fixated on Dorothy. "And not be so arrogant this time."

Dorothy smiled in response. "I like the way you think. Hopeful. I think we could make it happen.." She smiled.

She reached to hold his hand, then seemingly remembered she was still in shackles. She chuckled and instead just nuzzled further on his chest.

Silence took over for a few minutes. Bryson had no clue if the others were as hopeful as he and Dorothy seemed, despite the circumstances.

"I wonder how long it'll be before we run out of sweat and blood oozes from our skin. Or the heart starts melting the flesh off our bones and we're just a bunch of skeletons with hair and clothes on. That.. that would be cool, actually." Kyle muttered.

Colton was awake now and whimpered next to his mother and Thersea sighed, trying to comfort her son. "Way to ruin the hopeful atmosphere Bryson was setting up."

Bryson was just glad he was setting up the hopeful atmosphere he had wanted to.

"Sorry for scaring you, Colton." Kyle sighed.

"Hey, we can distract him." Tommy suddenly said. "We could tell him stories."

"Yeah. Show him Oz isn't that bad after the scary parts are over." Charlotte agreed.

"It's not a.. sc-scary story?" Colton muttered in his mother's grasp.

"No, it's a wonderful story." Tommy smiled. "So great that it takes two people to tell it." Tommy winked at Bryson. "Bryson can start. Bryson, tell him about Oz. What you've experienced."

Bryson knew what he had to do, how to comfort the small child laying in the sand. "Well. I had a... boring life. A sad life. When I was young. My father was abusive. A broken family. I was quite lonely and the only thing that really comforted me was Oz. A place I thought was fictional. But the magic of it.. the hope. That really inspired me. Made me feel safe and comforted. This idea of something being over the rainbow. Somewhere with no trouble or worry. To escape from your problems."

Colton seemed immediately fascinated as he looked over and Bryson continued with a smile.

"My whole life I thought it was just a story. And somehow, when I was fourteen.. I was proved wrong. One day, I got stuck in a tornado. Sounds scary, right? It was. But I landed in Oz. And it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The people were lovely. It was like a utopia. Only one problem. It had been corrupted by a man. A man with a magical scepter trying to use its magic to enact revenge on Oz. To terrorize it. But I met a girl. Who was very pretty. Dorothy. And we went on an adventure with a friendly flying monkey."

"I thought flying monkeys were scary." Colton frowned.

"This one's nice. Finley. Me, Dorothy, and Finley went on an adventure on the Yellow Brick Road. There were a few hazards, but.. together we found beautiful connections with each other. And I found myself. I helped defeat the man with the scepter. I fought him and his goons off with the help of Oz rallying behind me. I made a speech to motivate and inspire them, actually. And we stopped the bad guy. And.. it was amazing. An experience that shaped who I am. It was scary sometimes.. but looking back. I don't regret it. I owe Oz so much for that." Bryson smiled fondly. "Before Oz, I was very unsure of myself. Anxious all the time. And then I realized that I have a brain, a heart, courage. That I'm worthy of myself..."

"I have a similar story." Tommy continued the story. "I had an abusive father, too. My mother passed when I was very young. I met Bryson one day, though. He was real nice. I loved Oz like him. Just like Bryson, I wound up there. Through a green tornado. And Charlotte and Kyle were there, too. We all met here. Anyway, it turned out these guys wanted to enslave Oz. Force everyone to be part of a theme park. And we went on an adventure to stop them. Along the way, I learned I was the son of the original king of Oz. Making me the Child of Oz. But during the journey, we were captured in another dungeon. But we got to know each other. We got out of there. And we escaped. And we defeated the bad guys. And we went back home. My aunt was able to adopt me and I didn't have to see my father anymore." Tommy said. "We can win again. Oz always teaches us all lessons through our adventures."

"Wow.." Colton said, smiling now and distracted from any possible terror.

"Mommy had fun in Oz, too. It can be nice." Thersea said in an attempt to comfort her son, stroking his hair.

Bryson looked at Dorothy, who seemed distracted. "You hear that, Dorothy?"

"I do. They're lovely stories." She smiled. "It's just.." She scooted closer, making sure only he could hear. "I do wonder when it's over. I wonder when.. the lessons we learn are behind us. And we can stay here freely. Happy together."

"Maybe this time, Dorothy. Maybe this time." Bryson whispered and nuzzled her. "I'm not gonna let Theodora get to you. I'm gonna help you. I'm gonna help all of us."

...

They all stayed like that for an hour or so, shackled in the sand.

Bryson and Dorothy engaged in small talk and the group talked among themselves.

Once Colton was asleep again, Bryson spoke up.

"Thersea.. I need to know something. This custody battle. I think we can in it. But I need to know the story."

Thersea sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's all so ridiculous, in hindsight."

"I know about Gwen having a miscarriage and losing her own baby. And Rebecca falsely accusing you of attacking her and lying to CPS about it. To take Colton so she and Ethan could adopt him. But.. what's the rest? I need to fill in the blanks." Bryson said.

"During a vacation.. me, Gwen, and Ethan were on vacatin, right? Well, Ethan kissed me when we were alone. Gwen saw it and got so angry. Accused me of trying to steal her husband. Which wasn't true."

"God.. All this happened over a kiss?" Bryson squinted. "I can't believe in our world, you can cause so much commotion over a kiss. All this trouble. In Oz, we'll make it perfect."

"Rebecca sicked CPS on me and they took Colton away from me. All over an allegation, too. With no proof. Then wouldn't let me spend Christmas with my own son. And when Rebecca had custody completely she tried to ship him off to boarding school."

"For a f _ive_ year old? God, how can that even be a thing? Another thing that can't happen in Oz. God, I had all the power to ensure Oz would be perfect like before. And nothing like our world. Instead, I just made it more like our world and let it get so vulnerable that Theodora could take over. I'm gonna right my wrongs at that trial. I swear it." Bryson huffed.

...

A few more hours passed. Everyone was muttering quietly to themselves. Bryson decided to speak only to Dorothy, to voice his concerns.

"You know.. I don't know if I ever told you about my friend back home. I learned at the Tree of Oz to not blame myself so much. But my old friend Donny? Back... back home he's in jail right now. For something he didn't do. And I tried to fight it. But there was nothing I could do. And I feel terrible knowing he's rotting in jail for a crime he didn't commit." Bryson sighed.

Dorothy frowned, nuzzling into Bryson and kissing on his jaw as if to soothe him. "You're worried it'll happen to me, aren't you?"

"I am, Dorothy.." He shook his head and let a tear fall out. "I've learned not to be selfish. Arrogant. To let my fear get the best of me. But also to not blame myself so much for my mistakes. And I feel.. I've learned the lesson Oz was trying to tell me. And now I just want to get this over with. I want to make sure you find your freedom. And that you're not sent to suffer or god forbid even be killed depending on what the verdict is. The jury is the citizens of Emerald City, you know. And.. they've turned against me. And root for Theodora. The world of Oz has gone upside down. But I think I can speak up at that trial. And turn it around."

"Oh, Bryson.." Dorothy sighed and rested further on his chest. "I believe in you. I do. I think you can do this. You rallied Oz to stop Rabadan when you were fourteen, for crying out loud. I believe you can do this." She smiled up at him. "I believe in you. And I believe in Oz. Your friend.. I'm so sorry about him. But there was nothing you could do. This time, we have a say. The people of Oz might not like you now, but I know they will when they hear the real you again. You speak from the heart. And I know you'll find a way to make it right again."

He smiled back at her.

It was as if that was all the encouragement he had needed.

"You're right.." he said, his stomach filled with butterflies now that he believed he could do this.

"Maybe we can rule together. Win this trial. Stop that future version of myself. And it'll be happily ever after. Just us. And Scarecrow. And Tin Man. Lion. Finley. All our friends. Maybe Tommy, if he stays. Happy together forever. In the land of Oz." He beamed.

"I'd like that." She beamed back.

The trial was looming over them. But they felt hopeful.

...

 _The trial will finally take place in the next chapter. Can Bryson and friends make the right argument against the anti-outsider rhetoric? Can they prove Dorothy shouldn't be punished for the deaths of Theodora and Evanora? Can they ensure Thersea gets custody of her son? Can they win the trial altogether?_

 _Can they handle all of this and also defeat Zavick, too?_

 _Or will it be too much to handle?_

 _Find out soon! Thank you for all support and reviews, it's greatly appreciated. Have a nice day.x_


	36. Chapter 36: The Trial in Question

Four days.

It somehow didn't feel that long. Not to Bryson, at least.

Maybe he had become to numb to waiting.

Theodora kept them well fed. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner brought to them by Golder. And it was good.

Comforting Colton was the biggest challenge. The boy was young, and he needed it the most. Telling the boy Oz stories seemed to help him.

One silver lining was some shocking information Bryson had received from the boy. Shocking, but useful in granting custody of the boy to Thersea.

Bryson just hated that these were the circumstances the boy had to see Oz. They had never been locked up for so long.

He focused heavily on Dorothy. He watched her, and they spoke about the trial frequently.

Until the day had arrived.

The trial for Oz. Of the outsiders. Of several key issues. The trial of Dorothy Gale. All of it.

...

Golder had flown down and led them out of the sand pit and up to the top. One by one. Thankfully, the heat had cooled down. They might not have survived otherwise.

They were still shackled, walking outside of the dungeon. Their wrists were killing them now, Bryson could tell him from his own pain and the grunts the others made.

Golder led them around Emerald City.

Bryson wondered what Theodora had done in these four days. He didn't see any Ozians around.

Soon enough, the group was led down a green hallway. There was a large brown door in front of them and Golder opened it.

They were led into a huge room. It was white, and had shards of bright green emerald decorated around them.

The room was packed, and Bryson gasped. So many citizens of Emerald City watched on in interest.

There were several benches and desks. Chairs everywhere. And a stand. But in the middle of the room. It was somewhat like a real courtroom.

There was a balcony, but it wasn't very high up. Theodora and Evanora watched from above. And Bryson shuddered.

He saw some familiar faces.

Scarecrow. Tin Man. Lion. Jack Pumpkinhead. Glinda. Even Jester, Nome King, Jinjur, Theodora's partners were there.

But the group he had been with recently were all led to seats in the middle of the courtroom.

Bryson could tell by the clothing of the people in the area that they were outsiders. All from different time periods. Some he had seen before, some he hadn't. It was only a certain amount. Luckily, he couldn't see any who had been safe in the jungle sanctuary previously.

But Golder had everyone separated. Charlotte, Kyle, Thersea, and Tommy were led away from Bryson. Only Thersea and Colton were kept together, but they were still not within his reach. He had no familiar faces to comfort him at his side.

And then, Dorothy was suddenly dragged by Golder and away from everyone.

The room was so quiet. Everyone was staring at them. "Dorothy.." Bryson whispered and reached out to her with a gulp.

The room had been so quiet, in fact, he wondered if anyone could hear that.

Dorothy was led to the very front seating area. She was seated right in the middle. As if she were the star of the show. Surely an order from Theodora, he presumed.

Emerald City guards hovered over either side of the seating areas. They no longer served him. They served Theodora. And Bryson knew he had to remained seated, still in shackles.

Bryson didn't notice the large monitor in the middle of the room, seated close to the balcony. Not until it turned on. And Ozma's face was on it. Distorted, as if the connection was bad.

There wouldn't even be that kind of technology in Oz had he not introduced it as Wizard. That made him feel odd, somehow.

Seeing Ozma's face made him gulp. The being who had been responsible for so much pain in Oz had been right in front of him now.

It still seemed so odd. Her presence. Her plans. Somehow, she was the thing that was most difficult to believe in the entire land of Oz.

"Alright." Ozma's almost sexless voice boomed through the monitor. "We have everyone, now. Good. Let this be a speedy, but fair and due process. Today is a day of unity. The people of Emerald City have chosen Theodora and Evanora, the Witches of the East and West as their leaders. Their proposal of a trial was fascinating to me. I believe it is the closest thing we can achieve to unity in Oz. Our jury, the citizens of Oz. Fair. Democracy."

Bryson knew Ozma had an agenda. She wanted to wipe the minds of the outsiders, put some sort of ban on them. He wondered how honest she was being.

"This trial will dictate many things in our land. Certain minor squabbles within the outsider community, but mostly their fate in Oz. But that will be taken care of after the main event. This trial is primarily about the battle of pro and anti-outsiders.. it will come to a conclusion today. The war will be no more after the decision." Ozma said.

Bryson wasn't so sure about that. What ever side ended up winning wouldn't go down without a fight after all this.

"And it will decide the fate of Dorothy Gale. The most prominent outsider of all. Seeing as she is allegedly responsible for the murders of Oz's current rulers, we will dictate whether or not she is guilty. We will discuss these two core issues simultaneously. And two verdicts will be read by the end. The fate of Ms. Gale. And the fate of the outsiders and their future. Now. I will first call Glinda the Good to the stand to make her case."

Glinda sat up. She cleared her throat, seeming rattled. Nervous.

She approached the stand, sitting down.

"I am pro-outsider." She stated. Several gasps were heard, including Bryson's.

What? He had broken with Glinda over this to begin with. Where was this coming from?

"Theodora. I'd like to remind you all what she's done. She may be young and beautiful again. But she has not changed. She terrorized Oz for years. I know she's leading you to believe that she was in the right. That I was the evil one this entire time. And I will admit a few things." Glinda cleared her throat. "I was wrong to blindly believe Ozma. To not stand up for what was right. After Rabadan, I was afraid to take action. I was wrong. I lost my way. I should have done more to lead. I should not have blindly followed one leader. Had I done better, Scarecrow and I would have never left Emerald City. And Oz could be happy. I know I am flawed. But I did not slaughter that village. That was a lie perpetuated by your new leader. I have never harmed a citizen of Oz. Please remember the terror you have seen firsthand of these two witches, those of you who are old enough to remember it all. Or anyone who might've been there to experience. She is not pro-outsider. She is pro-herself, as is her sister. And I hope the people of Oz will see through this and find the right leader. Thank you."

Glinda dismissed herself and sat back on the stand.

"Very.. interesting." Ozma murmured over the screen, seemingly bewildered at the defiance Glinda had shown. "Not what I expected..."

Bryson was stunned. Had Glinda been pro-outsider all this time? Perhaps she hadn't changed! But why had she lied to him? That was what he couldn't place.

He looked up to see a very angry and rattled Theodora and Evanora. Seemingly, they did not expect Glinda to call herself pro-outsider. Bryson knew that was the belief they had touted, and now they'd have to scramble to figure out where to go from there.

Bryson couldn't help but smirk. "Nice one, Glinda.." He muttered.

The trial went along regardless and other prominent figures were called to make their case.

Jester, Nome King, and Jinjur spoke. Jinjur seemed to go through her speech the most easily, but they all seemed a bit shaken. It seemed Glinda had rattled them. They could no longer paint her as the mean anti-outsider. They worked their way around the words "pro" and "anti" outsiders, just telling the people of Oz to not trust Glinda. To remind them of the "evidence" they had seen of her evil.

Jack Pumpkinhead and a few outsiders then spoke for Glinda, making their own retorts. They all seemed to phrase the same arguments in different ways on both sides. Glinda having outsiders on her side clearly unnerved Theodora and threw a wrench in her plans.

"Alright. I believe that's enough. Let us now move toward the verdict for Ms. Dorothy Gale." Ozma said through the monitor. "The alleged victims may come down and make their case."

Theodora and Evanora flew from the balcony and Bryson's stomach turned.

This was when the tide needed to shift. This was when he'd have to speak up for Dorothy. For Oz.

Evanora took the stand first.

"Yes. I remember the day like it was yesterday. I was in Munchkin Land. I was old and decrepit looking. I was confused, distraught. Glinda's magic had made me confused during that time I was labeled as a Wicked Witch. And suddenly, I was crushed. It hurt immensely and every bone in my body was just crushed. I had no time to mourn my own life. Think anything over." Evanora looked emotional, and that seemed to stir an emotional reaction from the jury. Some of them looked teary-eyed. Some looked conflicted.

"And.. I. I just want justice. My life was taken by an outsider with a vengeance. It's clear to sister and I now. We wanted outsiders to be freed. To only have the bad ones punished. But Glinda's recent stance.." Evanora gave what was surely a fake sniffle. "It was all we needed to hear, really. Outsiders simply cannot be trusted. The farm girl, Dorothy Gale barged in to kill me and my dear sister. That... Rabadan man almost destroyed Oz. And those theme park goons took us, fully prepared to sell us off into a strange world. Away from our homes. We cannot be weak any longer. We cannot let these goons enter our land like it's nothing. We need restrictions. We need all those who enter with no professional entry to be barred. To be stricken away from Oz. You've seen Glinda's evil! You cannot support this treachery. These terrorists. By nature..." She trailed off and walked off the podium. As if she had gotten too emotional to continue.

Theodora gave a seemingly fake frown and walked to the stand next.

The sisters had decided to flip the roles, it seemed.

Instead of touting themselves as pro-outsiders wanting simple restrictions to make people happy, they had gone full anti-outsider. They were doing well, adjusting to their roles. It would certainly help convict Dorothy. But both sides seemed to be confused at the switch of their respective leaders.

It had done more damage for the evil witches, however. Glinda clearly had this planned out. Theodora and Evanora did not.

Maybe this was how they would win, Bryson thought to himself.

Nevertheless, Theodora's turn was up.

She gave a stern look and gulped, facing the stand.

"People of Oz. I want you to imagine this. Imagine growing up with.. certain expectations placed around you. Forced to succumb to the legacy that is expected of you. Therefore not allowed to live the life you'd like to live. And imagine trying to live up to the image people have of you. To become that powerful. To become a good leader. Like Glinda. And her own sister. Who belittle and mock you for your entire childhood. Now imagine growing up. Not being particularly well loved due to the pretty blonde witches' sheer popularity. Being tossed aside. And your more powerful sister, who is the only one who believes in you in any way. She's also more well liked for her power. But you? You're the ugly duckling. The misfit who has different ideas than the others. You're shamed for that. For not having as much raw power as your peers. Imagine growing up and having no one who understands it. Or you. All alone. And you live with it, despite your anger. And then one day.. a man falls from the sky. A man who is seemingly the prophesied Wizard of Oz. And he pretends he's in love with you just to get one night out of you. Turns out he's in love with that blonde you've been compared to all your life. Used you. And is now going to rule with her. And impose these ideas you disagree with. It's the last straw. Being mocked and bullied leads to you biting into an apple that feeds your evilness. So you try to take control of Oz. By force. Because you're angry and that apple you bit into is clouding your judgement. Because no one in Oz will listen to you. You succeed, but you're thrown out right when you get power. By the Wizard who used you. You spend years... in lonely turmoil. Isolated. Terrorizing Oz because it rejected you and was never nice to you before. Feeling empty. Hollow about it all. And then... the one person who you can talk to sometimes? Is killed. By a random girl. A beautiful girl. Something.. you've always longed to be. And that girl stole the last bit of your sister you had left. A pair of shoes that you made together. And then that girl has the nerve... to come into your home. Sent by the man who used you. And murder you. And send you into a slow, painful demise. Ensuring that you'd never be able to bring the ideas you actually wanted to spread. Being remembered as a Wicked Witch. All because precious Glinda said so."

Theodora looked down. Unlike Evanora, her emotion was clearly genuine.

"And then you're brought back. Through magic. And you have the chance to make things right. Wouldn't you want to ensure you and your sister aren't murdered again?" She raised a brow. "I have my own ideas for Oz. I... I could be a good ruler. A good person. I'd like to let outsiders live here. If they choose. But I want justice from the person who murdered me."

Theodora was honest. Vulnerable, even.

She stepped away from the stand and Evanora looked on horrified. "Wh.. what are you doing?" She mouthed out.

Evanora clearly had the plan to appeal to anti-outsiders now that Glinda had screwed up her plans.

And now Theodora was defying that. Bryson could see the tension between the two sisters and he wondered how Oz had become so divided that even the evil forces couldn't come to any agreement.

"Well, uh.. that was certainly.. insightful." Ozma said through the monitor, sounding unsure. "Time for witnesses to be called to the stand. Scarecrow, you may go first."

Scarecrow stumbled slightly, his lanky straw-stuffed body eventually leaning against the stand.

"Scarecrow. It is my understanding you were at the castle when Theodora was murdered. Could you tell us what happened?" Ozma instructed through the monitor.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened! Theodora over here sent Flying Monkeys after me, Tin Man, Lion, and Dorothy and-" Scarecrow was interrupted by Ozma.

"And why did she send them?" Ozma asked.

"Well.. she wanted the Ruby Slippers. She wanted to kill Dorothy!" Scarecrow scoffed. "Just because of the slippers! Dorothy was simply caught in the middle of it all. She wanted no part of it! Theodora wanted to kill her!" Scarecrow exclaimed.

"Because the shoes belonged to her dead sister, correct?" Ozma asked.

"Well.. yes. But that doesn't make it right!" Scarecrow argued.

"The sister that Dorothy killed." Ozma retorted.

"Not on purpose! A tornado came by and swooped up the house Dorothy was in and crushed Evanora!" Scarecrow said. "If anyone should be on trial for this, it should be that tornado! This is absurd!" Scarecrow scoffed.

"Do you have any evidence of this? This tornado?" Ozma inquired.

"Well, no..." Scarecrow muttered.

"Continue." Ozma scoffed simply.

"Theodora had Dorothy trapped. She was going to kill her! But we rescued her and ran away from Theodora..who was trying to kill us. Theodora eventually cornered us. Had us trapped. And then.. she lit me on fire! The one thing that can kill me completely. Dorothy found a bucket of water to pour on me to put out the fire. And she hit Theodora accidentally. And it killed her. Dorothy had no way of knowing this would kill her, and even if she had, it was self defense!" Scarecrow cried out.

"Interesting claims. Do you have any evidence for this?" Ozma asked again.

"No, but I doubt she has any evidence!" Scarecrow huffed.

"She does, actually. Guards, please bring it in. Whoever it is that has it." Ozma requested.

A few Emerald City guards stepped forward, presenting the evidence to the jury. They had a large and thick plastic bag. It contained a large bucket and wrinky black clothing.

"Theodora's clothes from when she was liquidated. And the bucket. Dorothy Gale's fingerprints were found all over it." Ozma said.

The jury gasped.

"So what?!" Scarecrow huffed. "We know she killed her! But it was both an accident and even if it hadn't been, it was an act of self defense!"

"One may wonder why Ms. Gale didn't simply give Theodora her property back. Theodora did have a right to chase after what belonged to her." Ozma stated.

"Does that make her attempted murder okay?!" Scarecrow argued.

"Not at all, if it's true. But one could question this.." Ozma trailed off.

"She couldn't, the shoes wouldn't come off of her no matter what!" Tin Man interjected from his seat.

"Please wait your turn, Tin Woodsman. However, if what you are saying is truthfully how you perceive the situation, how can you be so certain it was not Ms. Gale that made this so? Or Glinda, perhaps." Ozma argued.

"It was Glinda. Which proves Dorothy is innocent!" Scarecrow argued.

"And proves Glinda is not to be trusted. And by extension, her pro-outsider beliefs." Ozma decided. "If what you say is true, that is. Tin Man. Cowardly Lion. Do you have much to add? You're the only other two witnesses."

Tin Man and Lion simply looked at each other.

"Well, you've made it clear what side you're on, pal!" Lion hissed.

"You are the only witnesses present. Therefore, the only people I can question." Ozma argued.

"Ya didn't question Theodora too much!" Lion growled.

"Perhaps she didn't give me as much to question. She handed in her evidence prior to this trial. You all were about this event and had ample time to gather your own strong case." Ozma dismissed the concerns. "The alleged felon, Dorothy Gale. Please make your way to the stand."

Bryson's heart sank, filled with nerves as he watched the young woman make her way to the stand.

She cleared her throat.

"Ms. Gale. Did you or did you not murder Theodora in the way she claimed?" Ozma questioned.

There was a very short pause. "I did." Dorothy said simply.

"Was it an accident?" Ozma questioned next.

"It was." Dorothy said.

"Where you come from.. is accidental murder excused? Something that permits a 'get out of jail free card', hm?" Ozma questioned.

Something about the way Ozma spoke unnerved him.

She seemed to be implying she'd use the same laws used on Earth. But how would she know about that?

Something about it just seemed odd. Did she always conduct a punishment in this way? Perhaps it was an outsider punishment to fit an outsider crime. But it seemed so odd.

"It is not, no." Dorothy confirmed.

"As I see it, with the evidence presented, I see no option other than conviction. Involuntary manslaughter at the least. First degree murder at worst. But I will let the jury decide that." Ozma scowled.

Bryson shook his head. He couldn't believe this!

How had they even gotten the technology to find the bucket Dorothy had used to trace her fingerprints? That kind of tech had never existed in Oz, or at least...

Not until he had introduced it as Wizard. He sighed at himself.

Ozma was guiding the jury to side with Theodora and Evanora. He wondered if Glinda not touting as an anti-outsider would've worked better, if her plan backfired.

It had caused Theodora and Evanora's planned case to go sloppy and uneven. But Ozma seemed to be feeding into the anti-outsider sentiments.

"I hope you're all comfortable letting a maniac rule this great land." Dorothy simply said coldly, and returned to her seat.

Several more minutes of deliberation passed. Different guards and workers gave their own opinions on the Dorothy Gale case and the outsider debacle.

Bryson's stomach turned, and the whole thing eventually felt aimless. Until Evanora had stepped in.

"Alright! This has gone on long enough. You've all seen the evidence. Dorothy Gale murdered my sister and this has been proven. Of course she'll claim it was an accident when she took our lives! She was caught! And now she must pay the price! She has offered you no evidence! Nothing like we have! Let's finish this! Get it over with and restore unity to Oz!" Evanora cried out.

The anti-outsider crowd applauded her, although the Ozians seemed clearly overwhelmed and exhausted from switching support so hastily several times over.

But Bryson noticed that even a few pro-outsiders had clapped.

"I've always been pro-outsider, but those who spread terror across our land give them a bad name should be punished! Dorothy Gale should be locked away!" Someone called out.

"I say she should be melted herself! See how she likes it!" Another person said. "Let's get rid of all these filthy outsiders! Look what they've done to our once great land of Oz!"

Arguments broke out in the area, seemingly between those who were pro and anti outsiders.

"Enough! Enough!" Ozma insisted. "I believe Evanora is correct. We have heard enough. Talk among yourselves. Take as long as you need to work this verdict out."

Suddenly, the monitor Ozma was on no longer had her face up.

Bryson could feel the tension in the air.

He could hear the people speaking.

"We have to hold outsiders accountable. We need them to be here like any Ozian, but the proof is right there. Dorothy killed the current leader of Oz. We cannot have her get away with it and be taken seriously as pro-outsiders. We must vote to convict her, and vote to free the outsiders." He overheard.

"But.. it may have been an accident."

"I know, but that excuse could be said for so many murders. We can't set that precedent, to let killers get away with their crimes when evidence has been presented."

"But she's done so much for Oz..."

"Question everything. We can't blindly follow what Glinda or Ozma say, as we've done for so long. Evanora be damned, but Theodora is clearly a victim in this."

On the anti-outsider side, he tried to listen in to what ever he could hear.

"Evanora and Theodora can't even seem to agree on something."

"Theodora is just so emotional."

"We need to convict Dorothy. And all outsiders."

Either way, it seemed convicting Dorothy worked in the favor of both sides.

Bryson's heart dropped.

This couldn't happen. It couldn't. Not when they had come this far. When he had promised Dorothy that they could win.

His mind and heart raced for several minutes, trying to think of an idea.

But suddenly, Ozma appeared on the screen.

"I've been informed that we've reached the two verdicts for the day." Ozma stated.

 _Already?!_

Bryson had been so panic stricken that he never realized how much time had passed while he tried to think of a plan.

"All those who wish to convict Dorothy Gale, raise your hand. Theodora and Evanora will decide her punishment, if you chose to vote for conviction." Ozma stated.

Bryson was shocked when a good chunk of the room had raised their hands.

A good 70% of the room had their hands in the air.

"No.." Bryson shook his head, horrified.

Theodora had told him she would let him speak. But he never had the chance! In fact, his actions as Wizard and the big reveal he was nothing more than an outsider was never brought up! As if Theodora had banned any discussion of it. As if she just wanted him for herself, as her prize.

"I see. Now. For the vote. Should outsiders be banned from entry in Oz? All those who think so, please raise your hands." Ozma said.

Less of the room raised their hands.

But Bryson could see it.

More than half of the room had raised their hands.

"Well, that settles it. Ms. Gale, please rise. Theodora. Evanora. You may decide the girl's punishment. All outsiders need to be quickly escorted to my throne room. Oz has decided. And I will take care of them. This war.. is over." Ozma decided, staring on through the monitor.

His heart sank.

Oz had given in to their fear. To their hatred, to bigotry.

The very thing he had let corrupted him as Wizard.. had now corrupted him.

Theodora rose from her seat and Evanora followed. Evanora was stern, but..

Theodora had the sickest expression on her face. Sadistic joy, as if she could hardly contain herself.

"No, no! You can't do that!"

"This is pure evil!"

"I'll show you all a verdict!"

Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion all jumped to the girl's defense, but were held back by the guards.

Dorothy slowly stood up and Theodora gripped the girl's arm, grinning. As if to taunt her and tell her he had finally won. As if any disagreements she had with Ozma were gone and what mattered most was finally getting revenge on the farm girl.

Evanora seemed conflicted, as if unsure if she had won.

"Bryson Scott! Over here, please. I will let you have somewhat of a say in the girl's fate." Theodora grinned excitedly.

So that was it. She'd let him have a say, but only after the fact.

Bryson slowly rose and trembled in fear. He approached Theodora, Evanora, and Dorothy standing in the middle of the room.

Dorothy looked on at Bryson, trembling. She gave a weak smile at him. "It's okay. We did what we could." She whispered.

Bryson shook his head. Theodora's gaze shifted between the two.

Suddenly, Bryson knew what to do. The verdict and had been read. And this was a long shot. But.. just maybe..

The Oz-hauler. All the evidence he needed was home.

He looked at the watch. He couldn't work it properly in his shackles.

But he had an idea.

Suddenly, Bryson leaned forward with his chained hands and kissed Dorothy firmly. Right in front of Theodora.

Dorothy squeaked in surprise, but she returned the kiss. Bryson only deepened it, humming around her mouth.

"That's.. that is quite enough!" Theodora huffed, pulling Bryson away.

"Sorry, it's just. If I have to kiss you from now on, I wanted a good one before I had to go through that mess." Bryson shrugged.

It was all too easy.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Theodora's eyes flashed with intense anger and her hands were suddenly emitting flames. As they always did when her fury got the best of her.

Bryson smirked. Just as planned, he thought.

He reached the chain of the shackles into the flame in her hands, which melted the chain connecting the shackles.

Now, he was free to move his arms. "Yes!" Bryson exclaimed, reaching over and fumbling to turn the dial on his Oz-hauler watch.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Theodora cried out.

"I knew we should've just killed him when we had the chance!" Evanora cried out.

Bryson hurriedly backed away from the witches and Dorothy looked on with a grin. "I knew you'd think of something!" She smirked.

Finally, Bryson managed to turn the dial on his Oz-hauler watch and the button to take him back to his world.

...

His cabin.

Finally.

This was his chance.

He looked around the area, the scent being so different from Oz.

He slipped the rest of the shackles off his body, rushing in his bedroom.

"Hah! Here we go." He sighed as he found his laptop. As quickly as he could, he turned it on.

"Come on.. come on... hurry!"

Finally, it turned on

He quickly typed up "The Wizard of Oz Witch death."

The clip on YouTube had been perfect. It showed Theodora terrorizing Dorothy, cornering her and her friends. Setting Scarecrow on fire and proving Dorothy had only splashed the water to save him, not to kill Theodora.

He then found one of the tornado carrying Dorothy's house and having it land on Evanora, proving it was not her doing.

Bryson took a deep breath, downloading the video as quickly as he could. "Let's hope this works.."

...

He had used the Oz-hauler watch to return to Oz, appearing back in the strange courtroom.

"I have proof that Dorothy did not intend to kill Theodora! And that it was an accident!" Bryson cried out.

"What?!" Theodora and Evanora cried out, clearly shocked.

Dorothy grinned, watching Bryson with wide and hopeful eyes.

The room seemed shocked that Bryson had returned, as if bewildered at the way he had vanished. Several guards seemed to be studying the room before turning and seeing Bryson return, as if they were sent to look for him.

"Well, this should be interesting." Ozma said through the monitor, as if more amused than anything.

Bryson lifted the laptop in the air. "Everyone come look!"

Several Emerald City citizens crowded around Bryson. "What is this?!" They asked.

"Footage of what actually happened that night." Bryson said.

"Where did you get this?!" Evanora huffed.

"I'm an outsider, remember? From section 24! I have something to admit to you all." Bryson turned to the Ozians. "Only the higher ups of Oz know this. You were not made aware because it would spread fear. But I'm done with that. I was once your Wizard. And I failed by not being open and transparent with you. Where I come from.." Bryson gulped. "Oz is a story. A book that my world is not aware of being reality. It's deemed fiction. And I have footage of key events! Like.. Dorothy not killing the Evanora on purpose."

Bryson lifted up the video. His stomach felt strange, it felt odd to being showing the people of Oz the original movie he had first seen.

Dorothy looked bewildered watching those events play out on a screen.

Bryson then showed the video of Theodora cornering and terrorizing Dorothy. Then, Dorothy's story playing out on the screen just as she had described it.

The people of Oz gasped.

"Dorothy seemed so scared.."

"It was merely self defense!"

"It was an accident!"

"Theodora should be the one being tried!"

Seeing the way the tides were shifting caused Theodora and Evanora to look on horrified.

"This.. this is foolish!" Evanora suddenly walked to the stand and prepared her own off the cuff speech. "Kill him! Kill all these filthy outsiders! They have no place in Oz! They are not us! They do not know our magic! That Rabadan man nearly destroyed us with his scepter! Those theme park goons terrorized us and tried to sell us off into a world we knew nothing of! They have caused nothing but chaos! War! Division! If we let them in, we're exposing ourselves to terror!"

"And that brings me to my next point!" Bryson exclaimed. "You cannot live in fear! With these hateful beliefs. Just because outsiders are different doesn't mean we can't live with you all in Oz in harmony. As Wizard, I succumbed to this hateful mindset. Because of my fear! And I was wrong! I made life so terrible for you all! We have to live in a world where we can come together! And sure, we have to make sure everyone is safe! But not at the expense of living! There is no point to living if we shelter ourselves like this! If we want true unity, we have to come together! Theodora and Evanora are pure evil! We can't turn to them just because of our frustration with other leaders in Oz! You saw the footage! Dorothy has done nothing wrong! She and all outsiders must be freed!" Bryson proclaimed. "And Oz can be perfect, as it was once! A world of beauty. None of this violence! No more war! No more bloodshed! We have to come together! And love each other! I remember when Oz was a land of love. Where everyone was accepted. Now, we've let fear get the best of us. We have to take a stand!" Bryson exclaimed to the courtroom.

He panted as he was done. And he felt himself pant. Dorothy grinned in on at the development Bryson had shown.

"He's... he's right.." A voice said.

"What have we been doing?" Someone else said.

"We need another vote!"

"Another vote!"

"Yes, another vote!"

Ozma scoffed, but chuckled lightly through the screen. "Alright, then. Go ahead. We will see if anything changes. Those who wish to convict Dorothy Gale.. raise your hands."

A fair portion of the room had raised their hands, but less than half.

"Hm. Those who wish to rid of all outsiders in Oz.. raise your hands."

The same amount raised their hands and Bryson wanted to jump and leap for joy.

"I see. Well, I suppose that settles it. Theodora and Evanora, please unhand Dorothy. Let the outsiders stay where they are." Ozma said.

Cheers were heard around the room.

"Bryson Scott should be leader again!"

"Yes, he was great before he fell! It seems he's on the right path again. We want him, not someone who terroizes young girls!"

"She had good reason for it!"

"Oh, shut up! Bryson for Wizard!"

The people of Oz began to chant for him and he grinned widely. He felt overwhelmed with relief and glee. Tears in his eyes.

He had done it. He had freed Dorothy and the people of Oz were seemingly on his side once more.

"And now that you have changed your vote, how about I tell you this? Theodora and Evanora have teamed up with these women!" Bryson pointed at Gwen and Rebecca. "These women have been trying to take away a son from their mother! Due to jealousy!" Bryson suddenly walked over, pointing to Thersea and Colton. "I've watched this woman and her son. And she is a terrific mother. These two women working with Theodora and Evanora?" He pointed to Gwen and Rebecca.

"Sure, these guys bought him gifts. All he time, he said. Treated him like a prince. But they never showed him any love! Thersea told me all about it while her son was sleeping. Told me what her son told her. How he felt so lonely and isolated. Because Gwen and Rebecca here were too busy to play with him. And he missed his mother. Because these women took this boy away from him! In a room like this! A courtroom! We can't let these rash decisions effect someone so greatly! And you've learned this! To not send Dorothy Gale to punishment for being caught in the middle of a bad situation!" Bryson cried out.

"And if outsiders will be allowed to stay here, this boy should be with his mother! Imagine being a child. Waking up and having a terrible dream. With no one there to comfort you! You have all the food and toys you want, but no one there for your emotional needs! Well, it was reality for this boy! Because in my world, the justice system isn't always fair! It stripped this poor boy away from his mother and gave these two women custody of him. When Thersea here was a great mother the entire time!" Bryson exclaimed. "One of my own friends has been sent to rot in a cell without any evidence! And we can't let Oz be like that!"

Bryson turned to the courtroom. "Oz can be perfect! We can reform! Be peaceful and make sure this senseless war never occurs again! Give Thersea and Colton and Gwen and Rebecca.. all of these parties involved a proper custody battle with the proper evidence! We can handle who rules Oz properly. Sort out the conflict of Theodora and Evanora and Dorothy and Glinda and all of them! We can make Oz paradise! I believe in this great land! It's the escape for so many outsiders like me. The place you turn to when things get tough. We can't let it be this nation of war!"

The crowd suddenly began to cheer for Bryson.

"I haven't heard a speaker like this in ages."

"He's right. We... we have lost our way."

Regret seemed to be heard on both sides.

"Let's leave this courtroom! Let's explore Oz freely! And.. love each other!"

Several cries were heard in the room and suddenly, the citizens of Oz began to flee.

Theodora cried out in rage and flew over to punch a hole in the wall. Evanora quickly rushed over. "Sister, we need to leave and collect ourselves before making another mistake!"

"Oh my goodness, I knew you could do it!" Dorothy suddenly cried out, ignoring the tantrum of the witch.

Bryson reached over with a big grin to undo her shackles and she immediately wrapped her arms around him. He returned her hug, relishing in her.

"Let's go! I think you got through to them!" Dorothy said with hopeful eyes.

Bryson looked around in awe.

The people of Oz had accepted him.

He had won them over, and love and peace had won.

The outsiders were allowed to stay. And Dorothy was freed.

And maybe now Oz could be rebuilt. Made perfect.

...

Bryson and Dorothy rushed outside. Hand in hand.

This was the part where they won, right?

The part where they came together and fixed everything.

Bryson imagined it.

The people of Oz happy and together at last.

But when he walked outside, he was met with something else. The illusion faded.

The people of Oz had erupted. They were still fighting.

It was just like the day the war had began.

It seemed no matter the verdict, pro-outsiders and anti-outsiders were battling it out. With spears, knives, their fists.

No matter the verdict.. it seemed it would cause anger in one side or the other.

The anti-outsiders were clearly unhappy with the verdict. And they battled with those who opposed them.

Bryson shook his head in agony. "No.. this... this isn't how it's supposed to go.."

It was as if they were back to square one. They won the trial.. and still. War. Division.

Bryson searched the scenery, as if to look for answers.

But when he looked a few feet away he gasped at the terrible sight in front of him.

Kyle was on the floor. And Charlotte was cradling him. Surrounded by Thersea, Colton, and Tommy.

Bryson was confused. And then he saw it.

Kyle was bleeding from his stomach. All over the place. He was bleeding out and from the looks of it, the young boy was dying.

...

 _The trial is over. Bryson has managed to win. Outsiders are legally allowed to roam free, Dorothy Gale has been cleared of her charges. But division continues._

 _How can he fix Oz now?_

 _And what has happened to Kyle?_

 _Will Kyle make it out of what's caused his fatal situation? Or will Oz prove to be a darker place than Bryson could ever imagine?_


	37. Chapter 37: The Destruction of Oz

_A/N: This chapter is dark and contains the deaths of multiple characters, some major. Some of it is violent and it may be upsetting. If you do not wish to read about the deaths of beloved characters, you can skip this chapter._

 _Do keep in mind that this is Oz and these stories have brought back deceased characters before._

 _..._

Bryson and Dorothy looked on horrified, both of them trembling as they approached the teen lying on the floor and bleeding out.

His skin was pale as the rest of the group surrounded him. Kyle was pale-skinned and the blood just wouldn't stop gushing out of his stomach, his shirt stained.

The group all had defeated and sad looks on their faces. Tommy and Charlotte seemed especially effected, sobbing softly. Colton hid into his mother's side, bewildered.

"What..what happened?" Bryson asked, voice cracking and tears forming.

Dorothy sobbed. "Oh.. this is so terrible! Why does this keep happening?!" She cried out and hid on Bryson's shoulder, who stroked her arm to comfort her.

"An anti-outsider saw us. Screamed how it was all our fault, the deaths in Oz. Pulled out some sort of knife and stabbed Kyle's stomach. A pro-outsider chased them off.." Thersea said through her sniffles.

Kyle grunted in pain and placed his hand over his wound, staining his hand with blood.

The group realized that there was nothing that could be done. The life was leaving him and the wound was fatal.

"I.. I tried to save him. But when I saw all the blood, I.. I knew it was too late." Thersea whispered, shaking.

"Kyle, tell us about your life. Focus on the.. the positive. Oh, you poor thing.." Dorothy frowned.

"Well.." Kyle gulped. "When life started, it wasn't the greatest. Grew up.." He coughed. "With a wacked up family. Dysfunctional. I was always my dad's favorite and I think that's why my brother always picked on me. Wasn't as nice as it sounded. Hated being the favorite.. having to feel like I had to be good at everything for my old man. Love what he loved. Hate what he hated. And the only reason I never said anything is because I loved my dad and it made him happy to see me do what he loved doing. But it made me and my brother not have a good relationship. Came to resent him, I was happy when he left for college. Then my mom got some new boyfriend that hated me. My brother came back, started pickin' on me again.. and then Oz intervened. And ever since that trip.. despite how.. scary it got. My life changed for the better. Knew more, understood more. All those problems.." he coughed. "Just went away.

"Except for one thing.." Kyle coughed. "My brother.. haven't seen him in so long. I thought maybe he'd be there when I graduated high school, but he wasn't. He's all but walked out on me. And mom, too. I thought.. maybe after this trip, it'd be fixed. Like this all had.. some sort of purpose." Kyle coughed some more. "Maybe he'd see me go off to college. But he won't do any of that now. And my mom.. sh-she's gonna be alone." He coughed. Kyle sounded remorseful now.

Bryson got chills from Kyle's words. Would Oz be so cruel it'd let a boy who wasn't even from the place die?

Dying with regret was terrible for anybody. How could this happen to such a young teen?

It just wasn't feasible. It didn't make sense. Oz was the pure and innocent fairy tale fantasy land. The place where stuff like this didn't happen.

"You're not gonna die.. everything's gonna be fine, don't talk like that." Charlotte insisted.

But everyone looked at each other, as if knowing it wasn't true.

"M-maybe I'll be a ghost or somethin.' Lingering around Oz forever.." Kyle sighed. "That'd be cool." His voice was so soft it sounded lighter than a whisper.

Kyle grunted, the blood rapidly leaving him. He coughed more, his eyelids twitching and closing.

Tommy reached over to try and find a pulse, but there was nothing. "He's.. he's gone." Tommy whispered.

Bryson shook his head. "No.. no, not here. Not here." He began to sob. "No, this isn't right.. not in Oz." This had to be one of Kyle's ghoulish tricks, right?

But it wasn't. Kyle had died in Oz with regret. With so much life left to live.

Bryson's stomach dropped. After the intense happiness of thinking Oz had been unified, this had happened.

"It's my fault.." Charlotte sniffled. "I wished to myself that he wouldn't go off to college. And be around me, instead. And I've gotten my wish." She sobbed.

"Don't you say that, this is not your fault. This is nobody's fault except the scum that did this. I swear to god, whoever is responsible needs to pay.." Bryson's voice trembled.

Dorothy sobbed in Bryson's shoulder, Colton looking confused as he leaned into his mother.

Bryson looked over to see it, and it felt like it was all playing out in slow motion.

Everyone was fighting in the fields of Emerald City and there fresh corpses in the Poppies.

People were screaming, tackling each other, punching and kicking each other. Stabbing.

There were a few fires around, explosions in the distance. It seemed weapons were going off and Emerald City had once again turned into a battlefield.

A tear fell down his face, and then he felt too spent to cry any more.

He felt he'd get lost in his depressive thoughts, but he then heard the sounds of large footsteps.

"I tried to tell you. He would've lived if you had just given me the watch. Safe in my paradise."

Bryson looked up and gasped when he saw Zavick in his black outfit. His stance over a knelling Bryson was intimidating, but he didn't know what to do.

He looked up at his alternate future self with conflict and horror.

"Bring him back.." Bryson gulped. "Take my watch and bring him back.."

Zavick looked down sadly at the boy. "I have my own plans."

Suddenly, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion were behind Zavick. It seemed that he had spotted him enter Emerald City and were trying to stop him.

"Zavick! Get away from Bryson! That watch is not yours!" Scarecrow said in a panic, stumbling as he and the other two gasped at the sight of Kyle dead on the floor.

Zavick slowly turned. "You see what Oz is now. Its brokenness. I'm going to destroy it. And destroy Earth. And start anew. Playing God is no easy task."

"You monster! You're going to kill so many!" Tin Man yelled.

"No heroic act is without sacrifice." Zavick stated coldly.

"Bryson, what are ya doin'?! Run before he gets your watch!" Lion cried out.

"Right, shit!" Bryson tripped over himself and began to sprint away. His heart raced and ached. He had mourned Kyle and Oz too deeply to run properly. He stumbled, falling onto the ground and tripping after rushing off a few feet away.

He turned on the grass, near the fighting of the Ozians.

He looked up and saw the most horrifying visual of his life.

Tin Man pulled out his axe and yelled as he prepared to strike down Zavick. "I'll never let you commit this atrocity, you monster!"

Tin Man slashed at Zavick, who hastily pulled out one of his swords to counter Tin Man.

The two swiped at each other violently. Lion roared and prepared to pounce at Zavick.

Zavick ducked, causing Lion to tumble over.

Scarecrow yelled out, leaping to Zavick with his flimsy body as if to tackle him.

Zavick pushed off Scarecrow's body as if he were made of paper instead of straw.

Scarecrow tumbled over to Tin Man, both of them falling together on the ground.

"I didn't want to do this, Scarecrow. But you have left me no choice." Zavick said coldly, yet somehow regretfully. "You brought me comfort and wisdom in childhood. But it is now time to let go.."

Scarecrow stumbled, trying to lift himself up before Zavick had reached over to one of the nearby fires.

Zavick lifted his sword, which now had Scarecrow's worst fear and largest weakness on the blade.

Scarecrow yelped out. Tin Man and Lion gasped, scrambling to their feet to intervene.

Zavick stabbed Scarecrow right through his chest of hay. And the Scarecrow's body began to engulf in flames.

"NO!" Tin Man yelled.

The Lion roared lowly, prepared to lunge after Zavick. But Zavick quickly pulled his fiery blade from Scarecrow's body and tossed the weapon at Lion.

Lion screamed in pain, his own body on fire. He ran away, screaming as if desperate to find something to put the fire out.

Tin Man was sobbing violently. But he seemed to remember it would cause him to rust, and he steadied himself.

He readied his axe. "Come on! Do your worst!"

Zavick had no weapon, but he approached the Tin Man regardless.

Tin Man began to swing his axe, but Zavick caught the handle and yanked it almost effortlessly.

"Don't let your emotions get the better of you, Tin Woodsman. I'm sorry, but I cannot have anyone interfere." Zavick said as he lifted the axe.

"No, no! Stop it!" Dorothy sobbed, rushing and sprinting over. Her legs buckled and she fell to the ground, sobbing and pleading at Zavick's legs. "Don't do this, no!" Her voice was unrecognizable through her cries.

"I'm sorry, Dorothy. Don't watch."

Zavick swung the axe and beheaded the Tin Man with his own weapon.

"N-no... no..." Dorothy cried out weakly. "Sc-Scarecrow.. T-Tin Man.. L-L-L-i-ion.."

Zavick seemed remorseful, especially when he looked down at Dorothy.

Nevertheless, he trudged forward.

Bryson was watching. Frozen. He couldn't get up.

He was too weakened.

Seeing Zavick do this sent him into a state of disbelief. And he could not get up.

And Zavick was relentless.

He mowed down several Oz citizens in his way with his sword.

A few Munckins and guards tried to stop him.

Zavick dodged and stabbed them with ease.

It seemed he had gone through rigorous training. He was unstoppable.

And before Bryson knew it, Zavick was hovering over him.

Bryson didn't react. He felt he would be sick.

An alternate reality version of him had murdered what he had considered childhood heroes. And now friends. Especially friends of Dorothy.

He was sitting motionlessly until Zavick had gripped his Oz-hauler watch.

"No, no!" Bryson yelled, grunting and giving it all his might to swipe his hand away from Zavick.

After all his failures.. after everything. He could not allow this. Not this.

Not the murder of billions. And the destruction of both Oz and Earth.

Bryson pulled his free hand back and punched Zavick in the back of his head.

Zavick flinched and stepped back, but then..

He managed to rip the Oz-hauler watch off of Bryson's wrist.

"No!" Bryson yelled as he lifted his leg high up in the air and kicked the watch several feet away.

Zavick gasped and immediately ran over to grab the watch, which was laying in the middle of the field.

Bryson and Zavick sprinted over in a race to get the watch.

All of Bryson's energy suddenly returned now that he had properly registered the stakes of the situation. He had to get that watch, he could mourn later.

They were close, but Bryson managed to step on the watch with his foot. He slipped up the watch and was prepared to put it on his wrist before Zavick kicked him away.

"Oof! No!" Bryson cried out, but was now getting trampled in the sea of Ozians fighting.

He desperately tried to crawl away, but the legs of a few Ozians moving around rapidly rendered him unable to stand up.

But he could see it through the legs of the Ozians.

Zavick had the watch.

He reached for his black outfit, pulling something out.

An emerald-like object.

It was ruby red. And it seemed like it had been ripped off of something. Definitely a piece of the Ruby Slippers, just like he had said.

Bryson screamed. "HELP! HELP! SOMEONE STOP HIM!"

But everyone was battling it out, lost in each other.

"I'VE SAVED OZ TWICE! AND NOW IT'S TIME TO SAVE IT FOR GOOD! TO BEGIN NEW LIFE!" Zavick declared as he dropped the shard of the slipper into a slit in the watch.

It seemed to cause a reaction of magic, of something connecting.

The watch began to tremble slightly, glowing a mixture of vibrant bright rainbow colors.

"Yes.. the power... just as I imagined!" Zavick proclaimed.

"Shit.. oh my god. Please, god. No, no. SOMEONE STOP HIM, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Bryson yelled desperately, finally leaping free out of the crowd.

He snapped his head over to see what he presumed to be Zavick's own group of Flying Monkeys flying around his group of friends, preventing them from stopping Zavick.

Bryson leaped forward to the Oz-hauler on Zavick's wrist.

He gripped it hard, trying to tug it away.

Zavick lifted the wrist Bryson was grabbing at and back handed him hard, right across the face.

Bryson was sent tumbling onto the ground and watched in horror.

Zavick slapped the button right in the middle of the watch and a loud thunder-like boom was heard, a white flash of light blinding the entire land of Oz for a quick second.

Bryson panted, breathing heavily. "What.. what happened?" He whispered on the ground, looking terrified as he sweated profusely and lifted himself off the ground and snapped his head around, as if to search for what Zavick had enacted.

The people of Oz seemed horrified, beginning to panic and scream.

Bryson was confused until he had seen Dorothy, Tommy, Charlotte, Thersea, Colton, and even Kyle's body rise from the air.

They kept rising and rising, and they seemed frozen in place. Not responding. It was like they were being beamed up.

"Oh my... I... what's happening?!" Bryson screamed.

"I'm taking them to the new Oz. My new paradise." Zavick said lowly, a smile creeping up on his face.

Once the entire group had vanished from the sky, Zavick looked at Bryson.

"Oz is no more. Now I just need to get what I need from Earth." Zavick stated, pleased. As if he'd already won.

And he had, it seemed.

Because with another tap of the button on the green watch, Bryson vanished as if he had never existed to begin with.

All that was left was Zavick in a white void.

All of Oz was gone, due to his command from the watch. And he was ready to create a new, perfect world. Right after he did what he needed to with Earth.

...

 _Zavick has won. And the fate of Oz and the world has never been more bleak._

 _Can this be undone or will Zavick continue to wreck havoc?_

 _Find out in the next chapter._


	38. Chapter 38: False God

_A/N: This chapter will be from the perspective of Zavick. With the exception of some prologues, most of the POV is from Bryson in these stories. Since the character of Zavick is an alternate version of Bryson, this rule technically still applies._

 _..._

The land of Oz was dead.

Zavick had won.

Just as he defeated Rabadan as a boy, and just like he had defeated the theme park goons as a young adult.. he had now defeated his past self and his former heroes and friends.

He had all but destroyed his past.

He had murdered the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodsman, and the Cowardly Lion in cold blood.

Impaling Scarecrow and setting his straw body ablaze..

Beheading Tin Man...

Stabbing the Lion with his flamed sword.

It had been all too easy, somehow.

The years he had spent training and planning, ensuring to see his plan to the end. It had worked itself out so well.

He didn't want to do it. Kill them. But they were in his way. And they would never see his vision the way he saw it. He couldn't have detractors in his paradise.

So, down they went. Along with the entirety of Oz.

He had saved it twice before, and now he had destroyed it to replace it with something better.

Oz was much smaller than Earth. It had been easy to pick out what he had needed there.

Zavick was standing in a white void of nothingness to see a few bodies of the people he had spared in Oz to bring back to his paradise.

They were unconscious it seemed, presumably from the force of being brought back here.

No matter. He had worked to attend to.

Now that Oz was reduced to nothing but a white void, he knew where his next destination was. He turned the dial of the Oz-hauler on his wrist, and soon enough he was on Earth.

...

He appeared outside his old cabin.

With the power of the missing shard of the Ruby Slippers, he was like a god.

As far as he was concerned, he was God now.

His next action was to slap the button on the Oz-hauler and teleport himself to the prison his old friend Donny had been kept in.

Donny had died in prison in his timeline. But his past self never got to see it. Had he arrived just weeks later, it would've been too late. Not that it mattered when he was God.

He could've done this all in one press of the watch button, but he didn't want to over exert himself. And he wanted to relish in his destruction and creation.

He approached the cops in front of the prison.

"Uh... can we.. help you, sir?" One cop asked, looking perplexed at the muscular man dressed in back in front of him.

Zavick pressed a button on the Oz-hauler device.

The cops were frozen in place now.

He unleashed his sword.

"Cops. On their moral high-horse. What was the last time you locked up somebody that deserved it? Let me show you justice." Zavick scowled.

The two men gave looks of horror. They seemed bewildered. Frozen and unable to speak. Zavick used his sword to impale them one at a time.

Several more cops stormed yelling and screaming. Presumably, they had seen the altercation over the security cameras.

Zavick tapped another button on the all powerful combination of the watch and the shard of the Ruby Slippers.

He stood there, and let the police pelt him with bullets.

They bounced on off his chest as if the setting were an old superhero movie.

The cops gave looks of pure terror and helplessness.

The man had made himself totally invincible.

Zavick used his bloody sword to mow down every last cop and guard in the building.

Prisoners cheered on and Zavick tapped another button.

Suddenly, Donny was in front of him and looking stunned.

"Go. You're free." Zavick said.

Prisoners cheered, as if expecting their turn to be next.

Zavick shrugged. So many of them were probably murderers and rapists.

He slapped the button the Oz-hauler watch and their skin was suddenly non existent. Reduced to pieces of skeleton that fell over in the cell.

He slapped another button, and the building was suddenly painted bright and colorful. The skeletons were gone.

...

His next act was to rid of teachers he had never quite liked. Ones that would only harm the children in his new world.

He didn't know where they were, so he decided to just focus. Think of the ones that had been cruel and viscous.

A slap on his watch was all it took, he could feel it. They had died just like the prisoners he had gotten rid of so effortlessly.

...

He couldn't have any other leaders around, could he?

Most of them were corrupt, after all. Including his past self.

And he could not allow any threat to his rule in paradise.

A slap on his watch was all it took, he could feel it. They were gone. Every member of every government wiped away. And so were their militaries. Anyone who could defend or avenge them. That order was a thing of the past. His paradise would need no order.

...

He remembered how much he hated his father growing up.

His father had changed, but so many other parents hadn't.

Adults were complicated in general, weren't they?

Thieves. Adulterers. Liars. Cheaters.

They just over complicated things, really.

So many wars. So much corruption, overthinking.

He didn't need that in his paradise. He could start anew.

A slap on his watch was all it took, he could feel it. They were gone. So many of them. Billions. So many adults had been wiped out. He tries to focus, to make sure the magic of the watch would spare those he wanted in his world. Those he knew he could deem worthy. But with a simple hand motion, he had killed off most of the human population.

...

Earth was empty now. And otherwise the same.

He walked through the streets and what were once busy and occupied towns only had a few people in them. Confused, lost people who panicked.

He turned a corner to see a TV reporter.

"I.. so much of my crew is gone. I.. I don't know what's happening! Everyone's gone! I've gotten a few callers. It's mostly just kids! I haven't heard about any kids vanishing, it's-"

Zavick tuned it out. Ah, yes. The kids.

He of course spared all the children.

The animals, too.

They hadn't done anything wrong.

The population satisfied him, now.

Although.. he did still feel remorseful about one thing.

...

He found a familiar farm and carried himself through a maze of corn.

He had collected some straw. Burlap. Clothes. A hat.

Zavick extended his hand and tapped the Oz-hauler. It worked its magic and created a new life form. A brand new Scarecrow.

The new Scarecrow came to life as Zavick tied it up on a post.

"Hopefully you'll be wiser than who I've inspired you off of." Zavick chuckled.

...

He had destroyed and created life. Now for the rest.

He used the Oz-hauler watch to manifest millions of bricks.

He flicked his wrist to scatter several bricks into the road. Transforming the streets.

The bricks were a bright shiny blue. And they extended across the entire planet.

...

He raised his hand, letting the Oz-hauler work its magic along the sky.

The blues were more vibrant now, and there was a certain smell. Similar to Oz, mixed in with the smell of cotton candy at a carnival.

And the skies.

Every corner now contained the brightest rainbow one could ever imagine. It was as prominent as the sun.

...

The scenery would be like Oz. Perhaps even more beautiful.

Zavick had created beautiful trails of mountains. Filled with trees, flowers all around of every color.

Streams of waterfall. Dense jungle areas teeming of life.

Countrysides, well suited for farming. But with a whimsical flair to it.

Big cities with a lot of hustle and bustle. Almost like a hybrid of Emerald City and New York.

The land he was creating was magical, but also had hints of dullness. As if to pay tribute to the original Earth.

He created numerous fields. Peaceful, birds chirping all around. Filled with strawberries and hills that the children could roll down.

He had destroyed the schools, transforming them into playgrounds.

A lot of places like that were gone, really.

There was now no such thing as a military. There were no more jails. There was no danger to fight off or imprison, now.

There were no more doctor's offices. Poor or inadequate health was no longer a possibility in his world, because he had willed it that way.

Everything was edible. Pick up a flower and it'd taste however you imagined it to. And the flower would grow back onto the ground instantly.

He had made no cities, no counties or countries. It was all the same land. And everyone could walk freely.

Because he had destroyed those he deemed a threat. Dangerous.

Trials over who could enter or really, over any matter, were no longer a possibility.

He had topped it off by constructing a large, multi colored sign over the small humble house he had manifested for himself in his utopia.

 _"THE LAND OF LAEDI."_

Earth be damned. Oz be damned.

He had done it. Perfection, after so many years... at last.

...

Zavick could see it as he rested on his rocking chair on the porch of his new home.

There were so many children. As he had spared them all. All dressed in white choir-like robes.

Those who once starved were no longer malnourished.

He had wiped their slates clean, those who had parents he had rid of. He didn't need them to be upset or afraid.

He had willed it perfectly. They were happy here.

Claire and Thersea proved to be exceptional caretakers. They didn't question their setting. Because he had willed them not to. They had no jobs to work. They were having fun.

And they never aged. Aging was not a concept to be pushed in Laedi. Everyone would remain the same age as they were when Laedi was created, he decided.

But there was one person whose mind remained untouched.

Dorothy. He needed to know what the love of his life had truly thought. He hadn't altered the personalities of any of his friends outside of removing any fear or doubts of the land in his mind.

But he wanted Dorothy's love for this land to be real. He valued that so much, in spite of how broken he had become.

He was so much older than her now, due to the fact so much more time had passed in his dimension.

He briefly wondered what she'd look like at his age, but he didn't change her appearance.

Eventually, she had woken up. And Zavick remained in his rocking chair.

She didn't say anything. He just heard her shift around and give a few bewildered gasps and little noises.

Several minutes had passed before she had spoken up.

"You really did it." She soon said, sounding surprisingly unemotional.

Zavick slowly turned to the girl with a smile on his face. "I did. I told you I would."

"Where's Bryson? Or.. you, technically.." She sounded a bit uneasy now.

"Gone, sort of. But not really. He lives in me. Because I was once him." Zavick proclaimed.

Dorothy gulped and looked all around. "They're happy. Everyone's happy and not questioning a thing. You made that so."

He smiled. "You're so smart, hm?"

"But I am. I'm questioning this. Why didn't you make it so for me?" She asked, sounding bewildered.

"Because, Dorothy." Zavick analyzed her features. "I want it to be real. I want you to see it. How perfect everything really is now. I value you what you think. You were my greatest partner once. I need to know what you think."

Dorothy gulped, and her big brown eyes scanned the area. "Oh.. it's beautiful." Her voice cracked, a few tears flowing. "I can see it, too. The way you used to talk about Oz. I can see.. I can see it all. The work you've put into it. The thought you put into this."

Zavick stroked his beard, listening to her closely.

Dorothy shook her head, waiting a few more minutes to say anything. The sounds of laughing children was the only source of sound until she had spoken again.

"I think.. the saddest part of this all.. is that it would be so nice. If you hadn't killed all those people for this. It.." She shook her head again. "It's not right. It doesn't feel okay. You can't just pluck people out of their home and create a new one. And will them to love it. This isn't.. real love, this place. You've... you've taken your own moral compass and become a god with your power. As if you know the answers, as if you know what's right." She shook her head. "The enchanted nature of this all is nice. It really is beautiful, but.."

Tears began to flow from her face.

"Oh, you can't just do this all yourself! Determine how everything should be yourself and rid of anyone who shares a slight disagreement. I wish it was this easy, but it isn't! Oh, don't you see it? This isn't Oz, this isn't... anything. This is all.." Dorothy looked around, trembling and shaking her head. "Hollow! Phony! There is nothing to achieve! No peace! It's been built over the destruction you caused! You've given these people no agency of your own! You've made your own little play and you're the almighty director. This isn't a way to live, this is sickening!"

Dorothy jolted up, sobbing slightly as she shook her head at the man. "You can't be him! You're revolting! You actually did it! Oh, I can't even look at you! Bring him back! Bring Bryson back! I don't want Zavick, I want Bryson! And I want everything to go back to the way it was! We can fix it! Maybe use that magic of yours to bring back what we lost, but not just destroy what you don't like and force everyone to go along with it! This perfection you're seeking isn't possible! Why can't you see that?! Why, it's... it's... oh, it's turned you into a monster!"

Dorothy sniffled and sobbed more, snapping her head around and running away from him in agony.

And Zavick was left broken.

"She's just.. shocked. She will... come around." Zavick whispered to himself.

...

The hours passed and boredom had already overtaken Zavick.

There was.. nothing to achieve, like Dorothy had said.

No obstacles to overcome.

No adventures to be had.

Because everyone was happy now.

Happiness he had created through magic, yes. But everything was.. complete.

"Hm.." He muttered to himself.

He used the Oz-hauler watch to undo the happiness he had inflicted on the people of his land.

Children began to cry, begging for their parents.

They had all they could want. Toys, endless supplies of food.

Sure, some of them were better off now.

But those who loved their parents, who loved going to school, who loved adventuring and dreaming of how their lives would precede with growth and journeys of self discovery.. they were devastated.

With a tap of the Oz-hauler, he had read a million thoughts at once and it was...

Devastation.

Even when he had used the watch to transfer all the knowledge of the land they could want, the reassuring comfort that sickness and hunger was gone and he only had the best intentions.

He could still sense their devastation.

Not even he was satisfied now.

He had seen it.

The perfection he had been chasing for so many years was for nothing, because there was no such thing. And striving for it so intensely had only brought out the worst in him.

He stood up from his rocking chair, the hurt clear in his hear.

...

He had teleported himself to Dorothy's presence.

She was in a field, she had found the new Scarecrow he had made.

She was clinging to it, sobbing in its chest as if to convince herself it was _her_ Scarecrow. The one he had brutally murdered.

Zavick sighed. And Dorothy did not notice his presence until he lifted his watch.

She looked up curiously, sniffling.

He could have undone this all gradually.

But no.

He needed to rectify it all at once.

He didn't know if his mortal body could take using so much magic at once.

But that was part of the idea.

After what he had done, he did not deserve to go on. Nor did he need to. His past self had been right now. And he would continue in the way he was meant to.

He slapped the Oz-hauler watch and...

...

Everything was back to normal.

Oz was standing in its state as he had left it, as was Earth.

He was in Oz, with the fighting Ozians around him as if nothing had happened.

He had willed it so only Dorothy would remember it. And so would his past self. He willed the events of the act into his head. Just to make sure he'd never fall down the same path.

They were in Emerald City and Bryson Scott was below him just as he was before, gasping. The effects of seeing what Zavick had wanted him to see seemed to have manifested. And he was shocked.

And now, everything that had occurred after he had retrieved the watch was undone.

He just needed to do one more thing, he realized. Bring back those he had killed. And Kyle, the poor boy didn't deserve to die like that.

But as he lifted his wrist, he realized that undoing his utopia in one foul swoop had indeed taken its toll.

He felt weakened, stilted all of the sudden.

He felt electricity writhing through his body, and the Oz-hauler began to fry and melt on his wrist, along with the Ruby Slipper shard. As if it had taken too much power in the one act.

Zavick fell over. Dead.

Bryson watched on in sheer amazement. He had seen it, everything.

The utopia Zavick had created and then undid.

The glimpse of his possible future was now gone. But unable to rectify anything else.

Bryson Scott was left with a broken Oz. A dead Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Kyle, and so many others.

His future self was no longer a problem. But now he didn't know what to do to pick up the pieces.

Oz was left ruined.

Dorothy hadn't been punished for something she didn't deserve to be punished for. Outsiders weren't forced out of a land due to hate and bigotry.

But the conflict continued, and so many had died.

It was a hollow victory.. to put it lightly.

...

 _Zavick is gone, but that was never going to be the end, as Bryson is now left to pick up the pieces of Oz._

 _How will our heroes proceed now that Oz is seemingly too far gone and destined to be a war zone of conflict and corrupted leadership?_

 _Can it ever get better?_


	39. Chapter 39: The Big Reveal

The fighting had ceased, but there were dead bodies all around the fields around Emerald City.

Bryson was in the middle of it all. He had sunk to his knees and curled them close to his body, sighing.

it wasn't until Dorothy had rubbed on his shoulders that he moved.

He slowly looked up to see the young woman. She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling for him and giving him an understanding and empathetic look.

Bryson sighed, watching her hand and shaking his head. "I don't know what to do." He whispered, vulnerable. "So many people are dead. And Oz is broken. This batte is done, but the war isn't over, no matter the law put in place by that trial."

Dorothy rubbed his shoulders gently. "You've been sitting here for an awfully long time."

Bryson furrowed his brows. "How long?"

"Several minutes. As if you're.. hypnotized." She whispered.

He sighed softly, shrugging.

She kept rubbing his shoulders. "Glinda's here. She says there's nothing left to do but confront Ozma. She said I could join. And I'd like you to come with me."

Suddenly, a few things clicked for Bryson.

That.. really all there was left to do, wasn't it?

She had seemingly been behind so much of this. She had started so much of this anti-outsider rhetoric.

"It only seems fitting. She's complicit in this division." Bryson decided, slowly standing up and feeling as if he'd fall over from how lightheaded he felt from the shock and distress.

"Oh, careful. Careful." She whispered, noticing the way he had stumbled as he stood up. She wrapped her arm around his to steady himself. The only current solace Bryson found in this situation was that Dorothy was still here with him.

"Where's the kid's?" Bryson asked, still mournful over Kyle.

"Thersea said she'd watch them while we spoke to Ozma. Let's go, honey." Dorothy whispered. Bryson could tell she was distressed, but she was stronger than him. She led him on and nurtured him with ease and he swore to himself to give her the same treatment as soon as he wasn't so dazed.

Dorothy guided him and they walked a few feet from Zavick's dead body, which made him shudder. Glinda was standing near the entrance of Emerald City and it almost seemed vacant. He supposed most of the citizens were in the fields battling it out and he shuddered, thinking about how many deaths there had probably been.

"What about.."

Glinda silenced Bryson's worries. "Theodora and Evanora have left Emerald City. I'm sure they'll return to their kingdom, but let's take this opportunity and confront Ozma properly. This is something I should've done long ago."

"No use in fretting over what could've been done, is there?" Dorothy sighed. "Let's go, I want to give Ozma a piece of my mind."

...

Bryson would be nervous, but what was there to be nervous about?

Oz was broken. What could Ozma do to make it worse?

Everything about Ozma just made no sense.

All these nationalistic policies set in place after nothing he had read in his world would suggest such a personality.

How strange she had acted at the trial.

How un-involved and also integral she seemed in every way. It made his stomach turn, somehow.

He imagined he'd leave the meeting still confused and hopeless, however.

They walked around the vacant Emerald City. Glinda had led the pair over, and Bryson hadn't been paying attention until he noticed they were suddenly in a large, dark hallway that was only tinted by shades of green.

Suddenly, he recognized this place. The one time he had met Ozma. This hallway seemed unchanged. Each step made such a loud sound that bounced off the walls.

The mystic, strange, creepiness to the seemingly never-ending hallway intensified as the greens changed to grays.

And suddenly, they were in Ozma's throne room.

A large figure, completely covered in a black cloak on a large golden throne.

Ozma was as massive as ever. The sheer stature and surreal nature of her made Bryson gulp.

Ozma was still as white as ever all over the black cloak. See through features.

Bright, full, yellow eyes that offered him all the knowledge in the world.

"Glinda the Good. Bryson Scott. Dorothy Gale. I sensed your presence. I knew you would come see me after the trial. Congratulations on your win. I suppose I stand corrected, yes?" Ozma greeted.

"Enough with your games, Ozma. Even with your bias, the outsiders have roamed free and Dorothy has proved her innocence. What I don't understand is why you went through all this trouble with the outsiders just to let the trial dictate something else. What is your game, Ozma? I'm through serving you. Just because you're the supposed destined ruler of Oz doesn't mean I have to follow your orders. So you can strike me down for standing up to you, go ahead. What more is there to lose?" Glinda ranted.

"I don't understand." Bryson interjected, frustration building. "You must know what goes on around here. Not once did you speak to me when I was Wizard. You've been in this throne room every time I've been here. What is it with you? Lurking in the shadows. You're clearly powerful enough to do as you please, what is your game here? You allow war and bloodshed to occur when you have the power to bring back me and all the other outsiders here against our will. You wanted to prevent chaos in Oz by ridding of outsiders and now.. this.." The anger was rising in his voice.

Ozma stared on at the three of them, never changing her expression.

"Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, a young teen boy and so many other Oz citizens are dead!" Dorothy suddenly snapped. "What kind of place is this?! What do you have to say for yourself?!" She already sounded completely irate, her composure gone now that she was speaking to the main owner of Oz.

"Because of you, I was manipulated by Theodora and spent months with her and her posy thinking they were the good guys! And I led Oz! I was the leader! I was the figurehead, whatever it was. I was making so many decisions and not once did I hear a peep from you! You had your own agenda! And now.."

Suddenly, it all the outrage came washing over Bryson.

"God, you've ruined Oz! Oz is a wasteland of war! It's no better than Earth! A corrupt leader, war, division, it's ruined! It's wrecked! And there's nothing we can do about it now! No magic as far as I can see! It's wrecked beyond repair! Why don't you just send us all home, huh? Ya might as well, right?! This... this place is a nightmare! Infested with hatred and bigotry like home! I can't believe this is the place I looked up. What's come of it?!"

Bryson began pacing around.

It was really coming to him now.

He was so angry that he saw none of the good. Just the bad.

"GOD, I HATE OZ!" He suddenly yelled. "I've been such a fool! I've been a damned fool!" He was now raising his voice louder than he knew it could go. He paced around and noticed the grey brick walls surrounding the throne room, punching it and being so angry he ignored the pain.

"All this death. This terror I've faced through my life. All this s _hit_ the last several months. Oz is just like Earth. It's all sick, it's all crooked and _rotten_ and there's nothing we can do to save it! Tommy and Charlotte and Colton need to get home. If there's anything you can do, please just send those poor kids back home! Oz is filled with corrupt leaders and war. Evil. And I hate it now. I HATE IT! OZ IS VILE!" Bryson screamed.

His fist was still connected to the wall, eyes staring at his own feet.

"There it is..." Ozma's loud voice continued to boom and echo from the room. But.. but something was different.

The voice was now unmistakably deep and male.

And...

And...

 _Familiar_ _._

Bryson slowly turned his head around, shaking.

Slowly, Ozma's body froze in place and... dissolved.

And was replaced with the most terrifying thing Bryson had ever seen, because of the sheer implications from it.

"NO!" Bryson yelled, dropping to his knees as tears filled them. "No.. you... no..."

Ozma's massive body was gone.

And replaced with John Rabadan.

The man Bryson had first faced in Oz. The man who was the first ever evil he had confronted. The man Bryson had to face to realize he was worth anything at all, back when he was a boy.

Rabadan looked as if he hadn't aged a day.

"Oh, my.. no!" Dorothy cried out.

"No, no! It can't be! No!" Glinda gasped, tears falling down her face as she fell to her knees just as Bryson had.

Rabadan was just as muscular. He still had the same scar on his face. He was wearing a silk black robe that was opened. He stroked on his dark beard, the same color as his short brown hair. He tapped his black boots against the throne.

What unnerved Bryson the most was that Rabadan had his scepter in his hands.

Rabadan broke out into a wide, accomplished grin.

It was the scariest thing he had ever seen.

The sight of what had scared him so much as a child. He used to find solace in knowing he had vanquished the idea of this man as a threat to Oz. But he was here, on the throne. With that evil scepter that had caused so much damage before.

It was as if the victory against the man he had once felt against the man as a child had been swiped away from him all at once.

Rabadan began to laugh at the reaction he had gotten. "Ah, I've been waiting a long time to see the looks on your faces when I revealed the truth. It was better than I had imagined, really."

Bryson realized the truth.

"Ozma" this whole time. It had been Rabadan in disguise.

Of course. It had explained everything.

Ozma's uncharacteristic behavior, her plans that so fickle. And all the little things that had struck Bryson odd. It was Rabadan this entire time.

"You.. you.. you were put in Emerald City dungeon. I made sure that you'd be locked away forever." Glinda gasped. Bryson had never seen her sound or look so shaken.

"Oh, I'll tell you all the little details. I've been waiting to gloat about this for a decade." Rabadan chuckled lowly.

"I was defeated by the three of you. And all of those who helped you. And I was left humiliated. But even worse, I hadn't proven my point. You see, I had spent a few months locked away in the dungeon until somebody came to my rescue. You may remember my partner who betrayed me. Laura."

Bryson gasped. He had remembered that woman. She had become crucial in Rabadan's defeat.

"Dear Laura. She was still attached to me. Felt guilty, she said. Knowing I was sentenced to a lifetime in the dungeon, never to see sunlight again. She sneaked in Emerald City and came to my rescue with the scepter she had. You may remember, Glinda. How you destroyed the scepter you had retrieved from me. But you could never find the other. Because it was in Laura's possession."

Glinda continued to listen to every word, face scrunched up in horror as if she could barely listen to this. Rabadan explain how he had played everyone for a fool for years.

"She rescued me and we discretely fled to her home in Oz. I spent the night with her and killed her in her sleep. I couldn't risk her switching sides again."

The three before Rabadan all gasped.

"And then.. I had it. The scepter. But I couldn't just repeat what I had done before. Brute force. No, that was driven by aggression and desperation. If I wanted to truly win, I knew I needed something... more tactful." Rabadan grinned, impressed with himself.

The man continued. "You see, simply attacking Oz was no way to go about it. What would it achieve? Even if I had succeeded. Oz decimated, but what victory would I have to bask in? I plotted, hidden away in the jungles with a fake version of me formed by my scepter filling in for me in the dungeon."

Bryson felt like he would throw up knowing they were all just pawns in Rabadan's game.

Rabadan noticed this, seeming to enjoy himself even more. "So I used my scepter to banish your dear Ozma to another realm. And I took her place. And I played the role of a bigoted nationalist seeking to impose my views upon Oz, the corrupt leader to push it all into motion. I summoned those theme park goons myself. I knew if they almost got away with it, I could begin plotting the end game. Because it would show the Ozians the threat of outsiders.. I had portrayed myself as a nationalist ruler to stir the anti-outsider and pro-outsider debate. To create division and chaos. Give the people of Oz something to fight for. A reason to go to war. To show you all that Oz is no fantasy land, no utopia. It's as corruptible and as bleak as Earth."

Bryson sank further to his knees, his stomach aching from the dread.

"I made sure with the magic of my scepter that all the old evil of Oz would return. To get everyone on this conflict. And it worked better than I could have ever imagined. I only had a few general scenarios of what could happen, but everyone on all sides of this have proved to be worthy chess pieces. And it has been so satisfying watching you all scramble to figure out what was really going on."

Rabadan then looked at Glinda. "All this effort to prove Oz was a great place. And for what?"

He then looked at Bryson. "And you.. oh, _you._ You fool. I was the one who created that alternate version of you. With my scepter.. I created a universe exactly like yours. One that was decades ahead of us, so you would be my age. I wanted to see what you'd become if I had never revealed myself to you. And I was right, Bryson Scott. I was correct. Do you remember what I told you? That this land would ruin you? Make you bitter and spiteful? I was r _ight_. You surpassed me, really! Wanting to kill all off everyone and destroy not only Oz, but Earth. You not only became like me, you surpassed me. And I hope your future self haunts you every night that you're desperate to sleep."

Bryson was trembling on the ground.

Rabadan.

His number one enemy, this whole time. This entire time, he was a piece in Rabadan's chess game. They all were. It was all _him_.

One man could corrupt one land.

"Oz... _is_ corruptible..." He gulped, voice barely above a whisper.

"Victory is sweet. Bested by a fourteen year old boy and his little girlfriend. Who you still seem quite fond of." Rabadan chuckled and stroked his scepter. "And now I've ruined you."

Bryson shook his head, trembling on the ground.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance, Bryson Scott. You could've had a happy Oz adventure and moved on with your life. But no, you spared me. And here I am. And I'm not finished with you now. Not after you beat me. I'm going to devote the rest of my life to tormenting you. Bask in my victory until the end of time." Rabadan laughed.

"What could you possibly do to piss me off more?!" Bryson yelled out weakly, voice muffled as he punched the ground, face still staring at it.

"I'll get to that in due time." Rabadan chuckled.

"You're a monster!" Dorothy screamed, eyes filled with tears. "We'll stop you like we did before!"

"Oh, dear Dorothy. That spunk never leaves you. But I am afraid all is lost for you. My plan is complete. I've stripped the Child of Oz of us his powers and they can never return to him, thanks to my magic. And there are no Ruby Slippers to help you this time." Rabadan sneered. "I am the only being left in Oz with power this godlike. I am the true ruler of Oz."

"Children! How could you involve children?! You could have faced us like a man, you cretin!" Dorothy yelled.

"Children were vital to my little revenge plot, dear Dorothy. Oz is a children's product in the real world. And I wanted children here to hate Oz as much as I do." Rabadan squinted. "I only sent over a few children to see them hate the land. Tommy, Charlotte, Kyle, Colton. Four is nothing to be worked over."

"Wait, you sent them?!" Bryson yelled.

"I did. Both originally and now. To give them the illusion of adventure.. and then take it away. I knew Tommy was the Child of Oz. I knew he would unlock his powers and fix the mess left behind. I wanted to show that just because the theme park goons were gone, it didn't mean the debate they had sparked had gone. Just as I plotted, it led to war." Rabadan boasted.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! KYLE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! THIS WAR HAS CLAIMED SO MANY LIVES! SCARECROW, TIN MAN, LION!" Bryson screamed, jolting up to stand.

"Kill me?! What could _you_ possibly do against _me?_ I have virtually unlimited power. And with the time I've had, I've become far more skilled with my scepter. I've cast a spell to ensure it only works if I am the one wielding it. It's over." Rabadan said definitively. "Don't deny the truth, Bryson. If you hadn't been pretending to be something you were not, they would still be alive. You had the chance to unite Oz and you failed. And I would be forced to admit that Oz was the loving and gentle place you claimed it was. But that's not what happened, Bryson. Is it?" Rabadan asked, cockily tilting his head.

"Your actions pushed the war into place. I've seen your heart in your future self and you were more than willing to kill millions. Why should the opinion of a person with death so heavily tied to his name judge me? I can see where the Wicked Witch gets her obsession with you, you make her look like a saint." Rabadan argued.

"He's a good man! He's always had nothing but everyone's best interests at heart! That version of him was your creation! He may have been the same in many regards, had some of Bryson's flaws, but you're the evil! You killed these people, you awful, wretched man!" Dorothy yelled.

Rabadan smirked, not paying any attention to Dorothy's comments. "Bryson Scott, your torment is just beginning. But I have a few more guests I'd like to have. To witness this."

Rabadan squinted, using his mind to activate the scepter's powers.

Suddenly, Gwen and Rebecca were standing near him. Gwen was wearing a purple long sleeve dress that went down to the floor along with a purple cape. With high heel boots and fancy eye-shadow and lipstick, all of the same color, though Rebecca was unchanged.

Then, Rabadan used the scepter to cause Jester to appear. The Jester's clothes were now black and white, his face painted white with red lipstick. He laughed like a madman taking the upmost pleasure in the situation.

And then, he used the scepter to cause Nome King to appear.

And then.. Evanora.

And then.. Theodora.

"And yes, your eyes are not deceiving you. They were all in on this, too. Theodora and Evanora, all of the old evils of Oz were more than happy to plot with me, knowing it would result in the defeat of those they hate. They have their own priorities, and Theodora, I promise to eventually let you do as you wish with the fake Wizard once I take a break from tormenting him."

Bryson looked around to see all the villains of Oz looking at them with big grins. Evanora cackled to herself.

What somehow hurt him most was seeing Theodora had worked with Rabadan. But she wasn't laughing, she was stoic. Silent.

"And I of course couldn't have done it without my wife.." Rabadan motioned to Rebecca. "And my daughter." Rabadan motioned to Gwen.

"Oh my god.." Bryson gasped. How far had this plan gone?!

"Young Thersea, poor girl. She had never met her best friend's father. Because I was so busy jumping from my world to Oz." Rabadan shook his head and laughed. "Oh, that reminds me."

Rabadan used his scepter again, and two chairs across from each other appeared.

Thersea was tied to one, and Ethan was tied to the other. Their hands and feet were trapped, with their mouths gagged as they muffled out cries.

"You piece of shit!" Bryson hissed. "Where's the children?! Have you done something with them, too?!"

Rabadan put a hand up. "Shhh..."

Bryson shook his head. Rabadan had a child and a wife?! Bryson presumed this was done during the ten years he had begun his rule. He hoped to God that Rabadan hadn't done any damage on Earth, too.

It all made sense, now. Why these Gwen and Rebecca figures were so determined.

"Ah, that's the last thing I was going to mention. I made up the custody battle. My lovely wife and daughter fooled you all quite well! Amazing acting skills." Rabadan laughed. "They were marvelous behind the scenes these past few years. I needed to compare the evils of Earth with the evils of Oz. Set up a story, really. A poor young boy taken from his mother, and they go to Oz. And then they.. win out, right? Live happily ever after in the fantasy land? Ha! I took the typical layout of a troubled child being whisked away to Oz and turned it on its head. To continue showing the true bleakness. And it worked as a great distraction... occupying your mind to distract you from the truth, Bryson Scott.."

Thersea gave a muffled scream. It seemed she was distraught, knowing that a custody battle that had tormented her was all just a small part of Rabadan's game.

"I would say that maybe someone could come to the rescue.. perhaps the Witch of the North, Glinda's dear sister. But.." Rabadan used his scepter again, and Snowmella's body suddenly tumbled onto the ground, bloodied and motionless in her icy dress. She was dead. "I took care of her."

Glinda cried out, an uncontrollable sobbing mess as she trembled on the ground.

"Music to my ears!" Rabadan laughed at Glinda's cries. Bryson felt as if he would pass out. He had even killed Glinda's sister. No one he had known had ever been so evil.

"And now... the reveals are over. And it is time to begin your torment, Bryson Scott." Rabadan chuckled.

"Do your worst, you've done everything already!" Bryson yelled.

"Not everything.." Rabadan grinned. He used the scepter to suddenly levitate Glinda and Dorothy, who gasped as they were forced to sit on Rabadan's lap. Rabadan wrapped both his arms tightly around them, but still gripped his scepter.

Dorothy gulped. "I... what are you.."

Rabadan suddenly pointed his scepter at both women. Both their mouths hung open and they seemed dazed, lips twitching. They were silent now.

Theodora's face formed a slight smirk. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy those two being at our mercy.." She hissed, voice filled with hate and the need for revenge. "Brats." She hissed again.

"Un-hand them! What the hell are you trying to do with them?!" Bryson yelled at Rabadan, ignoring Theodora.

Rabadan stroked the backs of each woman on his lap. "I'm sure you'd love to know, but I'll let you think about the possibilities elsewhere. But don't worry! You'll have company!"

"No.. please! Please don't do this! Glinda doesn't deserve this, and.. and.. Dorothy! Don't hurt her, don't hurt Dorothy! Please, please! I'll do anything, Rabadan! Anything, don't hurt Dorothy!" Bryson pleaded, sinking to his knees. He was screaming, voice cracking and sounding unrecognizable.

Rabadan laughed and Bryson looked up to see the two women still on his lap, Rabadan chuckling.

Theodora's eyes shifted over to Bryson's cries and her smirk was gone. She was frowning now, pouting and looking at the floor as if she were now almost ashamed.

"Theodora, help!" Bryson cried out on instinct. She was the only free person in this world who had ever showed him kindness, even if it was fake and for her own gain. He was scared. And he didn't know what to do.

Her face twitched, and she just looked at the ground. Evanora laughed loudly at Bryson's desperation.

Rabadan laughed loudly. "As if the Wicked Witch of the West herself is going to assist you! Oh, boy. I'll see you around, young Bryson. But for now, enjoy your banishment.. with some old friends!"

Rabadan used the scepter and Bryson tried to react somehow, but it was too late. He had been teleported out of the throne room.

...

Bryson was suddenly in a rotting swamp, body sat against a tree in the wet grass next to the dirty water.

He coughed at the smell, shaking his head. "Wh.. what..."

He looked around at the scene, and then looked over to see the dead bodies of Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, and Kyle on the ground.

Scarecrow's clothes were half torn and burnt, his face gone with ashes of straw along the clothes.

Tin Man seemed normal enough, but his head was missing.

Lion and Kyle were pale, simply laying dead in the swamp.

He had never felt so hopeless.

This was it. After the highs and lows of Oz, his entire life.

This was the worst.

Everything felt dark.

He curled his legs up and sobbed to himself.

Rabadan had complete control of Oz. He had no idea where the kids were. And Rabadan seemingly had dastardly plans with Dorothy and Glinda at his mercy, thanks to that scepter.

"S-so-so-some day I'll wake and rub my eyes... and in that land beyond the skies you'll.. f-find me.." Bryson gagged. He was singing to himself through his intense sobs.

"S-somewhere... o-over the rainbow..." He sang to himself as if to somehow comfort himself. "Way up high.." he sobbed. "Th-th-th-there's a l-land.. that I h-heard of... once in a ... lullaby..."

That land was gone.

And now, even in Oz.. he was dreaming of a place over the rainbow.

...

 _Rabadan was Ozma the entire time, pulling the strings in secret since the second story. Where does Bryson go from here?_


	40. Chapter 40: Mystic Swamp

Mourning.

It's all Bryson did in the strange swamp.

He mourned his four dead friends whose bodies rotted in front of him.

All those who died in the war. Glinda's sister

He wondered how many more had died.

If the war would still continue now that Rabadan had seemingly finished his extensive plannng.

The Ozians were sad enough, but he really wondered how this could've happened to Kyle. In some way, he had gotten to experience so much in his sixteen, seventeen years of living. Bu thee was so much more he had to do. He would never see another birthday, go to college, grow up, fall in love, get married, have kids of his own. And the boy's mother was all alone now.

The kid had been let down by so many people in his life and now finally the land of Oz. A place that was supposed to fix the lives of broken people, and instead took the boy's.

Something had to give, he briefly told himself.

But it seemed the dream was dead. Oz was just another cruel habitat for the tragedy of human life, and no matter what happened, Rabadan was right. He had won the argument.

And in hindsight, he deserved them.

"I.. deserve this." He told himself.

To die alone in this place.

To wonder what could be happening to Dorothy and to Glinda. Rabadan was a sick and twisted man, and he shuddered at what he could've been doing to those poor women. One of which was the love of his life.

He looked around to notice his dead friends.

Lion and Kyle were beginning to rot, but they somehow didn't smell. Maybe it was because the swamp already smelled terrible and he was numb to something like a bad smell when he felt so much pain on the inside.

Scarecrow and Tin Man's more mystical bodies remained unchanged, like vacant objects. Like toys. Lion looked malnourished and skeletal. Kyle's once pale skin was now gray.

Not wanting to watch the friends with more mortal bodies decompose into skeletons, or to see Scarecrow and Tin Man look so alive yet so vacant, he decided he should bury them.

There wasn't anything to dig holes with, but he noticed a black gritty bog down at the botom of a hill.

He found a long stick and approached the bog, sticking down deep into the bog and making it chrurn. It seemed the bog was bottomless, and he decided to dump the bodies inside.

Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion. The iconic trio, now buried in a bog.

"Be careful what you wish for, little fourteen year old Bryson. You just might actually get to go to Oz. And then bury everything you love about it." He scoffed bitterly to himself.

And his future self had killed them.

Or... Rabadan had, considering he created that future self.

It somehow made him feel better, knowing it was a creation of Rabadan. But also worse knowing Rabadan had the power of a god, and that tormenting Bryson in various ways was as easy as lifting a finger for him.

But what was the difference, really? He saw what his alternate self did. He may as well have been Rabadan.

The last body to go down the bog was Kyle, and it was the hardest considering he was a child. Burying three other people in such a gross way was one thing, but this was something else.

He placed Kyle's body in the bog and he watched as it sucked the kid down, making sick churning sounds, followed by a swallowing sound. Bryson thought about how ghoulish Kyle was and how cool he would think this was if he were here right now. It made him shudder.

...

How long had it been? Ah, it didn't matter, Bryson decided.

His longer brown hair that had went past his shoulders felt a bit longer now, but maybe that was just the mental weight on his shoulders feeling heavier. He was always rather hesitant about letting go of his locks, but now that short hair represented his disguise as the Wizard and Zavick, so he'd hold onto it forever now, he decided.

Had he even slept? He didn't know. He had never cared so little about his well-being.

His family would never see him again, at this rate, that was certain. The Oz-hauler device was broken and even if he made it out of this swamp, he didn't know if there was still magic around that was powerful enough to take him home. Only Rabadan, who didn't have his best interests at heart, to say the least.

But he wasn't exactly trying to escape. It seemed futile and he stayed where he was.

Until he could hear the sound of familiar flapping sounds and looked up to see a dragon-shaped shadowy figure flying through the mist.

He was so disoriented that he simply passed out from the surprise.

...

 _He woke up in a misty area of the swamp._

 _How did he get in this area of the swamp? It seemed.. different._

 _A faceless Scarecrow, a headless Tin Man, a skeletal Lion, and a gray-skinned, rotting Kyle stepped out of the mist suddenly._

 _"I could while away the hours..." A distant voice sang, echoing distantly in the background._

 _"When a man's an empty kettle..." Another distant voice sung._

 _Neither Scarecrow or Tin Man had visible mouths, but their voices still echoed._

 _He heard a high pitched roar, too._

 _"If we were alive.." Kyle's voice echoed. "We could do so many things..." The voice hissed._

 _"Murderer."_

 _"Murderer."_

 _"Murderer."_

 _"Murderer"_

 _Each of them chanted the phrase._

 _This felt like the first horror movie of Oz._

 _"I... I.. n-no.. I'm.. I'm not.." Bryson refuted._

 _"Do you truly deny it?" Lion's voice boomed._

 _"I... n-no..." Bryson stammered._

 _"Then we find you guilty.." His friends said in unison, as if it were now his own trial._

 _"You're in trouble again, Bryson. But this time Oz and your friends can't save you. And you kno why.." Scarecrow whispered. He suddenly shoved Bryson down a steep hill and he fell into the bog bellow._

 _"Ah! No.. no, Glinda.. Thersea... Dorothy... Rabadan's got them. The kids are still missing.." Bryson struggled in the bog, growling and hissing. "Please!"_

 _His desperate attempts to free himself were to no avail._

 _A mud-covered brown skeleton Kyle, with his reddish hair and clothes still attached.. along with a faceless Scarecrow, headless Tin Man, and skeleton Lion all grabbed hold of him and the bog sucked them down._

...

Bryson's eyes shot open and he gasped, awakening from his dream.

He was in a new surrounding and as he lifted up and snapped his head around, he realized he was in the blue Dragon Machine. Of course. That was what was in it earlier. But.. who had flown it?

"Ah, good. You're up." An old man's voice greeted, a few feet from Bryson's right.

"Ah, Jesus!" Bryson gasped in surprise, clearing his throat and wiping his face. The man before him was wearing a black suit that looked very similar to the one Bryson was still wearing. Except Bryson's no longer had the bow tie and the jacket was undone, unlike the man before him.

In fact, the suit seemed to be of the exact same material.

"Wait.." Bryson's eyebrows furrowed.

The man had grey hair and a familiar face. A grey beard, too. And dark eyes. "You know who I am, don't you?"

Bryson titled his head. "I... wanna say I do, but I can't quite place it." He said, stunned.

"Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkle Emmanuel Ambroise Diggs. But you can just call me Oscar." The old man chuckled, extending his hand to shake.

Bryson shook the man's hand, shaking his hand in wonder. "You're... you're the real one. The real Wizard!" Bryson exclaimed with a slight smile, sitting up. "Can you help me? Please. You're the... wonderful Wizard of Oz! With all those wonderful things you do. Like the song says! Come on, I really need your help, man.."

Oscar squinted. "You seem slightly hysterical, young man. But I understand why. I was enjoying life in Kansas, and suddenly I'm swooped back here years and years later."

Bryson scooted over on the seat of the Dragon Machine and sat on it properly, Oscar sitting on the seat next to him.

"I was a man who had to rule a magical kingdom, pretending to be someone I was not. So I feel we can relate to one another in some ways, hm?" Oscar raised a brow.

Bryson shook his head in wonder. "I... how are you.. how do you know about me?"

"Glinda. I came back here, escaped 'Ozma'. Found Glinda, she filled me in on everything." Oscar smiled. "I understand Theodora has some sort of fascination with you, too."

"Uh.. y-yeah. There's a lot of weird things going on." Bryson shook his head and scoffed. "I can't believe it. I didn't know if you were alive or not."

Oscar scoffed. "Am I _that_ old?"

"Oh, no, no, I didn't mean to.. offend y-"

"Just a joke, young man." Oscar chuckled.

Bryson settled down. "Oh... right, it's just. I.. I had to pretend to be you. Or.. younger you. For so long. And.. and we don't even look much alike, and the whole land of Oz bought it for a while."

"They're quite gullible. For years, I had those suckers thinking the Emerald City was much brighter than it really was because of some cheap phony glasses." Oscar chuckled. "And that fake head I had in my throne room, oh geez." Oscar laughed. "Fake as hell, and they bought it, eh?"

Bryson just looked troubled, shaking his head. "There's something worse now. A man was pretending to be Ozma. He's the one who brought back all the outsiders."

"Yes, yes. I heard recently. A trickster like you and I. Makes him a formidable foe." Oscar said. "But don't underestimate Oz, young one. I have.. many times. But it always works itself out in the end." Oscar smiled warmly.

The positiveness the old Wizard was radiating had Bryson's heart feeling healed. "I... you've come from nowhere. How did you get here?"

"A great Wizard never reveals his secrets. I'm here to bring you wisdom, that's my place in this." Oscar slapped Bryson's knee lightly and playfully. "I see the guilt in your eyes. Glinda told me a lot of things about you, how you remind her of me. And I believe that's why ol' Theodora seems to take a liking to you."

"I thought it was because she hates Dorothy and wants to steal what's hers." Bryson shrugged.

"That, too. But I.. must take responsibility for her wickedness. My womanizing ways are largely responsible for the final nail in her coffin of goodness. The final shade of green painted over her skin, even though I understand it's back to being white." Oscar shrugged.

"I don't... what's that have t-"

"It is my fault for this, in many ways. Had I treated her with more respect, she may have never fell into evil. But I was there, at the trial. With the green skin gone, she's much more like her old self. And.. despite her immaturity, she's a good soul beneath it all. And I always regretted what I did." Oscar said.

Bryson just stared on, listening to every word.

"There is so much hate and anger in her, but it stems from a lonesome and misunderstood youth with no one to turn to but a cold-hearted sister. I did terrible things, you did terrible things as ruler. But that is no reason to blame yourself. No one is perfect, and no land is perfect. What makes all the difference is what you do from here, how you pick up the pieces and right your wrongs." Oscar explained.

"I... what you're saying makes so much sense, but I d-"

Oscar cut him off again. "Apply this to Theodora. And apply it to yourself. And everything will turn out okay, kiddo."

Oscar faced Bryson. "You were trying to be me. Frauding the fraud. That's good stuff." Oscar laughed and patted his back and walked over to the door of the Dragon Machine, tapping it and letting it open to reveal the outskirts of the swamp.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bryson asked urgently. "I thought you were going to help me."

"What? And break a hip? I may not on the verge of death, but I am pretty damn old, kid. I did what I needed to." Oscar chuckled. "Wisdom, remember? Haven't you seen the pictures? It always happens before the big climax!"

"So you're just gonna stay in this swamp?!" Bryson scoffed.

"I know my way out, you do as you need." Oscar chuckled again.

"Wait, but.. what if I can't do it alone? Make Oz perfect again?!"

Oscar laughed loudly at that. "Oh, kid. Oz was never perfect."

The original Wizard of Oz shut the door and left Bryson in the Dragon Machine dumbfounded.

He certainly had.. a way with words.

It was such a strange, yet effective encounter.

"Great, I'm supposed to get out of this swamp myself?" Bryson scoffed.

"Correction. I will be controlling your flight-powered machine." A jovial, yet robotic voice suddenly said.

Bryson gasped and stood up, walking over to the voice. He looked over to see a small gold male robot sitting in the driver's seat. His body was completely circular and his torso was as round as a ball. His limbs were all jointed to his body with polished caps over the joints.

He had a winder on top of his head with a purple short-skirt like fabric, with pink feet.

To top it off, he had a gold mustache on his face.

"Oh... hey, yeah. I know you. Tik-Tok, right?" Bryson remembered from the books and movies. "Where did you come from?"

"I have rescued you from the Mystic Swamp." Tik-Tok said simply.

"What's.. what is that?" Bryson squinted.

"A place that strips people of positive emotion until they have no will to live. And then perish." Tik-Tok said if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"That.. I did feel pretty much like that, yeah." Bryson nodded. "But how did you.. get a hold of the Dragon Machine? How'd you find me?"

"This machine was seemingly donated to the land of Ev, courtesy of Emerald City. Princess Langweider of Ev, and her assistant Gloom held this machine for their own benefit. I rescued it, to come rescue you." Tik-Tok said. "I had heard of what had happened to you, everyone had. Rabadan has made sure that it is a popular tale, foolishly enough. His ego is his weakness. I deduced this was the place he would banish someone."

"Wow, um. And what about Oscar Diggs?" Bryson asked.

"This was largely his idea. But he will be joining us." Tik-Tok said.

"Uh, okay. Where.. where are we headed?" Bryson asked.

"The Land of Ev. To escape the war." Tik-Tok said.

Bryson thought about it.

"No.. no, none of that running and hiding. No." Bryson suddenly stepped over and picked up Tik-Tok, putting the round robot in the passenger's seat. Bryson got into the driver's seat.

"Alright. We're going back. I'm gonna think of something. My friends may be dead, but I can still save the rest. If I could stop that guy when I was fourteen, I can do it now." Bryson reasoned.

"Logically, that is impossible. John Rabadan has had a decade of plotting and his weapon is unobtainable by his command." Tik-Tok said.

"Emotionally, I don't care. Come on, you and me are gonna be a good duo. You, the round and quriky robot, and me, the emotionally traumatized fake Wizard. Sounds fun, right?"

"Not especially." Tik-Tok responded.

"We can plan, too. Let's get out of here." Bryson said, determined. "Oscar was right... I can do this."

...

 _Will Bryson be able to come up with a plan to stop Rabadan or is Oz doomed forever? What has Rabadan done to Oz and his friends in Bryson's absence? Find out soon. Thank you for all support and any reviews so far, it's appreciated. Hope you enjoyed and have a good day.x_


	41. Chapter 41: Glimmers of Goodness

Bryson and Tik-Tok arrived to Emerald City in the Dragon Machine and night had already striked once again.

Bryson had discarded his black jacket, left in the black pants and white button-up that was a bit undone above his chest.

The young man and the round robot had tossed back and forth ideas, and Tik-Tok insisted there was not much they could do when Rabadan had all the power he'd ever need at his fingertips with no way to steal it.

Before, there was a way to steal Rabadan's scepter from him to use it against him. Now that he had clearly become more skilled with Oz magic and the scepter itself, Rabadan had made that notion impossible.

And in that moment, of knowing there was no one else to turn to.. nothing else to be done. Bryson no longer felt the immense guilt. Like Diggs had said, there was no such thing as a perfect person. He had done what he had could to help Oz, and the only person truly at fault was Rabadan.

Oz wasn't bad because one man decided to change it, no. Rabadan may have won, but he could not win this argument.

Bryson decided the least he could do was attempt to save his friends that were still alive. Just because he had lost so much didn't mean he had to lose everything else.

"Alright, Tik-Tok. Land me. I'll search for my friends, free them if I can, and face Rabadan if I have to." Bryson decided. "Fly the Dragon Machine around to see if you can find any prisoners. Free them if you're able to."

Tik-Tok slowly turned to Bryson. "You should know that we are still very able to go to Ev, away from the war. This is a suicide mission."

"For me. If you're in danger, you're free to leave in the Dragon Machine. You won't have to be hurt." Bryson insisted.

Tik-Tok wordlessly turned and landed the Dragon Machine to land Bryson along the field of Poppies. Then, Tik-Tok flew the Dragon Machine around as he was told.

Bryson stepped out and walked back to Emerald City. Except now, he was calm. He had no weapons, no way to defend himself.

Everything seemed the same, except he noticed the dead bodies had all but vanished from the fields and the night skies were shades of pink.

There was one person, had Oscar Diggs had implied, who could still help. It was the sense of a plan he had.

He stepped to the front entrance of the Emerald City, knocking with that strange giant green handle.

The doorman surprised Bryson.

It was Finley!

"Finley!" Bryson exclaimed, who was still in his blue bell hop costume.

Finley didn't seem as happy to see him.

"Bryson.. what are you doing back here?" Finley gulped, visibly shaken. "Rabadan runs this whole place now with the Wicked Witches and practically every evil in Oz. You don't know the kinds of things he's been doing here, buddy! He's.. he's gonna do unspeakable things to you if he knows you're here. Run, run away! I don't think there's a way for you to get home, but just.. find someplace secluded. Some of managed to flee to the Land of Ev."

Bryson smiled slightly at his friend's concern, though felt sad about his fear. "Finley. It's okay. I'm gonna try to free them. Dorothy, Glinda, and my other friends. If I can't, if I'm captured and involved in his torture.. so be it. But I can't live with myself knowing they're suffering alone. Now, do you know where they are?"

Finley gulped, looking shaken. "I've been at Munchkin Land helping with stuff, and.. Rabadan summoned me here to be his slave. Just because he knew I was your friend. And I've seen what he's done to everyone and... and.." Finley gulped. "Bryson, what he has done to Dorothy and Glinda is terrible. He's.. practically made them pets. And... those kids. He killed them. He hung them and he made us all watch."

Tears fell down Bryson's face and his stomach clenched. He trembled slightly and the mourning of Kyle began to echo through him, only tripled.

They were so young. Especially Colton. Poor Charlotte was with Kyle now. And Tommy.. he had known him for so long. What would he say to Claire? If he ever saw her again, that was. His heart was splitting into two.

Yet somehow, he was mentally strong enough now to not freak out. That, or just numb.

How could he possibly process so much mourning?

"Dorothy and Glinda are still alive." He gulped. He had to at least save them from this madness, or at least be there with them. "Where are they?"

"...Rabadan's throne room." Finley hesitated. "He's always in there, but I can't take you there. There's no way to free them, Bryson. I've tried and I was severely punished. I've looked at every route. Thought of every possibility. There's nothing that can be done."

Bryson nodded slowly, not wanting to imagine what Dorothy and Glinda might have been enduring.

"..Do you know where Theodora is?" Bryson questioned.

Finley looked slightly bewildered. "I.. she's in her chambers. I saw her not too long ago. It's very late, everyone's settled. Why? Are you gonna kill her? I don't see what good that'll d-"

"I'm going to speak to her." Bryson replied.

"Speak to her. Oh, yeah, that'll go over well. I'm sure the Wicked Witch of the West will be one for polite discourse and conversation. Yeah, that'll go over well." Finley scoffed. Bryson was at least glad to see that sense of humor still present.

"Can you just... please?" Bryson asked softly. "I won't be happy fleeing. If I die tonight, get captured, whatever. So be it. I have a plan involving her. Just trust me."

Finley looked at Bryson like he was crazy, but he sighed and shook his head. "Alright. Your funeral, buddy." He said as he opened the door. "Just.. hurry. I don't want Rabadan seeing you." Finley flew and hovered close to Bryson, pressing him forward down a long green hallway. It was empty, and Bryson wondered where everyone was.

Soon enough, Finley had led Bryson to a large door at the end of the hallway. "Theodora's chambers. Try to not get yourself killed." Finley scoffed and gave Bryson a reassuring pat before he flew off.

Bryson took a few moments to himself before he knocked.

Theodora had opened the door in a white blouse that would seem extremely vintage by the standards of his world, along with white leather pants and heels with her nails and lips painted red.

She seemed stunned at the sight of Bryson before her, red lips agape. Bryson finally broke the silence.

"Are you surprised I came back?" He raised a brow.

"I.. not exactly. I figured you would find a way back here. You're not one to give up." Theodora said lowly.

Bryson just looked at her, feeling odd about the circumstances between them.

"You can come in.. if you would like." Theodora acknowledged, stepping aside to give him a way of entry. It felt so casual considering what she had tried to do before.

Bryson did just that. This room was large and lavish, reds and blacks and hints of gold covering the room.

"Would you like something to drink? I imagine you're somewhat malnourished." Theodora noticed, as if she had cared.

"I'm alright." Bryson retorted. "Is it alright if I sit down?"

Theodora pointed to her large red duvet sofa. Bryson slowly stepped over and sat down. Theodora seemed cautious, but she took a seat a few feet away from him.

"Why did you come to me?" She wondered, looking at him wearily and examining his clothes as if searching for a bucket of water he was prepared to throw at her.

"Because I want to talk to you. Because you're the only shot I have at taking back what's left." Bryson gulped, a few tears formed in his eyes as he was still hurting over the fact all the children he had known in Oz were dead. The place that was supposed to be their fairy tale had allowed their lives to be taken.

The witch furrowed her brows at the young man after a brief pause. "I don't follow. What do you expect from me?"

Bryson leaned forward slightly after his own pause. "In spite of everything you've done.. I know evil was not the path you initially chose. I know you've been manipulated by your sister your whole life. Bullied and tossed aside in childhood. Betrayed by the Wizard. You've had the only person in your life killed, then your own life taken and now you're back. And in spite of the things you did to me against my will.. I saw what you said at the trial. Some of the things you said to me while my memory was gone. And I know some of it was real. At least.. a little bit of it, wasn't it?"

His eyes poured into hers, searching for something. Her own eyes were filled with emotion and she gulped. "You're trying to trick me again.."

"I'm not. I have no reason to because Rabadan is the root of these problems. I know the woman you were is in there. Before you bit into that apple. Bef-"

Theodora cut him off and looked up at him.

"I have everything I've ever wanted, now. Rabadan is in his throne room, doing as he pleases with those he's enslaved. And he's left me with Evanora to rule the kingdom of Emerald City, to do whatever we please. And the people of Oz actually like me now, given the circumstances. The ones that are still here. There's been no more battles in Emerald City. And yet..." She shook her head, as if in disbelief. "It feels wrong."

Bryson raised a brow. "Oh?"

She looked away from him and nodded, gulping. "Rabadan has humiliated Dorothy in ways that are beyond my wildest dreams. And Glinda. I will... spare you the details. And because of my hatred over how Glinda used to treat me.. and because of Dorothy causing my murder, I... I reveled in it. Her torment."

Bryson's stomach turned. He did not need to know what Rabadan had done to the two, but he hoped to whatever god that may be left that it wasn't severe.

"And.. I've got what I wanted. Her defeat. Oz at my feet, loving me. And... somehow, I am still not happy. It just... does not feel right." She shook her head. "After the initial glee at seeing Dorothy and Glinda being tormented.. I realized it didn't change anything. That there was no reason for it. It's.. funny. How you can get everything you thought you wanted. But when it happens, you realize it's not what you wanted at all." Her eyes stayed focused at her clasped hands.

Bryson could relate to this. He always used to want to stay in Oz. Having the chance to rule it.. he felt he could perfect it after the last few messes. And it proved to bring him nothing but pain and misery.

"And I.. have you here. Somehow, you've come to me and I have no desire to do those things I had said. To do as I pleased with you while Dorothy watched. It's.. not worth it." She cleared her throat. "None of it was." She looked off into the distance. "I see the hurt in your eyes and seeing you in pain somehow hurts me, too, somehow. I saw how badly effected you were with him, with Rabadan. And I.. couldn't stop thinking to myself that I didn't want this, really. I thought I did. But I don't."

This was progress, Bryson thought to himself. Immense progress.

"Theodora, help me. Please. You coud turn a new leaf. Dorothy and Glinda and I could help you with Oz. We could deal with the evils ourselves. Oz is so broken, but I won't let it be beyond repair." Bryson tried to reason with her.

Theodora's eyes shifted from her hands to Bryson's face. "It's impossible, Bryson. Rabadan is like a god with that scepter. He's mastered its use for years. Dorothy and Glinda are going to be his now. There's.. there is nothing we can do. I'm not trying to trick you this time. There isn't anything for us to do. And... even if there was... it's too late for me to join forces with the likes of you all. I'm the Wicked Witch of the West, and it will stay that way."

Her voice was sincere. Gone was any trace of evil allure or manipulation. He had only heard this tone of voice from her a few times before.

"Well, I don't see any green skin. And even if I did, what's on the inside is what counts. I believe there's good in you. This life has offered you no happiness." Bryson insisted.

Theodora paused, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

Hearing her say "sorry" felt so odd, somehow. The sincerity had him shaken.

Bryson slowly sat up off of her couch and began to walk away. She had him right where she wanted him, but she was no longer treating him like property. Or being evil at all, really. He wondered what her game was.

"Wait, Bryson. You're going to face him, aren't you?"

He turned around. Her tone of voice and face actually seemed.. concerned.

"You're welcome to come." He shrugged.

"I can't. And I won't. Perhaps my enjoyment in tormenting Gale and Glinda has faded, but I am no hero. It's not what I am." Theodora insisted. "And you are a fool, Bryson Scott. You're going to be hurt very badly or killed. You have no weapons for defense. You cannot free your friends, they are with Rabadan at all times. There is no way to sneak past him."

"If you're not going to help me, this is indeed a suicide mission." He turned his head to her. "Whether he tortures me or straight up kills me. I've.. I've been to Oz, gone on adventures. Done good and bad, helped people. Seen things most wouldn't. Led a land. Met so many people of different species. And if I fail or straight up die tonight, so be it. I'm not afraid to die." Bryson said.

He gave her a final look. "Goodbye, Theodora. If I die.. I can only hope you'll show Oz the goodness in your heart. And pick up the pieces of what's left. And make Oz happy."

She looked down, as if ashamed to be in her own skin. Bryson shut the door.

He was prepared to face Rabadan. And yes, he had no weapon. But any weapon was useless against an all-powerful scepter.

Theodora had been his last hope, and despite glimmers of her goodness, she refused.

So he marched on to Rabadan's throne room by himself.

...

 _We're coming up on the last few chapters of the story and the series overall. How will the series end? What are your hopes and predictions? Let me know, and have a great day.x_


	42. Chapter 42: Throne Room Redemption

Bryson slowly approached the throne room, as if every step was sealing his fate.

He reached the doors. One could not simply open them, it seemed. He titled his head and studied the doors before they suddenly opened all by themselves.

"Well, well, well... I wondered if you'd come back. I've been having too much fun with your lovely Dorothy to know what you were up to, but don't think I do not have people to make me aware of your presence." Rabadan's voice boomed through the room.

Bryson walked down the hallway, which seemed to be much shorter now that Rabadan had revealed himself.

The young man had a stone cold look on his face, as if devoid of fear.

He looked at his surroundings that were slowly made clear once he stepped out of the hallway.

Bryson soon realized the room was vacant. Rabadan was there, as well as Glinda. He assumed Dorothy was somewhere in the large throne room, but he couldn't see her.

Rabadan was perched on the throne he had claimed as his, almost slouching. As if to taunt Bryson, as if to show him how little of a threat the younger man was to him.

Glinda was still in the same dress. But she had a black collar around her neck, tied to the walls. Her eyes were closed, a look of defeat on her face with her head hung low.

"What did you do to Dorothy?" Bryson asked sternly, but somehow calmly. "And to Glinda?"

His mind raced with the worst case scenario, but he tried very hard to not think about it and the hurt that came with it.

"I haven't gotten to Glinda yet, really. But I've enjoyed my time with Ms. Gale." Rabadan said lowly. "There isn't much you can do to free them. Dear Dorothy and Glinda are under my control, unable to save you from me this time. And your other friends are dead." Rabadan spat harshly. "I've taken everything from you. You'll regret leaving that swamp."

"Because you've got your hands on a scepter. Anyone wielding that thing could do what you're doing." Bryson said coldly.

"Fool." Rabadan spat and chuckled bitterly. "You cannot achieve a god-like status by simply picking it up and willing it to do as you please. It takes practice. Like an art-form. Envious weakling." Rabadan grumbled, sitting up straight in his throne now.

"I've come to tell you that you've lost, Rabadan." Bryson replied lowly.

Rabadan looked bewildered, furrowing his brows. "Lost?"

"Everything special about you comes from a magic stick. I have won, Rabadan. When you banished me to the swamp, I realized you were wrong. Oz is not evil. Yes, the people here have made bad decisions. War has spread. But it's because of you. Not them. You didn't win, Rabadan. You cannot force your way on something and claim you were right. Oz was just fine before you enacted your plot. A plot with no real barring, because it was from magic. Not you. You're not a real man and you never will be. You can't win, so you force your beliefs to come true with a glorified magic rattle. But you can't break me, Rabadan."

Bryson stepped closer, and Rabadan's features suddenly became angry.

"So go ahead. Torture me. Humiliate me. Hurt me. Do your worst, I will not crack. I won't fall. Oz is good. A place that's done so much good for so many people. And your actions will never take that away." Bryson remarked with a sense of finality in his tone. "You played chess, but you had to cheat to win."

Rabadan huffed. "I see your game. You want me to toss away the scepter. Fight me. Trick me, somehow."

"You can defeat me, overpower me, overpower all of us. It won't change anything. It won't change the truth. What you want more than anything in the world is for everyone to see things as the way you see them. But I don't, and neither do my friends. We'll die with our beliefs unchanged. And sure, maybe you could simply make us believe as you do.. with that scepter of yours. But that wouldn't be very rewarding, would it?" Bryson raised his brow at Rabadan.

Rabadan quirked his brow.

"And you using your magic instead of defeating me one on one. No tricks. That wouldn't be very rewarding either, would it?" Bryson challenged.

Rabadan seemed troubled, as if he knew Bryson was correct.

"Two can play at this game." Rabadan scoffed, jolting up and unveiling a small brown kitten hid under his robe.

"A cat? What's that sup-" Bryson was cut off.

"Here she is. Your dear Dorothy. She simply wouldn't shut her bratty mouth as I was trying to chain her up. So I turned her into my pet!" Rabadan chuckled. "A small and meek Earthly cat."

Bryson squinted, looking into the eyes of the cat. Doe eyed with something familiar about its face.

"..Change her back." Bryson snarled, gritting his teeth and clinching his fists.

"Or I can do much worse to her after I kill you with my bare hands." Rabadan growled, tossing his scepter across the room. "You'll be met with volts of electricity if you try to touch that thing, by the way. I've customized it well."

Rabadan put Dorothy down, who was now a helpless small animal locked in one dreary room. Bryson couldn't think of many fates worse for her.

"Unlike you, I don't need magic to win.." Bryson huffed back.

"I'll show you who needs magic.." Rabadan said lowly, quickly approaching Bryson as the two males readied their fists.

Bryson gulped. Rabadan was bigger, taller, and more combat experienced.

But at least there was a one percent chance he could win this way.

"And if you can defeat me.. I will grant you access to the scepter. You can undo it all." Rabadan told the younger man. "I won't deserve it, anyway. If I lose to a twig.."

Bryson thought of everything that Rabadan had done over the years. He huffed and suddenly swung his fist right at Rabadan's cheek, as hard as he could muster.

Rabadan tossed his head back, but casually as if it didn't phase him in the slightest.

Bryson shook his fist, the punch hurting him. Rabadan scoffed at that.

The two men continued to circle each other, sizing each other up in the throne room. Rabadan hadn't done anything and Bryson was wary, knowing the larger man could attack him at any minute.

Bryson threw another punch at Rabadan's nose. Rabadan reacted the same way.

There was another pause, then Bryson punched him again. Then gave another quick, slightly harder punch.

Rabadan wasn't phased, his reactions remaining the same.

Bryson's eyes flickered back at the transformation Rabadan had forced upon her.

He gritted his teeth and then drew his arm back before swinging rapidly at Rabadan in an attempt to really hurt him.

Rabadan met Bryson with a fierce and intense swift punch to the gut that immediately slammed the wind out of him.

"Ah!" Bryson yelped out in pain, falling over on the floor as he clutched his stomach.

He felt as if he couldn't breathe now, gasping for air. "Ow... oh.."

"Forget what you think." Rabadan walked over to his scepter. "I've beaten you fairly now. This is no matte-"

Suddenly, a red burst flew across the room.

And the scepter was destroyed, bursting into tiny pieces like confetti around the room.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME?!" Rabadan yelled in astonishment, whipping his head around.

Theodora was standing in the entrance of the throne room, slowly walking in.

The Ruby Slippers were on her feet, except they seemed as if they had been cheaply stitched together, and a few of the rubies were missing... which revealed a more plain black texture on the shoes.

Bryson looked on with a stunned look on his face. Her whole demeanor seemed different, and he couldn't believe she was here.

The slippers made loud clicking sounds against the floor.

Rabadan had fallen to his knees, trying to pick up the pieces desperately. "No, no, no, no, NO! NO!"

Rabadan managed to grab the shard of the Ruby Slipper that had helped powered the scepter. He gripped it in his palm and rushed towards his throne, slamming his hand against something in the back, presumably some sort of button. "I'll find another power source to use this shard with, no matter!" He scoffed.

Almost out of nowhere, the throne room floors flipped over and the throne was replaced with a large flying machine. It looked just like the Dragon Machine, except it was golden.

Rabadan leaped inside of it, beginning to control it. Bryson tried to reach over and stop him, but the flying machine flew upward due to his control and crashed through the ceiling. Bryson yelped out, sliding away and ducking and holding his hands over his head to avoid the debris and the piece of the ceiling that came crashing down on the throne room.

It seemed Rabadan had planned a getaway, the machine he surely had made with the scepter.

Theodora zapped out another red burst from her makeshift Ruby Slippers, but Rabadan had been too quick.

Bryson turned to the Witch, shaking his head in a stunned manner. "I... you're helping me? I thought the Ruby Slippers were gone, what's.."

"They were. I've been collecting each shard that was left in the Dusty Desert for years. I wanted to wait to find every shard. Re-make the slippers perfectly. But the situation was dire." Theodora explained.

"C-can you fix all this?" Bryson asked, excitement in his voice and a big surprised smile on his face.

"No, they're not that powerful without all of the shards intact. But I can let out powerful bursts from them. Worked well enough, that dumb scepter is destroyed." Theodora replied.

"That.. that works. I can't believe you're actually helping me." Bryson grinned, as if proud.

"No more talking, Evanora and all the others are suspicious of me. They could be here any minu-" Theodora was suddenly cut off.

The sounds of several foot steps were heard, and the two turned to see the entire group of evil in front of them.

Evanora, Nome King, and Jester were standing several feet from them.

"I should've known you weren't wicked enough to live up to me!" Evanora hissed angrily. "Changing your tune because of that stupid outsider!"

"No, I'm doing what I want for myself, Evanora. For once in my life, I will not be your puppet to manipulate." Theodora retorted with the most confidence Bryson had ever heard from her.

In a quick motion, Theodora held her hand out at the small cat. Suddenly, Dorothy was laying in the throne room in her natural state - just with messier hair.

She gasped, looking around bewildered before she stood up. She wobbled slightly, as if having to adjust back in her human state.

"Dorothy!" Bryson beamed, unable to help himself. He sprinted over and hugged her tightly, squeezing her slightly.

"Oh! Oh.. gee, I.. what?" Dorothy hugged him back with one arm, but she stumbled and gulped, looking on up at him.

Theodora then stuck her hand out, and Glinda's chains were gone and her wand was in her hand.

Glinda gasped, looking shocked at the other witch as she stood up.

Theodora then took off the Ruby Slippers, approaching Dorothy. "Here. You'll need to go after Rabadan. You will need these more than I will."

Dorothy seemed flabbergasted as she graciously accepted the makeshift Ruby Slippers from Theodora. "I... why are you helping us?" She shook her head, confused.

"Because I decided to take my own action rather than doing what my sister would want." Theodora shrugged, as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

Dorothy seemed very wary until Evanora suddenly outstretched her hand. Green electricity began to flow from her fingertips.

And then, she emitted a huge deadly green blast.

Bryson and Dorothy yelped in fear, gripping each others arms before Glinda used her wand to emit a huge deadly pink blast. And Theodora used her hands to emit a large fireball.

Nome King and Jester gasped, watching helplessly.

Evanora grunted out. "NO!" She used up what seemed to be all her might, and the green blast eventually began to overpower the surge of the pink blast and the fire.

Theodora and Evanora gasped, being pushed back and digging at the floor as Evanora closed in on them.

"I'm done trusting you, you sorry excuse for a sister! You and Glinda will die tonight! And the farm girl, and the fake Wizard, and the foolish oaf of this throne room!" Evanora yelled out, getting closer and closer as her green blast became larger.

Dorothy gasped, quickly taking action and putting on the makeshift Ruby Slippers. Her face strained, grunting to herself and thinking it over.

That seemed to do the trick.

A red blast was joined with the pink blast and the fireball, and they became larger and over powered the green.

Evanora gasped out, and soon enough the blasts were too much for her to handle.

Bryson stepped back to not be hit.

The three women blasted at Evanora, their blasts then emitting to Jester and Nome King behind her.

The blasts had overpowered Evanora so much that it began to melt her skin.

Evanora screamed in agony, her and her partners soon reduced to puddles on the ground.

They were dead.

Glinda panted, but seemed relieved.

Theodora trembled, seeming as if she had finally conquered a beast. But she seemed deeply effected at the act of killing her sister, despite the solitude she had seemingly found. She stayed shaking, looking at the puddles with intense eyes.

Dorothy panted, too. She tapped Bryson's shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go get Rabadan."


	43. Chapter 43: Oz War 3

Bryson and Dorothy rushed out of the throne room to pursue Rabadan. Theodora and Glinda rushed off into a different direction.

They ran through Emerald City, looking up to see Rabadan's large golden flying machine being pressed into the side of the Emerald City tower by the Dragon Machine.

Bryson squinted, realizing that Tik-Tok was in control of the Dragon Machine and using to press against Rabadan's flying vehicle.

"Yes!" He hissed in exclamation, relieved that Rabadan couldn't get away as easily now.

"Oh, no.." Dorothy suddenly said.

Bryson snapped his head over to see her makeshift Ruby Slippers were starting to show their cheapness compared to the real complete ones. The rubies flickered off and seemingly no longer worked.

"Uh-oh.." Bryson muttered.

Dorothy slammed her slippers into the Yellow Brick Road. "Oh, come on! Work, damn you!"

They then heard quick footsteps that rushed along the yellow bricks and out of Emerald City.

Theodora and Glinda emerged with Thersea and Ethan, who were in shackles. Presumably, they had been kept in the dungeon to be freed by the only two witches left in Oz.

Before Bryson could react, Glinda quickly spoke up.

"I can turn that machine of his into a bundle of scraps." She said confidently, raising her wand before pieces of Emerald City began to explode out of nowhere.

Suddenly, pieces of the tower fell around Glinda and Theodora in quick motions.

The pieces surrounded the two witches, seemingly crushing them.

Dorothy screamed out and Bryson gasped. He didn't presume that would kill them with how powerful they were, but it didn't seem like it'd be easy to escape from.

The two went over to try and help them, but they were stopped when Gwen and Rebecca suddenly stepped out of a nearby bush to reveal themselves. There was a discarded box of fireworks with them, indicating the source of the blast. Thankfully, there weren't any more left.

"Thersea! Get over here! I won't stop until you're dead!" Gwen hissed bitterly, almost sounding as if she had surpassed the other witches.

Ethan suddenly spoke up. "Thersea told me while we were in the dungeon! That Colton is my son!"

Gwen tilted her head at Thersea. "Didn't tell him until now, hm?"

Bryson was somewhat stunned. Ethan had been Colton's father?! He wondered if Thersea and he had known of the boy's death. If they had been included in the people who had watched them be terribly murdered. For their sake, he hoped not.

"You wouldn't let me tell him!" Thersea yelled. "You said if I did, then you and Rebecca would incriminate me! But it doesn't matter now that we're here, does it?!"

"Gwen.. Rebecca.. how long did you know?!" Ethan demanded, shaken

Gwen shrugged. "We've known since the day after he was born." She said almost too casually.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Ethan spat.

"I thought would lose you to Theresa and I couldn't have that. I'd do it again if I had to. Also, it would've ruined my father's plan and I couldn't have that either." Gwen retorted quickly.

Bryson was furious when he heard this and tried to process Gwen and Rebecca's motives, but couldn't.

"You and your father are monsters." Dorothy spat angrily, whipping her head back and forth between them and Rabadan's flying vehicle that Tik-Tok had pushed further into the building with the Dragon Machine.

But because of the blast of the fireworks, the Dragon Machine had little to press Rabadan's flying vehicle with and lost its hold.

Soon enough, Rabadan's machine was free. Rabadan seemed to be aggressive in his gold machine, moving it away and then backing it up before he bumped into it hard enough to cause it to plummet to the ground.

Everyone gasped, and the Dragon Machine seemed to fall easily due to how much damage it had taken.

It fell hard to the ground, a few bolts flying around. But Bryson could still make out what sounded like engines, indicating that it was still operational.

"I need assistance!" Tik-Tok exclaimed.

Bryson and Dorothy took the chance to rush into the machine. "Can you fly this thing? Can it still work?" Bryson asked urgently.

"Of course! He has help!" A voice called out. Bryson looked down to see that Finley was helping to control the Dragon Machine.

"Finley!" Bryson and Dorothy exclaimed in relief and excitement at the sight of him.

Thersea and Ethan rushed inside the Dragon Machine with them, but so did Gwen and Rebecca.

"Oh, no. Finley, Tik-Tok, let's go!" Bryson shouted in worry.

The two pulled the levers, as did Bryson and Dorothy, with as much force as they could possibly muster.

The Dragon Machine began to slowly lift off the ground. It was clunky and slow, but it was still working.

"He's getting away!" Dorothy cried out, pointing over at the golden flying machine that Rabadan was quickly fleeing in.

"Oh no, you don't!" Finley exclaimed.

"Get over here!" Rebecca lunged at Thersea, but Ethan yanked her back and tossed her to the ground.

Thersea took the chance to tackle Gwen, tumbling over on the floor as they swiped and scratched at each other aggressively.

Thersea managed to lift Gwen off the ground, slamming her against the window that had broken.

Gwen gasped, looking behind her to see the terrible fall she would make if she fell.

"Please... show a little mercy." Gwen gulped.

"Mercy? After what you did?" Thersea snapped.

"P-please.. I mean. It was my father. And the legal system.. I mean you wouldn't kill your best friend, right?" Gwen gulped.

Bryson rolled his eyes. "Yeah, now you're her best friend again." He scoffed.

"Unlike you, Gwen, I have a conscious. So no, but.." Thersea growled, as if she were thinking.

Gwen took the chance to kick Thersea off of her.

Thersea gasped. Gwen lunged after her, but Thersea ducked and Gwen tumbled down the Dragon Machine.

And suddenly, the fragile Dragon Machine's hinges broke off as they flew in pursuit of Gwen's father.

The entire back of the Dragon Machine came undone, and sucked Gwen out of it.

Rebecca gasped loudly. "No, my baby!" She screamed, lunging after Gwen. She seemed to be in hysterics, not realizing what she was doing. She was swooped out next, the mother and daughter falling to their deaths.

"Well, uh.. I guess that's two out of three. Everyone hold on tight!" Finley yelled.

The group huddled away from the back of the Dragon Machine that had fallen off.

Then, Dorothy looked down to see that that the makeshift Ruby Slippers were working again.

She gasped.

"I've got an idea!" She exclaimed, slipping one of the slippers off and handing it to Bryson. "Put it on and we'll both use one. You can shoot out blasts to Rabadan out the broken window and I'll shoot out the back that's come off!"

"That's extremely dangerous, guys!" Finley called out.

"We don't have many other options!" Bryson said.

Dorothy rushed over and grabbed a bar of the Dragon Machine, sliding over and craning her foot that had the slipper on. She huffed, then sighed before managing to emit blasts that were sent flying in the direction of Rabadan's flying machine.

Thersea and Ethan sprinted over to be prepared to grab her if she fell.

Bryson rushed to the window, yanking the Ruby Slipper that barely fit onto his foot. He craned up his foot, clutching the sides of the Dragon Machine as he thought about it.

It took him a moment, but he thought about it.

Then, a blast came flying out of the slipper on his foot and went flying towards Rabadan's machine.

It missed.

If Dorothy didn't get her shots, they were done for.

He took a deep breath.

"This doesn't have to be perfect.." he remembered some of Oscar Digg's words.

How his obsession with perfection had failed him so terribly when he tried to rule Oz.

How it corrupted his future self.

He realized the Dragon Machine was gaining on Rabadan's flying machine.

"This certainly isn't gonna be perfect.." Bryson muttered as he thought hard about it, forming a blast within the slipper.

And then, he took off the slipper and tossed it hard at the machine in front of them.

In response, Rabadan's machine began to radiate red light.

"It landed, back us up!" Bryson yelled out.

Finley gasped, he and Tik-Tok yanking levers desperately and moving back. "EVERYONE HOLD ON TIGHT!" Finley screeched.

They were just far enough now, and Rabadan's machine suddenly exploded.

"YES!" Bryson exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah! Not so fast now!" Finley cheered.

Bryson watched in astonishment as the machine blew up, red auras all around as he watched the machine go up in flames.

But it seemed Rabadan had jumped out with a parachute.

He still had the Ruby Slipper shard in his hand, shining bright in the night sky several yards away.

"What?!" Finley cried out in dismay.

"Hold on, I've got this." Dorothy said firmly, suddenly walking up behind Bryson and moving him aside.

She tugged her slipper off, rotating it and them aiming it like a gun.

"Uncle Henry, if you're still out there somehow, I hope your aim's gonna help me tonight.." She muttered to herself.

Then, the magic rubies on the makeshift slippers began to fizzle, indicating that they'd stop working again.

"No.." Dorothy hissed. Now, she seemingly knew she had to hurry, but also aim it properly.

She squinted, in deep concentration.

She took a deep breath and then..

A huge red blast emitted from the Ruby Slipper and zapped Rabadan.

It wasn't a pretty sight, watching his whole body explode into a puddle.

But Dorothy remained stone cold. "And that's for turning me into a cat." She hissed.

The group began to cheer, clapping and screeching in excitement.

"We did it, we got rid of him!" Thersea beamed.

"Thank god!" Ethan cheered back.

"At long last! The thing that has been plauging Oz is gone forever!" Finley cheered.

Bryson just looked on with huge wide eyes.

Dorothy Gale had destroyed the demon plauging both himself and Oz for years.

Bryson just immediately reached over to squeeze her tightly, hugging her.

"Oh, Bryson.." Dorothy sighed as they embraced tightly, the air of Oz in their flying machine making him shiver against her.

This felt great.

Yet.. still not complete.

Rabadan was dead, but what was left to show for it?

The children were gone.

Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, and countless other Ozians.. gone.

The Land of Oz and its people.. left divided and at war.

Indeed, they had won. But what was left to show for it?

Perhaps that's what Rabadan had wanted them to feel. A hollow victory.

...

 _Rabadan has been defeated, but how will Oz recover? The war still goes on to the division of the land. Can anything bring peace to the Land of Oz?_


	44. Chapter 44: Somber Victory

Finley and Tik-Tok had landed in the corn fields around Oz.

Scarecrow's fields, to be exact.

The exact spot Bryson had first woken up in when he went to Oz, the very first time.

But it hurt. There was a gaping hole in his heart because Scarecrow was dead, as were so many others he had cared for.

He could feel the somberness within the group. This didn't feel quite as celebratory as their past victories.

Thersea mentioned how she wished she could've told Ethan the truth about Colton before he had passed. It seemed she knew, and from the bags under her tear stained eyes it greatly effected her. The two of them went on their own side of the field.

Bryson, Dorothy, and Finley walked along the fields. This was the same group he had been with during his first adventure. Things had changed so wildly.

They walked around in circles until suddenly, they felt something fly behind them.

They snapped their heads around to see Glinda and Theodora.

"Well done." Glinda smiled. But her smile was gentle, subtle. She too knew that Oz was seemingly too far gone for their victory to feel great.

"Yes." Theodora agreed with a slight smile that Bryson admired. Being good was a much better look on her. "But there's still a few things that need to be destroyed."

Theodora pulled out the other Ruby Slipper that Bryson had tossed, and the shard Rabadan had stolen.

She tossed it on the floor.

Dorothy raised her brow, but when Glinda gave a re-assuring nod, Dorothy threw the slipper on her foot into the pile.

"Everyone back up." Theodora requested, lifting her hands and suddenly igniting every single ruby into flames.

Dorothy gasped. "You're destroying them?"

"For good. I believe this is every last shard. They've brought about too many troubles in Oz. Brought out the worst in it and also myself.." Theodora stated lowly, almost without emotion.

Soon enough, the rubies were all burnt to ashes.

"And that's the last of them. We never need this much power in Oz again." Glinda said firmly, shaking her head.

Out of nowhere, Theodora fell to her knees.

Glinda furrowed her brows, taking her arms. "Are you.. alright?"

"I was brought back because Rabadan used his scepter, remember?" Theodora looked up at Glinda.

And then it clicked.

The scepter had kept her alive, and there was no more scepter or a single shard of ruby left to fuel her power.

Bryson leaned over as Theodora fell to the ground, looking up at the sky.

He reached over and gripped her hand. "You did good. I'm proud of you for making the right decision, okay?" He said softly, to comfort her in her final moments.

He didn't know if she deserved to be forgiven by Oz, but he found it in his heart to see her as a redeemed woman in his eyes.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Theodora gave a weak smile, turning to Dorothy slowly. "I guess.. this is goodbye once and for all this time. I don't know where I'll be going after this.. but I'm content knowing I did the right thing in the end. You... you take care, my pretty." Theodora said, using her initial insult towards the girl as a term of endearment.

Dorothy frowned slightly, leaning down close to her. "I am glad there was some good left in you." She whispered. She didn't seem as accepting as Bryson, understandably so. But still forgiving.

Theodora smiled at Bryson, then Glinda, and then up at the sky. She sighed, and suddenly.. her body slowly faded and then vanished from thin air as she held Bryson's hand.

Was she dead? It seemed so. Perhaps her soul was taken elsewhere.

At least her tortured soul had been fixed in her final moments.

"I.. I should go back to Emerald City, now. Another battle broke out before I left, I need to attend to fixing that." She said sadly, giving Bryson, Dorothy, and Finley a reassuring nod before she formed a bubble around herself and flew off.

Bryson was now holding onto nothingness now that Theodora was gone. He let his hand reach over to stroke Dorothy's shoulder and rest his head on it.

...

Bryson, Dorothy, and Finley walked back to the Dragon Machine and rested against it while Tik-Tok remained inside, seeming unsure of where to go from here.

The original trio was now back together. But under a broken Oz. Still divided and at war, with so many dead and so much destroyed.

The three of them began to reminisce.

"Hey, remember when we ran from those Kalidah's? And I had to carry you two across a bottomless pit? Gee, my back ached for months!" Finley chuckled.

"Oh, remember the river? How we almost fell? And it turned out to be a short fall, but Finley thought he was drowning." Dorothy giggled at the memory.

"And those Wheelers! Man, those things were creepy." Bryson chuckled.

"I never said anything, but you screamed like a girl." Finley snickered.

"Oh, shut up. You scream like.. well, a monkey. But that's not much of an insult to you, is it?" Bryson laughed.

"Oh, you two are cute." Dorothy giggled.

"Yeah, says you. I'm the third wheel in this situation completely! I saw you guys kiss before Bryson left that first time." Finley chuckled.

Bryson and Dorothy blushed.

"Maybe we just need to get you your own flying monkey romantic partner." Bryson laughed.

The three continued to share laughs, talking about the past. Mostly their first adventure.

"Gosh, everything was so simple then. Where did we go wrong?" Finley sighed.

"I don't know, Finley, sweetheart. I don't know." Dorothy sighed as she stroked the primate's fur.

"I just miss how things used to be. I wish you guys never had to leave. And that when we defeated Rabadan the first time, it was for good." Finley frowned. "Us all happy together.."

"Things just aren't that simple, I suppose." Dorothy frowned in return. "Not like they used to be.." She whispered, stroking around Bryson's hair.

There was a brief pause before Bryson began to sing lightly to himself.

"Yesterday.. all my troubles seemed so far away.. now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh, I believe in yesterday.." Bryson sung lowly.

"Hey, that's a lovely song. I didn't know you could carry a tune." Dorothy giggled, resting on his chest and sighing.

"Yeah. It's.. after your time. Perks of being from an alternate future, eh?" Bryson scoffed.

"Right." Dorothy chuckled lowly, nuzzling into Bryson some more.

The three of them just looked into the night sky.

They'd have to go back and try to reform Oz, if at all possible. But for now.. they rested together.

...

Until a flash of green light suddenly stormed across the night sky.

The three jolted their eyes opened, gasping and sitting up immediately.

A vortex formed, green thunderbolts across the night sky that made the three squint and cover their eyes.

Until, the vortex turned into a stable portal.

And in front of them stood a young girl.

She seemed mature, nonetheless. Skin glowing. Her eyes were like two emeralds full of life. Her locks were golden with two blossoms adorned on each side of her head with elegant robes of silken green, satin slippers on her feet.

"I have been summoned by the Witch of the West. I understand she has passed from Oz since she summoned me, but I wish to inspect the affair." Her voice said, sounding wise and youthful all at once.

"Who.. who are you?" Dorothy squinted, seeming amazed at the sight and beauty of the girl.

"I am Ozma. Rightful ruler of Oz."

Bryson grinned. This was much closer to what he would've imagined Ozma to be like.

"Well, can you help us?" Dorothy asked with hopeful eyes.

"I can. Dorothy Gale, Bryson Scott... come with me." She gestured to the portal.


	45. Chapter 45: Swan Song

Bryson, Dorothy, and Finley looked stunned.

"I.. can Finley come?" Bryson tilted his head.

"I'm afraid not. I intend to send you two home." Ozma said.

Bryson's heart sank.

Was he going to be sent home again, separated from Dorothy once more?

Let Oz sit here and rot in its destruction and division?

"Just trust me. I sense the unease on your faces. But I am not the work of a mad man. Everything will make sense soon. I can assist you two." She smiled slightly. "All of Oz."

Bryson and Dorothy turned to each other, then to Finley.

They knew what they had to do.

Bryson knelled down to Finley. "Hey. If we don't see each other again.. you've been a great friend." He smiled.

Finley looked sad, but looked at Ozma and seemed to trust her.

Finley slowly walked over, wrapping his arms and wings around Bryson tightly.

"You've been the best friend I could ask for, Bryson.. I was really lonely after the Wizard left. But.. you taught me I could believe in friendship again." Finley smiled sadly.

"Oh, Finley.. you're the best right hand man.. or.. monkey.. that anyone could ask for. I'm gonna miss you, if this really is the the end.." Bryson squeezed the small monkey's frame and slowly pulled away, giving the monkey an emotional wave.

Dorothy said her own goodbyes to the primate and Bryson stared on at the portal in front of him.

Dorothy soon joined him, the two of them analyzing the strange sight.

"This will take you to a place between your worlds and Oz. And we will do what we need to there." Ozma stated.

Bryson and Dorothy nodded.

"I'm ready now." Dorothy said firmly, but her voice trembled a little. "Are you?" She turned her head to Bryson, brown eyes looking sad with a few tears welling up.

"..Let's go." Bryson sighed.

The two gave one last look at Finley and Bryson looked at the night sky of Oz around him. And then left the corn fields he had first arrived in, stepping inside the portal with Dorothy.

...

Bryson and Dorothy gasped once they were inside.

Oz had been replaced with a pitch black large space.

And there was a long hallway with colorful paintings around, candles lit underneath.

"I... what is this?" Dorothy asked, bewildered as she looked around.

"The Midworld. The world between the other worlds. I control it and observe many different worlds. And help when I can." Ozma stated.

"I.. so.. but Rabadan said.." Bryson stuttered.

"He banished me from appearing in your realm of Oz. But he didn't banish me from the other worlds of Oz." Ozma shrugged.

Bryson and Dorothy seemed dumbfounded.

"O..other.. worlds of Oz?" Dorothy scrunched up her face.

"Yes. The Oz you two are aware of is not the only Oz." Ozma explained, gesturing for the two to walk down the hallway.

"There are Oz's where you look nothing like you do now, Dorothy. And some where you look just like this. There are multiple worlds.. and multiple Oz's to go with them. Bryson, your world is what I call The Middle. Your world is the only one to truly know of Oz. Because somehow, it is a work of fiction in your realm. You have your own sub-universes. Oz. Dorothy's world. And so on and so forth.." Ozma explained.

Bryson turned to the paintings. They all depicted different versions of Oz.

One looked just like the books. Another looked the same, but with a different type of illustration.

One looked like the classic movie he had grown up watching, one looked like one of the animated cartoons.

There were so many of them, and Bryson was stunned.

They reached the middle of the hallway, Ozma leaning to the right side and pointing.

There was a painting of Oz. His Oz, that he knew. Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Dorothy, Glinda, and others were seen just the way he remembered them.

"Your sub-universe that knows of Oz as fiction was never meant to cross with its own Oz. But it has. And this Oz has paid the ultimate price. Becoming something completely unrecognizable." Ozma whispered. "I watched over in hopes to see it reform. But it seems there is no power left to change things to the way they once were."

"So.. there's nothing we can do?" Dorothy asked, voice high.

"Your world knowing of Oz puts this version of Oz into danger, since your world also has access to it. It was never intended for you to go. Or any outsider from your section who was aware that Oz was fiction. But I suppose Oz willed it somehow, you being sent. So I let it happen." Ozma explained.

"But then... Rabadan began to control who was sent. Their stories. No longer has this Oz been pure, it has been manipulated by this man. This one man.. has destroyed it." Ozma said sadly.

"You.. you mean.. those kids... and Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, all those Ozians? They're gonna stay dead forever?" Bryson asked, horrified as Dorothy's face trembled with sadness.

"...There is one way. An emergency method, only for the worst case scenario." Ozma said, slightly somber. "It will bring back all the deceased Ozians, and the children, too."

"What is it?" Bryson asked quickly, desperation clear in his voice.

Ozma paused, then spoke. "..This candle. It gives the worlds of Oz life. But.. if one were to blow it out successfully.. then this version of Oz would reset. And your world would no longer have access to it."

"So.. we'd never go back?" Dorothy asked.

"You could, but not him. No one from his section of his universe." Ozma replied. "It would be completely closed off forever. There's no undoing it. The flames of the candle cannot return. It is a one time thing."

"And.. what happens when this Oz resets?" Dorothy inquired. "This is the Oz I've known all my life, what would happen?"

"Your friends would all be alive once again. Everything would be the same.. until the point in which Rabadan arrived back to claim Oz. Shortly before Bryson arrived." Ozma said lowly.

Ozma turned to Bryson. "Dorothy.. and all of your friends would have no recollection of you. Everything for them would be reset, except for outsiders aware of Oz's fictional stories in your world. You would remember it, but they wouldn't remember you. And you could never come back.."

Bryson's face fell.

It'd be gone?

He'd never return again?

"I... this can't be it. Oz is supposed to be perfect. Work everything out, make everything perfect. S-so.. so everyone is happy. This can't be what this has all led to. Surely not!" Bryson exclaimed with a shaky voice. "I can't do this, I.."

Dorothy turned to Bryson, gripping his shoulders and cupping his face. "...Bryson. Don't you see? You've learned to let go of your obsession with perfection, haven't you?"

He remembered the memories Zavick had given to him. Of a "perfect world."

...There was no such thing.

"But Oz.." he retorted.

"Oh, darling. Oz was never perfect. We've almost died every time we've come here, silly!" She chuckled, shaking her head at him. "Been in more danger than ever. More scared than ever. But we've also had more fun and joy than ever, meeting each other and all our friend and going on life changing adventures."

Bryson just looked at her, slowly making a realization.

"Oz isn't perfect. And that's okay. It's flawed. It's darker and brighter than our own worlds. Scarier and more joyful than ours. It's.. it's something else entirely, that's what makes it Oz." She smiled. Tears flowed down her face, but she was smiling as she rubbed him.

"Your eyes look so sad. There's so much pain in them." Dorothy chuckled. "I.. I know you'd rather live knowing we saved Oz. I know you don't want to go on knowing it's ruined. I know.. maybe we'd say goodbye for good this time. But it's okay. I promise."

Bryson stared on at her, eyes big and filled with tears. Knowing she was right.

"We can just.. let it go. Let Oz go. And move on with our lives. It's time for this cycle to end, darling." Dorothy said, nurturing him.

"Let it go.." Bryson whispered.

He suddenly turned to Ozma, away from Dorothy's grip. "I know what I have to do. I'm doing it, let's reset everything."

"Are you sure?" Ozma questioned. "Your recognition will be gone. Any chance of a life with Dorothy Gale will be gone. Your friends will not remember you. Your sacrifices. Your memories. A lavish life. You could be Wizard again in Oz, now that they're left without a ruler. Half of the divided nation supports you after the events of the trial."

Those words hurt him deeply, but he marched on. "It's time to let go. It's time to grow up. I can.. still love Oz and.. think about it, and find comfort in it. But it's time to stop pretending that it's my escape into perfection. Because there is no such thing and.. and life is a series of hurdles. That's what.. that's what makes it life!" He exclaimed, all the dots connecting for him now.

Dorothy and Ozma smiled as Bryson realized it all now.

"I'm doing the right thing." Bryson said sure of himself now, nodding at Ozma.

"You are." Ozma smiled. "You may have been a flawed leader, but you're doing the most noble thing any leader in Oz has ever done. Letting it go for Oz's own good rather than your own. Letting Oz be as it is, not controlling who is sent and what adventures they embark on, what lessons they learn."

Bryson smiled, then turned to Dorothy.

Dorothy sniffled, but there was a big grin on her face as she reached over and hugged and squeezed him suddenly.

"Oh, darling, I'm going to miss you so much! I'm proud of you." She sighed out, swaying him as they remained in a tight embrace. "Oh.. now I'm wondering if we should go through with it." Dorothy teased.

Bryson pulled back to look at her, stroking her cheeks. "Hey.. just smile. It'll be alright."

She did just did that. "I.. supposedly won't remember you after this. I guess that somehow makes it easier, but I can't help but believe that isn't true.."

"I won't forget you ever, Dorothy. Even if you forget me." Bryson smiled.

"Oh, darling, will you be alright?" Dorothy frowned, stroking on his hair.

"For the first time in my life, I think I know what I'm doing for sure. It'll hurt, but.. I have to do this." Bryson smiled.

Dorothy smiled back when she realized his own smile was genuine.

"Come here, one more time." Dorothy snickered as she yanked him forward and kissed him firmly.

Bryson sighed and kissed her back, shivering against her as they stayed like that for several seconds. Soon enough, she pulled away.

He seemed dazed and Dorothy stroked his cheeks, making Bryson break out into a grin that then slowly faded.

He kept his hands around Dorothy's waist, lips trembling as he picked up the candle.

He stared on at it, looking at it. And then into Dorothy's eyes.

"..Goodbye, Oz. For real, this time.." Bryson whispered.

And so, Bryson Scott blew out the candle and the Land of Oz reset.. forgetting about him and having no trace of he or his memory.

...

Suddenly, Bryson was transported into a large flying bubble.

He flew around what he realized was Oz, gasping loudly.

The ruins of Quadling Country reformed into their traditional bright glowing colors.

Emerald City shined brightly, and suddenly many Ozians all around of all shapes and sizes were laughing and frolicking through the fields of Oz.

He spotted Glinda and Snowmella in the crowd, happy together.

And Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion! They were huddled together and speaking to each other. Alive and well.

He flew over Munchkin Land, seeing them all happy and at peace. And Finley was there! Flying around as carefree as ever.

And then the fields of corn once again, looking around as the bright day sky seemed happy once more.

It was as if Ozma was giving him a tour through the bubble of the reset Oz to assure him, and Bryson was beaming.

He swore he could have heard an instrumental orchestra rendition of Over the Rainbow blasting along the land, but he may have just been his own mind.

And suddenly, the bubble stopped and hovered over the corn fields.

"Oh my God, kids! You're alright!" Bryson cried out with a wide beam as he saw Tommy, Charlotte, and Kyle in front of him.

They just smiled, seeming oddly calm. As if they were one with Oz.

Charlotte and Kyle were ten and eleven years old again. Charlotte wore a long sleeve nightgown that went down to the calf of her legs, and she was barefoot, as did Kyle.

Behind them, Colton stepped around the Yellow Brick Road. "Mommy, daddy!" He cried out before jumping into their arms.

It was then that Bryson noticed Thersea and Ethan were a few feet away from Colton on the Yellow Brick Road. They leaned down and happily embraced him.

"It's good to see you again. Oz is back to its former glory." Tommy smiled.

The Child of Oz's hair was long and went down to his neck, wearing a long choir-like robe that went down to his feet. The robe had a stripe in the middle of it, a long cape, with sandals, and his body was glowing a beautiful gold-yellow color. He truly fit the description of a Child of Oz, and he was ten years old again.

"It's good to see you again, too! Oh my God, you're alive!" He cheered with a wide smile. "And Colton? How is here with Thersea and Ethan?" Bryson asked, dumbfounded.

"Everyone is okay, Bryson. Everyone." Tommy smiled. He waved his hands around, making a few rainbows appear in the sky. Bryson gasped, seeing that the Child of Oz had now regained his powers.

"Ozma ensured that everyone would be okay. Everything will make sense in time. I believe that's all you needed to hear, yes?" Tommy smirked. He snapped his finger as Bryson looked at one of the rainbows in the bright Oz sky.

And it was Bryson's last ever glimpse of Oz.

...

And then Bryson was home. Laying in bed.

He yawned in his cabin bed, looking out at the windows.

"Hm.." He looked around, dazed.

As if none of it had ever happened at all.

As if it had all been... just himself. Dreaming of Oz.

...

 _One more chapter left after this._

 _The final ever chapter of this series._

 _So for the last time, find out what happens next soon and see you then._


	46. For I Believe in Harbors at the End

_**Epilogue.**_

 **"For I Believe in Harbors at the End." - Thomas Wolfe.**

 **...**

The bright shades of blue had rarely ever felt so cheery.

Adjusting to life after Oz was strange.

A little over a year had passed. Holidays came and went. As did his birthday.

He was twenty-five now. And determined to make this new year his best.

The morning that he had woken up in his bed after being sent home from Oz, he was naked.

His Wizard suit was gone without a trace, as if none of Oz had ever happened.

He had went downstairs to have breakfast, as if there had been no drastic change to begin with.

He turned on the TV, watching the news and eventually seeing a story that was.. personal, to say the least.

The arrests of Gwen and Rebecca were being discussed for falsely accusing Thersea of abuse to take her five-year old son away from her. Thersea had been awarded custody of her son thanks to his father, Ethan. Gwen and Rebecca were looking at life in prison without parole with that, combined with findings that Gwen had had her miscarriage on purpose to use it as a motive. To accuse Thersea of killing her child.

He was met with both shock and relief. Everything had worked itself out, and his adventures in Oz were seemingly real.

He tried to get in touch with Thersea, just to see if everything had really happened. If she remembered, but he had no luck in contacting her or Ethan.

Maybe she didn't remember. And maybe this was the universe's way of assuring him everything had been okay.

...

Over those next few weeks, he dedicated himself to getting Donny out of prison. To free the young man, as he had freed Dorothy from her trial. In his dream, or in real events. It became increasingly unclear as time progressed.

Nevertheless, he started more petitions and put up flyers. Found an old video Donny had sent of his father abusing him.

Eventually, it worked. Donny was released from prison and his father was later imprisoned.

Oz had given him the knowledge and strength to face the last demon in his life. Now to move on. And do something else.

...

And over that year, that was just what he did.

He got a job as a journalist. His work was online, and nothing major. But it paid well. His adventures in Oz, be it real or fake, gave him the resources he needed. Knowledge and a sense of cunning willingness to explore. After his adventures.. or dreams.. it was a cakewalk to face real world challenges.

He wrote small time children's stories on the side, inspired by his adventures.

...

He didn't think about Oz as much.

It wasn't like the time between his other adventures.

It was clear it had all been erased.

Claire's number was no longer in his phone, nowhere to be found. The kids were impossible to contact or find.

None of the artifacts he had brought back from Oz were in his cabin.

Oz, was without question, gone.

His mother had no recollection of him vanishing in the way he had during his last trip. According to her, he had seen his family multiple times since he moved out. She spoke of conversations the two of had that he did not remember.

It was all the evidence he needed, really. It had all been erased.

...

He had friends, now.

A solid friend group that he trusted and often hung out with.

He went on vacations, had laughs, made memories. Went on a few dates. Sure, no one had surpassed Dorothy, but she was gone. He'd always love her, whether or not they had truly crossed paths. Of course he'd think of her, but it wasn't the obsession he kept the last two times.

He was over her, he was clean. No longer being haunted by a woman who was from another universe.

...

There was a small Oz theme park where he lived that opened every autumn for a few weeks.

It wasn't lavish or impressive with its production, but it was made with love. He had been as a child, and decided to return.

It didn't haunt him like it would have before. He stepped along the fake Yellow Brick Road and he felt little sadness.

Oz was over, and it was now more of a fond memory and a movie he quite admire.

He did get a strange letter marked from someone named Theodora one day, but he shrugged it off. It wasn't very noteworthy content within the letter and probably didn't mean much.

Before, he had obsessed over trying to stop an Oz theme park. But this small time theme park for Oz was cute. He ended up working with the staff every so often and got a part time job there, coming in whenever he felt like it. No obligations, really.

Sometimes, he'd be asked to watch after the park as leader.

And for once, he was a good leader in Oz.

It was nice, having a little glimpse of Oz.

One day, he crossed paths with three children.

Tommy, Charlotte, and Kyle.

He knew them from his dreams.. or adventures, whatever it was.

They spoke to him as he helped set things up at the park.

They looked just like he remembered, but nothing like themselves at the same time. Maybe the memories were just fading.

They didn't speak of Oz. And they didn't seem to remember him.

Claire was there, too. She looked the same, but with longer hair now. She didn't remember him either, but they exchanged numbers. Maybe they could all reconnect.

Thersea and Ethan were with them, too. It had Bryson feeling a bit strange, but it had been over a year and his Oz adventures felt so far removed.

The two got married at the theme park, and the little child Colton was present.

There was a gathering afterward.

Bryson was slightly hurt that not a single person in the group seemed to remember him, but it was okay. He had new friends now.

But he had to make sure they'd all be doing well for themselves. That their Oz journeys were not in vain, if they even remembered.

"So, what are you kid's gonna be doing with your lives? You're at the age where there's a bit of a turning point, eh?"

"I'm gonna finish high school, go to college." Tommy had said. Charlotte said the same.

"I'm gonna go on a long road trip. I have a brother I need to patch things up with and I'd like to see the world, ya know? Maybe I'll find him. Either way, it'll be a nice trip." Kyle had said.

Bryson smiled at them all. Whether or not they remembered, the lessons they learned seemed to be within them internally.

And he was satisfied. It was a nice get-together, and Claire seemed to like him just as much as before. It would be nice to reconnect. Dreams by Van Halen was blasting through the speakers and he was content. Even if they didn't remember him.

Although, Tommy had turned to Bryson and winked at him as he left.

Bryson gasped. Maybe they did remember.

...

A few weeks more and life carried on.

It wasn't perfect, but it was good.

But his job as a journalist was gaining more traction, and he needed to move on.

...

A year and a half later.

There he was in New York City, the big apple where dreams supposedly came true. His friends joined him, as they worked in his space.

Life wasn't perfect, no. But it was beautiful in its complexity. Oz was something he'd never achieve. And that was okay.

It was so okay. It was wonderful.

One night, he wrote about his feelings about the whole past year and ended it with a message to himself.

 _"To all that I've done, both good and bad. For that is life."_

...

And so it went.

New York was where he had truly became a new person and found his independence.

Things were good, and he found himself in a bookstore on a cold November night.

His prince length hair, big black coat and pants weren't enough to warm him over. New York had it perks, but _man_ , was it cold.

He did love stories, so why not stay here?

He decided to come alone, just wanting to reflect on everything and have a peaceful night in.

He went through a few books with a smile on his face.

 _Man_ , life sure wasn't perfect. Sometimes rent was a struggle, sometimes he'd have problems with his friends. Sure, he got lonely and wished to share his life with someone. But _man_... he thought to himself. Life was so _good_.

Letting go of his obsessive compulsions had truly transformed him, and it was evident in the way he carried himself.

He was prepared to go home and sleep, enjoy his weekend.

He set the book on a shelf, eyes lingering on it before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He jumped, and turned to see who it was.

"Excuse me, sir. But I'm having trouble finding someone who works here and, well. You seem to be reading a lot of these books. Maybe you could help me?"

When he saw who was speaking, he nearly exploded.

Dorothy Gale was standing in front of him with a large, brown, chic vintage coat. She had leather brown gloves on. Her lips were painted red and her auburn hair had a daisy in it. Her dark skirt showed off her legs, her heels making her taller than he remembered.

Bryson Scott made the strangest noise he had ever heard himself.

It was a trembling noise, like a gasp. But more silent. Overwhelmed.

He slowly lowered his hands and looked the woman over from head to toe.

She seemed so mature, so sure of herself. And she smelled different, with a new more modern perfume mixed with her own scent.

It took him several seconds before he could speak.

"I hope your mouth isn't always hung open like that. You'll catch flies." Dorothy snickered.

Bryson shook his head. "Dorothy..." he said, voice below even a whisper.

She smiled and shook her head fondly. "Do you always respond so overwhelmingly? To being asked for help in book stores?" She giggled.

Bryson just lunged into her and squeezed her frame, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

He squeezed her frame, eyes squeeze shut as she sighed and hugged him back just as strongly.

"I... h-how?" Bryson stammered.

Dorothy giggled in his ear. "Ozma was going to send me back to my Kansas. I told her to take me to your world instead."

Bryson gasped. "W-why?" He chuckled in her ear, in disbelief.

"Oh, there's nothing for me in Kansas. Auntie Em had told me to move on with life the last time I saw her. And I've always wanted to go some place else. With adventure, something big and exciting. So.. I came to your world."

"I.. h-how long have you been here?" Bryson practically giggled, giddy as he sniffed on the strands of her hair.

"Why, the same amount of time as you." She snickered, still holding him.

He gasped and snapped his head back, gripping her arms up and down. "What?! How? It could be dangerous. You look exactly like an actress that's been dead for years, how c-"

"Oh, please." Dorothy scoffed. "After what we went through in Oz? This is nothing. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She tilted his chin, making him shudder.

"Besides.." the girl continued. "What are they gonna do? Figure me out? 'Oh, this must be Dorothy from that fake movie. Clearly, she's from another universe.' " Dorothy mocked in a funny voice, giggling loudly. "I've got things figured out here, darling. You needn't worry."

He shook his head, beaming at her.

Dorothy was here. In his world, and they were both together for the first time ever.

"I... I don't know what to say." Bryson gasped, a dumb grin on his face as he shook his head. "Why did you.. take so long to find me?" He raised his brow.

She cupped her face with her gloved hand, making him shudder.

"I wanted to make sure we had time apart. To make our own lives. To make sure we were both over everything. Before we jumped into something." She smiled. "And sure, I don't know how things will play out. But I would very much like to have you in my life, still.. Bryson Scott." She said lowly.

"I.. I really still don't know what to say." He repeated, laughing nervously.

"Don't say anything. Let's walk around the city together and catch up. We have a lot to discuss, don't we?" She snickered.

...

"Isn't this little thing neat?" Dorothy laughed, pulling out her phone. "It took me a while to be able to get one, but it's so handy!" She snickered.

Bryson grinned. "You like it here?"

"I love it! Compared to where I come from, people are much more open minded and accepting. Sure, it's not Oz. But at least we're not in constant mortal danger, now." She chuckled.

"Very true!" Bryson laughed.

They had been in the streets of the city, arms interlocked tightly together as she led him to her car. "Would you like to visit my apartment?" She asked.

Her car was nice, almost luxurious. It almost seemed as she was wealthy, but not rich. He wondered how that'd happened, but they could talk about it later. They could talk about everything later.

"I'd love to." Bryson smiled warmly. Dorothy started the car. "I told you you would make it if you set your little perfection thing aside. And look at you now." She smiled warmly.

Dorothy drove off, singing Have a Merry Little Christmas to herself. It was almost that time of year, after all. It was beginning to snow in the New York night.

Bryson reflected on her words and nodded.

Maybe happily ever after didn't exist. But this felt pretty damn close, and he expressed his resolve.

"We're all gonna make it."

...

...

...

 **The End.**

 **/**

 _Final A/N:_

 _Guys, thank you to every single person who supported any one of these stories. I wrote the first one and based a lot of the Bryson character off someone I know and it was personal writing this arc._

 _I wanted this series to be about how we cling to fantasy, to the idea of perfect escape. And illustrate these themes, how it relates to real life, politics, etc._

 _So yes, the story is over. I may write other Oz stories that have nothing to do with this, maaaybe other drabbles with these characters. But I think this is really is it, it's over and the series is complete._

 _There's a few loose ends, and I want to keep it that way because I enjoy some allure and mystery in Oz._

 _Now I wanna give some special thanks_

 _1) To Dequincyx,_

 _I wrote the first story by myself and was struggling to finish when I got to the second one because I became so much busier. I had read your Oz stories and thought you'd be a perfect helper and co-writer. And you were. Your creativity is amazing to me. The heart you added into this story is incredible and I can't thank you enough. Your ideas always had a natural Oz feel to them and balanced things out so well, and kept me on my toes while I was writing. There's so many more left over ideas of yours I love and want to use. Maybe one day I will make something separate from this series with those ideas._

 _Everyone, please check out Dequincyx's profile. There's a lot of great stories on there. Dequincyx deserves the upmost credit._

 _2) L. Frank Baum,_

 _Without your stories, this wouldn't exist. Thank you for the immense creativity and wonder you sparked. It will never fade._

 _I have other thoughts and feelings about this story. I think it's somewhat implied that the Oz Bryson went to was a manifestion of his perfect Oz, but I'll leave that up to the reader, it's not concrete._

 _What happens next, what happened behind the scenes in the story, etc.. I will leave that all up to you._

 _It's been a joy to write these characters._

 _So, for the last time.. thank you for any favorites, follows, and reviews._

 _Keep on Dreaming of Oz._


End file.
